Gracious Wings
by neurofeces
Summary: They fell together and fell apart. One's story is known, but what of the other? What of his tale of a ravaged heaven, and his role in the very shaping of the world? What could he possibly tell this human at his bedside, while fearing the death of Israfel?
1. Prelude: Mercy and Judgment

Greetings, welcome to the prologue. I'm shutting up now. (ask about Control and you will die a painful death--I'm still working on it, so keep your hair on and relax)

Disclaimer: I own this, as of now. I do not own JO by any means, hence the use of a FANFICTION SITE. Though if I ever get a book published, I will certainly look up my own fanfiction stuff just for fun, and see how off center people call me, just for kicks

-o-O-o-O-o- Prologue: Mercy and Judgment -o-O-o-O-o-

_Death-kissed white angel—encaged by bound wings,_

_Robed in your doubt and your blood-tainted things…_

_The kindness of anguish— hard-shattered by sin_

_Corrupts the stone soul that cries out from within!_

0

His haunted eyes stare forth—blank—glazed with grief

And even fair torture brings no hateful relief.

His master, the doom creature, yawned and then sat,

"Who killed the small children, _Imp_! Whose crime is _that_?"

The mocking shroud jumped up and before him danced,

In angel's spilled penance-blood he—glee-filled—pranced.

The Angel of Grace's soul, it gives no moan,

No cry of pain screamed out to echo the Throne.

0

He sits in his silence, and turns then—deliberate.

"I'm Angel of Mercy, but the crime is to give it?

I killed no poor children, my conscience is pure.

My spirit is fallen, but I _won't_ be _demure_!"

And he strikes the tormentor—soon his chains rattle free

"If I am the culprit, then the curse is on me…

If I am the sinner, then I am doubly blamed—

And am doubly branded, and am doubly shamed."

0

He eyes his white fingers—all trembling with wrath

"If I'm Angel of Mercy, then grace is my path…

If his body is broken, but his heart's still in place,

I'll wander blue planet, calm…to just see his face

So less wracked with his anguish, his judgment and strife—

Leech that plagued his pure heart for his whole accursed life!"

Thus he wandered so boldly out to Israfel's cell

To save Judgment's Angel from his own private Hell.

0

He found the young angel, half-painted with blood

The tears bid to drown him, in penitent flood.

The Angel of Mercy rushed quick to his side,

When asked what he had left, the boy's response: "Pride"

The Angel of Judgment eyed sorrow-torn wings,

He asked Mercy's Angel if the sword of death brings

Out relief to the heart that seemed shattered with past.

Mercy smiled softly and released him at last.

0

_Earth-bound soft creature—confused by his wings,_

_Robed in warm solace and puppet's steel strings…_

_The clouds of his miserable shattered red sin,_

_Corrupts the kind heart that rips scars from within!_

-o-O-o-

Hey, if you're still reading, I suppose I'm not a total failure. (smile) Welcome to the plot bunny that has been plaguing my existence since before thanksgiving. It took me a while to bring it up to scratch where it was post worthy. Especially as far as my pathetic attempts at poetry.

Um…well, this could SOMEWHAT be seen as a companion past story thingu for Control, but personally—while I've made some of the events coincide, it's a good deal more AU. (alternate universe) ….and….I'm using that as an adjective (someone hit me!)

Um…you'll see what I mean later. I promise. (sigh)

Oh dear. Please tell me I'm not doing this (cringes and submits)

Please show me some love and make fun of my peotical skills (which still don't exist)


	2. Part 1: Fire and Ice

The question on everyone's minds--is this shounan-ai?

(smirk) kindly wait and see. I honestly haven't decided myself (It doesn't change very much in the plot, you see)

I must assume that I didn't scare you away with my strange prelude if you're here now. I bow humbly and thank you most graciously for coming back, and I hope this suits your liking. This is obviously going to detail the two years before the juvenile orion series begins, after Israfel(Tsukasa) and Gabriel's fall from 'heaven'. It's mostly fill-in, so unfortunately it may not be exactly what is normally expected for a post in this fandom. However,I hope to do my best to create an interesting and sensible storyline that might explain things unexplained in the series.

-o-O-o-O-o- 1: Fire and Ice -o-O-o-O-o-

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if I had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice_

_- Fire and Ice, By Robert Frost_

The atmosphere ripped at his body, oxygen burning in his throat, it was all he could do to protect himself, his energy flickering around him as the flames licked at his body. It whirled around in sickening arcs, far too fast to control, crushing his lungs with pressure so he couldn't take so much as a single breath as he kept on falling...

So this was what it was like to fall from grace…figurative speech aside, he was falling from a ship through space into the atmosphere of a planet he had barely visited…

Final fall, final flight of the archangel Israfel.

He could no longer see Gabriel, He didn't even know if the other eraser had even survived this long. He couldn't even see the burning streak signifying the other's body entering the Hell of the atmosphere. He could see nothing past these flames ripping at him. Blond hair whipped like a million tiny stinging whips, crackling behind him like the tail of a comet. His whole body ached with sudden gravity pull. He gasped for air as he finally passed through the atmosphere, the final flames licking the shredding fabric of his robes as well as his exposed skin. His vision cleared, free of the tongues of flame. Without them clouding his vision in searing heat, he could once again see another streak that was a person, falling through the sky with flames fading from it's legs and feathers. His eyes widened, trailing tears in the intense wind.

He was alive! It was a relief but a short lived one.

"Ga...bri..." His throat seemed to have been consumed with the hunger and need for oxygen. He choked, struggling to take in a single breath with which to call for the other.

The other's head turned to look at him, eyes large, his great white wings tossing feebly, tumbling him in the wind in the chaotic flapping of hair and cloth and ravaged feathers. He reached out, even over that great distance, as though not to separate himself from the other falling archangel. "ISRAFEL!" His voice was faint over the roar and scream of the wind. But he was obviously shouting with all his might. The other gasped in thin mouthfuls of oxygen, black and red spots dancing across his eyes fighting for dominance. He struggled with all his might not to black out.

"Ga-Gabriel!" He cried out weakly, in terror, for his friend.

Only one thought was on their minds, 'we mustn't be separated!' Each tumbling angel tried to hold out their hands against the wind, to somehow connect over the vast meters of space between them. If anything they seemed to be blowing further apart as they fell closer and closer to the blue planet. They could see land clearly against the oceans, falling towards a vast island on the border of the blue oceans they had seen from orbit.

Tears slipped from the younger's eyes "Gabriel! GABRIEL!" He cried with all his might struggling with his own pitiful wings to try to bring himself closer to his friend, but even the other's great white wings were no match for the sickening nauseous tumbling. Even the two angels, used to flight, knew the dangers of falling. Every molecule of their beings were screaming in terror of the drop, flapping against the wind to try to stabilize, but not helping or ceasing the drop. It only bent the feathers into cruel sharp angles of splintered feathers and battered whiteness.

It was useless to fight it. Useless to resist this…

The land grew closer and closer, and the two angels were tumbling further and further apart. Their robes tearing to rags in the viscous winds. Feathers bent and crumpled under the onslaught, but still they tried to reach eachother. The other's face was distraught, snatching at the air as though to propel himself closer. "Israfel!"

Land loomed closer. The younger angel suddenly seemed to realize that this was his punishment, that he would be separated from the other no matter how hard they struggled...nonetheless he struggled harder as they drifted even further apart "GABRIEL!" He cried more desperately. His very skin rippled under the force of the wind. His feathers were broken and battered almost beyond use, he still tumbled--more lazily now--head over heels, hurtling ever faster towards land.

The other angel's face contorted into bitter pain. He snatched at the air more rapidly, as though to find a rope that would pull them together, but soon he was distant, falling beside, but far away from Israfel. The land grew closer, buildings were visible now, and growing frighteningly closer with every second. The younger angel's eyes were terrified as they stared in horror at Gabriel. Gabriel's wings suddenly curled against his back, his eyes turned towards the ground, he seemed resigned now. His grave face was strangely peaceful though he had to squint through his writhing hair. His eyes flickered upon the younger angel falling near to him, and were suddenly sad, he closed his eyes and waited to die.

But the boy panicked and screamed as the buildings loomed close as stabbing knives. He fell through a gap. He couldn't' see Gabriel anymore now. He had probably hit a roof. "NO!" He screamed, but there was no reply.

He covered his face as the ground rushed towards him, the gray buildings suddenly fell beside him for a spilt second. And in that split second, he released all of his energy in a desperate attempt to protect himself. His form was only covered in the merest tatters of cloth, but these burned away in the sudden blast. His scarred shoulders burst their fragile skin in a sudden blazing echo of wings, bleeding suddenly. He curled into a ball, these blazing 'wings' stained with the blood gushing down his back. He screamed in terror, bracing himself for impact as this incredible wave of energy exploded out from his body.

Then…blackness…

-o-O-o-

How did I do? I realized something a while back. Tsukasa (Israfel) has a very definate history to him, a very definate past...but what about Gabriel? Or even Lafayel? Do they just spontaneously appear on the earth for no reason? Heh, if you think about it, if it weren't for Gabriel, Tsukasa wouldn't even be on Earth in the first place.

I seem to be the first one to really notice and think that Gabriel must have some kind of story for finding his master too...so I guess it's my fault if he gets a wonderfully convouluted past (cackle)

Note, the next chapter will show the first of my rather strange ideas for a character's past. If I've oversteppedmy bounds, feelfree to tell me, or (better yet) make your own and tell me "this is more like it" Okay? (grin).I mean, I would prefer to have something to go on here so I can keep going along.

See you in part 2!

-NF


	3. Part 2: Blood and Water

-o-O-o-O-o- 2: Blood and Water -o-O-o-O-o-

_My life closed twice before its close—_

_It yet remains to see_

_If Immortality unveil_

_A third event to me_

_--_

_So huge, so hopeless to conceive_

_As these that twice befell._

_Parting is all we know of Heaven,_

_And all we need of Hell._

-"My life closed twice before its close", Emily Dickinson

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

_You...you are unable to help me anymore, my Prince. I have failed you so many times, and now I have flown and fled so far...how is it that still, even now, you can reach me? Even...in death?_

_...**awaken**..._

_Please...do not strain yourself for me...I am lost, I am hopeless, all I have left is Israfel. Allow me my penance, allow me my justice, allow me my suffering!_

_...**awaken**..._

_...Why must you be so merciful?...surely...I am deserving of nothingness! Please...let me have eternal peace!_

_...**Awaken, dear one**. **It is not yet your time to pass**..._

_I do not want to open my eyes to the possibility of another precious corpse...please...please...I lack the strength...I...simply lack the strength...not Israfel...It is not possible for me to live when he might be dead...please...My Prince, please be merciful in this way...Please!_

_...**Awaken Gabriel!**_

_**Awaken Angel of Mercy!**_

_Not this...oh my Lord, not this!_

_**AWAKEN!**_

There was a something cold and wet on his lips, on his body...the sweet copper of blood...and..._pain!_

Incredible pain!

Yes, and a strangely and achingly blinding light as he returned from the brink of something unbearably chilling, with a numbness that made him ache with it's hollow vibrations holding his body stiff as the corpse it sought to make him...pain and light and the sounds of whirring engines and the winds that had ravaged his body on the way down...

Down to Earth...And his body.

Then he gave a reflexive intake of breath, feeling the cold air bite past his chapped lips. There was an amazing agony with every gasp. He gave a moan that he regretted. His tongue tasted of sweet, thick eraser blood, and it was throbbing, his whole _body_, his every fiberwas throbbing with a pain so intense that he wanted to die! And the fire...oh the fire!…Ah...yes...He'd probably smashed his ribs with the impact...

Impact...

He didn't remember it, just a rush of buildings. He'd probably even been looking the other way when his body smashed into the concrete, shattering bones and bringing his insides into such a catastrophic state that he had blacked out. Had he been a human, he would have likely been nothing but gory pulp at the velocity he had fallen. Luckily Eraser's bodies were more accustomed to hardship than humans--even under the curse put into effect at the fall from Eden, Humanity was still God's precious "pet" race...Nonetheless, even with his otherwise potent body, this angel in particular was quite aware of how close to death he was.

'Why? Why? WHY?' He thought to himself unhappily, wanting to weep, indeed, tears had already leaked from his eyes at the potent little firecrackers embedded and exploding in his torso from the slightest pressure or movement.

But...for now at least...he was alive. No matter how much the pain made him foolishly, reflexively wish otherwise, he was alive. There was little hope he would remain that way for long. The pinpricks of cold still periodically gracing his aching skin had likely bestowed upon him that strange gift--a few last conscious minutes of life. There was another pinprick of cold on his cheek, but he just assumed that it was the feeling returning to his screaming body, perhaps some sort of life instinct released by his body to awaken him.

_Even now, I watch you. But now, I must leave you, alone. _

Gabriel's heart wrenched. 'No! I watched you struck down! How is it that you speak to me? Why do you do this to me?'

_I do this to you, because I trust you. You of all I know are certain to obey without hesitation. I call you to live on, no matter the circumstance, Gabriel, angel of mercy._

Gabriel nearly choked. 'How can you do this to me...? And...how can you speak to me...I saw you-!'

_I hope in time you will forgive the hardship and discomfort I have put upon you. You are more essential than you realize, dear child, Gabriel. When we meet again, perhaps I may speak of such things. Until then, Gabriel...farewell. I wish you the Father's pleasure._

"No!" He choked out in a gasp, pain exploding throughout him as he did so, nearly blacking out once more, but the radient presence left him nonetheless. Nonetheless the oppressive hopelessness lingered, and fresh tears escaped the angel's eyes.

Marooned...

Also unfortunate--while an angel's body was stronger than a human's, humans at least had a better tolerance to pain, considering aeons of time without the ability to heal had allowed their bodies some time to compensate to yet another aspect of the curse of Eden.

Yes, it was amazing how well all of creation had adapted to something as unfortunate and unnatural as Death...

For the moment, Gabriel wished that the angels had adapted a little more humanistically to the flow of time, in such a way as to either smash him into a pulp or at least dampen his pain slightly. 'Ohhh…!' he wanted to moan but held it in his throat for fear of more pain. He forced himself to swallow the blood that was thick in his mouth, nearly screamed for the agonizing experience of the mouthful going down his throat, with its exceptional knots and strain.

He sucked in another cold breath.

He gasped in that unbearably painful oxygen shakily, holding his breath all too often just to try to stop the overwhelming and utter pain. All that he could think of were his ribs. Oh the agony! The fire of it! Every bone's cacophony of screams were another series of mocking jabs that threw in his bloodied face the fact that he was alive.

...Or he was in Hell...though this would have made a rather anti-climatic Hell...He had literally seen Hell before, and his skin--if possible--felt all the more icy at the memory.

No...this was not Hell...

How Israfel had wept unceasingly at the sight of Hell...at any sort of suffering--especially of that sort...

He felt another cold droplet on his face.

Dimly through the sensation of his injuries, he managed to wonder what was striking his cheek? Wet…and cold He opened his eyes and felt nearly blinded by the brightness all around him. He gasped in another breath, dizzing and still unable to think of anything other than his burning, screaming ribs, squinting up at the gray sky.

More droplets were coming now...cold and wet...but so beautiful...this strange water from heaven...were these the tears of God?

This couldn't be Hell...not with such a gentleness to this...rain! It was rain! Real rain! Not the artificial variety used for cleaning...real...natural...rain...

No...this was Earth...the broken, forsaken, cursed once-paradise created for the Human race...

Which meant...

...he had survived the fall from grace...

The rain--though the archangel was feeling it for the first time ever--seemed to wash his wounds clean. It hurt, but it was delicious. It seemed to turn his solid hurt all into cold clean liquid that seemed almost machoistically enjoyable in comparison. For a moment, the pain seemed to dim slightly. Oh! To be _free_! The scraps of his once magnificent robes were stained pink with rain and blood mingled together, but Gabriel didn't notice his ruined robes, managing to open his aching jaw to try to catch the droplets on his bloodied tongue. It was never enough, just little pinpricks of coldness, but it seemed to help a miniscule amount at least.

Yes...even humanity couldn't seem to ruin all the kind touches and ingenuity of God...

Gabriel felt a vague satisfaction but the desire to laugh faded as soon as he remembered he was still unable to catch more than a quarter of a breath at a time from the pain wracking his entire torso. Again he swallowed the thick, nauseating blood in his mouth, so he could open it to try to breathe again--agony though it was.

Free...free from the madness that had seized his paltry corner of the mock-heavens...

A nervous smile stretched his face into a rictus. He had done it...He had done it...

He gave an excruciating exhale. It was at this point that his body chose to cough up the flecks of blood he accidentally breathed in, and the increasingly large amount beginning to pool in his lungs. Even for an eraser, the lungs were the means for oxygen to the rest of the body--he knew that this certainly was not a sign pointing to possible recovery insofar as his grevious injuries were concerned. The pain was enough to make his head spin and body seize with every uncontrollable deep breath required to clean his lungs... His stomach churned, he was bordering on blacking out again, such was the agony of coughing. Knives seemed to be hacking at each of his bones in turn... He scrunched his eyes shut, his head ringing from the force of the sledgehammer pain in his ribs, and willed himself to endure.

But the blood he spat had never seemed more miraculous, more welcome in his life, despite his distinct longing to scream--though he knew that would only waste precious oxygen.

He twisted his neck around, unable to wipe the streams of blond hair from his vision. A dizzying pain in his hip told him that he might have smashed that as well with his fall onto this...

He squinted again through his doubling vision.

This ...rooftop?

He paused squinting again. he could feel rubble around him...had he shattered the _rooftop_ with his impact?

He shivered suddenly, the motion sending spasms of pain through his body as he noticed another thing that sent a terrible coldness through his body:

He was absolutely alone...

"Is...Isra...fel..." He managed to gasp through the blood and the injuries slurring his speech. Where was Israfel? Israfel! 'This cannot...possibly be...' Tears suddenly filled his eyes, his sobs were agonized wheezes.

He couldn't feel him...this pain was clouding his vision...or…

Israfel was...Israfel had...

'NO! I will _not _accept it! It is not POSSIBLE for him to be _dead_!' Not...Israfel...

"_Israfel_!" He shouted, though the very act of doing so brought spots to his vision. He tried to still the swimming of his head as the rooftop seemed to buck and sway beneath him. He laid his head on the cold, wet concrete to still it's pounding. The cold seemed to ever so faintly numb the pain there, though it was still all too fresh and vivd each time he took another tortured breath.

His heart ached unbearably at the thought of that young angel's body broken on some other rooftop, and his eyes burned. 'Could it be? Could it really be… Oh no…Oh NO…Not little Israfel...not _him_...' "Isra...fel..." He whispered through the pain of his broken ribs. One of his white hands lay on the concrete before his eyes. 'If I could only find you...and heal your wounds...I could die in peace!' Grief shook his slender, injured frame as he sobbed in the merciful rain now pounding down thick and painful on his wounded body. The water ran pink around him, staining his robes, his pale hair, his skin. His sobs were pitiful for the careful breathing that his crushed ribs demanded. 'you MUST be alive! You can't be...'

Weak…powerless…alone…

And Marooned...Marooned...alone?

'What is there left for me if I do not have Israfel by my side…?'

The rooftop bucked beneath him like a wild beast. Gabriel reeled and clung to the wet concrete. Flashes and sparks danced before his tightly closed eyelids.

'I am helpless...it is impossible for me to look for him as I am now...he could be unconscious...he could be in more pain than I am! He would be alone and frightened...' Tears burned his eyes. 'Israfel...Oh my dear friend, Israfel...'

He quieted suddenly…what was…?

His eyes were disfocused. He forced them shut to better listen and to still his dizziness.

He nearly laughed aloud at what he was hearing...hallucinations? Whispers? No...it couldn't be...not when he was so close to death...

"She just fell here...I left to get you..."

"Shh...what faction is she? She could have run from the battle...you know what we'd have to do then."

"Feh... Like I care what E.G.O. says, and she's not moving. I'm going to go check it out. Watch my back! "

"Hey! You idiot! wait!"

Footsteps...The slosh of this water around them...

He couldn't seem to turn his eyes to look, they seemed sheathed in lead. A blurred figure...dark hair...DARK hair? Who was...?

Gabriel painfully managed to turn his head, his gasps for breath terribly obvious. He managed to bare his teeth in a pain wracked smile, teeth pink with blood. It really was more of a grimace, but certainly a sign of life if that was what this creature was looking for. 'How strange...to find mercy...' he weakly felt his eyelids slipping down again. The angel of mercy being shown the same...it was irony that seemed in such unbearable bad taste...perhaps the Angel of Death had sent a final token of hatred with him...

"Hey! She's a guy!"...A young voice, male...it sounded surprised beyond belief.

Gabriel, wounded as he was, fought down a bitter laugh. A woman…they had thought that he was a woman…Well _that_ was insulting…In his eraser form he perhaps would have understood, but he was trapped in his human form, and lacked the energy or the focus to change back, as it was he was reasonably sure (he had never really understood humans too well on this sort of subject) that he was male--that said, there really was no need for the creature before him to be so rude.

Gabriel grimaced again. He was dying and was worried about ettiquite and gender?

There was another splash as suddenly there was a set of knees beside Gabriel's head. "Wow…Look at him…he's so pretty…scary pretty. And pretty messed up too...Who do you think he is?" Came the hushed whisper. The angel tried not to move, tried not to groan at the pain. Every inch of his skin ached, his bones felt as though they would splinter if he so much as twitched.

But he was alive… for now…

Those voices vaguely hurt his ears...

"You _sure_ that's a man?" Came a responding whisper. A different voice, this one almost mocking the other. The second voice laughed. "Yeah…The prettiest man I've ever seen…still the chest is flat he HAS to be a man you perv." Gabriel's eyes couldn't seem to open again, after the effort of trying to blink the water from his rain-logged eyes.

" Who you calling a perv? You're the one who's checking the chest."

"Shut up."

"Oooh, Heaven help you survive my bitter caustic barbs." Spoke the other voice with even sarcasm. "Careful, even if he's wounded he might attack us. I'd back up if I were you. Besides, it'll be really hard for me to explain why you're out if you get injured." The voice had gone flat, practical, and stiff.

The lighter of the two voices(...the...younger?) went on as though he had never heard the other."Oh man...He looks pretty beat...hey...can you hear me?" Gabriel couldn't answer with more than a groan… but it was enough. He felt warm fingers tilting up his head and wiping the damp clinging strands of blond from his bloodied, bruised and windburnt face. The warmth... He shut his eyes more tightly, wincing painfully at the shout that echoed out."MIZU! Mizu, He's alive!"

"Yeah, I can see that. Usually the breathing's a dead giveaway."

Gabriel accidentally moved. He gave a hiss of pain gasping in a breath that hurt all the more. Sparks danced over his closed eyelids. There was a shifting close by that had to be his finders. "Oh…I think he's waking up." There was an excited shuffling sound of someone getting up and backing away. "He's already awake too." Said the harder edged voice, sounding uneasy.

The angel managed to open his seemingly lead enclosed eyes again to gaze upon the creatures he had glimpsed. His vision was blurry still . Two dark headed blurs before him. He tried to focus. The blurs gained fuzzy features. "He's alive!" Exclaimed an excited sounding voice once again. "Yes...as I said before--the breathing gives it away, now _quiet_, moron, you'll scare him. He still might attack, even if he looks like crap."

The first boy swept his hair out of his eyes, and rolled his eyes. "Ha, like I could scare him. I won't scare him. Tch, you're always so pessimistic. Besides, I'm the cute one, remember, people LIKE me." The second--holding back a distance gazed at Gabriel frowning "…Broken ribs...his shoulder's messed up too from what I can see...hips might be smashed...looks like blood in a lung...Doesn't look good...like an impact or something, what on earth...?"

"look at his clothes...you think he's one of the experiments?" The younger asked with barely contained eagerness.

"Shh!" The cautious one hissed, striking the first quickly. "He can still hear you, even if he looks like crap...pretty crap at that." He leaned closer. Gabriel wrinkled his nose. There was a strange smell around him. Some kind of smoke--very strong. The creature eyed him critically, mouth unsmiling. "Of course if he wasn't so screwed up, he'd be a dish…" The tone as he said it was matter-of-fact. Gabriel squinted, trying to sort out his tripling vision. The two looked rather similar, with light complexions and dark hair…brothers perhaps? They seemed to be teenagers, one around seventeen or so--not quite child, not quite adult--and the other one a few years older though it was hard to say how many...he could have been around...nineteen? No...The second was definitely holding himself as an adult: Probably older...early twenties...something like that... Gabriel had to guess as far as age went along with humans. It made him a little nervous being around creatures that so strongly identified with the curse of death.

_Humans...poor things...they begin to die the instant they're born...I've never felt anything less than unhappiness--which I have never denied--about sending them into the arms of The Curse before their time may have passed...they have so little time already...I wish I could let them enjoy it at least..._ Yes...Israfel had once put it that way. He had loved humans dearly and had often wept to see the effects of God's curse upon them...even when he himself lived among the cursed angels...

Poor litle Israfel...

Gabriel shifted experimentally, nearly blacking out from the pain. His vision swam as he was forced to stay motionless again. He was in no shape to battle these strange people. Should they choose to eliminate them, he would be at their mercy, helpless.

He grimaced, closing his eyes again…His ribs were broken since the pain burned all the more intensely when he gasped in surprise. Maybe more was broken… possibly a shoulder as the human had said--that would explain more of the splinters of pian, though perhaps it was just him imagination, but he was sure that his shoulder pained him less than his ribs, maybe even some problems with his hip or perhaps his leg…Not just a minor bruise on his hip for sure….there was a grating pain all through the bone whenever he moved it…fractured? Maybe not completely broken...The ribs were the main problem, and who knew what internal injuries he had since his ribs were gone. His lungs were still slowly filling with blood. That in and of itself was certainly not a good sign...There had to be more...It was almost impossible for there not to be...He'd landed hard. He might never be the same ever again…possibly even unable to walk—he could have _spinal _injuries…He couldn't feel his legs at all, only the pain in his hip…that numbess couldn't be good...

'Good. I came here to die after all.' he thought with strange morbid humor.

Sudden fear filled him. Israfel…where was he? What if he had survived? What if just...somehow...? What would happen to him? Would these humans find him too? What did they have in store for them? Would they kill him too if he was injured? Though Gabriel wasn't expecting to live, he had intended to protect Israfel from anything… 'perhaps...just perhaps...if he survived...'

He'd vowed to Israfel...vowed to protect him, cursing himself for his former apathy…and now…There was a harsh pang in his chest unrelated to his broken bones.

Gabriel closed his eyes. He would not show such emotion in front of these strangers…he already seemed weak...

The younger suddenly removed his hand from Gabriel, a strange expression to his face. Gabriel's eyes couldn't focus long enough to try to read or decipher it.

The older looking of the two young men crossed his arms and frowned at the younger. "Oh no, I know that look…I put up with your strays long enough, I don't need you to adopt some brainless ditz of a blond to keep as a pet. We don't have time for this. Put him out of his misery and lets get out of here. Even if he _is_ one of the experiments, we can bring in a corpse, and he doesn't look like he's going to make it without a good deal of work...might not even make it anyway." The first boy looked uneasy. His hands fidgeted, but he kept them to himself. "He _might _survive though…"He mumured, the strange, self conscious expression still upon his face. "And he's upset..." He murmured. Gabriel felt himself swallowing instinctively, then remembered why he had neglected to do so before. Pain burned his throat once again.

"Not if we leave him."

The younger of the two glared at the other--whose face was now mostly-hidden under a black hood in an attempt to keep the thing he was affixing in his mouth out of the rain. There was a glow of flame beneath the darkness of the hood; the embered end of a cigarette between the man's lips… The reek of the smoke was the same as the stench surrounding the man. Gabriel would have gagged had he been a little less conscious of his every breath and how little of it he could waste.

"We _could_ save his _life_...And if he IS one of the experiments, they'd be pissed at us if we didn't try as hard as we could to save him anyway...feel his aura...isn't that kinda weird? Isn't that worth taking a chance on? Besides..."

There was a pause. The cigarette's end glowed brighter with an intake of breath. Gabriel's eyes were only half open, glazed with pain. Even with that light he couldn't discern the features of the other man. "Yeah...his aura's kinda fishy...And...I know that look of yours..."

"Please…" The angel's cracked lips managed to hoarsely whisper. Both boys jerked and turned to stare. The first looked at him with surprise, but bent close as though to carry out his needs. The other looked at him with more distance to his gaze, stepping back a little, startled, a frown on his face as he seemed to eye the fallen angel, looking for possibility of a threat.

'as though I could be a threat like this…' Gabriel struggled with his burned, parched throat, struggling to speak above as rasping whisper. "Please…kill me if you must…but….at least tell me…where is…_Israfel_? Have you seen him?" His every breath was all the more cumulative agony to take in. His once elaborate garments torn to tatters over him, left his most concealing 'garment' as his long, now wet and wind tangled, pale blond hair. Tears threatened his eyes as he thought of that small broken body lying dead somewhere. He cared so little for anything at this moment of grief, that he would be glad to die in the wake of this disgrace if only he could learn that Israfel was safe. "Test him." The older brother muttered, too softly for the angel to hear.

The younger man knelt beside Gabriel, hesitantly touching his shoulder. Gabriel couldn't help jerking away as a pain blossomed under the touch, bringing fresh pain to himself as he took too sharp a breath and his vision swam again. The child sighed out the words as though they were a sort of excuse."…He's badly hurt Mizunagi. He can barely even breathe! …He's probably broken some bones--I don't know exactly what, I'm not you." The youth's eyes chanced upon the ragged crimson-lined cloak pulled free of Gabriel's body and twisted around a leg. He gently extracted it, causing an agonized hiss from Gabriel. The human almost reflexively shushed the angel, his voice soothing.

The archangel gazed in half lucid, muzzy surprise as the damp cloak was thrown over his shoulders covering him, yielding pain, but also some protection from the now-freezing rain—the human's eyes were dark, a strange almost olive color, golden and green, with striking dark rings in the iris. They glowed with ardent sympathy and strange power. Intriguing eyes…unlike any he had ever seen before, far too muddy a color to belong to an angel….

His vision clouded over slightly as one of the fingers accidentally nudged a painful fragmented bone. He flinched. The weight of the cloak...it..._hurt..._and the now pounding rain was becoming agonizing.

The human boy turned to his smoking companion. "We've got to help him. He can survive this…" The older boy raised an eyebrow. He paused a moment, his hands coming up to the cigarette. "He's talking to you. You want to keep him and you won't even answer his questions, poor sap looks like he's about to explode into tears or die on the spot and all you can do is tell me that he's hurt?" He said finally.

The angel couldn't answer any questions anyway. Doubling up, he coughed out blood onto the pavement once more, turning some of his now tangled blond hair speckled red. He gasped for breath. "I cannot fight you…I am at your mercy. There is…no reason…for you to try to…save me…" He managed to say anguishedly, gritting his teeth. His face was ashen white, drawn in intense pain and grief. 'Oh Israfel…Oh….dear Israfel…forgive me for failing you!' Tears spilled from his eyes. He doubled up again, spitting blood onto the concrete, and hissing in pain from his many injuries. He could barely breathe... "My life is fading…" He whispered. "Do...what you...must..."

The boy shook his head violently. "You can't just DIE." 'Mizu' made a sound of disdain. "He's probably too far gone already, Kuro, sometimes those little lost baby birds you like to rescue are just _going _to die…there's nothing we can do about it." the man turned his head so Gabriel could only vaguely see his expression as his eyes flickered distastefully over the wounded man. Gabriel turned his face away slowly, in intense pain. He was weeping silently, but with such an expression of anguish that he could have been screaming in agony. Kuro opened his mouth to protest. "When's the last time I've been wrong?" The younger boy said especially quietly.

There was a pause. Mizunagi drew his companion aside, speaking more quietly. "Leave him, Kuro, he could die anyway. We don't know anything about him. Use your head, this isn't some fairytale where you can play cinderella and dance and sing with the birds and the mice or something-" He was cut off by the younger man's eyes narrowing, and his voice rising. "saving someone's life isn't just 'dancing with the birds and mice', Mizunagi! I know he can live!"

The older man's black eyes narrowed as he stared over his cigarette. "You..._know_? Hmm...In that case, remember that we are part of a war…He could be our enemy." He replied after taking a drag. He looked pointedly at Gabriel. Gabriel weakly tilted up his chin from the concrete, his eyes glazed with pain and tears both, yet he tried to pull dignity into his gaze.

He gave the impression of being far older than he looked...Even Mizunagi seemed to notice the sad wizdom to the wounded angel's green eyes. He paused.

The younger boy glared hotly at the older. "I don't give a damn about this bloody war! You know that! He could be the devil himself for all I care. E.G.O. be damned to Hell, I'm NOT leaving him Mizunagi! We can save him! And you know it!" He gently pulled Gabriel's hair free of his own jacket he was now busy draping over him.

The injured angel's head fell back bonelessly. His face was nearly white. His mouth was open, panting in shallow breaths to stop the searing pain of his ribs. His eyes were the only thing that seemed to have the energy to move in his entire body, they looked at him wearily. Wide and green, and utterly helpless and delirious. "He's going into shock, look how pale he is. His body systems are shutting down." Mizunagi said stiffly. "And that blood he keeps coughing up--the breathlessness--that looks like a lung injury of some kind...Possibly punctured. Those ribs look pretty bad. There's blood on the torso, at least one's probably breaking the skin. He'd need a surgery quickly. You'll have to channel energy into him to give me enough time, you up for it? He's _your _little pet at this point." The younger man whispered to the half-conscious fallen angel, half nodding, half listening to his companions grim assessments. "We're going to help you. Hold on. Just hold on a bit longer."

Gabriel's body gave a set of shuddering convulsions as he was pulled off his chest onto his back. "Israfel…" He whispered between his whimpers.

Gabriel shifted slightly under the two pairs of hands "Isra...fel..." He whispered. "Don't worry, just focus on keeping yourself alive a bit longer." Kuro murmured.

"That's really nasty looking...Damn...wish we had a stretcher or something..." Mizunagi said, scowling.

Gabriel's eyes watered once again, a faint sob escaping his lips with the agony ridden movements of the young men.The features of the younger human seemed to warp and change...that blond hair...those eyes..."Israfel..." He whispered again. It was agony to lift his hands, agony to focus his eyes, but he managed to lay a hand on the vision's cheek. 'my beloved Israfel!'

Israfel seemed to flinch. Gabriel smiled a delirious smile "Take this. A last gift...the last...of my strength. Go..." He said in a faint, thin whisper, and with that he channeled the last dregs of his energy up into his healing powers. He let them wash over Israfel's form. The boy seemed to jump, his eyes widening.

Gabriel collapsed just as he heard the scream from the younger boy. "MIZU HURRY!" Hands clasped his head in a last gesture as the world went dark.

-o-O-o- 2 end -o-O-o-

Whatever...(That's the first word you say to a group of readers who have waited countless months for you to update? 'whatever'? What is WRONG with you? (beats self))

Um...yeah. Hi people. Here's where I rant and rave about all the hard work and brand apnking new weirdness I put into every fine, handcrafted chapter:

One small note in particular for the wonders about Hell. I did a LOT of research about the angels specifically and about religion in general. (I didn't just look up stuff for Israfel and leave it at that--I went through gnostic texts, Islamic background stuff, dictionaries of angels: the works!) The big thing the people liked to point out about Israfel was his kindness--specifically about how he looks down into Hell like six times or so each day and is so overcome by weeping, that God himself must stop the flow, lest it flood the earth. (Thus the angel Israfel became an emo little lond boy(shrug)) That's a pretty basic bit of info about Israfel that can be found just about everywhere you can get information on him, but Gabriel just barely glosses over it. The assumption is something like that. I might not go back to it, but I DO want to set a tone for Israfel straight off. Heh. Those of you who think Israfel's going to be fluffy and sugary like Tsukasa--you have another thing coming. I have a bit of a twist to him. 'Kind' doesn't mean sappy--at least not necessarily. I don't want to say TOO much, because I want it to be a little bit of a surprise (or possibly NOT a big surprise) but...well...I at least want it to be a little bit unexpected and...um...zesty? (Is that a good word for it?)

Well...alright. I at least don't want to have a static, basic 'I'm a carbon copy of Tsuka-chan!' personality. Israfel seems to have a slightly different air about him (at least to me he does--that might just be the research talking though and not the manga. Oh Horrors!) Though, one doesn't use words like 'my pride' unless one is either incredibly ignorant about the extent that pride can go to (and being an angel living in the shadow of the whole Lucifer thing, I think any angel would be especially conscious of the 'sin of pride', so that probably doesn't work) Or is either truly humble (er, I think that's more Gabriel), or is making a very definite point.

Perhaps what he does is sin, but he does it anyway, because it is what he beleives in...that sort of thing? (oh dear, I've almost given it all away...oh well...I still have a bit of personality held back--three cheers for the character-oriented NF!) Yeah...sure...

Um...for the record, the Gabriel-centered storyline is complete and total tripe thought up from my own mind. So to take care of the second big glaring questionmark over people's heads--the first being whether there is shounan-ai in this (That's answered later in this little rant, so you might want to keep reading)--I have no proof for that major AU where Kuro and Mizunagi are both there and happen to be related…I just noticed that they look insanely similar in the series, also (wait for it and this will make sense) Itsuki is an EGO, and it's marked for him that "he has the potential to become a strong mindbreaker"…so….do EGO's have a stronger connection to the mindbreakers than most other factions? Mizunagi's an EGO, why can't Kuro be the same but have his powers? (grin) I know it's pretty farfetched, but I thought it would be interesting. (ahh…excuses excuses)

By my storyline, Kuro hasn't awakened as a mindbreaker yet though, so I'll get into that later. He simply has strange powers and is kept underground (much like Haruna except he's not hooked to a machine), Every once in a while Mizunagi sneaks him into the open air--that's why he's out when they find Gabriel. As to what his powers are, I'll get into that later in the story. Um...and Mizunagi's apparent medical knowledge...er...You notice that everything in the fandom that has a Mizunagi/Lafayel interaction at least has him playing barbie nurse to the little featherduster? (even mine do that) I've given him a background as a researcher for EGO. More on that later too. He's rather ambitious, and a little different from the J.O. version, but he's younger, and he's still in his faction. Gabriel's about to seriously screw up his life, but he doesn't know that yet.

Yeah, um. Now that I look back on them with more mature and reasonable eyes (I started this story as a plotbunny like a year ago or something horrible like that--a lot of maturing takes place in that amount of time, especially at my tender age) They don't look QUITE as similar as they could...but at this point I've built so much on that little (okay, kind of BIG) thing, that I can't change it. And don't worry. I think they should interact like natural siblings while still staying as IC as I could make them(Fans: um...how can we NOT worry?) (sigh) Just...please...have mercy on me...I hate to come up with a personal opinion out of nowhere here, but I think once they get going a little more smoothly in their strangely interconnected way, nobody's really going to try to kill me over it--Though I'll probably get some shock NOW...Okay guys, I'm a little embarassed by it as it is! I can't BELIVE I thought this completely seamless before..argh...I'm such an idiot! (rages) but like I said, I built upon that assumed relationship too much to distance the two of them now. I could have them NOT be brothers, but...well...it wouldn't work as well, okay? ...it's _possible_, yes! But it would probably cause yet more delays while I rewrote the...oh...seven upcoming chapters I have typed up in first draft at least, PLUS the several seperately classified bits of things that tie into the storyline later. (Yes, my stories seem to get fairly complicated fairly quickly insofar as characters are concerned--or at least they seem to be doing that quite a bit _lately...)_

At any rate, it's not like it's the gospel truth all of a sudden…it's just an interesting (Really loony) idea of mine—It's still farfetched, but it has potential…And it's completely out of nowhere to most people becaue I'm usually quite the canonist about my storyline jumps, and I probably still WILL be after this...I'm sorry for putting you such a nasty flaming hoop for expectations (Yes, I wouldn't mind several rant and rave flames about how terrible I am--just be creative in your word choices and use some decent grammar, my dears. And try not to hold it against me so much that you don't read onward to see if I improve. Please? You don't even have to review after that, I just hate to end on a bad note in a person's mind.)

I think I said before that this is AU-ish and yet vaguely canon, and it really is in things like this. I suppose...I have to admit, I really am just having some fun. It would be a very very very similar universe, but still different if it matters to you that it takes "so many liberties". Forgive me. There's very little for me to work on, mind you. And if you can come up with a better idea I would be absolutely delighted if every single one of my readers spat in my eye (ouch--note to self, wear glasses in the future) and went off to read yours--and I would follow them in the utmost eagerness. This fandom's small. Any contribution, as long as you put all you can into it, is something I generally look forward to. So if I happen to suck, I would love if everyone, filled with righteous fury and passion, worked extra hard to upstage me and smite me with utter and complete ruin. Heh. Call me an altrustic catalyst. Oh, and if it really bothers you, don't hold back in how you talk to me about it. Critisism does me a lot more good than just a 'well I guess you did your best'. Yes, kindness is wonderful insofar as a personality goes (and admittedly, I try not to be critical in my reviews, when sometimes I think I really should be, so I apparently have some portion of it hidden away somewhere--I'm such a sap.) but kindness doesn't help me improve as much as honesty does. Of course, I might not do everything anyone tells me to (I'm subject to my own opinions) but I seriously will consider anything someone tells me is a problem or could be improved...even personal preferences--though I'm a little careful with those, especially in the realm of pairings. Sorry, but there isn't going to be a fluff-filled makeout session anytime soon in _this_ fic--though I hesitate to say it has no possibility at all. Thus far, this fic is pairing neutral, though it has some suggestiveness occasionally, but that MIGHT change. Of course, even if it doesn't show up in THIS fic, I'm always looking for more ideas (ahem. Plot bunnies.), so who knows what I'm capable of! (yeah seriously, my summer oneshots are really starting to freak me out)

Oh...now that I'm done requesting bits of people's lifetimes in the form of reviews, All comment replies for this chapter (replies to previous chapter reviews) are thrown in at the end of the next, since these two chapters came out at once. I know come up with a new system for replying at the review page, but my internet time is strained enough as it is, so I'm unfortunately still going to follow my old regime of an end-of-chapter reply occasionally mixed in with a parody. Eventually I might pull it onto my Livejournal or something as seems to be a trend, but that's a lot of trouble to you guys just to read my words back, so I probably won't unless the situation becomes dire. (which it probably won't unless the fandom population explodes, because by 'dire' I mean roughly that the review responses delay my putting-up of a new chapter, signifigantly. Usually it doesn't.)

I apologize for any inconvenience. Please continue to enjoy my works, and go on to the next chapter--

Yes! Go on! Be free! Indulge yourselves! You know you want to!...or...um...if you don't have time...print out a copy! hint hint: next chapter feature's everyone's favorite blond bishie with wings ploofing from his ears, and that should more than cover for the loss of money to pay for toner and paper and screaming parents/siblings telling you to get off the computer. (I feel for you, by the way.)

-NF

PS: Autumn Seasons greetings to my favorite marqueeing onion squad representative, KS-sama, and the newly formed G.E.E.K. faction! (flies frilly apron in salute) You guys get a discount on my word count for responses if you review! (Offer not valid for those suffering from itchy ears or born in the arctic and raised by wild yaks.)


	4. Part 3: Sleepwalker

-o-O-o-O-o- 3: Sleepwalker o-O-o-O-o-

_"-50-_

_There is that in me--I do not know what it is--but I know it is in me._

_Wrench'd and sweaty--calm and cool then my body becomes, I sleep--I sleep long._

_I do not know it--it is without name--it is a word unsaid, It is not in any dictionary, utterance, symbol._

_Something it swings on more than the earth I swing on, To it the creation is the friend whose embracing awakes me._

_Perhaps I might tell more. Outlines! I plead for my brothers and sisters._

_Do you see, O my brothers and sisters?_

_It is not chaos or death--it is form, union, plan--it is eternal life--it is Happiness"_

-Ralph Waldo Emerson, from _Leaves of Grass_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

_You…I'm calling for you…can you hear me? You've been crying to me for so long I can barely remember the time before this Hell all began...when I started to hear you…I can hear you still, even now, calling to me...where are you? Please don't go! Please don't run from me! All I ever wanted to tell you was that I'm sorry! ...I'm sorry..._

_...forgive...me... please...that was all I ever wanted...forgive..._

_Wait! ...no! Don't take me away! I have to find you! I have to tell you..._

_...**Sleep**..._

_Wait..._

_...wait..._

_...**Sleep**..._

His eyes opened muzzily, the sky was dark and rumbling. A sudden pinprick of cold water splashed on his skin, then another, then another. Before long it was raining on him. He gasped at the cold. He was so tired, so listless that he couldn't move, and his shoulders were bleeding…

pain...

'ow….' He mentally moaned, still too limp and dazed to even move. He barely had the energy to breathe…so tired…

He stared up at the sky. There were flashes of memory…falling…and a face…a person…reaching for him…but who was it? The details were leaving him, the very memory itself escaping from him. "No!" He whispered, barely able to speak without blacking out from the effort of talk. There was no memory that could be easily accessed, and more slipped away with every passing second. He was too slow, too tired to try to stop it.

...**_sleep_**...

"Help! Please! Somebody!" He cried feebly. It took every scrap of energy in him just to speak. Breathing was an effort, movement was out of the question… He was defying...defying that commanding voice that told him that sleep would be lovely, would be peaceful... 'dead…I'm dead…' He drifted into unconsciousness with the effort of crying out those words.

_...**Yes**,** sleep**...**fall now my little ruined murder doll--fall from your dream-Heavens into my** **eternal rest**..._

Israfel's body relaxed at the soothing words blanketing his body and mind in a subtle and seductive grasp. Yes...yes...it felt _good_ to sleep...and...A dream?…what was this dream? Long blond hair, clear green eyes…the slender white hand that reached out to undo his chains and free him…

_Hold on Israfel_… He dreamily reached a hand towards the dream man. 'Who are you? Your face…your voice…I know you, don't I?' The dream man's eyes were filled with tears _Israfel? Israfel! Where are you?_ The white hands were grasping, but going through him like nothing, like he didn't exist...The boy looked up at the dream face, shocked. 'What's wrong? Are you looking for me? I'm right here...right here...' He reached in turn for the man, puzzled, but the sobbing man could not see him, seperated, and being torn away as white feathered wings burst fron his shoulderblades and the feathers on them crumpled, blood trickling over his face, desperate hands reaching for him as he lay there, too tired to move, too weak to try to follow the man as he fell away from him, battered and buffetted by the wind...

_**Israfel**!_ The man's voice screamed. The voice reverberated through him, seeming to blast every cell with sound.

_...Who?_

..._**No**!** Begone with you**!** SLEEP!**..._

Floating…this dream was floating away…(Isrifeel? What was that? Was it another language? These dreams that conflicted with the beautiful voice and made it hurt like ice...)

Crying…someone was crying? A little girl…Why was she crying?...who was she?...

…What was...he?

Blackness…then cold…and wetness…

_Who's going to sleep?...is it me? These people...so many of them...is this my life...flashing before my eyes?_

Yes...cold…wet…these little droplets pelting his skin. He felt naked…Was he naked? The images seemed to fuzz and blur and fade away, melting like wax wings in the gaze of the sun...

_So...tired..._

_...**Begone**! **Begone**!_

Another prescence, shining like gold, the sleep-voice now growing horrible and unpleasant.

_Who...are you with such...golden beauty?_

_...**Fear not, child**...**This is no time for sleep or visions**. **AWAKEN!**_

"Hey! Hey you!"

Rain was all around, numbing the fuzzy pain that was linked in every nerve of his body, every fiber of skin. Someone was holding him, cradling his cold body. He felt the warmth of hands against his back. His mind was buzzing oddly. His shoulders ached, blood dispersing in pale pink waters around his fallen form.

Warmth…

He could remember nothing…his existence was blank.

And he felt tired, groggy. He was so exhausted he couldn't even open his eyes...

His mind was clean and soft like a baby's And just like he'd been cast out of the womb, so was he naked, scraps of some unknown fabric disintigrating into the rain.

It was like a dream, there was pain, but while he was aware of it, it also felt vaguely unreal…

Pain existed, and...the rain...and this voice. This beautiful voice, and those warm hands on his painful skin... It felt so...good?

He felt so good and so drained and so terrible all at once...could a single person feel all that at once?

_Who _was feeling that? Was it someone else? A girl?

Where had that thought come from...? This voice wasn't a girl...it couldn't be...how had a girl come into his thoughts?

This wetness...was he crying? But this was cold...it couldn't be tears...and it's taste wasn't filled with salt...

Had those warm hands stolen it from the falling tears?

No, no, _no_...that couldn't be right! ...Could it?

He shifted slightly, his body limp and barely responding.

He was tired...thinking seemed to hurt...his head felt thick...filled and heavy...even though there was a strange emptiness there...

Something...?

No...only this...

That was his world. He was...dying? Was that what he was doing? Was this what dying felt like? Dying had something to do with it... Yes...Dying there in the rain. That was the only thing tht could feel so good...This warmth…the soft touch…It felt so good... Yes...it could only be dying... His head was still fileld with that thick emptiness, but he was sure that whatever was there that he couldn't seem to get in to hurt more than his skin did. Whatever it was, hurt more than this...and...Only Dying could be something this good, right?

Oh...he was confused...

'I...hurt...'

No, no, no. That couldn't be right. Dying was supposed to feel good. But this feeling was mixed. He hurt...he hurt...and yet there were those warm hands...So this couldn't be dying...that meant...that meant...

'I'm...alive?'

His dreamy, disfocused eyes opened on dark hair drenched with rain, glasses spotted with the droplets. So dark…it was strange…he felt that he had never seen such dark hair, such dark eyes…so strange…beautiful in a way…but he didn't know why…Yes...everything was beautiful...all washed out from the tears--no, they weren't tears! And there were too many of them...

All black hair and white skin and gray...clouds (were the clouds crying then?) A beautiful colorless world, and a pale nude body stetched out, almost glowingly pale and luminous. What a beautiful brightness the skin had, painted with vermillion roses of blood, droplets and trickles...that poor creature...So luminous, though it seemed to be fading into the gray and black and white...Perhaps that naked body was growing cold...

The tears were cold.

The tears must have had so long to fall...

Fall...why did something lurch in him at that thought? Something was missing?

No...so beautiful...

He felt so...so...so utterly tired, but so peaceful, he felt as though he were floating, a new creation…a new life…

New life? The idea seemed to float out of his head before he could catch it and dwell on it. He felt so weak, boneless even…Peaceful...

Peace...

_Mercy, Pity, Peace..._He frowned internally. Something was important about that phrase...there was more to it...it slipped from him, dissolving again into the sea of milk floating in his mind. White and opaque and depthless...His head was full of that heavy opaque emptiness...peace...something about peace?...he'd just had it moments before!...just been thinking!

Yes...A young man was holding him. Those were _his _warm hands...His face had no tears aside from the cloud's. 'Should he be crying too? Has he come to cry because I'm dead--no, I'm not dead...am I? Do I know him?' He wondered. He couldn't remember.

The peace seemed to dim for a moment as panic took it's place…

Why?

Yes...Why? He remembered 'why'...questions...

Why couldn't he remember? …Where was he? WHO was he?

"Are you okay? What happened?" That voice was strange, half strangled, filled with a vague fear and shock...'but it's pretty too...' A crackly, hoarse, loud voice...but those words...they were warm somehow...just like the hands on his aching skin...loud, but gentle...just like the hands...

Suddenly he could feel how weak he was as he tried to move. Weakness? _Death_?

Terror filled him at the thought of death. Unspeakable terror. 'But why? I thought I was suppsoed to die! But...Why do I not want to?'

Because of those hands? What if death was cold...all cold...forever?

How terrible...how terrible that would be.

That person was here to watch him die? No...Who cared who this person was? He didn't _want _to die! Couldn't die...he had to find someone...had to stay alive... but for who?…someone…

The lethargy buzzed in him…did it matter? He didn't want to _die_…Maybe he'd remember later when the sleep faded from his brain...when the heavy emptiness dispersed...

Maybe...if he just got out of this cold...out of these suffocating tears he would be able to think of WHY he didn't want to die...

Why...

"P-Please...help...me..." his voice…he had a voice! That was him who'd said that! That glowing nude skin..._his_ skin! He had whispered those magical words as his vision began to swim, he shivered from cold and lack of blood.

Blood? Yes...the red stickiness...the cause of the pain in his skin...his shoulders burning like fire...even now.

...or perhaps that was just the wonderful heat of the hands...?

'...doesn't matter...'

He could vaguely feel himself being bundled up like a newborn. But all he could really feel was the rain, trickling down his throat, through his cloud of blond hair, could feel his shoulders hot with pain so intense they throbbed. Pain and pleasure...that couldn't be Death...

Something in him was happy even as he was tired...so very tired...Not at the hands, though now they were arms, cradling him in his bundled exhaustion...and he wasn't happy at the cold tears that never seemed to end...something else...

He was somehow strangely smug, satisfied. He'd won at something...something was going right...something...The milk in his head rippled as it swallowed up yet another thought of his old self.

He didn't think…He didn't think…He didn't think…

'I'm being rescued…and I don't even know his name…how kind of him…I must be well cared for…people must be worried about me…they must love me very much…'

Peace…tranquility… 'Yes...they must be worried...something must have happened to me...and this man is being so kind to me...so nice...'

He could die. He didn't want to. But if he did...he would pay back something...and this wasn't so bad now that someone was with him...his eyes had just managed to fall shut, raindrops pounding cold against his eyelids, drenching the lashes to his cheeks… he drifted into unconsciousness as those arms cradled his body, lifting it from the pavement, carrying it…

He closed his eyes, carried like an infant by a man he didn't know, innocently unafraid.

For the first time in ages of his miserable existence, the angel Israfel rested.

-o-O-o-O-o- 3 end -o-O-o-O-o-

Hey, you've managed to finish off chapters two and three of my long-waiting fic, Gracious Wings! Good for you. Thanks for the loyalty (or the whimsical emotions that suddenly took over your brain and forced you to read this--thank it for me.) If you don't know me yet, I'm Neurofeces (N.F. for short.). And I tend to rant and rave (supposedly quite entertainingly) after almost all of my fanfics. It's a little irritating I bet, but peopel seem to get used ot it, or forgive me nonetheless. Pardon my irksomeness, and my delays. (bow bow bow)

My excuses for delays in everything:

_Worry stoppers: _I'm not pregnant, I'm not dead-suicidal, and I'm not falling out of love with the fandom (God forbid)

_Unfortunate truths and carelessness:_ I got grounded AGAIN right before the summer, I don't have access to internet in the proper sense during the summer (at least not enough to get on my account where I might leave a history on a parent's computer--I'm living a secret life here. Shh.), and I got a new laptop and lost a good portion of my files during the conversion from Floppy disk to infinitely more spiffy and modern USB-ness.

_Random notes for which you should smite me_: Um...I got addicted to _stepmania, Heroes of Might and Magic III, Starcraft: broodwar, _and several other such things. I had a missions trip to New York, and was generally lazy during the summer in addition to these factors (meaning I didn't work every spare moment on fanfiction like I usually do--mostly because of the games previously mentioned, though I did use up a good portion of my sleep).

Er...you might have noticed the little 'AU' is gone in the summary (if you're a continuing reader from my early days at least. For those of you who may not be--there was once an AU label on this fic. Now you know.). Yeah...um...I figure it's best not to give myself too much free reign with this. I _need _to use the structure of the canon storyline (especially if this should serve as a prequel to 'Control'--my other big epic story)...Nah, I take it back, that's not why I did this. You know I really didn't know _what _to do when I put up the 'AU' sign. It's up there because I was worried that I might be taking too much liberty with the minor characters. But, well...the problem with _that _is that I'm applying too closely by events in the REAL storyline of _Juvenile Orion _to make it 'AU' I mean...

the 'AU' warning would be useful if I wanted to make...say... '_Juvenile Orion: the sitcom' _: Set on a beach, or in a small rural town, filled with lots of drama, lots of angst, lots of fashion, lots of sex, and lots of good family home fun, with OC appearences by popular celebrities who serve as love interests for the characters! (**_blech_**!--sorry, just my opinion. I'm not much of one for TV, or for pop culture either.)... or if I wanted to make _'Juvenile Orion: the Shakespeare version': _everyone's wearing tights (gulp, bishounan in tights...eek.) there's a lot of _thee, thou, _and _thine_-ing, there are several big love triangles, heavy melodramatic romances, a lot of crossdressing (which attributes to the love triangles), a touch of evil magic, and everyone dies dramatically in the end--moving the audience to tears. (I know, sounds like your customary story except for the thees and thous...and the tights...unless you're writing about Lafayel of course.)

Needless to say, horrified at the ideas running through my mind at the thought of the AU catagory as applied to Juvenile Orion, I'm staying _out _of the AU catagory from now on --oooh _Lordy _am I _ever! _(Notably, if anyone _else _ever does those AU ideas above with a touch of satirical humor, I would be most grateful and amused and delighted--I just can't do them myself because um...I have too much pride, okay? It's sort of an 'iconic fandom writer' thing (shrug) at least according to KS-sama it is. (snicker))

So…more on the subject of this past chapter and NOT my psycho mind: How was that? That takes care of Gabriel AND the boy who's soon to be known as Tsukasa. (grin) For the record, Tsukasa-wise, I've always wanted to do my take on that scene (grins wider) Tsukasa's acting like he's drugged, but he's just given up all of his energy down to the last drop in his fright to save himself—that's my take as well on how he loses his memories you see--or rather, part of it. Said 'evil headvoices' also have something to do with it. (the phrase 'evil headvoices' strangely reminds me of Invader Zim...hmm...weird...I miss that show...) That's how it happens according to the feces: he's drained himself of everything and the headvoices are messing with him. (But that's not the only reason he can't remember, but I'll get into that much much much later, both here AND in my other story! MUAHAHAHAAA I'm evil!) Beleive me, that's not the only factor, but thus far it seems like it is, and I don't want to give away my wicked plans. Nyurhurhurhurhurrr!

Yes, yes, yes…people who read 'Control' know how this little interaction and fateful meeting is going to turn out in my little fanfic world translation here. But still, The first meeting between those two has been a pet peeve scene of mine for a while now. (hello, Tsukasa's naked for one thing! That's enough to get the dirtiest fangirl minds going.) Even though admittedly, Tomonori and Tsukasa are NOT my favorite characters at all. They're just the easiest to write since I've been doing them for so long. (sigh)

Mmm. One thing I'm sure everyone is thinking about--who are the **'bold-**ed' head-voices from chapters two and three? Well...Heh. I can't say yet. It'll give away too much (especially to those who read 'Control'...yes, in case you didn't know, these two stories are interconnected.) Yes, there are TWO seperate voices in case you got confused. Actually, a little digging and some research should yeaild you some dirt on at least ONE of the voices. (That one's a little more obvious) But I bet everyone's a lot more confused by the one talking to Gabriel. Heh. Relax--All the dirt will come out EVENTUALLY. And it will come out far before Gabriel re-meets the individual. (Hint: It's not Israfel for those of you who might be guessing, and my readers of the Control dream-torture scene, it's not HIM either...--KS-sama, if you're reading, you are not to say a WORD!)

(grunts) For the record, this will not only cover the JO 'past stories' (ie: the alluded to two year period between the fall from "heaven" and the beginning of the actual manga arc) but will also cover my idea of some of the past of the two characters while in "heaven"...Oh, The reason why this word is in quotes will likewise come later...I'm sorry for being so secretive, I just can't spoil this! For one thing, I'd explain too much and make the note longer than the chapter--a big 'no no' according to the mighty admin and such. Plus I'd lose most of my interest group here, and I must admit, I DO like having my ego stoked. (gets vegetables thrown at her) Oooh! Tossed salad! (dives for the vegetables and cradles them lovingly)

The voices ARE important, very much so, but their importance won't be clear until much later, and so far I don't have any other appearences by the people in question until the eraser-past flashbacks get under way. (how cruel of me)

Oh! By the way, all direct flashbacks will have to be from Gabriel. (since Israfel has no memories) But I still haven't decided whether I can have Israfel see a little dream every once in a while or not...hmmm...I'll probably debate out all the difficulties later and come up with a final descision about that a little further along. (shrug) But those won't start for a little while, and I'll still have present-tense action going on as well (Though this IS a 'past story' do I don't know how to describe it exactly...um...present-past as compared to past squared? Ergh...) That's another aspect I might be open to discussion on in reviews. (I need pros and cons that are somewhat canon parsonality-wise if anyone feels brave enough to try to give them.)

Anyhoo, I still hope you enjoyed chapters two and three! Please review on anything that struck you or anythign on your mind or...well...whatever! I always look forward to hearing other people's opinions on my stuff!

Oh, and for the record, I'm always on the lookout for more perverted pairings and such to stick up in the segment in my bio. I'm STILL doing that, so if you have it, hit me! (cackles and gets hit by the umbrella of someone who takes words at face value)

**XO'Magic Moon'OX-** Thank you. You're very kind for all your lauds and praises. I do remember you as one of my Control readers, and am thus tempted to ask 'how does it compare?' but...oh dear...I just did, didn't I? (I was going to say that I wouldn't but whatever...) Perfect down to every last word? Well..um...(blush) I don't know about that. I kept editing the poem every time I looked at it, and I still fight that looking at it now...I doubt I'll ever get every word perfect... Of course, Robert Frost Roxors. And every poem I pick I try to make it go along. (You'd be surprised how many just...fall in. It's rather amazing really...then there are some times when I have two that explore different aspects and I claw my hair out trying to decide, etc.) I must ask if now you have perhaps finished the fifth book of the series, because I will probably have references later on which will require knowledge of that. (fifth book is great because you see Gabriel's master and a LITTLE bit more of Gabriel, but not much.) Even if you haven't you've now met my take on his nameless master, whom the fandom has dubbed 'Kuro', and if you still have not read, you'll likely end up going 'Mizunagi and Kuro don't look so alike YOU LIED TO MEEEE!' and beat me over the head with a broom. (please don't? (wince)) But...it is far worth it. Kukukuu. As for your questions--will Gabriel find Tsukasa again? Well...he thinks he's dead so far, doesn't he? (smile) But it's a secret. Yes, Tomonori obviously DOES find Tsukasa. (woot woot) As I said before, I feel I was hasty in dubbing this 'AU'. (I must've been on brain joints that day...) Basic manga-given storylines will remain almost totally the same. I hope you continue to enjoy. Take a cookie. Lafayel baked them, so you don't have to worry about the quality. (I can't bake to save my life. Lafayel of course, like most modern villians has a thing for muffins, and he's a great baker.) (tosses a cookie to MM)

**PsychoKitty13-** Heh, well you already know I've warmed to you considerably over the past few rants on the forum, but I must nonetheless show gratitude for your time. I have your same issues, except whenever someone says the name "joe", or talks about TXT or "text" files, or makes a reference to erasers, I go off and start sniggering. Most people think I'm insane however, so I seem to have less of a problem than you. (It's the medusa-hair) Thankies for the pairings. Tracer/Tomonori rocks. Gabriel/Tomonori likewise has some serious potential if the entire fandom would stop fetishing over the TXT pairing, as for the others...well...they're definitely outlandish. You must write as well PK-chan! JOIN US! (GEEKS!)

**Lonely French-** Who might put me in your bin of fics is less of a mystery to me. Likely it was Kasumi Sora-sama. She's often needlessly kind to me. (When we're not threatening to beat eachother black and blue (snicker)) Glad you're interested at any rate. (And you are actually the first person I've seen to use more elipses than I do.) I hope these two new chapters have come up to your standards. The fact that there wasn't much dialog in the first real chapter was unfortunate, but really wasn't all that important to me--I was less focused on the actual fall than I was on the billions of chapters I was writing even then for afterwards. I cringe now that I realize my sloppiness. (oh the horror!) As for the one line per chapter thing on poems...er...what? Not quite sure I understand. if you mean the poem-headers, heh, there's only so much you can take out without completely destroying the meaning of the poem itself. The poem stands on its own (no matter what it is--my own, or those of another) but also ties in to the chapter, and you never know who you might inspire with those words of course. (smile) What you suggest may be true, I might have a better more concise and more focused control of my readers, but I don't really think or worry that way all that much...If I gave a single line, it would also destroy the reference unless the person knew that poem itself. There are many levels on which an entire poem can be taken. And other people might notice draw-ins that I do not. So the more I leave them, the more they can think on it, or dwell on it (even if they don't remember the fic content, they'll be in a certain mindset from it simply by virtue of a poem.) If my words do not prove eloquent enough, I'd of course love to have another's back me up, especially one with more influence historically than this insignifigant little gnat. (smile) In many ways, it serves more of a purpose in entirety. Only if words blatantly do not fit, do I cut them out, and I say when I do so, just in case anotehr should wish to look up the poem on their own or such. (bows) I must say it has been a delight. I don't often find the opportunity to explain my methods. Usually they are carefully thought out, despite any apparent carelessness on my part. But I do thank you nonetheless for bravely offering me a suggestion, it is possible that you could have been treated quite badly for such a thing, so it is indeed rather brave of you. (smile) Oh, and I should hardly wish to escape, by all means, snare me. (cackle)

**Mistic Fox-** So sorry to make you wait for updates! I got grounded. The fic should go quite a bit faster from here on in, assuming I don't make any of those sorts of mistakes again. It's my senior year, so my life is rather dependant on my grades more than my fiction (no matter how much I might wish it otherwise) my family often acts accordingly. Now you have seen more of my kooky ideas. What do you think? (smile)

**Mentaru-** Ah! A Kuro/Gabriel fic! Oh dear, I'll have to go look that up if I haven't read it yet...argh. Hee. Nonetheless, this implies that should you continue to be a faithful reader of mine, you'll probably be extremely interested in how those two interact, right? Right? (a little overeager) As for fun, yes. I am having a terrible amount of fun. This fic owns my soul, there is no doubt. (snicker) there's going to be so many of my strange ideas in this it'll make someone's head explode yet. I'm a sci-fi writer at heart, so this has plot twists and odd detail galore. You ahve no idea how long the planning of this took--and it still goes on. (cackles wickedly) I hope you've enjoyed, and continue to do so. (I seem to remember your name from somewhere, but _where _eludes me...gor...(makes strange gurgling noises))

**MOG**-I know you've changed your name, but I trust you'll still know yourself anyway. First off, glad you of all people read this (bu you read everything of mine don't you? You sweetheart) I do consider it quite amazing however that you still remain my massive fan after all the cliffhangers I put you through (laughs) I write cliffhangers, MOG, that's just the way it goes. You could beg me for sneaks and have me make you one of my idea bouncers though (I seem to be gaining those recently, for this fic in particular since I have so many odd ideas) You know I have more chapters done, and I could spoil you rotton if you so choose. (smirk) Which do you prefer? Cliffies?

now, to the rest of the world.

If you enjoyed, REVIEW. If you have some conspiracy theories due to my sudden weird background of the minor characters, show me! If you have some more pervy pairings, let me have them and I'll put them up (especially if you have weird pairings (leer) my name means 'mental filth' for crying out loud. Review for any reason you can make enough excuses for. I'd be delighted, and you want me happy, riiight? (angelic smile) Ask anyone, when I'm whining about writing up review responses, I am actually grinning the whole time. (Finding someone to ask who actually watches me do it might be difficult, but that's not my problem (smirk))

Chapter 4 should be along shortly...actually it kind of depends on whether I think enough people have had the opportunity to read the past two chapters yet, so it might be a good idea to review (No, that's not a threat. I actually can't tell how everyone's schedules may go...) I don't want people to get behind too far, because then I'll lose readers (ahhhh. So that's why? Yes, that's why.) part four is actually completely done and in perfect form, so...read and enjoy, and please tell me. (smile) Rant and rave to your hearts content. (I'd do the same, and I know it.)

FEED ME BRAINS!

-NF


	5. Part 4: Captivating

Ahh...just sitting down...and doing my fanfiction... With a sore shoulder muscle from excessive heavy-level stepmania, and a good big cup of black-sludge tea unsweetened and untouched by the vicious condiments of man...

Come to think of it, there's probably something else I should be doing which would result in me being a good deal less relaxed, but here I am instead! (Makes a dramatic entrance)

I shouldn't make people wait like this, I know...but I got a little carried away figuring out how I was going to structure this entire fic out so I can introduce proper characters I want to get to, etc. (Don't worry about it yet. I'm basically just saying it so it sounds like I'm accomplishing something--it's trickier than you might suspect, since there's a lot I want to put in here, but I have to figure out exactly HOW I'm going to do it...Yeah...at any rate, that's what I was doing.)

Er...I got a couple of reviews for my last chapter...and I think about three of them were from MOG-chan because I badgered her to read. (shrug) I figure I probably have more readers than that and everyone's just too lazy to swell my ego. This is still nice, thanks, but really now...

Were I of frailer self esteem (or if I actually BELEIVED in self esteem--I'm a self esteem agnostic. It's an outdated hokey religion for psychologists from the nineties. Telling me I'm a marvelous person is not going to get me on a football team any time soon. Sorry.) I might have gone off and wept and slashed my wrists at the apathy of this fandom--luckily for you, I did not. (grin) Sorry, you'll just have to endure me at this rate. You can review and tell me exactly how horrible it is and how you suffer so. (I DO believe in reverse psychology for the record. Does it show?)

At any rate...

For those who DID review, I shall have to find some way to show my endless boundless gratitude in a less virtual way...perhaps I should offer to write something for thee...except I'm terrible about those sorts of things. Lets see, I owe a billion people Control chapter nine--which is ALMOST done--and I owe Fyredra the LafayelMizunagi fic in her honor, I owe MOG some crackfic I think, I owe KS-sama a couple of deadly sins, and there are probably a couple of others I can't remember or haven't worked on...

...Man...I'm terrible...

On the brighter side of things, C9's _almost _done(FINALLY!)--in case you haven't heard, no, I have NOT abandoned that fic. In fact I've blended so much between here and there that I'm having people spot-check to make sure I'm not just babbling in a world only I can understand. (Those poor people) Gracious Wings has honestly probably been worked on more in recent times than Control since I have so many other characters to bounce off here, etc...(sorry, I'm character oriented and I know it)

But anyway...I think I need some mental help...or at least somebody with a good sense of reality to keep me on earth.

So, here's my plug...if you want to "check my stuff" (ie. get possible spoilers while checking out my terrible typo-ridden, madwoman-typing-at-sixty-WPM first drafts and such) send me an email telling me who you are and exactly why you have so much uber eraser research and are therefore eligible, or why you got perfect scores on the parts of the SAT dealing with punctuation. (I will WORSHIP you in that case)

Heh. I'm kidding. I'm not nearly so serious...really, just amuse me enough and I'll probably throw something at you to check out...Or if you just want company: sure, why not? Just...Don't stalk me. You'd be disappointed.

note: ability not to groan terribly as the draft changes massively night-to-night is another plus which may qualify thee! (Poor KS-sama, I think I'm driving her nuts, and I think FM-san STILL hasn't read through half the crap I've sent HER...and PK-chan is getting confused just trying to understand my blabbering on my livejournal...) I'm an infamously fast (and sloppy) obsessive-typist. I work on fanfiction every night so I can get to sleep

(looks back to see if everything makes sense and takes a deep breath...)

Well...insofar as this chapter goes, I've put up yet another thing in Gabriel's POV. Just on a note, You'll see slim-to-no Tsukasa from now on I think--or at least that's what the trend looks like since I have basically nothing pre-written for him after this that hasn't already attached itself to Control...so...I'm struggling to keep this Gabriel-centered while still trying to show other people. This is MOSTLY eraser-centered though. Which implies (oh no...) OCs. But very carefully planned out OCs on my part, painstakingly researched and given interesting faces and such, and in some cases drawn personal-reminder fanart for, or snagged from nameless faces in the actual series...! (example: both the erasers with damaged-goods-Israfel in the Bael-attack scene where he loses his first wing will have NAMES and PASTS and actually CHARACTER INTERACTIONS! OMG! THE HUMANITY!)

So...uh... yeah...I'm figuring out how to do that sort of thing without making mary sues (or are they gary stus? I don't know...gender seems kind of confusing as of late...Ugh...) But a couple of promised names that will mean things to you if you're an obsessive JO fangirl: Lafayel's showing up for sure, Azrael's going to be in there too, as will Rayyu and I've taken the liberty of making them both more than just little names (But I think I've counted between three or four other past fics which did at least as much). However, for those of you who like to start researching early, names to look up include: Hadarniel, Ragshiel, Zafiel, Chamuel, or Ariel (This one will have altered spelling, so I'm giving the angel name that evokes head-playback of disney movies--hence why I changed it in the first place) and a couple of others. (smiles) I did research, yes. I would suggest the encyclopedia mythica's entry on angels as well so you know where I got most of my rank names from...But again, this is just for people who want to start spazzing early, or want some random knowledge for no apparent reason, just like I would. If you are NOT an overachiever fangirl, just sit back and relax, and bother me freely if anything doesn't make sense to you , and I will gladly explain in painstaking ranty-detail exactly what I'm doing. (grin)

Just a note...This and Control are the only works of mine that have ever required "Production diaries" so I can keep track of the ideas that occurred when and what all the character backgrounds and link-ins are. I have information and THEN SOME on what my intentions are for everything. (Laughs nervously) Yeah, that happens when you have hundreds of pages written down, more information in your head than that, background research that could become a character at any opportune time, and a year fo random working on things without posting up much more than a couple of random one shots and depressing everyone else. I'm going senile by now I think...Dagh!

It'll happen to you too when you reach seventeen years of age and realize you've spent at least three of them working on fanfiction.

Be patient with me, please. Hopefully, I'm worth it?

Argh...you know...I REALLY should have put everything else other than that LAST paragraph at the end...but at the end I'll do my paltry review responses so that might not work...erugh...

Gomen for my rants. I'll get out of the way now. But just as a reminder. If you send me just about any sort of review, I'd appreciate it. It would be nice to know how many people read this even if there's no other merit or value to the reviews. I would have expected more of an outcry what with the load I put on you last chapter. If you read, poke me! I refuse to believe people can actually be lazier than ME.

Oh wait...Desert.Illusion, and Foolish Mortal, and Even MOG (Sapphire and Gold) have been updating recently...I'm probably losing reviewers because of my inability to compare to such glorious ficcage...(even though technically MOG was my fault I think...argh...weblog competition!)

Crap.

Maybe I should have the erasers table-dance to try to attract reviewers...Hmm...(runs off in search of the end of chapter parody team)

-o-O-o-O-o-4: Captivating-o-O-o-O-o-

_"There's a certain slant of light,_

_Winter Afternoons--_

_that oppresses like the Heft_

_Of Cathedral Tunes--_

_Heavenly Hurt, it gives us--_

_We can find no scar,_

_But internal difference,_

_Where the meanings, are--_

_None may teach it--Any--_

_'Tis the seal Despair--_

_An imperial affliction_

_Sent us of the Air--_

_When it comes the landscape listens--_

_Shadows--hold your breath--_

_When it goes, 'tis like the Distance_

_On the look of Death."_

-Emily Dickenson, "There's a certain slant of Light"

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Gabriel felt his eyelids creep up ever so softly, his brain still muzzy. The room spun and swirled into focus with such vividness he was forced to squint them shut, frown. He gave a faint groan 'what…happened?' he wondered dazedly, trying to assess by where he was, what was around him. The desire for rest told him that mundane things like the past blank of time in his mind could wait until after he got some more sleep…He forced it away. It was important that he stay alert, difficult as that would be...

His body still ached, but he was warm…unlike the chill of space, or the burn as he had fallen…actually warm, comfortable, a pleasant sensation on his still tender and injured skin…he was lying on something almost deliciously soft to his battered body--despite the odd feeling of lying on his back; something seemed to be wrong about feeling something against the skin of his back usually covered by wings. It felt strangely vulnerable and agitating even though his body was relaxed. Human form then. He'd changed due to his weakness...an attempt to preserve energy in the angelic form. His eraser form radiated energy, which was certainly not a good thing to do when one was injured, thus his body had pulled back his wings, hiding them, and knitting itself--it was good in that way despite the limitations of a corporeal form. Most others hadn't had his luck. He'd adapted better than most to corporeal form.

His wind ravaged cheeks were against something squishy that had been placed beneath his head to keep it comfortably elevated. That likewise felt a bit odd, but considering the faint dizzy edge to his head he might have injuries to it--which would make such a thing a good, or at least a KIND idea. Someone had pulled a long sleeved garment that fit strangely over his form over a rustling gown of pale teal, also pulled onto him to hide his nakedness. He lifted his head slightly, his neck and skull aching faintly and he opened his eyes fully, squinting in the harsh light. Snakes of tangled blond hair snarled around him, half woven into a halo, tossed and turning frizzy like a sunburst. His clothing of before--robes and stolen sword, and the tattered red-lined cloak were all gone--and he could not tell whether they had faded with his eraser form or whether they had possibly been confiscated by his finders. (What they would think when the clothing began to repair itself then--it being a series of shaped living organisms after all--he didn't know. Human clothing was dead, he knew that much. _Live _garments would probably cause no end of alarm to them...)

His breathing still hurt when he filled his lungs…but now the pain seemed somehow more under control…

Odd...But not as unpleasant as it would have been.

It could have been worse...He was warm…his skin felt soft things around him…It was tempting to drift back to sleep…His shoulder didn't even ache from his previous wounding...it was _truly _tempting, and his body needed all the sleep it could get while it was repairing itself...

But Gabriel didn't sleep.

Pain while being more under control was still pain, and he still had no reason for his location or near-comfort as of yet in his mind. He had been found, he had been saved, but that did not mean he was safe.

Gabriel soon discovered why he felt less agonized as he moved, giving him all the more reason to be anxious and alert: his torso had been tightly bandaged beneath the clothing. His left shoulder, and his right forearm seemed to be encased in plaster casts. Gabriel opened his eyes. 'Someone must have done all this to me…' He couldn't feel his legs to tell what was happening there. He hoped it was simply numbness, and not the spinal injuries he had worried about before. Being unable to walk would be a _definite _hindrance to his goals. He didn't even know if his potent unconscious healing abilities could take care of spinal injuries--nerves didn't heal, and his body had enough to work on as it was, and on top of all that, he had already been focusing almost all of his energy before as well. He was tired, and very near to being drained. He might not be able to afford the time he needed to heal... He was luckier than most in that his body would at least repair itself rapidly with a sort of stunted self-healing that most other erasers lacked. Had he been most of the others of his kind he would have been completely helpless without another's healing touch. But even his lucky abilities couldn't be controlled by his conscious mind. He had no say as to what his body chose to fix first, and thus he was in a rather awkward position at best since he had no way to tell how long it might be before he would be in a better state.

He looked around, face neutral as he checked for any unseen watchers. There were none. He realized a small detail that made all fatigue instantly leave him: His wrists were strapped down. Ah. That would be why there was no need for a guard--he was a prisoner.

Any comfort that could have been gained from the multitude of other small details as to his position had become suddenly less appealing.

His eyes darted frightenedly around, teeth gritted tightly as he fought to keep his face smooth. (It was said humans had ways of seeing without being in a room) What was going on? Was he to be tortured? Did they have Israfel too??

His heart gave a pang of sickening realization that reverberated deep into his gut. _Israfel..._

Dead…Israfel was _dead_.

Anger filled him at his own lack of faith. 'no…I'm still _injured_…I might not be able to sense him in this form either…he...is still out there…he simply MUST be!' He had to tell himself that...otherwise...otherwise... He shuddered. He didn't want to comprehend a world without Israfel...the guilt of knowing he had been the one to urge him to his possible death..._no_, he didn't want to think about it at all.

He'd _promised_ that-

There was a creak as a door opened, interrupting Gabriel's thoughts.

Gabriel's head jerked to the person who entered. Cool eyes met his. It was the older of the two men from before--or he at least assumed it was him as he hadn't gotten the best of looks at his hood-shadowed face. He stood there in a casual but somewhat predatory stance, dressed in a slim, form-fitting outfit of all black, against which there was no contrast to his dark hair. He was well muscled, and his face was attractive in its own empty, human, ephemeral way, but there was an eerie amusement to his aloof expression, a soullessness to his eyes as they fixed on the eraser's in turn. They were blank like a vacuum filled void--they would consume all he knew and give him nothing in return. Gabriel stared at him warily. He was reminded of several higher demons he'd met, though the man's aura and breeding seemed to have no indication of anything other than humanity to his blood or powers. That reckless, empty, feeding look in his eyes was what brought the reminiscence so easily to memory. He was human in body, but his aura spoke otherwise from what Gabriel could sense of it in his own weak, clumsy human form.

That man...He certainly must have powers...one of the psychics Gabriel had been told of? The newest human faction...Human psychics were the trickiest of enemies for a creature whose mind was usually bound in a noncorporeal form. Eraser bodies were powerful, but clumsy from the view of a true, full-blood angel--though not as unwieldy as a human form. Yet, they were cursed to keep corporeal forms, and so they did...and were bound to continue to do such, as was commanded.

Gabriel's own human form only stunted him further as his eraser one was hastily repairing itself...

"Where am I?" Gabriel asked quietly, clenching his one good fist in his restraints. Perhaps the human didn't know what he was...he could only hope. He was too weak to battle a fully powered human psychic in his own realm without possibility of retreat, backup, or healing of wounds. He had no idea how well his own mental defenses would hold, either. He'd battled few human psychics, and all of them had been battled while he was in an attack squadron, with carefully ordered and precise strategies and formations for nearly every purpose known, and even then, he hadn't been left injured if he was ever injured--that _was_ their strength after all as high angels: healing of the corporeal.

The human shrugged, not answering for a long moment, his face devoid of any softening smile or comfort. "Sorry, I don't answer the questions of lab rats…Unless you can prove otherwise to me…that is, until you tell me who you are, and WHAT the Hell you are."

The blood drained from the eraser's face as the voice went from playful and mocking to a veritable verbal steel bar against his throat. He could easily recognize the stance of some form of warrior. He carried himself in such a way, so it was quite possible that the human could kill him with a swift blow. There was a precision to his body that marked him as one who was quiet competent in ascertaining its most effective use to the effect of war. Worse, the human saw him as a possible threat already--not an _eraser _of course as there had not been any evidence to point there and he WAS questioning him on the subject it seemed, but certainly he marked him a threat, and either way, he knew Gabriel was weak.

That would be all the reason HIS sort of person needed after all--weakness.

Gabriel quickly tried to analyze a way to get free and defend himself if necessary, but he was distracted, and injured...it would be difficult if not impossible, and again, his energy was weak--his body had mostly focused it into his self-healing as he had previously determined. It was very unlikely he could win, and even then, he had no idea where he was...no, he was truly all but helpless this time. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly, trying to keep the unease from slipping into his voice.

The human rolled his eyes and crossed the equipment-cluttered room, pulling open a folder, and taking out a large photograph. He walked back, and with a sudden sharp movement of his arm, shoved it close to Gabriel's face. Gabriel stared at his own back, at the strange hollow spots near the spine, accentuating his shoulder blades. The spots where in his eraser form, the great white wings and the muscles necessary to move them would be… Gabriel's gut twinged. Anyone who looked at that could hardly doubt its purpose...oh no... "THAT." The human said waving it back and forth slightly. "That's not normal, as you know. You've healed from your injuries _and_ the surgery I had to do on you FAR too fast for it just to be some sort of birth defect, or for you to be just an ordinary human. So…Who are you? What are you? And what faction are you from? You're kinda stuck here in case you didn't notice, and in the mean time, you still have the tongue to answer my questions, so I suggest you use it. Unless of course it needs loosening, or perhaps even amputation. I don't tolerate uselessness." The final statement had such flatness to it that Gabriel was again drawn to his empty eyes, feeling himself swallow quietly. There was no passion to the threat. That was a relief, and at once a terrible disadvantage. He could use no words to try to sway such an _apathetic _opponant...This man lived by his own desires and held nobody else's interest as reason for sway of any kind or so it seemed...

Gabriel closed his eyes, willing himself not to become alarmed, not to show his distress. He had to project calm. The human didn't know what faction he was...that was a small mercy at least. He had some time now while the human searched for an answer to his riddles. Gabriel would not answer of course. This was no different than torture. He had endured torture before. He could do it again--or so he could hope, his injuries made the idea seem more shaky... _He _could endure though...what he was more afraid of was the weakness in his senses without his wings. He couldn't feel Israfel at ALL...

Again his stomach lurched.

Were they doing this to Israfel? Were they torturing _him_? Had they found the smaller, deformed angel broken and bleeding as Gabriel had been? Fear curdled the pit of Gabriel's stomach at the thought of his friend suffering once again, anger flushing through him afterwards. He fully considered _himself _worthy of torture, but the thought that Israfel might be alive and back in tormenting hands after Gabriel had fought so hard to free him...

He wouldn't doubt that Azrael could hate him enough to use such bitter irony to get back at him, but the angel of death was said to be unallowed to descend to earth...

The older brother of the two humans who must have picked him up and healed him so awkwardly...he moved his head closer, baring his teeth in menace. Gabriel tried to crane his head back so the human wouldn't be so far into his personal area. He was somewhat dimly reminded of a nephil with the human's disdain for personal distance...it was strange... "Tell me." He growled. "You'll just make my life--and yours more difficult if you don't."

Gabriel said nothing. He clenched his teeth quietly, forcing himself out of any sort of panic. 'I must remain calm...I _must_...Israfel may yet be safe...'

The man waited, then his face split into a predatorial grin. "Alright then...you'll start chatting soon. Here I go now: turning off your painkillers." He flicked a couple of switches. "The pain should start to return within a few minutes. You have until then to convince me to turn the dimmers back down." Gabriel shut his eyes, still silent, finally opening his lips to allow the scant words, "Pain is not my weakness. Unless you have _him_ I will tell you nothing." He had to know..._had_ to know where Israfel was...

Mizunagi frowned slightly, the expression disrupting his smooth features. His mind was working around this strange choice of words. Gabriel watched him closely. The human seemed confused...Gabriel's heart sank even as he felt dim relief. They didn't have Israfel...but that meant he COULD very well be dead. Suddenly the human gave a bitter, humorless smile. "Fine then, sweet dreams."

He plunged a needle into one of the still-running tubes running up to Gabriel's arm and within thirty seconds, the eraser was helpless and unconscious, gritting his teeth all the harder should the drug force him to speak in his sleep.

-o-O-o-

He awoke again with a terrific headache. His head buzzed with ringing pain. Dizzying blurs of color flashed before his glazed eyes. There was an ache in his hip this time, his chest was bound more tightly...possibly part of what was making him so dizzy. There were patches connecting wires to the machines all over his chest which had been exposed partially to the room where the bandages didn't cover. His eyes found the brand over his heart and he flinched feeling a burn at his right shoulder blade as he did so.

Ah, so those were visible in his human form now...well...at least it meant he was healing--that his form had become that much more similar to his eraser form.

It was only through this flinch that he rediscovered his wrists were so numb that he couldn't feel them...still bound—leather straps holding him to the bed. Little machines whirred every time he took one of the shallow breaths permitted by the tight wrappings. He carefully blew a ticklish strand of blond from his face, looking around carefully. He was alone again.

So this was what his injuries were without "painkiller" The name now seemed obvious. Amazing that humans had found ways to block pain. Erasers could only project the pain into an astral form, and that took great energy and often exhausted more than it helped. Truly, humanity's scientific masterment had become quite impressive as of late. _Dominion over the earth_...who would have guessed they would listen to the Father so well in that aspect?

Well...at least now he could feel his legs...no spinal injuries he could feel...

'I'm an experiment...he called me an _experiment_...that's far _too _much dominion for my taste.' He shuddered. Whatever he did was being monitored...whoever the human was who had taken him in was probably already aware that he was awake again. He glanced at the thick leather strap around his wrist. If he were to take his true form he could break free easily, injured though he was...but whoever had put him here would know what he was—if they didn't already. They might hunt him down, and while he was strong enough to break free, he was still too weak to elude capture again, and he knew it...Aside from that, even if there was the slightest chance they had Israfel, he couldn't possibly leave and free himself while leaving the younger angel behind to suffer...

Not _again_...

He closed his eyes, heart aching as he wondered again if Israfel was alive...if he had survived...if he was just in another room and was being submitted to the same experiments...if he had been captured but had died from his own injuries...There was a fierce ache in the wound--the brand on his left breast...a phantom ache in the one on his right shoulder...Wounds he had before he fell to earth, wounds he knew he would never fully recover from. 'I fell to protect you...' he thought sadly to himself. '...and I didn't even do a qualified job of that!' He gripped his hands into fists, his face twisted in an expression of agony.

There was a whirring, then a beep from one of the machines and the door opened. Gabriel's head jerked to stare at the one coming through it. Instant strategies shot through his head, taking into account chairs that could be thrown, wires that could trap and confuse. He forced his face to smooth. If he'd had his sword he would have been even more capable of defending himself, but if it had been at his side after he had fallen, it had almost surely been confiscated at this point... He missed the weight, even with his injuries. The human walked closer to him. Gabriel noted with wary relief that it was not the human who had demanded to know what he was. Nonetheless this one could likely be dangerous, despite his youth.

"Oh...good, you're awake. Mizu seemed pissed and said you wanted me for some reason." Said the young man, smiling, and scratching his head as though mildly confused, but still pleased. Gabriel dimly registered it as the one who had picked him up, the one who had insisted that his life could be saved. He almost smiled to himself, albeit it would have been a bitter smile. It seemed the older human had taken his younger brother to be the 'him' that he had referred to. That was at least encouraging if it could be used as an assumption that they didn't have Israfel. The fact that the younger boy seemed happy to have been called upon indicated some sort of loneliness, some desire for companionship. Odd. He could prove a source of information on where to find Israfel if he was really so desperate... Things were starting to look ever so _slightly _more in his favor at least...though eh disliked the idea of the dishonesty he might be forced into, but if he was really to find out what happened to Israfel, he would use any means.

"Well...did you sleep well?" Gabriel gave him a bland look, unspeaking, identifying this human as possibly being much the same as the creature who had pulled away his pain dampeners. What bad taste he had--either he had no idea WHY Gabriel had been asleep, or he really had a very cruel sense of humor. 'If I could sleep at all, I consider it a sign of improvement...' Gabriel remarked to himself dryly. He dimly wondered with an ever so slight edge of surliness why the human could possibly care if he'd slept well while drugged. It truly seemed a careless, tactless question really.

How...naive...

"wonderful…absolutely wonderful..." The human hadn't bothered to wait for a response…or had he? Gabriel quickly pulled up his mental defenses, alarmed. He'd heard tales of human psychics. He was vulnerable to such things, as was any eraser... The human took no notice, setting down a tray filled with multicolored cups of gelatin. Gabriel carefully controlled his desire to frown. 'Strange...' He could feel no sting of mental attack, but yet, the human had possibly replied to him...how odd.

'perhaps I'm simply overreacting...'

"I can't undo your arms...not yet...we still don't know what you are...could be dangerous." Said the human over his shoulder, his voice light. He turned and shrugged, smiling openly. "But if you want to spit acid in my eyes or stab me to death with some hidden tail or something then you can do so at any time...you don't strike me as being one of the experiments anyway, I just said that so Mizu would let me save your life. He's such a stickler about these things." The human crouched at the bedside looking down at him thoughtfully. "Still. You're supposed to eat something, and I really don't feel like spoon feeding you…You want up?" Gabriel hesitated then gave a faint nod. The human boy bent over and unbuckled the leather straps. Gabriel flexed his fingers experimentally but didn't move otherwise, eyeing the human warily, remembering the things that his companion had done.

Freedom...he was offering him freedom--even the temporary kind. He was either very foolish, or deceptively powerful. Gabriel was too weak to tell which.

The young man cocked his head "Do you speak?" Gabriel considered whether to speak or keep silent. The young man grinned "Then again, I don't know why I'm asking you, I DID hear you speak before. But if you want to keep quiet, there are chances Mizu didn't hear, and I'd LOVE to have a guinea pig to teach sign language and all." He gave a faint laugh--almost a giggle, making him seem especially boyish and very young. Gabriel quietly placed his hand over his heart, hiding any evidence of the brand there. It gave a pang of pain, even now...Even now his powers were slipping away... The young human was around the same age Israfel seemed...and in some ways, his light manner...it was a reminder of him, an all too painful reminder.

'They are completely different...this is a child. A mere human child. Nothing but a nuisance...'

"What do you want with me?" Gabriel asked finally. The young human looked delighted "Oh, so you ARE talking to me? Great! So tell me, are you dangerous?" There was an almost giggle to how he said 'dangerous' as though that would only make Gabriel a better person in his eyes. Gabriel noticed his question remained unanswered. He gritted his teeth behind closed lips. Giving out information was treason to the eraser fleet!

Then he remembered ,'I'm no longer in the fleet…'

He quietly unlocked his teeth. "Yes." He said quietly, blandly. Of course he was _dangerous_. He was a weapon of war--an especially deadly swordsman, a protector... He had proven himself lethal even on his own kind, the brand on his shoulder was evidence of that that any member of his kind would recognize. He was a murderer. Dangerous? Yes, certainly...at least when uninjured to this extent. At this point he might merely classify under 'nuisance' should he try to break free now... One could never tell with psychics--if that was what this boy was. The ability to break an angel down to his knees in a single glance..._any _creature would fear such things...

The human rolled his eyes and took a spoonful of gelatin. he didn't seem impressed at all. "Okay, dumb question. I meant 'will you hurt me?' I'll have to strap you back in after you eat otherwise, just so you know--in case you might think of changing the answer that is." Gabriel closed his eyes. His head was clearing slightly. The human seemed to have a soothing presence…or perhaps that was simply the effect of his companion's drug wearing off.

"I will not harm you without considerable reason." He said softly. The human grinned, ignoring the possibility of threat--definitely naive...or...again, very powerful and merely unconcerned. "Well then, in that case you can be up—but be careful…ooh…that's what I meant." Gabriel had sat up, given a gasp and promptly fallen back, which had caused him even greater discomfort. His face was set in a rictus of pain, body rigid, waiting for the agony in his broken bones to subside.

The human set aside the half empty gelatin cup. "You want to stay down?" He said sympathetically. Gabriel looked at him for a moment, then slowly tried to get up again. The young man quickly swept forward and laid a supportive hand to Gabriel's back. "Easy..." Gabriel froze rigidly, eyes wide. His brand burned slowly under the human's touch.

His strange ringed eyes suddenly seemed to be looking through Gabriel. Flashes of images resounded through his head. "No…" Gabriel whispered, eyes widening. Through his shield? A _human? _The shock proved to slow him for an instant--far longer than he would have liked. _Psychics_! He'd broken through so easily! The Human's mouth was slightly agape, eyes half closed. "Stop!" Gabriel cried out, jerking away, despite the scream of his broken bones. The human broke contact and gasped, pulling back. "Whoa!" He clutched his head.

Gabriel covered his shoulder against the pillow, eyes wide with fear. 'a psychic…by _touch_? What did he…?' The little machines were whirring fast with his heart, he found himself trembling. _'No_...I was _careless_! What he could have _seen_...!' Gabriel cursed himself once more. All the things the human could now know!...a human who could access the mind so clearly though touch alone...the thought frightened Gabriel _immeasurably_--what visions he might have given while drugged and asleep... He strained with the effort to put his mental barriers back in place. Seceral machines siren-beebing increasing in intensity, all but wailing.

"Oh man…" The human groaned. "Damn...What a _headache_….oh…I…I'm sorry!" He lowered a hand from his head, brow still tight with pain, eyes large. Gabriel stared at him mutely, fearfully. what had he seen? What had he _seen? _"That happens sometimes by accident! I've never had an episode this intense before! Whatever I did…I didn't mean to do it! Please…" He laid out a hand, reaching towards him pleadingly. Gabriel jerked back despite himself. The human noticed and drew away looking vaguely hurt, awkward. His expression looked so woeful…so apologetic… "I'm...I'm just like that! I didn't mean to...!" He sighed and dropped his hand and his eyes, rubbing a temple with teh other as though to fight off a headache. "...I touch people and I get mental flashes. It was an accident...I... Look, I'm stuck down here just like you. I really didn't mean it. Most of the people I actually see are used to it by now, so it completely slipped my mind. I'm sorry! I really am!"

Gabriel was still trembling, arms crossed protectively over himself. He willed his voice to remain strong "What did you see?" his voice had a tight, accusative, angry edge espite his efforts. All the things that could have so easily slipped from him...He checked frantically in his mind for traces of energy to try to pinpoint what area might have been violated. Panic surged through him, the machines near him were still making beeps that sounded more and more frantic by he instant. The human's eyes widened a fraction. "Um…really! I didn't-"

"It matters less to me than you think." Gabriel lied flatly. A thought occured to him and the edge to his voice softened slightly with the hope. "In fact it may help me. Please..." Gabriel faltered as soon as the word 'please' escaped from his lips unbidden, but he swallowed his pride--he would beg if it meant he could find Israfel again. He would lie about how bothered he was as well. The human's eyes slipped to the machines and a crease of worry twisted his brow. "That's not what those say..." He said softly. Gabriel grimaced internally, willing his heart to still. It did for a moment, the beebing flattening. The human jumped, but then the readings went back to normal, calm. He blinked and stared at the eraser who now hid himself behind a mask of calm. The human's head jerked to the readings, still shocked, then back to the eraser. "Did...you...?" Gabriel sighed. "Please...Just...tell me what you saw?" His voice was soft as ever, quiet, but despite that, the desperation in his eyes must have softened the human's heart since the tension in his brow increased. The machines were perfectly calm. Gabriel prayed it would be enough...

The human boy blinked, looking unnerved, but he began to answer, dutifully. "Er...well...I saw a boy…with long hair like yours. Wings…" He paused, then blinked "But…Why are you _friends _with an era-" Gabriel gave a gasp "Israfel!" His heart gave a lurch, the machines went into harried beeping again. The boy winced, jumping. "C-Calm down! Mizu will kill me if he-"

"Please, tell me, have you seen him before—other than what you just saw?" The human stared. Gabriel's heart was suddenly racing again, even without the beeping machines, he could hear blood rushing through his ears. He had to know...he could be told so easily...'Tell me!' he begged mentally.

"N-No…This is the first time I've been out in a while, and the only person we found that I could see was you. Oh God...y-you have to calm down!" Gabriel's body sagged. He was crushed. The machines abruptly went low. The boy stared at them, then at him for a long moment. Gabriel vaguely recognized he was probably doing something wrong, but was too busy with his own thoughts to really care. 'No...he might still be alive...even now...perhaps he managed to find safety!' But Gabriel couldn't convince himself beyond the sinking of his heart. The human's eyes were suddenly sympathetic. He could hardly know how deeply he'd impacted Gabriel, but he seemed able nonetheless to tell that what he'd said had impacted him somehow--and not simply by the machine's output. 'A psychic...who knows what he can feel off me...' His expression grew more serious, almost mournful, distrustful eyes lit on the surprised, curious gaze of the boy.

The boy rubbed his temple, stating finally "Hey…I'm Kuro Sakurai. Who are you?" the human asked, seemingly as an attempt to regain his ability to speak to the prisoner/patient. Gabriel despite his grief was surprised by this second attempt to physically reach out to him. The human must have truly been lonely...Or perhaps humans were just like that--closely knit like the nephilim... Gabriel looked up at him with solemn eyes. The human blinked, his expression surprised. Gabriel dimly held onto a thought. What strange eyes he must seem to have to him...Such a strange vibrant green--inhuman--slanted faintly, and thick with curling gold lashes. Very strange eyes indeed. Loss was thundering in his heart again. His voice held no joy, so shred of belief in anything good in the world.

"My name…" He faltered. If it was recognized, so be it.

"My name is Gabriel..."

-o-O-o-

"He said his name is Gabriel. From what I picked up off of him, he's looking for an eraser kid named Israfel. A boy with long pale yellow hair like him…but he has wings. Wings coming out from his ears." Kuro made a flapping motion that was vaguely reminiscent of Dumbo. His brother raised an eyebrow "His _ears_?… you sure about this Kuro?" Kuro nodded shrugging. "I didn't ask. He seemed upset enough as it was. You should have seen what he did with the machines..."

His brother turned away taking a long drag on a cigarette and expelling the smoke in a lazy cloud floating around him. "The machines?" Kuro shook his head. "he stopped his heart! I mean, it completely flatlined for a moment, then suddenly kicked back on like nothing ever happened!" Mizunagi's eyes narrowed. "Control of the body...that's typically an Arayashiki trait...hm...Well…At any rate, if he's looking for an eraser kid, a kid like that couldn't hide too well…we could find him. Maybe he's injured too. The faction would give us a hefty prize for managing to find an eraser like him." Kuro's breath caught in his chest. "No...you can't do that to him! I can tell Israfel means alot to him...If he can stop his ehart jsut because he wants to calm down, if we did anything to that Israfel kid, who knows what he might do, right? It could kill him!" Mizunagi looked at him. "Yeah, or worse he could break loose...We still don't know what Gabriel is." Kuro nodded feverishly. "Yeah! He might be part eraser, part psychic, part Arayashike...I don't know what he is! I really don't know... After I managed the images off of him he was obviously trying to shield me out, and I didn't want to try again...you should have seen his heart rate, it was so abrupt...I thought he was going to have a ehart attack right there, and his heart rate already seemed kinda slow compared to some of the other people I've seen in here..." Mizunagi gave a sharp nod. "Right. We still don't know. He could be anything." Kuro nodded almost feverishly. "Right, we can't hurt him like that--He could be anything!" The last part seemed hastily tacked on, as though he himself didn't believe it to be a valid point for not finding Israfel, but knew his brother would be the one to need that sort of convincing. "What are we going to do, then? Did you see anything that looked like he was one of the escaped experiments?" His brother's eyes were narrow as he stared into the shadows. "DId you get a good look at him? He might ahve changed...he asked for you."

"For...me? Um...well...er...He has a tattoo or something." Kuro said, frowning confusedly. "He tried to hide it." Mizunagi shrugged lazily. "Yeah, I know, I checked him while he was knocked out so I could re dress the wounds--A couple of ribs punctured the skin you know. I Had to do some surgery for him...He seems human, male. Good specimen, perfect except for what you think are tattoos...those are _burned in_, Kuro. I got a good look at them especially while he was passed out. They're brands. Like cattle, Kuro-chan." Kuro flinched, shivering. "That's...horrible..." Mizunagi shrugged. "Well...there's also something on the shoulders…it's like someone took an ice cream scoop and scooped a ball out behind each shoulder blade. I can't think of why it might be a useful mutation at all, and he wouldn't tell me anything-"

Kuro grinned "Because you have no people skills."

Mizunagi's lips thinned unhappily. "He's shown no sign of mental powers?"

Kuro shook his head, not meeting his brother's eyes. "Just normal activity, but he did try to block me...I went right through before though--he's probably too weak to be a full psychic and he doesn't look anything like any of the families anyway that I can see…he's really odd looking now that I think of it. Even his eyes. I can't explain it, but there's something not right about them...I don't know what it is--it's probably not the color or anything, it's just..." He paused. "Well...I don't know what it is." He admitted. "But...he's very...sad...I _could _feel _that_."

Mizunagi puffed on the cigarette. "Dead end then…" He muttered gloomily.

Kuro said nothing for a moment then spoke more thoughtfully. "Mizu, _why _would he be looking for an eraser? I can't think of anyone who could possibly get along with them if they're as bad as what I hear...you think this Israfel's the one who hurt him so badly? He looks like he's younger than _me._"

Mizunagi shrugged. "Erasers are odd. Even if Israfel looks like a kid, he could be more powerful than you, or me, or whatever the Hell Gabriel is. It's possible..." Mizunagi paused for a moment, then grinned wickedly "Heh, 'sad' you say? Maybe they were eloping or something…" Kuro laughed despite himself. "Mizu! That's just plain weird! Two men? That's such a waste of genetics--it's absurd!" Mizunagi shrugged "You know that breeding between factions is forbidden…we can tell he's some kind of weird thing, maybe a freelancer...and I don't know what eraser anatomy's like, maybe Isawful's not even male..." Kuro smiled "Israfel" he corrected. "Whatever, he could still be..." Mizunagi trailed off. His eyes suddenly glittered with thought. "You know, he could be a hunter and be after Esrafool or whatever his name is."

Kuro shook his head. "No, the sadness was definitely related to the 'Israfel' guy...he's...worried about him or something...and they didn't look like brothers--Israfel's eyes are even different than his. His were odd too though. He looked almost like someone of mixed blood almost, except for the wings. His eyes were funny...like a weird silver color... Anyway, Gabriel-san's eyes are almost normal compared to his."

Mizunagi shook his head bemusedly. "Okay, The two of them seemed to be running away, but they were caught and beaten, and Isra….what was his name again? The kid at any rate, was taken back, leaving one heartbroken mood swinging little queer on our hands."

Kuro frowned. "I don't know…something just doesn't add up…What he did to me just before he passed out…that didn't feel like ordinary energy…there was a sort of…I dunno, purity to it...I've never felt anything like that...I can't trace it."

Mizunagi arched an eyebrow "_purity_? You've been sneaking in on my drinks again…" Kuro snorted "Not since the shoe polish, why do we bother doing pranks? We just cheat. And I didn't SNEAK drinks, you told me to get them for you, and you tried to get me drunk." Mizunagi shrugged puffing a smoke ring "Well…it's what siblings are supposed to do, right? Pranks?" He used his powers to form the smoke into the figure of a dancing nude woman, smirking at his brother. Kuro swiped his hand through the smoke, destroying the lewd image and gave him a meaningful look. Mizunagi smiled vaguely. "Well…whaddaya make of the 'tattoo's? Maybe he was caught by the erasers and they branded him over the heart, huh?" Kuro frowned at Mizunagi's version of the story. "What about his shoulder then?" He asked. "You said there was one there too..." Mizunagi grinned and gave a motion like he was pulling back on a bow.

Kuro laughed "Oh yeah, REAL plausible. You're just messing with me--I'm not THAT gullible." Mizunagi smirked. "But you ARE gullible. You're too innocent, Kuro. One day it's going to get you--I just can't help but feel it." Kuro snorted. "FEEL it. You're no Arayashiki, you can't _feel _anything like that. You've been reading the shojo mangas again, haven't you?" Mizunagi lightly cuffed his brother on the head, the barest ghost of a smile washing over his face. It barely reached his eyes. "Just because I'm secure in my manliness and you're still a kid—"

"WHO'S a kid??" Kuro demanded, hands on his hips in melodramatic annoyance. "I'm almost of official breeding age." Mizunagi blew a smoke ring at him and smirked, ignoring his gestures. "Yeah, real ladykiller." he said dully. "You get embarassed when I buy you porn." Kuro blushed hotly. Mizunagi waved his hand idly, smoke tracing patterns in the air as he taped out the ash."Alright then, it's settled--Tomorrow we get more answers from Mr. lover boy. Both of us."

Kuro's smile faded, he gave Mizunagi a look of disgusted amazement. "How the Hell did you decide from that?" Mizunagi smiled. "Because you like him. I can tell. It's not like you usually get any fresh company down here that lasts. You like it. Admit it." Kuro turned and shrugged faintly. "Like you would know." He murmured under his breath. Mizunagi leaned faintly forward, he pulled the cigarette from his lips breathing out the smoke in a sigh. "I can tell. Even if I'm not down here all the time. Isn't that enough? I keep you more company than anyone else, don't I?" Mizunagi murmured quietly. "Besides, if you just keep cool until you reach your wonderful wonderful _manliness_, then you'll be fine, you'll be free. Just another eight months and you can join me and have all the company you want." Kuro grimaced. "Or so they say..." Mizunagi shrugged again, barely bothering to move. "It's better than you might think. You don't know anything yet." Kuro sulked. "I know more than you!" Mizunagi just shrugged once more, not bothering to answer.

"Why the Hell are you always so laid back?" Kuro grumbled. Mizunagi's lips curved into a grin. "Why the Hell are you always so uptight? You don't have to worry about ANYTHING. You need to get yourself a woman or three." Kuro rolled his eyes. "I'm not allowed, remember? I'm still 'dangerous'. And besides, it's not like they want me touching them and picking up on everything in their head. It's embarrassing." Mizunagi snorted. "Only in that you'll pick up too much when the chick's in her monthlies and go all hormonal on me. That's all the danger I can see. It's stupid to keep you in here, touchy-feely powers or not. What the hell are you going to do, anyway? Explode?" Kuro smiled at that thought. "Maybe..." he said softly. "But they still don't know the extent of my powers--I could end up like that little girl from the Itsuki family. The one who couldn't control hers...poor little girl..." Mizunagi smiled. "You visit her don't you?" Kuro shrugged. "She's lonely." He said quietly. Mizunagi shrugged. "She'll be fine, she has a brother somewhere who's running around completely ignoring other girls because he's trying to find some way to get her out. She's loved." Kuro frowned. 'But..." He trailed off. Mizunagi watched him intently.

Kuro sighed. "I don't want that to happen to me, ever. I'd rather be stuck here than attached to a machine for the rest of my life." Mizunagi shrugged. "I'd sent you jello through the IV, just like you want, so don't bother to worry." Kuro snorted himself. "I'll probably have bigger things on my mind if THAT happens." He grumbled, shoving Mizunagi, causing the other man to jerk and keep the fallen ash from his cigarette not set his shirt on fire. Mizunagi grimaced. "Hey..." Kuro sighed suddenly. "I hope I will at least." He mumbled nearly inaudibly.

Mizunagi looked at him for a long moment, flicked away the rest of the ash off the end of his cigarette more safely, crushing the stub into an ashtray, nearly smirking. He grabbed Kuro in a headlock and gave him a noogie while Kuro protested loudly. "Hey! Lemme go! Ow! Mizu!" Mizunagi smirked. "Aww, you want to help the pretty weirdo not become like you? You're so thoughtful, Kuro-chan." Kuro growled. "Shut up. Lemme go or your girlfriends and your potential children will cry. I mean it Mizu!" Mizunagi let him go. Kuro massaged his neck, grumbling. "You always have to beat me up...And it's not like I LIKE Gabriel or anything, you pervert! That's gross!"

Mizunagi rolled his eyes again. He smirked and let the door shut behind him, whispering just under his breath "Sap."

"wuss!" Kuro retorted.

"queer." Mizunagi said with a smirk. Kuro rolled his eyes. "Like there's any chance for that gross stuff to happen around here--I swear, those shojo mangas just make you a pervert..." Mizunagi just smirked. Kuro grumbled under his breath and rubbed his neck. "...What do we report to the faction?" He asked finally.

Mizunagi thought for a moment. "Dead end. From now on…this pretty-boy's ours. If he doesn't talk, or end up as anything interesting, we'll just hand him over to the freelancers. Some of them might take on an apprentice if they need it. Whatever happens to him isn't OUR problem." Kuro said nothing for a long moment, then nodded, walking out the door with his brother. "Or you could keep him as a pet for a bit, since you seem to like him so much." Mizunagi added as an afterthought. "Shut up." Kuro retorted. Mizunagi smiled faintly. "It'd work if you were a mindbreaker." Kuro shut his eyes suddenly, expression becoming pained.

"I'm no mindbreaker. Even if I was, I'd hate it. Controlling another person's mind while they struggle under you? ...That would be like using my powers all the time. I'd sooner kill myself." Mizunagi smiled derisively. "_Kill _yourself? Drama queen. That's a bit of a waste... And really now, the mindbreakers around here don't seem to mind." Kuro shot Mizunagi an unexpectedly serious look. "You don't have my powers...you don't know..." He whispered. His eyes were practically haunted. "If it wasn't for touch sensitivity only I'd probably really be no better off than that little Itsuki girl..." Mizunagi stood, walked over, and tousled his brother's hair. Kuro shut his eyes, grimacing faintly. The grimace faded as he caught the thoughts. His expression softened into a smile. "Thanks, Nii-san." He murmured. Mizunagi took his hand away, giving a lazy nod as he exited the room.

Kuro watched him leave, he fumbled with his hair a little, the thought lingering.

_If you do become a mindbreaker, we'll stick together, so don't worry. You're my brother, Kuro. Nothing's going to change that. Stuck like glue forever, right?_ Kuro smiled. 'of course...you're all I have, Mizu.'

"You coming, sensitive guy? Or do you want to just mope around and cry a lot?" Mizunagi called, sticking his head back in the door. Ash tumbled off the end of a new cigarette with the movement. "Crap." He muttered, extinguishing the thing in a nearby ashtray, and dragging his toe over the ash on the tiling to try to erase the smudge. He frowned at the half-burnt cigarette and stuck it behind an ear for safekeeping. Kuro smiled, joining him, shaking his head derisively. "You know, you're a terrible role-model smoking like that around me...bad Mizu."

"Ah yes. I'm just a terrible person really. After al lthe company I give you you're worried abotu a little lung cancer? Heh...you hungry? Lets get some food--and not that jello food-colored stuff. Some REAL food, Kuro."

"Crap."

"It's just hospital food, so _that _can be arranged easily."

"You're disgusting!"

-o-O-o-4: end-o-O-o-

See? Isn't that a little better? I know it's probably still a shock to have those two as brothers, and I DO apologize...but still...it seems a little more natural in the second installment, right? (I hope?)

(sigh)

Besides, I'm not the only one who thinks all the dark haired characters all look really similar. My fellow forum monkeys and such agreed upon that fact. ...Okay, fine if you still don't forgive me for such a thing, I am truly sorry, and I wish I hadn't pre-written so much in that case, but a good deal of the plot depends on their relationship to one another...

Oh NO...

God, no!

I'm talking about _relationships_! I'm turning into a GIRL!!

Kuro: (blink) But...You _are_ a girl though.

NF: What? ACK! I'm a girl! GROSS! (begins trying to wipe herself clean) (pause) Wait...how'd that happen? (confused)

Kuro: (falls over)

Mizunagi: (calmly reading a newspaper nearby and smoking--as ever) Hey, giving talks on the birds and the bees isn't in my job description, don't look at _me_, Kuro-chan.

Kuro: Will you _stop _calling me that ONII-CHAN?

Mizunagi: Ugh. I really hate that name. Don't call me 'onii-chan' okay? It's 'Nii-san', got it?

Kuro: (sticks out tongue) Suck it up, _Onii-chan_.

Mizunagi: (sighs and looks at NF wearily) Do I really have to do this?

NF: Uh huh, yeah (distracted) hey, is there a bathroom around here? I have to check something.

Mizunagi: (points)

Kuro: (irritably) What's the deal with you wanting to dissect Gabriel, anyway?

Mizunagi: Well really now, it's not like I _know _in the story that you're going to end up mind breaking him so it's all alright. Can't blame me for having a little ambition, now can you?

Kuro: (darkly) Watch me.

NF: OH NOooo!!!

Kuro: (jerks, startled) huh? What's wrong?

NF: (in a heap on the floor) Which one do I go into? (looks lost)

Kuro: (exasperatedly) Oh for crying out loud! You're a girl! Take my word for it!

NF: But...What if I'm really a guy with a hormone problem or something? I can't just ASSUME I'm a girl...oh dear...oh dear...(begins chewing off fingernails)

Kuro: MIZU! God, I am really not put up to regulating someone's gender crisis! I just can't take it! GABRIEL! We're going!

Gabriel: (busy arranging flowers on a table somewhere) I'm...I'm almost done...(Looks aghast at the idea he might have to leave off on his flower arrangement)

NF: (walks in still looking a little weirded out and jumpy) You know...that flower there would probably look better in your hair...

Gabriel: (gazes at her for a moment, looks at the flower then puts it in his hair a little nervously)

NF: (grin) Absolutely smashing. You should take a look at yourself over there--HOLY CRAP! I really am a girl!

Gabriel: (frowns at her) Ah...yes?

NF: SW33T JUMPIN JILLYB34NZ! Wait till I tell Kuro-san! KUR0-S4N! 1'm a g!rl! W00t!

Kuro: That's what I've been telling you! Stop talking in l33t! (aggravated) Gabriel-! (stops and stares at the flower in Gabriel's hair) What's this?

Gabriel: Ah...you don't like it, master?

Kuro: Well, uh, not, it's not that, just...why is it in your hair?

Gabriel: (looks embarrassed) I will remove it. (makes to take the flower out of his hair)

Kuro: Uh-NO! No, no, no! I like it Gabriel, I really do!

Gabriel: (pauses) (looks at Neurofeces)

NF: (makes a thumbs up gesture behind Kuro's back) (says to Kuro a little louder) Doesn't the arrangement look _great_? He should go into interior decorating or something...

Kuro: (looks around rather embarrassedly for the arrangement saying quickly) Uh, yeah! Really Gabriel, it all looks great...I...um...I like it. (finally finds it) Oh yeah. Really great.

Gabriel: (gradually begins to smile) I'm glad.

Mizunagi: (walks in) uh oh. Is Gabriel turning into a girl too? What's with the flower? You look like a sissy. Is this one of my brother's weird fetishes again?

Kuro: (Turns red) That's it, I am SO getting disowned from this family!

Gabriel: ...

Heh...no I really don't know what happened. (shifty eyes) I think they all got bored of Control since I've been stuck on debugging C9 for an obscene amount of time, and they just came over here for a visit (cough cough I forced them cough). Everyone give a round of applause for the end of chapter parody--that's the ticket! Oh, in case anyone is worried, I am well aware I am a girl. I always have been too, I just wanted to mock my own reluctance to fit into the conventional ideals of womanhood or...whatever. (mildly confused) I am not having a gender crisis at all, I just wanted to mess with the heads of some two dimensional men. (smirk)) Doesn't everyone agree Gabriel would look great with a flower in his hair? (oooh, I bet a raging debate's going to start up over what kind of flower it is...(cackles) What kind do you think it is? Why don't I have everyone tell me and start up an inter-factional flower war? (cackles even louder)

Disclaimer: All mentions of flowers are a gentle, subtle, good natured poking fun at FoolishMortal-san's little flower contest going on in her MARVELOUS Kansuki fic _Courageous Fire_. Forgive me. I couldn't resist either poke of fun or shameless plug. I love FM-san's writing, and I am green with envy for her mastering of symbolism.

_**REVIEW RESPONSES: **(once again, I thank you all!)_

_RumorUnderOath-- Ah, yes. I had four done, but...well...I like to edit things as you can see--part of the reason why I make a rule never to change anything once I finally post up things here: if I DID, I'd never get ANYTHING done since I'd be working on old stuff all the time. It IS a little hard to find people who want to write more than just a quick drabble for Gabriel (though eraser-past-fics are starting to turn up recently--which gives me the warm fuzzies...ahhh) but...well...My fic focuses a lot on him in the "present" time as he looks back, but ti also has a lot of other characters. So, while I'm being very careful in how I structure things, since this story has a much more complicated layout than say, Control, where I jsut have to swap POV every chapter...Um...well...it's more complicated to keep a grip on placement in past or present, and balence out storyboard time amngst characters to give them a rounded-out personality, and yet also switch nimbly to reveal or conceal whatever I desperately want to. Gabriel's story is the end of a big long series of sequences I have yet to reveal, and while in his present form, he ALSO has a newer sort of conflict just starting with where he is relative to Kuro and Mizunagi, and what eh wants to do--ie. Find Israfel. So...yeah...there will be quite a bit of Gabriel, but...well...there's also going to be a lot of mostly OC characters--which I hope doesn't make you want to read less because I'm immensely grateful to have any reader who will willingly allow me such control in doing what I wish for a fic... (No demands! How kind!) It's jsut...well...I hope to give you more than one plot to follow throughout teh fic. I hope it doesn't disappoint you... Heh...it's jsut...things are still starting off. Please keep telling me what you think as it goes on--feedback is really important to me since I'm really experimenting alot with this fic in particular, and so much rides on each little detail, since not only THIS fic depends on a clear message of certain things, but it also serves as a prequel to the other fic, Control... Again...um...it's really nice to have someone be kind to my ideas and not pressure me, but...you really don't have to. If you think something's SERIOUSLY wrong, then please tell me, or if you perhaps have an idea I can work on for a one-shot or such, I would LOVE to know. I can't guarantee I'd get to it right away, but I'd love to do something for you if this fic is somehow dissatisfying. But for now, could you bear with me for a while and try to go along with it for just a bit more? I'd really appreciate any sort of critique._

_Desert.Illusion-- Oh wow...do I sound like too much of a nerd if I say "it's an honor"? I'm a big fan of your fic--but I think you know that already, and I'm immensely pleased to have someone who interprets so differently from me still read my things, better yet, read my fic while putting off HOMEWORK. (now THAT's flattery!) Long Authors Notes are customary for me I'm afraid, but I try to offset them by having large chapters anyway. (actually...um...THAT kind of just happens on its own, but I don't want people to know that.) As for research, um...yeah...Heheh. A lot of my hobbies are mythology or religion related, so it was kind of easy to research in my opinion. I have so much fun reading your stuff because you look at things so differently from me whenever a bible reference is dropped. Mine's probably going to get worse and worse and more and more fantasy-theological by the chapter, so I've seriously been wondering if I should have a character profile each chapter or something...a lot of OCs due pretty soon...they'll trickle in...but REALLY... This obviously comes from being left to myself without LARGE epic-updates for a couple of months, and epic hurricane-class brainstorming for a year, in which time my writing seems to have fermented quite...um...uniquely as the liquors of literature go._

_But um... actually a lot of the things you're gently nudging as possible potential problems, I DID have ideas for solving from the beginning...I've probably just delayed the punchline too long at this point (sigh) I do thank you for the tact though, by the way. It's very kind to allow me to keep my face in the wake of such a possible mistake, but you needn't do so. I've got a lot of the things covered, it jsut doesn't show yet because the idea's grown so much and I still haven't posted even the tip of the iceberg for my ideas I'm a sci-fi junkie, so I KNOW space has no air, and no sound, etc. I've got a way to solve that (which is probably more than the canon of the series did...(grumble)) I tend to spot-check ideas for plausibilitiy before I attach them into the storyline no matter what, because I always fear I'll run into someone with a bigger ego--excuse me, BRAIN, than mine. It's happened before, and it'll probably happen again if it hasn't at this very moment. Trust me. If it looks like there's somethign that doesn't add up, either my brain's skipped it entirely, or I jsut haven't revealed the answer to the riddle yet. Gabriel's going to tell a lot of stuff to Mizunagi, I can promise you that. I've designed a rank structure system for two classes of angel, each with seperate levels and abilities. I've worked out ideas for anatomy based of science nuggets I've been fed, so I can deal with ideas like how the wings can actually WORK (they need SOME musculature reworking to work on a human form--you'll see Gabriel's human form start to show more and more eraser-like qualities over time as he heals), how they can survive a vacuum-drop through space and atmosphere, not to mention the ideas I already had to give for how they could survive the gravity-fall once within the atmosphere. Try to trust me, please. I'm not ALL mysticism and religion m'dear. (YOU'RE a sadist? I think I'm the resident dictator-for-life of the "abuse the bird-boys" club, so I'm not so sure about that.)_

_As for debates and discussions on said mysticism and religion (giggle), that will be entirely up to you as to WHICH of those two potentials occurs, I suppose. I'm joyously all for either. (smile) It's rare people dare to talk to me in depth about religion without trying to shame me out of it by whining about how I'm stuffing my ideas down their throat, so I'm immensely honored and pleased both. So, if you'd like to, SURE! I'd be delighted. Also on a smaller note, if you ever need biblical references or info, or pseudopigria or apocrypha, or gnostic texts, or mythology references (well, so long as it's not eastern--I'm less knowledgable about eastern mythologies than I'd like to be), I'm your girl. I'd love to help where I can for your fic since you seem to be looking for bible names for people now. Your structure might be different than mine, and I might still be waiting gleefully to see what surprise you'll pull out next, but I can at least hope to give you ideas, right? (smile) I'm on internet during school hours, so I'll try to respond as promptly as possible if you'd like that. I have email, the fandom forum "mindbreakers anonymous", livejournal...whatever you'd prefer. IM-ing is unfortuanely out, but the other three I can probably respond to pretty quickly._

_MOG (AKA Sapphire and Gold)-- My dear French Onion...do I even need to say anything to you? You were my spot-checker for the first draft of this chapter. You're the elite. You're so needlessly kind to me that I badger you if you DON'T show up and praise me. (cackle) You've spoiled me. It's all I can do to spoil you in return by dedicating everything I can get into some form of completion to your illustrious self. By the way, I have to put up the GabrielShiba fic for the pervy pairings list on my bio. Remind me, please. Oh...um...Give PF1 a big juicy kiss and tell him it's from me. (and tell me what his expression's like afterwards--I'm a good ways away.) For the record, since my final fantasy gaming is somewhat limited, whenever I see "Mog" I think Spaceballs. Half man and half dog. In other words, you're a female Jou. (grin) Love and oranges!_

_mentaru-- AGH! no! Don't tell me! I hate hearing I made my readers suffer through reruns! Oh NO! (sigh) You poor kind thing. I'm so sorry about that--if only I could be a little more descisive then I could update faster and I wouldn't put peopel through that much trouble! BLECH! Well...Hopefully this next chapter's a bit better insofar as the update timing goes... and...um...Hopefully both of us are still having fun when chapter 5 comes out. (grin) hope you haven't forgotten me again, because you really do encourage me. Thank you. Lots and lots and lots of Gabriel so far. I'm actually considering just leaving Israfel behind completely from here on in. (well, it's not like I don't have past-flashbacks in Control. Those would probably fill in any possible gap...) Besides, his is the part of the story we know already. You think I should? Should I ask some other people too?_

_You DID say in the review I replied to last time that you were thinking Gabriel-finds-his-master...here, it's obviously a little stranger. I particularly thought you might like it, or it might make you think a bit and start trying out scenarios in a diffferent way--that's all any good fic could hope to do to a reader who's also a good writer. I really hope you like it, and enjoy reading the later chapters detailing out exactly HOW Gabriel ends up mindbroken by Kuro, a boy who deosn't even know he's a mindbreaker yet. You'll probably start to like Kuro more too--his philosophy serves to give things an even more interesting twist: how will he deal with finding out he's a mindbreaker if he hates the idea so much, and how does he get out of the EGO?_

_Yeah...um...well...aside from all my needless teaser-ing, I really do hope you like this chapter AND the ones to come as well. I was thinking of people like you when I started writing down those sorts of ideas in the first place. It really makes it a joy to write when I get feedback like this... Again, thanks._

Chapter notes:

Honorifics are probably all the japanese I'll ever use, so you can breathe a sigh of relief and praise my lack of ability with languages even after four years time fangirling like a shameless N00B. All I can speak fluently are English and hardcore L337-5P34K. I doubt having Kuro speaking L33T would lend to authenticity, so instead, he calls his older brother "Nii-san." Call me crazy, but it just seems to work better that way.

Now...for some chapter background...

Yes, I know. Mizunagi gets mindbreaked by Kaoru, not Kuro. I'm following the canon storyline with a great deal of improvization to fill in gaping holes. I'm not going to change anything vital. They're seperated. It's not happy how they get split up when they're close siblings, and yes, Gabriel is sort of the catalyst for that--though he really doesn't mean to be. You'll have to see later how I did that. Poor guys. Makes you kind of sad the think they're so close and then they don't even meet in the manga... That's what happens when you give me free reign with minor characters--Angst prevails. (I'm no paladin--I don't fight for JUSTICE, I fight for the power of villainous angst. Quwahahaaaa. Nyuhur.) I did that on purpose. Clash is fun. I'm not a nice writer, I'm an ANGST writer. In my opinion, anything that pushes an audience to feeling something is well written. (You are free to disagree with me--I know there are some tender souls out there and I apologize. That's most of the reason for the typical end-of-chapter parody. If anyone's in tears they should start laughing hysterically and feel better. That's my reasoning.) So if I'm pushing you around…heh, sorry, part of that's probably deliberate. It means I've gotten you to react IN the story, and I like that. Evoking feelings in the audience is a tactic used all the time, you might not realize it though if your being manipulated cleverly enough. It shows the author's (hopefully) more aware of the audience than they are driven by their own feelings to just write what they FEEL is best about a character at that moment--which usually means they're a decent writer. (grin) So…um…I'm trying to pretend to be a good writer by leaving some plot points predictable, but others murky and self-created so I can surprise. The ending you KNOW is coming is less emotion-evoking than one that comes out of the blue. So…heheh, some things will be obvious, but some things will not. I've dabbled in enough psychoanalysis at this point so, (clicks pen and gestures to the Freudian couch) tell me at any time…how does that make you FEEL? (smile) Just because you know the answer isn't going to make the problem any simpler...and really now...do you think I'd just resort to a SINGLE plotline for an entire story? There's bound to be some intrigue that's a little less predictable, trust me. I have an evil angst streak. quwahahahaaa.

Poor Gabriel's being put through a lot lately, isn't he? (I told you this thing focuses on him)

Why don't Kuro and Mizu get suspicious at his name? Well...he looks like a 'foreigner' doesn't he? A lot of European or American people are named after Gabriel or Michael or such...(more Michael than Gabriel in my experience, but in a semi-Latin area like my home city, there are a good deal of Gabriels and "Hay-Seuss's" (cough)) Why's he _there_? Plenty of factions have missions to other parts of their faction all over the globe, I assume. WIZ-DOM is the WESTERN association of spirit leaders after all--so how else do you NOT question what Nakaura's doing in Japan with a Japanese surname? Something happened there in my opinion, but that's going to be gotten into in Control, not Gracious Wings so much. My ideas check out if you put FAAAAAR too much thought into them like I do (if you don't yet know how much time I waste, ask FoolishMortal, or Sapphire and Gold, or Psychokitty13, or Kasumi Sora--they're been submitted to the horrors of my background plannings far more than anyone else). If you're not convinced, eh...authors license to make the characters mildly dumb for certain plot points? In fact, I'll just go with that last one. Rage about it as you wish. I don't have to use character stupidity often, so if that's _really _the case in your opinion, and you don't buy my first explanation, then it's my single time using such a paltry excuse as the second and it won't happen again.

Other questions:

What's the deal about Gabriel's _brands_? He doesn't have those in the series, does he? (oh you poor people who possibly don't have book five or who are recent converts to Juvenile Orion are going to kill me for terrifying you) No, Gabriel is brand-less in the series. That's also another creation of mine. (there's a lot of improvisation. I TOLD you. JO doesn't have exactly the most thought provoking storyline in the world as it is--feel free to argue with me on that point as you wish.) It will be explained in detail in an upcoming chapter.

As a side note, I'll freely reveal that Israfel has no brands (you should assume this anyway since I'm attempting to keep to the canon, and there are no SHAPED scars of that veriety on canon Tsuka's shoulders.) This is considered to be rather fluky among MY earth-bound erasers shown here.

Like I said, further detailing on this seemingly strange plot-point will come in either this next chapter or the one after that. (as current projections go at least...it could take a touch longer or shorter if I get my plot on) I have a lot of eraser brainstorming sessions that will pay off when THAT comes out into the open, and you'll have to pay attention I'm afraid, because that IS an important idea for later parts of the fic.

What's with Mizunagi? He's being creeeepy! Um...I made Mizu sort of interested in Gabriel as a dissection thing not only to explain why he's the one bandaging Lafayel in the series (he has prior knowledge of eraser parts.) but also so Gabriel could pull out--through his own interest--lots of little eraser power details and such. It's characterization mingled in "cleverly" with deus-ex-machina plot device so I can get out a lot of information. Sorry. But I really do need for you guys to know certain things as background before I can carry stuff on in later chapters. (English teachers everywhere advocate--read Neurofeces: it helps your reading comprehension and retention. (sheepish smile)) Sorry to do that, I really am...but a lot of my stuff needs building points or some sort of structure-knowledge to build on the plot I want. It should work seamlessly enough as not to be bothersome, but it has to happen. I don't mean to torture, I'm just a sci-fi writer at heart, so I geek in such ways. Again, sorry. And yes, I know I DO sound like a know-it-all and an otherwise insufferable doofus, but it's unintentional--this is my fic. I know what's going to happen. (Yes, I do, actually. Surprising? Read Poe's "philosophy of composition" it states you should never start publishing a story unless you know how it's going to end first. I follow that. The problem is my endings tend to expand.)

Oh, as to 'why does Kuro-kun have empathetic powers?' Hee. That's how I explain the random hand-holding with Gabriel in book five--or if not EXPLAIN, that's how I draw significance to it. I'm still trying to figure out what sexuality I should have there in the storyline--I actually don't write shounan-ai unless it has plot merit actually. Note carefully who Kuro touches in _this _book, it will be important. He keeps those powers even as a mindbreaker if you're wondering ahead. He really is powerful, but why he's not doing more for the aquarian age will be explained along with his character here--you can already see a little bit in this past chapter. (I was inspired by CLAMP for _this _little power idea. Read _Legal Drug (or possibly "Lawful Drug"),_ guys. Tis fun even if it's discontinued at only three books.(le sob)) Kuro is also not going to be the only one with empathetic powers in this epic you know. I really ran with that idea all over the place. The eraser have their own empaths--and you'll probably see THAT fastest in the upcoming Control chapter 10--however, an eraser empath's powers work a little differently. Kuro can access memories, thoughts, and feelings through touch due to his psychic blood. (Did you notice the Haruna hint in there too? She'd be about two years younger than she is in JO if you follow the only hinted timeline which is referred to by Tomonori in book two when he calls to Tsukasa the remembering of the infamous day they met--oh how soppy...Haruna's thirteen or fourteen I think...) Eraser empaths in contrast can sense feelings and emotions when within a certain area or distance, and can even track down someone by the feel of their emotions--since certain mood-sets are unique to individuals. It's more like an almost-scent. Their powers are also tied a little more closely to the eraser special abilities, which I cannot yet divulge here, but will be detailed out in time. So there will be similarities. Those are somewhat intentional. Eraser-human kinship is key for Gabriel's and Kuro's little relationship to one another--Kuro's empathetic powers are taken in stride by Gabriel because he's accustomed to that sort of thing amongst his own faction. Gabriel does NOT have empathetic powers though. Heh… I've had over a year go by since this first plotbunnied me, and its implications spread throughout _Control_, and occasionally my other works as well. I thought a lot about what I wanted to do. It should be interesting. But a lot of things tie in. One character's ease with another can be very important, never mind WHY they are at ease with something. (Or actually you SHOULD mind why they're at ease with something because it can lead to misconceptions, and thus the plot thickens…hoohoohoo…)

Hmm…I think I'm about done now…

Yeah...I want to make sure I don't lose people amongst the confusion firebombs, not imply stupidity of others--because I seriously doubt that. I just acknowledge I have a mixed audience--those possibly new to the network, and those who are veterans who've been here for years. I try to make things easy for both ends so people go away not only having read a decent fic, but with ideas of their own on how they can work on their own writings --if they have any.

Any questions? Want to be on my list of people to send 'test plot-data' and such to? Review and thus expel all negative or positive passions upon this poor, humble, fuzzy head--Let me know that it's time to update again REALLY soon! (wink wink) Even give me suggestions for things you might want to see me write--who knows, you just might inspire me! I still have virtual garden veggies to pass out to those who do indeed review, and everyone knows you want to prevent virtual scurvy, so REVIEW! For whatever reason you might have, just take a couple of seconds and push the button--I can't change things unless I get feedback, and I like to talk as you may have noticed. BE NOT SCARED!

Gabriel: (frowns) _Do not be afraid_. (Correcting NF)

NF: That's what I said, isn't it?

Gabriel: …Well…it…works _better _this way.

NF: Oh…I should probably take your word for it, shouldn't I?

Gabriel: Yes. You should.

NF: You're probably much better at announcing things to people than me…

Gabriel: I am.

NF: yeah…okay…YOU tell them to review then.

Gabriel: (Clears throat)

REVIEW! AND SIN NO MORE!

NF: …

(Psst! He's not looking! Review, my frolicking dirt children! The pants command thee!)


	6. Part 5: Words and Bones

Hi again.

It's been a bit of time. And I'm sure most people don't expect to get an update in the first week of AP exams...particularly, if the writer in question is taking the Government exam at 8 AM on Monday and the English Lit. exam at 8:00 am on Thursday. (giggle) But I do fanfiction perpetually, no matter the amount of studying I have to do...so this should be fairly old news that might make some people groan. So...yeah...I generally do less than an hour of studying and get most things back fairly instantly from there assuming the teacher goes over the stuff on the notes during class--see, I'm an auditory learner. It's pretty handy--though I don't have much in the way of visual memory so it can really give me some problems if I have to recognize something by sight that doesn't have to do with reading. All I really have to do is reconnect everything in my head for something like Government...so...

Um...right...with that sickening ability, you guys get a fanfiction fix to tempt you away from studying for your OWN AP exams. I wish you all luck. (since this comes after both tests in question, I think I did well. All I need is a three since I'm at a Florida school, but I wouldn't be surprised if I get higher for English, and wouldn't be too crushed if I got lower for government, so I feel relatively stress-free until mid-July insofar as those are concerned.)

I'd be absolutely delighted to hear what other poor souls are taking AP exams, and what exams they're taking--this is my first year doing the exams, and I'm a senior...what about the rest of you? I'm taking just two exams--the ones I mentioned above. (Not the Macro Economics exam though--the graphs are messing with my head a bit too much what with the translating out the abbreviations just so I know what I'm talking about...But at least since I took the class and had trouble, the second time through, everything will probably make perfect sense...)

Uh...anyway...I don't know what my internet's going to be like next year when I'm away from high school. I _am_ going to college (assuming I _finish _my Latin course that is (sigh)), but I'm commuting from home at least for the first semester if not the first year--I want to see if I can find roommate candidates first before I just toss myself into the pool with the sharks. Plus, I like my family, and I'm their first kid out so it'll probably help my parents cope better with slowly inching me off the nest or such... My point though is, Home has _dialup_, and I _supposedly_ don't have the password for dialup, or a computer connected for that matter, so...I don't know how this is going to work. My laptop as of now has no wifi card either, so...I'm really in a weird situation...

...it might put my updates on a bit more delay, but I'm surely still going to dump out at every opportunity--especially with how often I've been working on GW stuff as of late... (I can't let my parents know what I'm writing, no.)

_Control_ readers. I'm running into some trouble with a final scene I decided to add in for nine, but I have about the entirety of chapter 10 done. C9 just has to fill in a lot of gaps, so it's bound to be long, and angsty, and probably horribly embarrassing insofar as style change goes for me, but it's still coming nonetheless--I'm saying so here because this is my other epic, so I'm assuming I can get the information out, here...

Um...right...enough about my useless life...um...

_I would like to thank the people who served as betas and helped me deal with all the various crises for this chapter, all the random individuals who fangirled Mizunagi's weird sense of humor, or who brought out interesting points... Thank you very much guys, this chapter certainly wouldn't have turned out right without you. And...as ever (sigh) It's changed vastly since any of you have last seen it, so you should probably read it again._

**warnings: Possibly language** (Because my favorite word to _write _out for swearing in situations starts with an S...) **and a bit of good-natured brotherly perverse jokes at the other's expense** (Which actually ended up amusing the people I sent this to beforehand more than offending them, but I really don't know, so I warn)

-o-O-o- 5: Words and Bones… -o-O-o-

_"Then dawns the Invisible; the Unseen its truth reveals;_

_My outward sense is gone, my inward essence feels;_

_Its wings are almost free—its home, its harbour found;_

_Measuring the gulf, it stoops, and dares the final bound._

_O dreadful is the check—intense the agony— _

_When the ear begins to hear, and the eye begins to see;_

_When the pulse begins to throb, the brain to think again,_

_The soul to feel the flesh, and the flesh to feel the chain."_

_- Emily Brontë, The Prisoner_

-o-O-o-

He awoke to an unexpected softness...

It _was_ a soft touch, that dabbing at the corner of his mouth with a paper cloth to swab away the tiny stream of drool. There was a tangible kindness in the motion--a care for the helpless even for something that mundane. This was unusual--somehow. Israfel opened his eyes squinting sleep-caked eyes. The face had turned away, and he couldn't be certain with the profile, but...

He moved, and the man's head shot back to him. No. That wasn't his rescuer. He knew--somehow with barely a glance, he knew. It was a different man...so why was he being kind?

How bewildering to have kindness shown and not even know what he'd done to merit such gentleness...

"Oh. You're awake." Israfel blinked his eyes, uncertain. He couldn't remember what had happened...how he had gotten here... The man's smile faltered and his eyebrows scrunched in an apologetic manner. "Can you speak?" Israfel managed a shaky whisper of "y-yes." The doctor smiled and turned to his papers. "P-please...how did I get here?" The doctor raised his eyebrows, looking down his nose, through his glasses, the sheaf of papers waving gently in one hand.

Israfel realized that his voice sounded strange compared to this man's, it seemed too much somehow...too _strong_. It seemed to overpower and pale the other's even though he'd barely spoken. It was an odd feeling. "Well, I wasn't present at the time, but apparently you were brought in here for treatment. Can you explain why you were brought in naked? I was told he said he'd found you on the street." Israfel lowered his eyes, biting his lip. "I...I can't..." He said quietly. The doctor paused, but his eyes filled with sympathy. There was a lump in Israfel's throat. He couldn't tell anything--He didn't KNOW anything. And why would he want to say anything anyway if it just deprived that poor man's voice of beauty? That was strange, and shocking. he didn't like it. What was wrong with him? He rubbed at his throat nervously.

The doctor had longer hair pulled back from his face. It was going gray at the temples, though his face was still youthful. There was a pen behind his ear...and a large flat mole over one of his eyebrows. Israfel thought he looked terribly strange, but kept that to himself, because he wasn't even sure WHY he felt that way. The doctor looked at him again, glasses low on his nose. He pulled them off, chewing on the end that had just been behind his ear. The pencil dropped to the floor. The doctor glanced down and muttered to himself as he picked up the pencil, making a couple of quick motions on the page before replacing it behind his ear. He smiled at Israfel, nodding absently at his papers.

"Would you like me to call him in here for you? He wanted to come in, but he was quite sure you weren't family..." The doctor chuckled to himself at something. Israfel only blinked. "He wasn't allowed in with you in your condition... You were asleep for a good bit of time you know, gave me a right scare to see you awake. You have quite the set of eyes." Something sank in Israfel's belly. He'd been asleep? He felt he was missing something, a LARGE something. And he didn't know what it was.

But here he was, in a strange place. People were being nice to him, even with his strange voice, his dizzy head, his not knowing anything... The lump grew larger. What ever had he done to deserve something like this? It was too much...it was so..._nice_...it was shocking.

Yes, something was very wrong...but he was at least bright enough to dimly and unconsciously think that there was a chance he might be forgetting something bad--if it had landed him here at least.

"Yes...thank you." He said almost inaudibly, fingering his bandages. He? Who? He couldn't remember anyone or anything...He had a vague idea of golden hair. Long golden hair, but as he glanced down, all he saw was his own. Was that it? He couldn't remember a face...couldn't remember a voice..._could _remember...

He frowned. Cold hands--that was all he could remember? Cold hands?

How could THAT be worth anything at all? He might just be remembering his own hands. He still couldn't even remember what he looked like, but he could tell by his arms--what parts he could see, that he looked quite different from the man currently mumbling to himself and scratching illegible scrawl onto his sheaf of papers. Israfel dimly wondered what he was doing.

That had to be the worst art he'd ever seen...

Little did Israfel know couldn't _possibly _know what was happening even had he still possessed his memory--his kind didn't write, thus there was no way he could possibly know that words could be turned into representative pictures so others could understand without ever coming into actual contact with the writer. Writing was a human innovation. No angel knew how to write. it was convenient in a way--t determined that no angel would ever understand a prophecy about the end times and gain in knowledge of his own role. It wasn't cruelty, it was simply necessary. Had angels been given a writing system from human roots, the fate of the world would have simply been modified beyond their knowledge, if it was not so already.

Israfel knew none of that, however. Very few angels knew of the reasoning anyway, though.

Israfel gazed interestedly at the row of tiny brush-stroke pictograms on the sticker on his bedside--how strange to have so much decoration...he wondered what the pattern was...

He frowned more deeply and put his fingertips to his head as his vision blurred suddenly. He leaned back, breathing carefully.

His skull was vaguely numb, but not unpleasantly so, and the room had a dizzy faintly floating effect, but he assumed it was nothing serious. His shoulders hurt but...

He thought hard. What could have made his shoulders ache like that, or prickle like there were scabs there? How could he cut his shoulders? Was he thrown somehow? Then why was he _naked_? Something was wrong here...he felt..._different_...even though he couldn't remember what was "right" to know what he was feeling was "wrong". _Something_...he couldn't explain it.

His shoulders itched...

There were soft footsteps at the door. A pale man dressed in black looked in. He seemed agitated and nervous, but desperately seemed to be trying not to look it. Israfel wondered why--but he couldn't even remember he was CALLED Israfel after all so who was he to question?

He looked at the man carefully. From what he could see of himself he probably looked nothing like him either. Though this man DID look a little like the doctor, albeit his hair was all black, and quite short, and his face was narrower and paler. Israfel's own skin was differently colored--almost faintly golden compared to the nearly sickly-looking pale yellow-white, and his hair was pale, the color of malt--though Israfel didn't know what malt looked like--compared to the ink black of this man's hair. From what he could recall, this man had had lenses over his eyes like the doctor had. But now they were unadorned. He was a picture of simplicity thrown together in a pleasing way--though his appearance seemed surprising and...different in some inexplicable way. Something about him seemed interesting, but he couldn't put his finger on it either.

This man's face was a pale, worried, narrow oval, with softly slanted black eyes, a straight, long nose, and a mouth that turned faintly downward, making him look all the more worried and sad and puritanical. Israfel felt a strange urge of--was it pity? Why? He didn't know this man--or did he? And yet...he felt drawn to him. He was curious...and what's more he didn't know WHY he was curious.

Their eyes met momentarily, and the man suddenly cast his black eyes to the ground, as though ashamed, as though something in Israfel's eyes was frightening. Israfel remembered the doctor's comment about his eyes. He felt sudden worry--what did his eyes look like that they might make someone look away? He wondered if they were an ink black like the two men's he'd seen.

The man's mouth tightened, and once again he seemed to be staring for something to convince him he belonged there that wasn't human. Israfel wondered for a moment, touching his own face worriedly. No...it still seemed alright...he no longer even had any idea what he looked like...but nothing seemed WRONG with his face. It had to be his eyes--whatever was wrong with THEM... Maybe the man didn't want to be there because of what _he_ looked like--and that worried Israfel, but he couldn't feel anything wrong with his face... He looked back. This man was his rescuer? He could remember the faint blurred image of his face, could remember how the man had thrown his coat over him and carried him--though the sensation was dimmed and dizzied in his memory... Those hands had been warm though--he dimly registered.

So..._that _couldn't be that unknown memory...

The man still looked like he desperately didn't want to face him for some reason. How odd. Then again, given how the man's eyes darted at the slightest noise, he had a bit of a paranoid, hunted look to him anyway. Perhaps he knew something that Israfel didn't--and that was almost certain given how he couldn't seem to remember even what his own face looked like...

"I'm Tomonori Nakaura. I found you." The man blurted out suddenly. His words had a thrown-together quality, as though he wasn't used to speaking with people. He had the same expression, as though he was expecting to be thrown out of the room for saying even that. "Masamoto-sensai...said you'd asked to see me?" He said more haltingly, looking up with that same sort of forlorn worried tension.

Israfel's brow creased. Maybe, somehow, while he didn't know who this man was, or where he came from, he would help him. He seemed somehow like he wouldn't hurt him--especially after he brought him to this safe place, where wounds were bound up, and people wiped your mouth if you drooled in your sleep. He was kind--a _kind _person...and he might have the answers. Israfel pulled his hands into his lap, took a breath in slowly and asked his first question, with his too-rich voice soft with disuse. "Yes..." He took in a breath. His voice still sounded too full, but there had been a strange edge to the monotone of the man's voice...as though his voice could be different if he chose. "...Where am I?" He asked carefully, looking up.

This time the man held his eyes, straightening, and now when he spoke, there was a spark of life...That surprised Israfel: he was doing _something_--he didn't know what. But something had animated the human man. Something had drawn him out, something had made him help him...and he wanted to know what it was.

He _desperately _wanted to know...

The man opened his mouth. "Freelance Hospital." He said quietly. Israfel's eyebrow's twitched into a frown. "Freelance...?" He mumbled. Something was wrong again. Suddenly the man's face tensed again. "I...didn't know what you were." He said more quietly. For some reason, that hurt. He didn't even know why, but it made his eyes prickle. _**What **__am I?_ "Are you...okay?" The man asked haltingly. Israfel started at the softness of his words, then he laughed a little shutting his eyes for a moment to compose himself. "I'm sorry, who are you?" The man's face twitched. The guilty look was back. "I'm...Tomonori Nakaura...I'm..." he sighed. "I'm here to help you." A name...this man had a name...and..._he..._

He didn't even know what he was, or who he was.

"Then...who am _I_?" Israfel whispered, looking at the man, Nakaura, with something like desperation, fingers going to his temples. Nakaura blinked, and if possible, his complexion paled more. "I..._I _don't know." He replied back in a whisper.

Something sank in Israfel's belly.

He didn't even have an identity. He didn't even know WHAT he was!

He was becoming overwhelmed now...Hot tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He clutched at his temples more desperately, as though it might put the information back in his head.

"D-don't _cry_!" The man seemed shocked now, black eyes going wide. He was at the bedside seemingly before either of them knew what was happening. Israfel gritted his teeth, a faint edge of a moan building up, shutting his eyes tightly. Faint fingers brushed his bangs... He paused, stiffening for some reason--WHY? Why did that feel so strange? The touch faded away almost instantly. He opened his eyes faintly to look back at Nakaura. The other man's expression was suddenly devoid of any element of tension, face filled with such tenderness, such worry, such desperate kindness, that for a moment, Israfel was taken aback. He suddenly seemed such a different person... He looked into the black eyes, surprised. Something in him relaxed. There was such a gentleness to that face now...He could see this man rescuing someone who knew nothing. He could see him caring... That was comforting at least...

The finger brushed his bangs again. Israfel flinched again--why? He somehow knew the man didn't mean anything by the gesture--certainly nothing bad at least...yet that touch made him recoil... Suddenly, the man drew back again, tension returning to his form as he straightened. His eyes looked away again. Israfel blinked. "D-don't cry..." The man seemed to have forgotten to control his voice, but quickly remedied it. "I...won't put you out there again no matter what you are..." He said softly. "Don't worry."

Israfel felt another shaky laugh come to his lips, even as the hot tears escaped his eyes. "Thank you." He replied. He didn't know why he said it--it just somehow felt like the thing that should be said to make it less overwhelming...

Somehow...if there was one person who would help him, one kind face--no matter how much it seemed to try to hide it--somehow things seemed like they would be okay.

_"Thank you..." _He breathed again. He wiped his eyes hastily, meeting the man's eyes again. The man blinked, seemingly surprised, shocked pleasure filling his face and animating it again. He nodded faintly, the edges of his lips curling upwards. Israfel blinked. Again, Nakaura seemed an entirely different person, that kindness radiating outward... "You're...welcome..." The man shifted once, not looking at him, silence stretching between them. He suddenly turned on his heel to go.

"Wait..." Israfel said quickly, stopping once he'd realized what he said--that he didn't know _what _to say...

Nakaura blinked, looking at him curiously. "Hm?"

Israfel took a breath in to steady himself. So he knew nothing...he'd just build up what he could until then. It was bound to come back eventually. "Do you...have to go somewhere?" He said carefully. Nakaura blinked, then his expression became apologetic. "I...have a class...one of my last ones. My finals are coming up soon." Nervousness suddenly laced his voice--whether that was because of the classes or the fact that Israfel was asking him about them, Israfel didn't know. Israfel blinked. "You're a _student_?" Nakaura hesitated, turning to partially face him again. He nodded. "I'm going to be a teacher soon--once I'm done with this year I mean..." Israfel smiled. "Oh..." He hesitated. "I hope you do well..." He said quietly. Nakaura blinked again, slightly surprised, then he nodded faintly, looking down at the ground. "Thank you."

"Goodbye, Tomonori Nakaura." Israfel said softly after a moment's quiet.

Something in the man stiffened. He paused, nearly through the door. His face turned back. A faint edge of pain seemed to have set his mouth back into tension. "It's...it's just Nakaura." He said very quietly. Israfel sighed faintly--he'd done something wrong. "I'm sorry. Goodbye, Nakaura..." He hesitated, when the man's head turned back to go. His hand was on the doorway. He seemed to sag for a faint moment, but Israfel couldn't see his face to know why. "If you could come back...?" Israfel began, feeling suddenly desperate, then he hesitated again wondering at what he must sound like. The lump in his throat was back. He sighed, trailing off. "Ah...never mind...Th-thank you for...everything you've done." He said finally, hesitantly.

He'd apparently hurt Nakaura somehow--he didn't know why, and he certainly didn't know _how_. Having two names seemed strange--why should the use of both actually HURT him? It didn't make any sense at all! Nonetheless, he couldn't expect that the man would want to come back if he'd really hurt him so. That bothered him--he'd _liked_ Nakaura, what little of him he'd seen at least, and now he'd ruined it all by using the whole name...

The man who'd rescued him...he'd just totally destroyed that by a careless blunder...

Nakaura lingered a moment longer, straightening. His face when he turned it, seemed to be struggling between several emotions. "Would you..._like _me to come back?" Nakaura asked quietly, he sounded strained. Israfel blinked, suddenly confused. He'd apparently _insulted _the man earlier...so why then, did he have a look that all but _begged _for someone to ask for him to stay?

Israfel bowed his head, hands in his lap. Blond hair hung in two curtains on either side of his face. He traced the bandages. "If...it's too much trouble-"

"No!" The sharpness of the man's voice was surprising. He looked up at him. Nakaura shut his eyes, apparently fighting to control himself--SOME emotion was there. He opened his black eyes again. "I'd...really like to come back." Nakaura said quietly. Israfel stared at him, surprised. "You...would?" He realized the shock in his voice, and wondered at it, suddenly smiling. "Yes." He breathed in relief. He was forgiven. "_Please _do." Again, the faint curling of a responding smile came over Nakaura's lips. "Alright...I'll be back later." Israfel smiled and nodded. "Yes. Alright."

Nakaura hesitated. "I'll see you later...?" There was a faint questioning tone to it, a shyness to his demeanor.

Israfel nodded faintly, fumbling with his fingers. "Yes. Goodbye. And...um...thank you."

The man had slipped through the door before he could finish. Israfel breathed out slowly.

The doctor pushed aside the curtain almost impatiently. Israfel jumped. "Oh...I'm sorry. I-I didn't know you were still there." The doctor shrugged. "That's fine. You didn't need to know. I was worried for a moment there, so I snuck back." Israfel looked at him confusedly. "Ah?" the Doctor pulled at his gloves, apparently oblivious. "Nakaura-kun seems to like you. That's good... very interesting too. I didn't know HE would be the one to bring you in...makes a bit more sense now though... I was worried for a moment there but you really pulled through. I've never seen him get along that well with anyone." The man smiled at him.

Israfel's eyes widened. He pressed his temples again, hoping his mind would let him remember everything... "That...that can't be...he seems so..._kind_..." He was at a loss to explain. The Doctor shrugged with another smile. "Well, _yes_. He's _very _kind. Heh, I used to teach him back when he was at the orphanage you know...if ever anyone was in trouble, it was little Nakaura-kun who was trying to bandage them up, or who brought them back. Nobody else ever seemed to react quite like you did though. Most people take something like that for granted, or just ignore it because they're too proud. It's amazing the pride of orphans...all elaborate acts and facades..." Israfel nodded faintly, then suddenly something clicked and his eyes widened. "_Orphan_? No parents?"

The doctor's smile was tight. "Yeah. Poor kid. Bright as anything too. He could be anything with a mind like his, but..." The doctor sighed, shrugging again. "He's set on being a _teacher_ of all things... He means well, anyone can see that...but...he doesn't like being involved closely with people. I would think he'd try to get as far away from a school as he could--there's just so much he _won't_ be able to do that he doesn't seem to realize, but every time I try to talk to him, he just clams up and goes stubborn." He smiled to himself, chewing on the end of his glasses thoughtfully. "Nakaura-kun's a little strange that way. I had him penned off pretty easily and I didn't even realize it...heh. You've got him better figured out at this rate than I do." The doctor grinned. "You asked him _back _too." Israfel felt his face heating. "I hardly meant to offend him..." He whispered. To his surprise, the doctor laughed loudly. "On the contrary! He needs that probably more than anything. You're a perceptive kid."

Israfel felt his face grow warmer, embarrassment seeped through him. "No...I really-" The doctor's chuckles interrupted him. "Let's just check those bandages of yours. I'm 'Masamoto-sensai' 'kay?" Israfel blinked, then nodded mutely as Masamoto instructed him and eyed his wounds, muttering--apparently mostly to himself--about the wounds. "He's awkward maybe...but...if he talks with you a bit longer I bet that'd fade... You keep inviting him back, you hear me? If he's getting along with you, I think both of you could use that." Israfel nodded faintly, only half focusing on the doctor's words.

Israfel privately wondered why he'd asked Nakaura back, mostly ignoring Masamoto's twittered comments, listlessly putting out an arm whenever Masamoto asked him to, allowing himself to have his bandages changed.

Oh, YES he wanted to know anything he could about himself...but was there really any chance Nakaura might know?

Well...apparently he was doing SOMETHING right if it would help the man so much to be asked to come back. After all, Nakaura HAD done a lot for him--just simply because he'd WANTED to help people too... What a _kind _person...

Now if only he could understand what it was that _he'd _done in asking him back...

-o-O-o- _Intermezzo _-o-O-o-

Kuro entered the room with a big grin and another plate of jello. What he thought was a witty epithet died on his lips when he noticed his brother drawn back suddenly looking at once guilty and angry.

Kuro blinked "What's all this? Shame on you plotting something behind my back, Mizu." He smiled despite his brother's black expression, despite his glare, despite the unease of such a gesture. Kuro smiled, truthfully, _because _he had no idea what was going on...he felt like somehow he needed to smile for Gabriel's sake, like the man might need at least that much comfort. He hated this feeling of playing an act of good-cop-bad-cop for the sake of the newly found man, but he'd never seen Mizunagi act this way before either. Something was terribly wrong, and he had no idea what it was. No matter--he had to smile. The feeling was all but desperate, laced with dread...but he HAD to do it. Gabriel was stuck here just like him--it was kinship, heavens knew he couldn't seem to gain his trust any other way. Gabriel endured him, not much more.

Mizunagi's pointed glare at this brother was as black as his gaze. "He's not human."

"Eh?" Kuro muttered uncaringly, setting down his plates of food, not even sparing them a second look. Carefree, that's how he had to look... He was starting to realize he was the balance--he was the "good cop" and somehow he needed to hold it all together. Mizunagi's words hadn't even sunk into his brain--he was too focused on making everything look okay in front of Gabriel. He could feel those strange green eyes boring into him--his every move was being watched.

"He's…not…HUMAN!" Mizunagi repeated in a livid hiss. Kuro paused, smile gradually fading. The words registered.

No choice then...he couldn't escape it...

He looked at Mizunagi, then at Gabriel. "You don't say." Kuro replied as evenly as he could, though his heart was starting to beat faster. He lit his stare on Gabriel, tone still quiet "Gabriel?" He wanted to other man to explain it all, say it wasn't true, say that he might not lose the person he'd been hoping to befriend. Kuro felt his appetite leave him and gradually sink into the pit of his stomach uneasily. No...NO! He'd _hoped..._no, even PRAYED this wouldn't happen!

He hated war, but Mizunagi WOULD kill Gabriel if he so much as hinted at being from another faction. He looked...weird...he HAD to be something odd, and now...Mizunagi had proof? Gabriel was as good as dead.

Kuro was as good as alone again.

He'd _liked_ Gabriel too! He'd felt somehow they could have been friends if he'd had long enough...this wasn't fair! This wasn't FAIR!

Gabriel's fists gradually unclenched beneath the blankets. He said nothing, green eyes betraying nothing, his face as flat as could be, only looking at him.

What could he do?

Mizunagi reaffixed his angry glare on the injured man. Tension settled into Kuro's shoulders and knotted there. NO...It was all up to him...he had to stop this somehow! Kuro grinned desperately, his face a desperate rictus, attempting to lighten the mood from his brother glaring molten death at Gabriel, and Gabriel staring away with a suddenly intense expression of sorrow. Mizunagi didn't say anything else, glaring at Kuro suddenly in the way that meant 'you KNOW what I'm saying.'

Ohhh...Kuro was in trouble now.

But it wasn't like he could do much about it...

"Well, if you're quite done then, Nii-san..." Mizunagi was going to KILL him..."It's no wonder you're still in bed…Broken Shoulder, Broken arm, three broken ribs, and almost all the others at least cracked, internal bleeding, and a fractured hip…It's amazing you're up at all, especially so soon. I take it Mizu's been taking _very _good care of you." The boy grinned, shooting his brother a mischievous look. This would get _him _for all the dirty jokes he'd been making...

Mizunagi didn't return the smile, frowning. "You're going to be okay though. Your recovery seems human enough." Kuro added. Gabriel lowered his head in his awkward position to stand for a bow, lowering his eyes as well. He seemed almost to grimace, whether from pain or something else, Kuro had no idea.

"I am indebted to you for saving my life…however, I must ask…did you find Israfel?" Gabriel couldn't keep the edge of desperation from his soft voice, no matter his effort it seemed. Kuro's smile faded. He always asked...and Kuro always couldn't do anything about it. He looked down at his hands. "We…We didn't find anyone else…just you. I told you that. And I can't leave this place. I'm sorry. Maybe...Mizu-"

"Enough questions from you." Said Mizunagi stiffly, interrupting. "You still haven't told us who you are. If you won't tell me what you are, I'm safer off just killing you before you strike me, OR my brother here." Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. Kuro's eye widened. "Mizu...He wouldn't...would you?" Gabriel didn't meet his eyes. Mizunagi snorted. "You're hiding it well whatever you are, but you won't hide it forever." Kuro shook his head to clear it. "Gabriel...What's wrong?" He lifted the sheet tentatively to examine him--though of course he would never be as good as Mizunagi. Beside, how would Mizunagi know he wasn't human? Had he grown a _tail _or something? A Darklore?

Kuro's eyes narrowed.

"Mizunagi!" He exclaimed angrily, hands instantly rushing to Gabriel's aid, unbuckling the restraints. "God, it's no wonder you weren't comfortable! Mizunagi, I let him go!"

"We don't know what he's capable of-Kuro! You get away from him right now!" Protested his older brother, eyes equally narrow, tone clipped. Kuro flinched at the shout, pausing. Gabriel didn't move at all, perfectly still, only his eyes moving unreadably and quickly from one to another. Kuro turned to face his brother looking uncomfortable but nonetheless defiant. "Why would he hurt us? We saved his life! And he's still got about three casts on vital parts of the body! If he does anything to me, I'm sure you'll snap him like a twig and patch me up with some duct tape good as new and a little wiser-There! That's one, let me get your other..."

Mizunagi groaned, shaking his head at his brother's humor at a time like this. "One of these days, Kuro…" He muttered. His shoulders relaxed slightly. "You KNOW I wish you wouldn't be so trusting…"He said finally, a hint of resignation in his voice. Kuro rolled his eyes, gesturing at Gabriel. "He's hurt, Mizu! You could at least let him get comfortable! And like I said. I trust you won't need an engraved invitation to incapacitate him if he does something to me--" He suddenly broke off glancing apologetically at the eraser "Not that I think you would." he added hastily to Gabriel. Gabriel again said nothing. Mizunagi's eyelids flickered downwards a suspicious notch. He'd noticed.

The second buckle lifted, and the angel's elegant white hands swept free. Kuro tried not to notice how he wasn't saying anything--OR how the man wouldn't look at either of them.

Mizunagi _couldn't_ be right...not _now_...

Mizunagi sighed melodramatically. "Oh well...I suppose you are right, I could snap his neck if he makes a move...yes...you hear me." Kuro opened his mouth to stop Mizunagi from threatening the silent man. "This isn't over, Gabriel. I mean it. Unless you tell me what you are, I'll kill you right here, no matter my brother's protests." Kuro opened his mouth to do just that, but Mizunagi cut him off. "Kuro means more to me than you do, enough said. He's my favorite sibling--though God knows I have hordes of them, half of which I can't tell apart--so talk, lest I decide you're too dangerous a risk and that your exact origins can be deduced from your dissected corpse." Kuro paled and shut his mouth looked up to Gabriel rather desperately.

Gabriel gingerly worked himself into a sitting position. Kuro moved forward "Oh, really you should be lying down…um…I just thought you might..." He paused and looked up at Mizunagi nervously. His older brother had tensed and was watching the injured man unblinkingly. Kuro glanced back at Gabriel, reaching out to help him. Gabriel caught Kuro's eye and held it, then glanced at Mizunagi, hesitating and carefully moving his arms away from Kuro. Kuro remembered their issue earlier and drew back apologetically.

"I need no more rest." Gabriel said quietly, managing an awkward bow of his head, letting it fall back tiredly onto the mass of pillows. "At least not for now." He glanced briefly at Mizunagi then looked to Kuro again. "I am grateful for your kindness, I do not deserve it…The least I can do is answer with the truth you ask for." Mizunagi snorted. Gabriel glanced at him and frowned. Mizunagi waved a hand dismissively. "Basically you'd rather not die yet. That's all that says to me. Cut the nobleness crap." Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed and he turned back to Kuro a slight note of testiness leaking into his voice as he spoke again. "It is true, I am not human." He accepted quietly. Mizunagi gave another snort, eyeing him. "I knew it. But keep talking because until I know exactly what you are, that ticket to Hell still stands." Gabriel's lips thinned and he shut his eyes. "You know nothing of Hell." he said softly.

Kuro shrugged, lips twitching into a nervous smile. "Okay, whatever. So what? He's not human. Mizunagi, really, it's not like _we're _exactly pure human either y'know." Mizunagi smirked with a bit of humor that didn't reach his watchful eyes still suspiciously on Gabriel. "According to myth, we're the only faction that _is _fully human, retard You fell asleep in class and only heard half the story, Kuro." Kuro waved his hand a little irritably "Oh shut up, Nii-san, you're the one who TOLD me about your class. _I_ never got to see it at all. My point is--who cares?" Mizunagi grinned despite himself, his razor-sharp attention upon Gabriel completely failing to soften. The smile still didn't reach his eyes--it seemed more of an excuse to show teeth. Kuro's expression warped miserably. "Nii-san!"

Kuro knelt by the bedside, face gentle as he sighed. "Alright...What faction are you from then, Gabriel?" He asked carefully. "You can tell us. Don't mind Mizu, he's being an ass again. We're psychics. We're all not really _quite _human together, so there's really not much reason to hide that I know of." He trailed off. "Oh...well...um...I think he MEANS that he'll kill you anyway--that's all I'm saying." Mizunagi snorted.

Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes. The truth. He had sworn to offer the truth. But this was obviously going to be difficult…Even Kuro could see that--and how did he know what to believe anyway? "I…" Gabriel stopped, swallowed, and began again, more strongly. This time his voice didn't crack or falter. " I..." He paused. "I am the former servant of our High Warrior, Michael…I am ex-archangel Gabriel, devoted servant of Lord Michael, _Irinim_ watcher, former leader of the cherubuim, former commander then and former offensive captain now of what humanity knows only as the Eraser fleet." He bowed his head. "May it please you to know." He said quietly, waiting with rigid expression for the explosion that followed soon after some of those titles began to register.

There was a moment of pure silence. Then the humans registered the tail end of the long stream of titles.

Kuro actually gasped, staring at his brother. Mizunagi's eyes widened. "ERASER!" He choked, the cigarette falling from his fingers, he stared at his brother. "_Shit_…" He whispered.

Kuro paled dreadfully "Oh...God…" He stared at Gabriel in horror. "Y-You're joking, right? You can't be..." The angel's expression saddened as his green eyes glanced back to Kuro regretfully. He lowered his head again. Oh no...he COULD be...all too easily with his blond hair, his strange eyes...

Any moment now Mizunagi could...

Kuro glanced up at Mizunagi in a mix of horror and fear.

Mizunagi's face was rigid and his tone clipped and sarcastic as he forced calm into his gestures, slowly pulling another cigarette from the package. "_Nice one, _Kuro…You rescued an ERASER? You have any idea what the faction's going to do to us now?" Mizunagi demanded, glaring angrily at his brother and contemptuously at Gabriel. Kuro stared miserably at his hands. Mizunagi crossed his arms, glaring at Gabriel "Yeah, he's injured, _right_. "Mizunagi said sarcastically. He shook his head angrily, sending black hair flying. "You know what? Screw my last words about not killing you if you told me what you are." Gabriel tensed. "You want my advice, Kuro? Since he's YOUR pet and all, and I'm sure _you_ won't let _me_--Cut his throat! _Fast_! Before he kills us all." Kuro opened his mouth to speak, but Mizunagi raised his voice, snapping over whatever Kuro said. "You have no idea...He's probably so powerful he could have cut through those bonds with ease! You should know the strength of an eraser!" Kuro stared at Gabriel pleadingly, eyes wide. Mizunagi paused. "Well...no...you _don't _know now do you? Take my word for it then. He's bad news."

Gabriel made no move to defend himself, tilting his head back in weary acceptance despite it all. He made no verbal defense, no flinch from Mizunagi's angry gestures. He looked strangely regal to Kuro's eyes. He couldn't _kill_ someone like that...another living being with thoughts, feelings, emotions, a past, a present, and possibly a future! Mizunagi had no idea what he was asking of him! Gabriel's eyes were accepting as they looked into Kuro's. It made Kuro tremble, the depth that he could imagine there was intimidating. How could anyone ask him to extinguish that? Lose all that _depth_? It was frightening, as though Gabriel could see into him, understanding, and unblaming... It made Kuro feel dirty and small and insignificant for even considering his brother's words... "You have saved my life…I have no objection to you taking it from me…" Gabriel murmured. His very voice filled Kuro with such an urge to bend his knees down and sob, that only sheer embarrassment kept him transfixed, staring fearfully, pleadingly to Gabriel for help--to _Gabriel_!

This wasn't right... He shouldn't be looking to this stranger to protect him from the brother who'd been at his side more than any other... It wasn't..._right_!

"It is far more honor than I deserve..." Gabriel said softly, lowering his eyelids demurely. Mizunagi gave a bitter smile "Good." He made a move towards the angel. "No!" Kuro shouted, placing himself between them before he could even understand what it was that he was doing. "I-I-I...WE rescued him! I don't care _what _he is! I won't...won't let you kill an injured…th-thing!"

Gabriel's eyes slipped to Kuro in that instant, face flickering for a second. His gaze flickered _anger_. 'THING?…not even a person?…' Kuro realized what he'd said--that he DESERVED that anger after what he'd called him. Mizunagi nonetheless studied him intently for a moment before he stared at Kuro incredulously "Kuro, this is insane! This little pet of yours is enough to get us cast out of the faction _at the least_! He's got to be a fluttering psychopath, or something really nasty if he got kicked out up there and thrown down here! Use your head for once, Kuro! He could kill the both of us without a second thought!" Gabriel lifted his arm weakly "I swore I wouldn't harm you." He said softly.

Mizunagi's angry face leaned close to his, voice deadly calm at first. His voice made the hairs prickle and rise on Kuro's neck. "Oh well, in THAT case...heh. Excuse me if I don't exactly _believe _you. You might not kill us NOW, but what's to keep you once you get your strength back? And that's if you're at least half intelligent and don't want to kill us _now_. You said you were an _archangel_. Again, excuse me if I'm deluded, but that's pretty high ranking if my memory serves me well, and that string of titles was pretty long for you to just be some _ordinary _crazy eraser..." Gabriel bowed his head and said nothing.

Kuro held his head in his hands, looking overwhelmed and upset. "Just...Whatever...Don't _hurt _him." He whispered. Mizunagi moved back from Gabriel snorting again. "What happens if we leave him alive then? You _know _I'm eventually going to have to report this. I can't afford any possibility of treason, Kuro." Kuro didn't lift his head from his hands, trembling. Mizunagi glanced from Gabriel to his brother, gave a loud sigh and went to his brother, murmuring in an undertone into Kuro's ear, tracing a shoulder, his carefully controlled anger, the order of his emotions filling Kuro's mind. Kuro was aware that his own fear and confusion were probably flowing all through Mizunagi, but Mizunagi seemed not to feel it. "You know...If we kill him then at least they won't use him for live experimentation. He's a _proud _creature--I can see it. At least he wouldn't feel the indignity... Kuro...it would be the _merciful _thing to do." Gabriel gave a soft choke of laughter, making evident that he could hear everything they were saying, both brothers turned startled, just in time to hear the eraser murmur his own words "_Mercy_...for _me_? Again? No...I've worn out my mercy..." He whispered, a faint echo of a rueful smile to his lips. The angel's face was suddenly a flood of expression, on the verge of tears and yet smiling--though it was bitter and ironic. There was an edge of fear to his expression as his green eyes stared out, as though he could see something terrible ahead, only visible to his uncanny eyes.

Kuro's own eyes had finally lifted just in time to see that change, staring at Gabriel in mute surprise. Gabriel met his gaze with something like resignation cast out with an edge of almost-hysteria to it, his voice sounded shaken. "He is right." There was a helpless edge to the admittance, under the calm. Something had clearly unsettled the eraser. "I once was a murderer, yes--he's right in that. He himself has blood on his hands though, so I doubt you would understand the significance of my crimes…but the reason I was cast down…if you wish to know it, I will tell it and everything else I am able to you! …in exchange for you sparing my life this once until I complete my task, I'll tell you anything you might want. It is all I can hope to bargain for--I'll let you kill me or do whatever you like with me after that...I'm not comfortable with the thought, but I think it's far past time I swallow my pride..." he suddenly drooped, pale hair falling over his face in tangled snares, his expression was wretched.

"I'm...tired...of everything..." Gabriel whispered in a voice that was almost a sob. "My very existence is fulfilled but for one thing--I only need to find out what has happened to little Israfel. He is _all _I care about in this world--he is everything to me! Should I have _lost _him..." Gabriel trailed off, looking all the more shaken and haunted and fearful when he spoke again in that desperate voice. "I ask that _should _I find him, you do nothing to him--he has suffered so much already..." Mizunagi shrugged. "not my problem." Gabriel's grimace became a rictus of utter agony. "In exchange I will give you anything I can, and do it freely." Mizunagi's eyes narrowed. "_Right..._" Gabriel's face smoothed, his eyes level on Mizunagi, tone suddenly frosty. "Upon those conditions you may kill me or do whatever you see fit as you please, only...let me find him...let me know he is safe...and...spare him! He is only a child...I'll tell you all you want to know--my sentence, my crimes-"

Mizunagi snorted, rolling his eyes "Oh _really_, like I really want to know _that_." But there was a faint edge of interest in the glinting of his eyes. "What if we don't? You're trapped here, and I can get just about anything out of you with more amoral drugs than I've chosen to use lately. Never mind how dangerous they might be to your chemistry, if I want something, I'll get it out of you anyway. Your free will's only worth so much. What if I don't make a bargain with you?" Gabriel lowered his head. "I may be injured...and I may dislike the idea...but if given no other choice...I must find out what has happened to my friend at all costs. Even your _lives_." His green eyes were unexpectedly firm and hard now. Hard intense anger smoldered coldly there in the pits of his gaze. Mizunagi's black eyes narrowed. "Hm." That was all he gave. Kuro shivered. "But-" Mizunagi groaned. "Kuro, shut up." Kuro flinched again, trying to catch Gabriel's eye and plead with him.

Gabriel held Mizunagi's gaze with his inhuman eyes, his entire face suddenly pinched and rigid, ignoring Kuro. Even Mizunagi would have had to admit it was eerie to look at them. Like there was some sort of fire dancing in the pit of the pupil…His entire aspect had changed. He looked as though he could actually cause some damage now--not only that, but that he could do it easily with that anger.

"Please...It is all I can hope to barter for..._please_. I _must_ find Israfel. He is dearer than life to me at this point, and I _swore _to protect him." Mizunagi rolled his eyes and looked away, smoking apathetically. Gabriel turned his intent, desperate, stubborn eyes to Kuro imploringly. Kuro thought quickly--Mizunagi had vetoed with a silent 'no'...if Kuro didn't answer well, Gabriel could attack just as soon as he delayed for too long in answering him. Mizunagi would fight back...one of them would _die_...

No. He wouldn't let that happen.

"I promise." he said quietly, quickly, before Gabriel could threaten OR plead. Mizunagi's jaw dropped for an instant, catching his cigarette as it fell. For a moment Kuro's brother was shocked, then he shook in silent fury, his face flushing with it. Gabriel's face changed in an instant as well--in the exact opposite direction, shocked despite his pleading attempts, shocked that they _worked_. All the hardness in his face swept clean into utter surprise. He'd expected to have to fight...he'd obviously expected to be turned down...now...he didn't seem to know WHAT to do, but his countenance changed again after a moment. _Hope--_that's what began to show in his eyes.

With two words...He'd not only changed, but he _believed_ Kuro. Never mind how honest he could be himself--the eraser had a strange naiveté there if he believed so easily. But Kuro meant it too--he'd MEANT his promise. Mizunagi knew firsthand that Kuro hadn't been out in the real world. He hadn't had a chance to _lose _that belief. Of all the chances the two of them would have to bargain with one another... Mizunagi's eyes shifted back and forth. He didn't like it. He didn't WANT them to trust eachother...but the chances they might realize the potential of what had just happened was rather small... But nonetheless...dangerous.

Those two would trust eachother--and they wouldn't be disappointed. Of all the chances two honest _idealists _would have to barter !

They would get along altogether _too _well for his taste if this kept up...

Lucky for Mizunagi they were both so naive, they didn't realize the importance of that: the blindness of honest people to opportunity for exploiting another's naiveté. It was remarkable...

Kuro didn't look at either Gabriel, nor his brother, who was glaring at him angrily. "I wanted to help you even before all this. And I take it you can make things _quite _difficult for us if we don't." he glared at Mizunagi pointedly. "_QUITE_ difficult." He repeated.

Mizunagi threw up his hands. "Fine!" He spat out, glaring. Gabriel sighed in relief, shutting his eyes for a long moment, his face filled with that sudden, intense hope.

"Get on with it then." Mizunagi said impatiently, lighting another cigarette. "I'll take what I can since my brother doesn't seem to realize exactly what kind of bomb he's handling here. You've made your deal with me for all intents and purposes. If you don't do what you say, I'll do things my way." Gabriel opened his eyes. "Yes, of course..." He paused, eyes lifting to Kuro. "Thank you." He whispered softly as though he could scarcely believe his luck. Kuro blinked. "Oh...um...You...probably shouldn't thank me. We're going to have to pump you for information now that you're alive you know...and well...I can't guarantee that we won't be forced to give you over for live testing later..." He glanced at Mizunagi unhappily as he said it. "A-are you...sure you have to do this?" Kuro asked Gabriel unhappily. Mizunagi spluttered. "Kuro!"

Gabriel's eyes lifted, he gazed curiously at Kuro, amazed. "You...worry for me? You know nothing about me..." Kuro stared at the eraser's expression of wonder, bewildered. "Well…I...um..." he stammered, seemingly unable to find a cohesive string of words to go up against the warmth of the look the eraser was giving him. Kuro blushed suddenly. Mizunagi made a noise of impatience. He couldn't have _that_ either obviously. Who _knew _what that eraser might do? Mizunagi personally knew that interbreeding between factions was expressly forbidden by the EGO--all breeding in their faction was done for the sake of bettering the evolutionary powers. But erasers... They weren't Darklore, which bred with anything that remained still long enough. They weren't Wiz-dom with their recent trend of getting blood from other factions to see if it might help--forging strong ties between them and the majority of the area's independents. And they certainly weren't the Arayashiki with their arranged marriages. (What a waste of good breeding material--giving the man only one woman to sire heirs by!) Erasers were a mystery. And Mizunagi didn't like any idea that Gabriel might become overly fond of his brother. For all he knew Gabriel was looking for his lover when he spoke of searching for Israfel. He couldn't take any risks. Erasers were the strangest faction of all in his opinion. He had to step carefully.

"Get talking, little birdie. I said you'd _live_. I don't have to make it _comfortable _for you." Gabriel hastily lowered his eyes again as Kuro shot a look over his shoulder at Mizunagi, bewildered and flustered. Mizunagi's eyebrows twisted as he met his brother's stunned eyes. Mizunagi raised his eyebrows and tapped a cheek with a finger. Kuro's eyes widened and he rubbed at his face looking for some way to cause that embarrassing, surprised blush to disappear. Gabriel's face retreated back into his own mask of calm as he met Mizunagi's eyes, unruffled by Mizunagi's angry glare.

Mizunagi inwardly cursed the eraser--he was so CALM all of a sudden. If he was playing right into Gabriel's hands, he would be angry beyond belief...

"As I said before...Once I ranked highly in the Heavens, but even _I_ was cast down…for a crime beyond all others in Heaven…"Gabriel bowed his head. "I, and my companion Israfel, have been cast down to the blue planet, this earth, for crimes of treason against high Heaven. As have many others. Crimes of Treason against the fleet and numerous war crimes, several of which have resulted in the deaths of our comrades, and the spilling of their blood upon this soil--a taboo never to be broken among our kind, unlike yours." There was a discernable contempt to Gabriel's words about Humans killing one another. Mizunagi shifted ominously, and Gabriel looked up, flinching, but his voice remained strong. "For these crimes, we are to remain here, alone and cut off from our race until death. If we ever happen to cross the path of one of our own, while branded as outcasts, never to return on pain of death…if seen…we…are to be eliminated." He let the word sit. Nobody cut him off. He continued.

"The manner of banishment is hardly kind. Many die of it. And the processes of it are at least twofold. One of which is the actual fall. We were released into space to fall through your atmosphere...into the earth." Mizunagi snorted. "Just you? Without oxygen? I assume you _need _oxygen..." Gabriel gave a slow nod. "Yes."

"**Yes**? Alright, to _what _exactly?" Mizunagi growled. Gabriel sighed. "To both." Mizunagi's eyes narrowed. "So...without oxygen and you need oxygen and...why are you still alive?" Kuro frowned. Gabriel sighed. "We are released with little to no protection and our need for oxygen certainly makes the fall...difficult at best..." Kuro cocked his head. "So...how did you survive...and...was Israfel was alive in the atmosphere? Do you know?" Gabriel's face saddened. "Yes. I am certain he was alive." Mizunagi cleared his throat. Gabriel's expression spoke that he would have dearly loved to roll his eyes, but he seemed to content himself with only sighing. "Ah...of course..._why_. Our lungs are quite unlike yours. Unnecessary organs shut down to conserve oxygen. Our heart rates slow rather than speed up...And we are not dependant on only the oxygen contained in the lung. Given long enough preparation, all the liquids in the bodies of my kind can be made to carry oxygen. Also our bodies deal differently with the difference in air pressure than yours do. A human would implode--blood boiling in the lack of pressure. An eraser...hardly does so. The act of becoming accustomed to a change in pressure is painful, but can be done in a matter of minutes. Vacuum pressure is only a few pounds difference in air pressure. Under an ocean of water, the pressure would be greater, even. Space, we are used to, to some extent." Mizunagi frowned, but interest was written in his face. "I'll need some blood from you later...you don't suffer the bends either...hmm..." He said. "You have to explain to me how you deal with the expansion of gases in the blood upon entering the atmosphere." Gabriel nodded faintly. "that...is fine." Mizunagi exhaled his smoke, eyes glittering, though he scowled. "Fine...that's _fine_? Tch...well...anyway...Your hemoglobin counts must be a good deal higher than ours too, to carry that much more oxygen...I've read of something like that--not in humans but in deep sea creatures...whales I think. Makes sense with the difference in pressure and such..." Kuro rolled his eyes. "Worth it to you yet, Nii-san?" He asked dully. Mizunagi's eyes glittered coldly as his cold smile broadened. "Let's just say my interest is..._piqued_."

Gabriel stared down at his hands. He was seemingly aware of both human's eyes on him in that he suddenly seemed far more nervous. He hesitated, still shivering at a memory of an experience only he could know--an experience of heat, the crumpling of his wings…this pain even now… "What's the time you can hold your breath do you think?" Gabriel fiddled with the plaster over his wrist, forcing himself away from the memory. He had trapped himself now... He wanted to get away, but now he couldn't--he was bound by his word...

"Somewhere over...an hour? The timing is hard for someone like me to translate based upon my limited time here...You've modified an ancient Babylonian time system it seems...that I can understand it at all is luck. But I can hold my breath for quite some time...The main difficulty of the fall is the atmosphere re-entry...But strengthening of the aura can deflect most of the heat. Israfel had trouble with the air...and..." He broke off. Kuro could see the cogs turning in Mizunagi's library of a brain. Kuro gently prompted Gabriel, trying to shift his mind from Israfel while Mizunagi was busy thinking all sorts of things to himself, an eerie smile playing over his lips. "You said the banishment was two-fold? That's two parts, right? If the fall is one part...than...the other?"

Gabriel shivered despite himself. He felt the burns blossoming on his skin... The pain...the pain...the _pain_...His wings ached, even though they weren't visible. He could sense them there, quivering. All the more, the nerves should be dying...he shouldn't be _able _to feel his wings...

"Hey. Any minute now. Don't get all fragile just when you're starting to interest me." Kuro glared at Mizunagi--he seemed to have pulled himself back into the real world again. Nonetheless, the man's voice seemed to at least help Gabriel snap out of the daze he had pulled himself into. Kuro was all but helplessly silent. Mizunagi ruled the interrogation, no matter how much he tried to pull it in the other direction. "Y-yes of course..." Gabriel's tone was shaky. He one handedly made to remove the shirt. Mizunagi tensed. Kuro blinked. "Ah...Gabriel?" Gabriel paused. "This...is part of my shame...look...as it shows upon my form even now." He finally managed to wrestle the long-sleeved ragged shirt from overtop of his gown. He pushed aside the collar of the paper gown, his face turned away, unable to even look. he had exposed a good portion of a brand of a shattered and bound wing over his heart. It looked still-raw and red, with deep-burned punctures lacing deep into the skin. Mizunagi squinted, eying it carefully. Kuro recoiled, looking away, horrified. If anything, the wound had become worse over time--more noticeable, cracked and faintly bleeding with the motions Gabriel had made..."Hmm. Like cattle. Looks nasty...and recent." Mizunagi murmured in an undertone. "It's gotten worse." Kuro whispered. Mizunagi's eyes shot to him, surprised. "That's not...possible..." He whispered back. Gabriel seemed oblivious.

"For crimes of the heart: Compassion to one's enemies. On my..." The angel faltered. "On my opposite shoulder is an identical but opposite brand. For crimes of deception and murder: for the murder of my own kind with my own hands…a stab in the back when they least expected it." He bowed his head. "I was disgraced and charged with..._his _assassination, though truly I am deserving of one of these for another reason, the death of the killer of my..." He faltered and didn't continue, picking up elsewhere. "I was tried and branded. Other charges were applied to this brand here as well. But the only I am truly guilty of is my actions of mercy." He was not looking at the silent humans but his eyes instead faced downward, his voice was trembling, though in anger or weakness it was difficult to tell.

"These brands in particular...I doubt you humans would know of the significance of an angel's wings?" Mizunagi was listening now, not even stopping to draw attention to the fact that Gabriel hadn't given them a name for whoever he was supposed to have killed. Mizunagi was carefully staring off into a corner, his back to Gabriel. Gabriel smiled ruefully, looking up at them with hollow eyes. "I will answer before you ask, since you do not seem to know...The wings are the seat of an angel's power, as well as providing numerous senses other and exceeding those found in humans." Mizunagi turned around. "You'll tell me...those too...later...in private..." He said quietly, hoarsely. Gabriel inclined his head in a nod. "It is my word." He whispered, sounding as though he only half believed it.

Kuro looked at him, and his eyebrows twisted. "When did it happen?"

Gabriel looked nervous "Oh...The brands?" Kuro nodded, his expression sympathetic. Gabriel hesitated, seemingly almost surprised by the expression of pity. "I...I was branded...not long ago...these still pain me greatly at touch and movement--that will fade with some time..." He smiled faintly, without humor or joy, sadness in his eye. "Look, if you will, again...at the cruelty of my race. And pray that your own never takes up such acts." He gestured again to the brand, not looking either of them in the eye, instead finally looking downward at the brand. He paused for a moment then went on. "Do you see this indentation here? The skin all around is singed, but this indentation, and several others go deeply...that is the mark, where the...metal pierced into the skin, past it...into muscle, occasionally into bone...cauterizing the nerves of...my wings." he shivered.

Kuro's lips traced the word in a question: _Wings?_ Mizunagi gestured at him sharply not to speak. Kuro stared, trying to imagine the injured man with wings sprouting from his shoulders--what _kind_ of wings? Would they look like something he could recognize? Could Gabriel _fly_?

Gabriel went on, unnoticing, lost in his own vague memories. "From either side of the body, these nerves can be reached, as I can very well attest. The pain is utter and excruciating. Healers are often kept on hand just to keep the victim conscious for the whole of the procedure in a final bitter act of cruelty. My powers--along with those nerves--were...ruined...at least in the proper sense...my control of them is damaged, the sensitivity of my wings will be damaged...many things will be more difficult..." He sighed shakily, both brothers staring at him. Kuro shuddered. "That's ...horrible." He murmured. Gabriel nodded silently.

"You bluffed us then?" Mizunagi hissed. Gabriel's eyes glittered coldly, returning the gaze. "Bluffed?" Mizunagi's eyes narrowed. "That whole bit about killing us with your _terrible_ powers? Hmm?" Gabriel blinked. "Ah...a lie? Hardly." He replied in a tart tone. "While the pain of branding still lingers in me, some of my powers have yet to fade. My case allowed for my exceptional recuperation powers to bring me freedom before the given time in which my powers would have dwindled down to a feeble amount." Kuro blinked "Er...what?" Gabriel smiled humorlessly and repeated himself with different terms. "There is a time period usually allowed for recovery from such a severe punishment. It is thought to be merciful. In reality it is all the crueler than simply letting one drift and therefore die afterwards. We abhor the direct killing of our own kind. All our punishments are allowed to do is...speed along that process. If the body kills itself it is an allowable punishment, if not, it is considered murder..." Gabriel's expression was especially bitter as he said those words. Kuro felt a thrill f kinship--Gabriel didn't like killing any more than he did...he'd finally met someone who didn't like killing! He internally vowed to befriend this strange eraser, even if only for THAT. "Since my body's self-healing abilities are more potent than many others of my race, I was able to cut that time down greatly, and escaped when I was theorized to not even be able to move." Gabriel finished, still gesturing to the marks.

"You still bluffed us though." Mizunagi growled. Gabriel gave him another decidedly cool gaze. "While they decay more slowly due to my body's natural recuperation, my powers continue to fade _with time_. But let me _assure _you, I did not deceive you in any way. I still hold more than enough power, even weakened as I am, to crush the life from a human..." Kuro flinched. He'd been wrong--Gabriel just disliked killing his own kind...he would be nothing more than just another human to him... The idea that he might be insignificant was new to him--he was a MAN, he was a precious thing in his faction...the idea that he might be insignificant had always been a threat should is genetics prove impure...but he'd never had to put to mind the thought that he might be killed without consequence or cause for thought. Gabriel paused, seemingly catching himself. Likely the glance he took at Kuro's stunned face brought him back to his senses. He looked away, picking at the blanket's edge. "...With time, I will undoubtedly weaken more, though perhaps never beyond the point at which I could offer you threat. Humanity is fragile in comparison to us since they are touched by true death." He gazed pointedly at Mizunagi for a moment then shut his eyes with a sigh. "Understand...the loss of the governing nerves is such that the victim usually is unable to move, in the throes of a terrible agony for several days at least. It is hardly easy to get over the loss of contact with one's powers...it is a terrible experience...the senses controlled by the wings likewise suffer... It is not simply an agony in the flesh itself for one such as me...This is no mere flogging, no mere whip to the back. I am half blind, half deaf, half mute in comparison to the senses I once had--Even my _breathing _is made more difficult, especially in the early throes while my wounds are still fresh with pain, still prone to ache with every movement...To be branded...no punishment is worse save the actual removal of the wings." Mizunagi nodded, dimly interested, gesturing "Alright. Tell us about that next."

Kuro was struck by the apparent insensitivity of his brother--couldn't Mizunagi see how _hard _this was for Gabriel? Kuro wanted desperately to touch Gabriel and try to transmit him an empathetic comfort. He remembered the electronic scream of the machines Gabriel had been hooked up to the last time he touched him and restrained himself with a shiver.

Gabriel was silent for a long moment, he forced a sort of apologetic smile to his face, letting his brands be re-covered by the fabric of the paper gown. "Forgive me--I...I am unable...It is not to be spoken of." He said in a suddenly strained tone. Mizunagi opened his mouth to angrily point out his right to know by Gabriel's own promise, but Gabriel spoke first, shaking his head. "Other than to say that it is done...to those taken by demons...those who would wreak madness upon their brothers, not even simply death...it is the worst of punishments...I...I cannot...I cannot speak of such a thing...it is an abomination." It was almost a gasped, strangled plea. "It was only done in times of old--no angel would _dare_ now with..." He stopped suddenly, giving an intake of breath and suddenly touching his shoulder. There was a frightening expression on his face. Mizunagi opened his mouth to demand, Kuro made a silencing gesture quickly, cutting him off. "That's fine...Y-you've given us quite a bit already." Mizunagi glared at him and scowled as he sucked in more smoke-scented air. Gabriel shifted his weight, grunting softly. "No matter…" He said in a tone reminiscent of lightheartedness. "Yes...Branding...it is painful...but...I am hardly blameless for my crimes, and I knew the risks well when I began..."

"Huh? Began what, Gabriel?" Kuro asked before he thought of it. Gabriel was silent, his breathing ragged. "I knew..." he repeated quietly. "I knew my risk for defying him after the incident...but I am no ruler. I defied him and of COURSE retaliation came. I was plotting to rescue even as he assumed he had won...But my companion…" He paused, taking in another painful breath, feeling it shudder in him, continuing before either brother could stop him to question what he was talking about so vaguely. His voice suddenly wavered with emotion. "Israfel was cast down with me because I tried to SAVE him. He was cast down for his _mercy _and _compassion_…! The child never raised a hand of his own free will to harm another living creature unless given no other choice, and he wept bitterly when he ever did so... He was good and righteous and kind and innocent as an _infant!_" He clenched his hands, his eyes looking strange with the intense green hazed over with an odd gleam that didn't quite focus

"He…He does not deserve a fate of death on these streets, alone, and unprotected…" He whispered, face twisting into an expression of grief. He opened his eyes and sighed out "He has suffered far worse than I...Who was I...to take him and attempt this...without first telling him? I'll never forgive myself if..." Gabriel trailed off, paling. The machines around the room quietly beeped in the sudden silence. Kuro moved a little closer to the angel. "Gabriel...What did they do to Israfel?" He whispered quietly. Gabriel's eyes flickered to him. "_Nothing_..." There was bitterness in the word, a hollowness to the speech. "_Directly_, that is. He was tortured long and hard in an attempt to discover how he managed to free himself--that much I am certain of...Rayyu and Lafayel both..." Mizunagi frowned. "Who?" Gabriel suddenly shook his head. "It's...not important. No damage was lasting--though that is undeniably cruel. No...Israfel suffered from the hands of a powerful demon. And...from his own hands...No more, no less." Gabriel moved to hold his own body carefully, as though to protect himself, his fingers resting, tracing the outlines of the brand, forcing his lips to curl in a faint grimace of pain. "Israfel was not branded as I was...in part because of the unusual structure of his wings--the action likely would have killed him. Though I would not wonder at the cruelty to still singe his nerves just for the sake of spite..._Azrael _would have enjoyed seeing him suffer further...you see...Israfel was blessed with four wings." Mizunagi let a curl of smoke and an emotionless handful of words escape his lips. "Twice the power." The ashtray at his side was filling. Kuro glanced at him, wondering dimly who Azrael was. Gabriel lifted his eyes. "Yes." He replied flatly. Mizunagi stared at him dispassionately. "And he's on earth, now? AND he's not limited at all? I don't blame an angel to be jealous of twice the power..." Gabriel sighed. "You will worry less once I finish." He said quietly. "-and I assure it was not _jealousy_." Mizunagi rolled his eyes but nodded as though to please the eraser.

Kuro had put his chin down on the cradle made by his crossed arms, gazing at Gabriel, enraptured--it was so rare that he had fresh company...The angel's tale was horrifying and strange, but still fascinated him. He could hardly believe this was real... Gabriel made him feel strange--ashamed at times, worthless at others, but...he could hope the angel didn't actually _mind_ him there...didn't mind him listening.

"One of Israfel's wings was torn off in battle with a demon of uncanny strength. I was not there. I did not witness it happening, but one of those who emerged unscathed from the claws of that demon, told me of how it had happened. Israfel had several other angels with him, at least one of them was killed from the battle, and Israfel himself was struck down when he suddenly failed to move..." Gabriel sighed. "The child who told me what happened possibly resides on this planet today as well, if he has not been killed...Israfel was a dear friend of his, and mine...I trust his words." Gabriel look in a long breath and let it out. "Israfel was being controlled by an outside force, lest he would have never provoked such a conflict...and I have my own suspicions as to the source of that control." Mizunagi shifted. "Mindbreaker?" Kuro's eyes shot to Mizunagi. His brother's eyes were now sharp on Gabriel. Gabriel glanced at him, and something shifted in his own eyes. "Possibly." He said finally. "It IS..._possible_ it was human in origin..." He said flatly, then he softly sighed, looking down at his hands. "For many years I did not see Israfel... I was told that he had died...and I believed it. I was deeply grieved. Few of the young angels struck me as Israfel did...And the loss of even a single wing can kill one with a weak spirit. But several years later, I was called to his side for my abilities to heal--since it has always been a talent of mine." Mizunagi scowled. "Then heal yourself." Gabriel's eyebrows knitted. "No angel can heal themselves, only others." Mizunagi's eyebrows raised. Kuro had a strange sinking feeling that had been something immensely valuable to Mizunagi. Gabriel's lips curled in a shaky smile. "Israfel...he was alive...and...with his own hands..." He shook his head faintly, suddenly softly laughing, nervously. "He had pulled off another of his wings with his own hands!" Mizunagi blinked, then his eyes narrowed. "That's not possible...you'd have to be...to be strong enough pull off your own limb..." he was whispering to himself under his breath. Kuro was so focused on Gabriel that he only dimly registered snatches of Mizunagi's speech.

Gabriel gave a choked laugh of anger, of bitterness, pulling his head into his hands, streamers of tangled blond hair frothing around him. His eyes peered through, utter horror visible though hidden. "I couldn't believe my eyes...what they had done to him over those years, I do not know, and I do not _wish _to know. My spirit will never forgive the ones who did those things... The poor child was stained with blood--his own blood-- and yet he kept repeating over and over again 'I don't want wings covered in blood...I never wanted to kill anybody'..." Gabriel sighed, his voice shaking. "Even then...he'd hurt himself...damage himself because he felt such pain for those he had caused to suffer...There was no other creature in the Heavens that I admired as much as little Israfel with his gentle heart, with his indomitable soul..."

Kuro's expression spoke of amazement, sympathy, while Mizunagi's features were still set in stone. Gabriel peered at them both. "I made up my mind on that day that I would free him, even if it cost me this. I knew my risks, and I defied Azrael despite them. This branding is in part evidence of my efforts, though other factors likewise attributed to my current state." Gabriel gave Kuro an apologetic smile. "I never could have possibly hoped for someone to find me like this and care for my injuries..." His smile faded away quickly. "Nor expected Israfel and I to be separated as such..." Mizunagi made a soft noise of disdain. "Yes yes yes, we're all lovely and kind individuals. But Israfel still has a set of unbranded wings, and he sounds schizophrenic to me. If he's survived he could possibly be the most powerful angel on the planet now--assuming that all the rest are branded like you, right?" Gabriel said nothing again. Mizunagi turned and glared into his eyes. "Right?" He prompted.

Gabriel hesitated. "If he survived...The wings left to Israfel are small...likely he cannot fly with them, and they would offer him less power than a fully grown pair." Mizunagi raised his eyebrows. "But I'm right?" Gabriel lowered his eyes. "If he survived..." He murmured. "I cannot feel his presence...he is hidden from me...but...if by some chance, he lives, I must find him!" His eyes lifted, raw. "...He can't have died...not _Israfel_!" He whispered suddenly, sharply. Mizunagi shrugged. "Hey...if you can't feel him, it's all the better for me." Kuro was about to retort something rather scathing to his brother, but was cut off by a cry from Gabriel.

"You have all you've asked from me, now I must go to him!" He said out loud, the fire in his eyes burning brighter as with a sudden burst of strength he threw aside the blankets, monitors starting to protest all around the room. "I _must _find him!" Kuro's eyes widened, eyeing the screens. Gabriel's breathing rate tripled as he sat up, gingerly shifting his body to step from the bed. "Hold on." Mizunagi muttered, surprised by the injured creature's attempts to get out of bed. He shakily stood, wobbling. He gasped in pain as he put weight on his bad hip. "Wait! You can't go now! You're too injured, you idiot!" Mizunagi said more loudly, staring incredulously. Kuro seemed to be lost in a stupor, staring at the eraser as he took painful steps towards the door to find his lost friend. Mizunagi grabbed the eraser's good wrist. "Stop!" Gabriel tried to wrench his wrist back, his injured shoulder making audible noises. "Let me go!" Gabriel wailed plaintively, his eyes tormented. Kuro seemed to shake himself out of it, eyes widening. "Gabriel, you're still injured!" he protested, standing quickly and moving in a matter of seconds to his brother's side. "Gabriel, don't! You'll ruin all of Mizu's work! Gabriel!" Gabriel reached forward, pain contorting his features, his eyes clouding with it. "Israfel…!" Gabriel moaned half deliriously, gasping again as he put weight on the broken bone of his hip, slumping. Kuro reached out just as the blond fell unconscious, his body overwhelmed, fainting against the two human brothers with a final sigh.

Mizunagi shook his head disbelievingly, trying to center Gabriel's all-too-real weight in a way that would keep any injuries from strain. "He's crazy." He muttered to his brother, who was caught almost fully under the weight of the body.

"Tell me he's crazy. You can see into his head better than I can. He's crazy right?" Kuro however, was staring at the blond. "Why is he doing all of this? He doesn't...does he?" He whispered, touching the angel's pained brow. "No…" He said quietly, but certainly more clearly than his whisper, to Mizunagi after a moment. "He's sane…but so…sad…I've never felt such a mind…so old…but so clear…" He murmured, eyes disfocused. "Or filled with...this much pain..." He murmured, stroking the angel's brow subconsciously, his own eyelids fluttering as he dipped into his mind, his body wobbled slightly. "Whoa!" Mizunagi shouted. "Don't you start this fainting crap either… Kuro!" He shouted, shaking the boy's shoulder, while still desperately trying to keep Gabriel's body from hitting the floor.

Kuro seemed startled, he jumped. "Oh come on now…" Mizunagi said, sighing as though he had to deal with something he had dealt with before without any particular relish. "Get a hold of yourself. We're still screwed if anyone finds out that we had anything to do with him…Kuro?" Kuro had a softer expression on his face "He needs us…" He said quietly. Mizunagi groaned. "You don't know that." he said as though he was trying with all his might to be the voice of reason. Kuro shook his head. "No...I do. We have to take care of him…we can't just save him and then turn him away. I want to help him find his friend! Can't you see how much Israfel means to him?" Mizunagi glanced at the angel, remembering the face in consciousness-- his eyes were sad and weary, filled with an empty hopelessness. He was the type of creature you would want to help…

Perfect spy.

"It would be like if you lost me." Kuro said, folding his arms. "Wouldn't you look for me?" Mizunagi hesitated. Kuro didn't seem to wait for an answer. "I would look for you! I wouldn't let anything rest until I found you again, Nii-san! He feels that strongly and I understand it! I understand how he feels...and I want to help him!" Mizunagi looked away from his brother's blazing eyes, shrugging to change the subject, and freeing a hand to safely tap away the ash before any accidentally fell onto the unconscious angel the two brothers were gingerly working back to his bed.

The eraser was heavier than he looked, taller too now that he was out of his bed. He looked small beneath the blankets, helpless in his casts, but he was tall--a little taller than the gangly, still-adolescent Kuro, but didn't seem to have the polished sleekness of Mizunagi's slender body. He looked worn, and weary, his head drooping with his eyes shut, tangled streamers of blond framing his pale face, falling over and catching in eyelashes, on his thin nose. He gave the impression of being more fragile than Mizunagi, and more graceful than Kuro. Kuro couldn't help but be fascinated by the comparisons.

Mizunagi watched Kuro, frowning faintly. "He said he owes us a debt. He can use it to prove that he is an eraser. I don't believe him. I'll start with the blood test to see if his oxygen story holds up...And if it does, the faction will love to get their hands on him." Kuro stared at Gabriel's tortured face in sleep, smoothing his hair. "You...you _can't _do that!" Kuro replied with unexpected vehemence. Mizunagi cocked his head slightly at his brother, eyes narrowing "Look, you might hate this war, but you're still part of the faction. He's an enemy faction member, that means that he counts as a prisoner of war...you know what this could mean for our kind. Who knows what breakthroughs might happen if we can figure out how he handles his powers!" Kuro shook his head. "You sent the word that he was nothing, a dead end. He's our business now. To Hell with the faction. If you said anything, they'd take it as an attempted lie--you know they don't approve of men joining the higher ranks as it is--even _I_ know that. We were supposed to pick up anything interesting and hand it over. To Hell with them. I want to help him find Israfel--I _promised_ him." Mizunagi snorted. "You know how strong you have to be to rip off your own limb?" He asked dully. Kuro's eyes were blank. "It's not HUMANLY possible, Kuro. Israfel could do that just as easily to you." Kuro's eyes narrowed. "Screw that. I promised. I don't care who tries to stop me."

"Don't let anyone else hear you saying that unless you mean it." Mizunagi's voice was very quiet, cautious suddenly. The younger of the two glared, folding his arms "Well what if I do? I've never liked the idea of handing over people to the whitecoats and you know that." Mizunagi smirked. "Not even your own brother then? I'm pretty well certified you know." Kuro said nothing, his expression just short of murderous. Mizunagi sighed, tossing his cigarette butt into the trash.

"You think he'd be okay with all that? Taking you along to look for Israfel...that's not what you really promised for...he's not going to come in and whisk you off. Nothing's going to change, Kuro." Kuro's face tightened painfully. "Look..." Mizunagi said more quietly. "I know you want to get out, but you have to trust me--you're part of this faction. You won't understand what that means for a while...when you do...it feels much better. You don't even know how to take care of yourself, Kuro." Kuro's face tightened further, lips narrowing in stubbornness. Mizunagi looked at him a long moment and placed a hand on his head. "The faction protects you, Kuro. You owe your life to them. You can't just run off because you have delusions some angel's come down to let you escape." Kuro angrily turned his head away.

Mizunagi studied him for a moment, then let his hand drop at his side, studying Gabriel now. He sighed finally. "Oh alright. I'll give you a few days before I report some 'strange aspects' to our little guest. I don't care what you try to say to convince me. If I say I kept him on because he was too injured to survive certain tests and have a clean honest mind, they'll forgive me. I'm a bit of a pet of theirs." Kuro snorted. "They're trying to breed off you already then?" Mizunagi grinned and shrugged. "They'll come for you soon too. We're a handsome pair at least. They've got no reason to complain...unless...oh...I see. So that's why you like him so much?" Kuro shoved his brother's shoulder, glowering. "Get real." Mizunagi laughed, shrugging. "Just checking. The body always wants what's hardest to have...I wouldn't be surprised that's all...and I wouldn't blame you either. You've tried to spoon me before in your sleep you know. I normally make it a point not to let people get too cozy with me, lest the teenagers following me around and giggling get all jealous and assume I'm gay or something, and consequently try to make your life miserable for being my 'lover'."

Kuro blushed. "Sh-shut up you _pervert_!" Mizunagi smirked, a wicked amusement present as his black eyes crinkled with mischief. "It's not like I really minded. You can cling to me all you want, it at least lets me get used to it so I'm not as surprised by some of the clingy women now." Kuro said nothing, flaming red with embarrassment. "Stop it! That's disgusting!"

Mizunagi pulled up a chair and sat down next to him, the tip of his fresh cigarette glowing. "Really? You've been trying to touch him I noticed." Mizunagi said quietly. Kuro's breath caught. "It's the first time I haven't seen you self conscious about your powers except with me." Kuro sighed, looking somewhat awkward, pulling his hands into his lap. "Well...he's asleep now, it's different...and...his mind...it's just...it feels different than most of the others." Mizunagi shrugged again, drawing in another breath of acrid smoke. "Hey...like I said, I don't mind. You're just normally more concerned about people's privacy, so I wondered." Kuro flushed again. "You're such a pervert, it's nothing like that...and besides...he said he'd tell us anything...this is the way I best communicate with people, you know that. He's _willing_. It's just so I can understand..." Kuro protested darkly. Mizunagi put a hand out, ruffling his younger brother's hair. "Yeah. I get it." Kuro looked at him, expression oddly solemn, a faint creasing to his eyebrows.

"You still like him though, don't you?" Kuro's eyes narrowed. "Not like _that_." He hissed. Mizunagi's lips curled upwards and he nodded. "Not like that. You think he's interesting though...just like I do." Kuro looked away uneasily and shrugged. "You're interested...you like putting stuff together...you and I really are quite a bit alike, Kuro." Kuro said nothing. "Once you reach age, I'll show you around. We might make a white coat of you yet."

Kuro didn't look at him. "Have they found out about my reading yet?" He asked quietly. Mizunagi shrugged. "Dyslexia's common enough. If that's all you have in addition to those touch-powers, they'll let you go. They might not be happy, and might not send you girls enough to exhaust you, but they'll let you go." Kuro looked down at the ground. Mizunagi smiled faintly. "Be patient. It's only a little while longer." Mizunagi gestured to Gabriel.  
"I'll give you till he's in good shape again. At the moment he still would be classified as being too injured to be a good specimen. You've got until then to convince me that we should just let him go--since I know that's what you're going for." Kuro relaxed only slightly. "You're enjoying this." he muttered darkly. Mizunagi threw up his hands. "I'm trying to become a factional doctor--_Of course_ I'm enjoying this. It's an opportunity we might never get again! Since when do erasers just fall into our hands like this? The faction will go ballistic!" Mizunagi's eyes narrowed slightly. "And you know as men we need all the good favor we can get. I want to do more with my life than just spend it laying women, and I'm betting you do too--you'd like to get out of here and not be stuck in the hospital wing for the rest of your life." Kuro sighed. "Yeah..."

Mizunagi leaned onto the backwards chair, resting his chin and arms on the back and waving the cigarette up and down a little bit, crossing his eyes until Kuro broke into a grin. Mizunagi smiled back, tapping out the breathing in and out slowly. "Then think of him as your key." Kuro shook his head. "I can't do that." Mizunagi sighed. "Why not? You were thinking before that going with him to look for Israfel might be your key out, why's this so different?" Kuro shrugged. "I know...he's not human...But...I still can't just treat him like an object. It isn't right. And going with him wouldn't hurt anyone...giving him over...it just doesn't seem right." Mizunagi gazed at him for a long moment, saying nothing.

"Think about it for a moment. What would you do if you'd get out of here?" He asked his younger brother softly. Kuro looked down, staring aimlessly at the prone form of the eraser. He grinned suddenly. "For a moment? I think about it all the time...I'd live on a rooftop somewhere." Mizunagi blinked. "A _rooftop_?" He echoed. "Not a house? And that wasn't what I meant. I meant-" Kuro shook his head 'no', cutting off Mizunagi's rewording. Mizunagi blinked slowly. "Okay...Go on." He said hesitantly. He still intended to bring back the question of what Kuro would sacrifice to free himself. If he could work on him, Kuro would give up the eraser.

Kuro's face slowly broke into a smile. "Er...well...maybe not a rooftop, just someplace close to the sky...and I'd watch the clouds...and sit in the grass...walk through the park..." Mizunagi grinned. "And grow my own vegetables!" He mimicked, causing his voice to crack exactly the way Kuro's still did on occasion. Kuro shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, I was thinking about it. I've never been able to grow something in real dirt...I mean like the stuff that's actually attached to the rest of the world, not what's bought in a bag..." Mizunagi shook his head bemusedly. "What about the _war _then, my little hippie of a brother?"

"What about it?" Kuro replied, mouth turning down. "I told you before I don't care about the war. I want to live a normal life." Mizunagi grinned "All alone, with the grass and the clouds?" Kuro shrugged. "Well, I'd have you..." He said softly. Mizunagi paused. He didn't meet his brother's eyes. "No...you wouldn't." He said finally. Kuro sighed. "Why not? You like killing people?" Mizunagi's expression darkened. "I don't care about it one way or another to tell the truth, but this is our faction Kuro. Besides, I know _I_ could never live that way. This is my home. I'm not spending my life busting ass and sleeping with whoever eyes my ass just so I can be some factionless stray. I'm not like you there."

"It's a den of power-crazy, horny, selfish, feminist women." Kuro said flippantly. Mizunagi's eyes narrowed. "It's our home, Kuro...Maybe _you _can, but _I_ can't just go off into the world and wander it without a care in the world like you could. What about our family? Our hordes of little cousins? Our mother?" Kuro rolled his eyes. "Our mother is one of the matriarchs. She hates our guts and thinks all we're good for is siring heirs. She doesn't even want you to become one of the scientists, remember? Thought you were being a little too good for your station?"

"Because she's _traditional_." Mizunagi defended quietly. "Because you'd be _better _than her at something." Kuro retorted, shaking his head angrily. "And _excuse me _for not respecting her, but she's the one who keeps me locked up down here all my life because I have weird powers, and never does more than glare at me every time she IS down here. I'm just a big fat failure to her no matter what, and you're not much better. You have no idea. _You _at least can go other places."

"I take you with me." Mizunagi said, his voice was growing very quiet now, and he wouldn't meet Kuro's eyes, adjusting the cigarette.

"Sometimes." Kuro added, his dark eyes serious. "Anything more and they'd catch me." Mizunagi said with a shrug. "You want me to be stuck in here like you? I don't mind the 'siring heirs' you know, and if you tried it you probably wouldn't either, but it gets dull. Especially when women want there to be foreplay. You can't just get it over with--you have to make a big deal about it being for LOVE, not for the sake of a little psychic girl nine months down the line...layers of lies upon lies just to fulfill some fantasy of theirs..." He sighed. "But...it's life. You have to do it. And if you jump through all the hoops, it gets you through...Look...I know it's rough on you, but I do what I can. And seriously. At least the last time I took you with me we found Gabriel. At least he'll help to keep you a little company when I'm not around. You seem to like him after all." Kuro lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. "Yeah...Until you take him off for dissection." Mizunagi sighed. "He's a perfect specimen. Male, 5'11" maybe, good skin and musculature. The scoop-outs behind his shoulder blades you have to wonder about. I assume it's for the wings...that would be interesting too--all those special powers he's going on about, you'd really want to cut those up carefully." Kuro shuddered violently. "Will you STOP that? He's not an object!" Mizunagi only exhaled smoke, rolling his eyes. "I was joking." He said quietly. "It's not funny." Kuro whispered. "We won't _really_ dissect him you know. That's just propaganda. The people on this wing are afraid of us, so they make up stories." Kuro shook his head miserably. "Then why doesn't anyone come back?" Mizunagi lowered his eyes. "We take out those who are going to die soon. We don't want you to see that...most of you kids here have never had to kill someone. That's what real life's like. You kill or you are killed...but...even if he's another faction, down here, we don't have to kill him. He's alive now, and we can test all kinds of things without even having him feel an ounce of pain. It's much better. He's safe here. It's like pet animals compared to wild ones." Kuro's eyes narrowed. "So we're all just dumb pets to you?" Mizunagi sighed. "You trying to pick a fight? You know I didn't mean it that way. We take _care_ of you all. We keep you safe instead of just throwing out the weak ones like the Darklore do, or just sending you out into the world and seeing who survives like the Wiz-Dom do." Mizunagi eyed him. "You might not like it, but you don't realize how much this faction does for you. It would do the same for your new friend Gabriel. It would keep him safe while we see what he can do, and how it might help the people here, then if he gets sick, or those brands or whatever on him get infected and he's ready to die, we'll let him go quietly and painlessly." Kuro trembled.

"The photograph didn't show the brands though…You didn't say anything about those..." Kuro murmured. Mizunagi blinked and stood quickly. He snatched up the photograph. He was motionless for a second, then exhaled. "You're right...that's..." He paused "That's weird…" he finished, exhaling, a frown working onto his face. "You think he's an Incubus? Just some crazy demon?" Mizunagi looked a little worried now. His prize might be a fake...

Kuro didn't answer, gently sweeping the ash blond hair from Gabriel's face, as he arranged the blankets back over him. "KURO!" His brother bellowed with rare irritation. Kuro jumped. Mizunagi's scowl deepened. "This is KIND OF important. Pull yourself together. Does he _feel _like a _Darklore_?" He questioned his brother impatiently. Kuro looked down once more. "No…He doesn't…"

Mizunagi's eyes narrowed. He glared down at Gabriel "What the Hell are you…? Are you really...?" He muttered in half sentences to himself. Kuro didn't look up at his brother. "I'm going to help him whether he gets me out of here or not. I'm serious." He said softly. Mizunagi's head snapped up. His voice snapped out just as quickly "Don't you dare let him escape! The faction will kill us. They can't stand to lose more men, the hierarchy's already over 80 women! " Kuro closed his eyes and sighed "Yeah yeah yeah. The faction. That's all you ever care about, Nii-san. But it's war no matter how you look at it, and I hate war. You know that. If enough people got tired of it, the war would stop." Mizunagi gave a snort, irritated now. "You're an imbecile and an optimist! The world doesn't work that way, Kuro. The wars been going on for thousands of years and you think you can start a hippie movement to stop it?" Kuro clenched his hands.

Mizunagi eyed him coolly "He's another faction, Kuro. It would never work. You think this way because you've never had to fight any of them. They don't care about peace. They don't care if you have things you love. All they want to do is kill you. They don't care--especially not erasers. He's not human, so for all I care he IS an object." Kuro's body tensed and he said nothing. Mizunagi's voice softened slightly. "…I can tell you want to go with him...I know you want out of here…You were thinking about it I know...running away with him and me and us all together..." Mizunagi paused for a moment while Kuro still said nothing. "Fine. You going to make him do 'whatever you like' with his body like he said?" The last part was a touch blunt and suggestive. Kuro's eyes narrowed "I hate this division of factions, I don't know how many times I've told you... I'm hardly going to enslave Gabriel by his own words just because he's a different faction than me." Mizunagi's mouth lifted into a smirk. "Uh huh. I see. …He's a little femmy, but he's not bad taste exactly." Kuro growled "Mizu!" Mizunagi tousled his hair "My little kid brother's all grown up and ready to hop in bed with the aliens!" Kuro punched him in the arm "You're the one taking pictures of him naked." He said irritably, adding as an afterthought "_And _you're the one making weird not-funny jokes...You'd better not be into that sort of thing Mizu, I mean it. The faction will kill you."

Mizunagi laughed. "Oh? Concerned for me? What they don't know would never hurt them."

Kuro paled. "You...don't mean that...you AREN'T..."

Mizunagi grinned again. "Nah. It's just fun to make you react." Kuro's face darkened in anger. "It's NOT funny, Mizu!" Mizunagi tousled his hair. "Oh really? Like you'd know what a good sense of humor is..."

"At least I don't make perverted comments and THINK I'm funny!"

"At least _I_ don't have a crush on an alien...aww, is he your first one? How sweet. My little brother's growing up."

"MIZUNAGI!"

Kuro breathed heavily for a moment. "I'm helping him. I _promised_ I would." Mizunagi looked at him for a long while. "How are you going to help? You can't get out of here." Kuro froze, staring at the wall blankly. "_I'll_ look for him. I'll look for Israfel, and you just..." Mizunagi paused. "Talk to him. You just talk to him. Take in what you can and explain what you can. He won't tell me much anyway, I've already figured that out." Kuro blinked. "But-" Mizunagi cut him off "Yes, I _know_ he promised, but he doesn't like me...He'll make this difficult. I need you to talk to him. Talk to him and ask questions and take it all in. You'll probably like it. Think of it as a story." Kuro shut his eyes and nodded once.

"Oh, and try to keep it clean when I'm gone." Mizunagi added. Kuro frowned. "Why _wouldn't_ I?" He growled. Mizunagi laughed. "Oh, I don't think I need to explain _that _to you. I'm just your older brother...but I suppose I could lend you a couple magazines that could-"

"MIZUNAGI!"

They both left the room, bickering. Leaving Gabriel to his tortured dreams.

-o-O-o-5: finis-o-O-o-

So...from here on in, things start to actually pick up speed, and have past flashbacks to the Fleet. (grin) I have about three storylines going on at once at any given time from here on in, so hold tight to the seat of your pants m'dears, because Kansas has never been a stopping point! (cackles wildly)

**Review responses:** (in which you can spy on one another if you're curious)

**RumorUnderOath**-- well here you are my pet, here's more. And there will be much more, very soon. My main problem of the moment is simply figuring out how I want to put forward the structured chapters. Simple little thing really. Minor rewrites to help along altered storyline, and viola! New chapter soon. I promise it.

**Desert.Illusion**--ah, I already mildly pounced upon you, my fellow fleet-creator, but I don't remember exactly what I said, so please forgive me if I repeat. Fleet! Yay! Mine's going to take a completely different path from yours from the looks of it, but I couldn't be HAPPIER to have you in the area working your lovely magic. Thank you for the characterizations compliment. I work terribly hard on characterizations, and I'm the oldest child of four, so I tend to treat everyone like siblings--that's the easy part. (for me at least) Guilt was harder, but still...considering I have a massive conscience that rebukes me on everything, that likewise wasn't too hard, that fact that it got through though makes me fell all...you know...that sickly warm fuzzy gooey feeling fangirls so love. blech. Gross. Sounds like the badly cleaned interior of a pimp's car...(ew.)

--As for living clothing...eh...it's just something most people don't think about. We wear dead things. Having living clothing means things can regenerate if guided, and they can be pulled out of existence with the angel in a fit of author smudge-fudging. Steal the idea if you like it that much, because I don't mind. I'm a sci-fi junkie so I always come up with weird stuff.

--As for Sakurako Gokurakuin's supposedly "secret life", I know. I just prefer to show a variety of relationships. It's one of the few things that bothers me about fanfiction and manga both--most relationships are romantic, or are MADE romantic. This cripples the story in some ways. I can put in place a bond between Kuro and Gabriel in the end that glosses over into something less...easy to categorize. That sense of unsurety adds to the sense of wonder at what a mindbreaking actually _is_, or at least that's the way I'm going to use it. Some people assume otherwise, even in the story. (I know I'm going to do at least that much) but ultimately Gabriel and Kuro are basically platonic...or at least at this point they are... Gabriel and Israfel are more...strange. You'll see what I mean. (I wish there was more Gabriel/Israfel in this fandom, I really do...) Makes for great love-triangle material later on in the Control saga though. (Yes, I'm introducing Tracer, Kuro, Gabriel, and who knows who else into Control. You'll see...if you'd like, that is...Control's kind of...sugary...) I handled the hand-holding with Kuro's empath powers...but at this point, Gabriel's rather anti-touch, so I'll have to gradually bring them into trust...I thought it would be more interesting that way. It's my take on it, I suppose. (shrug) You'll see all different kinds of empaths here though, so keep your eyes open...

--Mythology--delighted to be of assistance. I can be reached during school days. (of course that's while I'm in high school--by the time I post this up it may become a bit more...erratic...but I'll do my best to assist.)

--the brands are partially explained here. Yes. Partially. You'll see what I mean later. You've gotten a very basic explanation now, but it'll be elaborated a bit more in the future...

--Yup. Legal Drug's discontinued or at least on hiatus as far as I know. But with CLAMP, a hiatus is basically a discontinuation (ie. X1999)

--Kuro is a rare case among human psychics. As for Eraser empaths though, there's a whole order, but that you'll get more into later. Eraser empaths function differently than Kuro does though--his powers can also pick up thoughts, while an eraser empath's powers pick up only emotions, and this pickup itself can be dimmed by their own states of emotion. In cases of high emotion an eraser empath sometimes can't pick up anything at all.

--ah! This is why I love your reviews! The kinds of angels--oh this will come up soon, but I'll give you an overview now anyway! There are many kinds of angels. Yes, angels. "Eraser" I'm treating as the human name for a variety of different beings clumped together within the fleet, who descend to earth on occasion. (there are also the exiled erasers on earth, but those aren't considered part of the angelic populace by the angels themselves.) High angels, or _chayyot_ ("heavenly creatures" from the Hebrew I found) are sent directly from Heaven to the rest of the angel population. They once had incorporeal forms and were given corporeal ones in their current bodies. _Chayyot_ can also breed other _chayyot_ assuming no human blood gets mixed in--the way you tell is by the birthing process itself. _Chayyot_ have "external births." (I don't exactly want to get too involved in genders, but...oh well. You're a Junior so you should know at least rudimentary stuff by now, even if you're the utmost of prudes--which I doubt...so...(breathes deeply) There is only one gender amongst angels, and thus everyone is referred to as "he." The eraser body basically has an internalized penis--like a lot of non-human mammals do--and...well...a...er _receptacle _of sorts beneath it. Mating is cross-fertilization face to face--figure that out on your own if that's not blunt enough. In an ideal situation both parents are impregnated. (shudder) no, you DON'T want to know the problems I gave myself trying to come up with that! Erasers are actually a lot like all sorts of crazy mammals. I take a lot of life sciences. It's where I get little known facts and put them together.) The child is birthed after the adult's body creates a barrier-shell of their own energy around the child in the form of an egg. A weak parent's body can't create a thick enough shell, the child is crushed and a miscarriage occurs, where the child dies and is reabsorbed back into the adult's body. The child is externally birthed in the flexible shell and remains, gestating in the shell for the rest of the period. When it's time for the high angel child to be born, another angel's energy is used to stimulate the child's powers and enable them to crack the shell. (Rather like a chrysalis--the shell itself is referred to as either and egg or a chrysalis, for future records.) Note however that demons have eggs too. (that much even, is canon) so...some angels in the storyline are going to be demons birthed by angels. It's like putting time bombs in the mix. It's going to be tremendously fun. (laughs evilly)

When human blood gets involved it gets more complicated. (since yes, due to the...er…structure of their body and angel can breed with either gender of humans and produce children) Humanity's curse for pain in childbirth follows through on the side of the nephilim. The Nephilim are the secondary angels--they have mixed blood for the most part, or are high angels with deformities. They can be half angel and openly half demon, or they can be half human, or other such combinations. Anyone with human blood however, carries a child to term in pregnancy, then births them. For this reason, nephilim children's powers aren't stimulated as much, and they're usually weaker than high angels. Due to the blood-mixing though, nephilim can have a greater variety to their looks and features than the high angels typically do. Fresh genetics, enough said. The nephilim in the storyline are also brutally ravaged by disease and all sorts of other problems which resulted in a separation into ranks, and even levels and territories on the ships, among both _chayyot_ and _nephilim_, both. I'll get into this later though. By the end of the story, everything should click perfectly, but for now, you'll have to be patient. Things will be revealed gradually. It's like a strip-tease. (bad metaphor, I know, but also strangely appropriate)

--as for a fic for Tracer, white rabbit, and little witch…well...I have two out of the three...I just don't know what to do with little witch. I'm working on some "Kaoru's group minus Lafayel" fanfiction lately--particularly Ama-Inu and Kasei. So...um...I don't know what to tell you. Some characters I can add body to...others it's just...hard...

--I made up special abilities myself. Thank you. It comes from playing and designing strategy games. (I took a computer programming class where I had to create a game, so yes, _create_. Our school does ray casting for first person 3d graphics in advanced programming, so we're pretty high-tech.) I've had a passion for real time strategy games since I was eight, and it's helped me figure out how to put things together. (shrug) Seriously though, factions need their own strengths and weaknesses before you can figure out how to give crossbreeds their powers. I had to do it for the Nephilim's sake, and for Tomonori's. (since in my epics, Tomonori is half Wiz-dom and half EGO. He's raised by the Wiz-dom, and has their lifestyle, but he has some psychic powers, particularly in the areas of telekinesis. It also helps to explain how he can keep such a tight guard over his mind...that's a little sidetracking for this story though...)

--I disagree. White Rabbit and Little Witch as a pairing isn't pervy because, like you said, they're both minors. I'm more okay with that though that the whole statutory rape thing. (grim)

--for your OTHER review, m'dear. Mana is right off I'm afraid. Mana isn't the other one speaking to him. (Every time I hear "Malik" despite my angel-knowledge, I _still _think yu-gi-oh, I'm afraid, so no...I didn't even use him as a character...at least not yet...I AM working on my demons still, so who knows, but no, it's not Malik either.) As for Azrael though, yes, you're right. And the whole "YOUMUSTKILL" thing is a bit off the mark, I'm afraid. Azrael IS angel of Death, but that doesn't mean he can't be subtle. My Azrael IS extremely destructive, you'll see...but he's also very subtle. Keep trying on the second voice, if you'd like, but I probably shouldn't say anything else. You'll probably put it together next chapter if you pay attention to the voice that spoke to Gabriel, and do a little comparing.

--as for hating junior year, try senior year. It only gets worse, m'dear. (sighs long and hard)

--Ah, so you do piano, eh? You'll probably like my later chapters then. A lot of music amongst the angels. Though Choir seems more FM-sama's thing...

--another comment in a former review--I'll deal with Lafayel, just you wait. (I love his character too much to resist putting him in. I _like _IC nasty.) That poor little nephil's been so screwed over by me your sadisticness will have it's utter fill, believe me. I wouldn't leave him out for the world, though. Keep in mind some of the problems of the nephilim and you see what he has to deal with as this whole thing goes on. His race isn't the half of it, though. Ahhh...you'll see...

**MOG**--hello beta-chan! I've been spoiling you enough, I'd think. Thanks again for the help with this chapter, sorry to make you re-read it. You know I could always send you mass amounts of poetry for no apparent reason if you'd like. You know where to find me, as ever.

**Mistic fox**--glad you liked it, but sorry to inconvenience you. I hope you remember this time! You might get gradually more upset at me, otherwise...(laughs nervously) You think I should put a reminder in the front of future chapters to remind? (I'd feel like yu-gi-oh then...I'd have to put on my best _manly _voice...hmm...)

Kuro: (looks disturbed) please..._don't_ put on your best manly voice.

NF: oh, why not?

Kuro: It's..._disturbing_...

NF: Wuss. You're just feeling threatened because I have a better manly voice than you do.

Kuro: (splutters) AM NOT! You're a girl!

NF: (blink) Well spotted. (dryly)

Oh...right...continuing chapters... (settles down and looks guilty)

Er...I might just be having a mother-hen reaction, but I feel I should warn that I've been writing ahead a great deal for this story...it's probably going to get very twisted and such quite a bit later on, shoujo style (how humiliating for me)...but of course since it's me it's going to be GORY shoujo style. Eh, everyone familiar to this fandom should be okay for now...but… Well...lets just say I'm a Kaori Yuki fan. I'm also seventeen, so it's supposedly perfectly alright for me to bump up a rating, despite the fact that nobody would see my works customarily on the fandom opening page--which would bother me...however...this might not be a kind thing to do to anyone who is NOT seventeen who's hanging around. I figure if you're on this site you probably won't care no matter what your age is...but I don't want to have anyone overly upset, or...you know...pollute minds any more than I already do...or...

Okay, fine. I have...a conscience. It's bloody embarrassing, but I get guilty about everything. (You have no idea the complications shounan-ai sends me into...(groan))

Ah well...like I said, this is MANY chapters down the road. Most of them are written out in some form or another already, but it'll take me a while to bring things up to speed all over because I change my plots, sometimes quite radically, from one day to the next. For all I know I might find a way to change out all my possible problems but...I doubt it...there are a lot of them...

Anyway...be aware that like most things I write, things tend to take dark, pessimistic bents.

Some of this story, you'll already know, since I try to keep things from the canon. Gabriel ends up mindbroken by Kuro. Mizunagi ends up mindbroken by Kaoru. Israfel ends up meeting Mana two years down the road, his past entirely forgotten... but as for the rest of it...well...as long as I keep the end result, who knows what else I'll do with the stuff that I have total freedom with?

I always have all sorts of religious references, all sorts of strange twisted symbolism (because I adore Foolish Mortal that much (snicker)) and...well...At my last count I have about 30 angel OCs to introduce in various shades of fleshing out. (groan) This should be done gradually, and I take GREAT pains not to create sissy perfect characters. (Give me some credit!) So I'd really appreciate you not stopping your reading of my painstaking efforts just simply because you've had bad experiences with OCs--But in my defense, last I checked, there's not much you can do if there are only three angels in the heavens, and they've all suddenly popped down to Earth.

Even I'm not that talented. (Oh, getting a little full of myself, aren't I? (snicker))

But yeah...angels, demons, all sorts of metaphysical complications, complete body designs, power designs, creations of customs, creations of genetic charts clocking things, diseases forged and perfected...it might have taken a year's brainstorming...but...well...I'm rather proud of how this fic should turn out. I've read published books I think went to far less trouble, so even if you don't like me...the fic should be...at least mildly interesting from here...

If at any time, my uber sci-fi-loving-ness get out of hand or confuses someone, I will have all the eraser ranks and introduce short bios on each character into my author's bio when the need arises. Within the next two chapters, there will be ranks given, and a structure built. This should be easily enough followed by Gabriel's careful explaining to Kuro, but should anyone get confused, or my efforts prove not enough, the ranks will be listed on my bio, like I said.

My first angel OCs should appear next chapter. Let it be known nonetheless that all familiar faces from the Juvenile Orion series will be put in eventually.

Also, thanks to KasumiSora, I've had a look at some of the cards, but I've found them generally dissatisfying, so should anyone decide to look these people up, don't get surprised. I've done a bit of angel research, but I have a lot of freedom still. Corporeal forms and noncorporeal forms and all that...

Argh...I'm probably just getting confusing, so I'll shut up.

It'll all make sense soon. I promise! (looks around earnestly and helpfully)

Anyway...next chapter look forward to the first flashback. The stage is set! (cackles)

All reviews are welcome! If you read it and enjoyed it, please let me know! If you see problems, this is your chance to anonymously tell me I suck! Why waste away your rights to free speech? Abuse the author! (Yeah!)

Seriously...I have 526 hits and 19 reviews? Something's wrong there...

Tell me what you like to read even if you don't like THIS! I might just do what someone suggests to me! (seriously people, don't be afraid to ask if you have your heart set on something, really! I'm going to put this at the ends of all my future chapters and new stories incidentally. I'd love suggestions of all kinds. I can't guarantee I'll do everything, but I DO have a lot of things in the works that I'm not sure of, and maybe it might tip my hand one way or the other...)


	7. Part 6: Dreams and Songs

Anyone who may perchance wonder why this chapter is out so quickly, should drop by and thank **Foolish Mortal**. Because without the friendly competition of a little wager that I could correct dialogue innacuracies in my pre-written GW chapter 6, before she could get up the next chapter of her marvelous work _Courageous Fire_, I might have turned my attentions elsewhere for a moment, and waited for a couple more reviews, like the miser I am. (evil laughter)

(or more accurately, I've been doen with this junk pile for about four weeks, but my internet supply then decided to die out, and college decided to make me leap through hoops, and I generally harassed my poor blog buddies a bit because I was being all snippy and weird, but they were nice ot me anyway, and now will probably deal nicely with me pestering them to read _this_ too, and I just am basically presenting the less humble side...)

Instead of any possible additional slacking, you have now, on your lovely little screen or your printout (perhaps), chapter 6 of _Gracious Wings_--the first chapter to engage in Eraser-fleet flashback. That said--this chapter is certian to be a little top-heavy with terminology. So before you panic, rest assured that Gabriel later goes into detailed explanation about the meaning of each little italicized hebrew word which most of you won't recognize. (and if you insist on panicking nonetheless, I have a careful chart or sorts at the end of this chapter to help you get along if you just HAVE to know right this chapter and not the next...(smile) The list of informational help is like...twenty pages long. It's really scary how much I've done to be sure anyone can know as much or as little as they want.)

Brief disclaimer: My source for these names was the encyclopedia mythica's entry on Angels for the literal meanings, but those are a good deal less important than _where_ each rates in the hierarchy I've created. (Any actual hebrew student will probably want to beat me up for my foolishness.) At the end of this chapter, as I said before, is a handy little list should you ever feel lost, which will give you both literal meaning and the hierarchy chart of sorts. The list will also go up in my bio just in case you feel confident now but panic later. Gabriel's set to go over most of this though in the next chapter as he explains a little to Kuro. Were this a book, you'd have to wait and wonder in confusion for a chapter, but since this is fanfiction and I'm not so sadistic as to make you wait, I thought it would be kinder to put the charts at teh end. (Plus **Desert.Illusion**'s been very excitable about, so undoubtably, the illustrious Nodjmet-san would ask me things otherwise anyway, and this semi-premptive strikes that, too. Aha, my cleverness stops me from getting through doors, it's so immense! (falls over from the weight of her ego))

In addition to the hierarchy chart, there are brief character bios, plus rants and a bit of author shpiel that might let you know where something's going or something's been. (the general bio portion will also be on my own lovely author's bio soon, though not the rant portions. Soon...if not right as this fic is updated--and you'll have to excuse me if _those_ might be prone to change once they make it to my bio. Minor characters tend to do so before thier introduction...not to mention, I had to edit those bios a bit to not give away spoilers--character roles tend to change throughout the story as chapters come up. Just to warn you.) The bio-rants of mine include tips that might be useful if you want to research into the original angels I used (helpful for your own works if you write--if you don't write, I encourage you to try, and I'd love to beta you if you need it!) and...yeah...a bit of the character's personality, how it got that way, whether or not they're goign to be a major character or plot-twister later...that sort of stuff. I'm going to probably start putting eraser bios at the end of every chapter that introduces new OCs of mine, or former characters of the canon who have been...(oh how shall I say this...) fece-fied. (Man that sounds gross.)

ah well...details... I've tried to make it so you could get through without reading the extras anyway, but the extras organizes it in a way that might be better structured. (I'm basically doing this now because the fic's taken a very sudden jump, and it's probably going to start getting really fiddly from here on in.)

Anyhoo...I think I'm done trying to be sickeningly, rantingly helpful now.

Remember to thank **Foolish Mortal** for motivating me, and check out her fiction, marvel at her significant magnificence, and nag her on her work if you really want to make her miserable. (grin)

And please do enjoy this chapter, and don't get intimidated by the explanations at the end. You could skip them if it bothers you.

_Don't forget to vote on the other, less-heady parody-related stuff, or check out your review replies otherwise, though! And always keep the crack-pairings coming! I'm due to update the list on my bio once I get some of this other organizational crap off my plate!_

Israfel: oh! Let me help with that organizational crap! (rolls up sleeves)

NF: Um...lets not. I'm scared enough of that voice of yours.

Israfel: (pout)

NF: Oh don't give me _that_, Issy, I already feel horrible enough as the avowed auditory-obsessed freak in the room responsible for that voice of yours from the start.

Gabriel: (shifts) ...I think it's...lovely, really.

NF: (not quite unkindly) Nobody _asked_ you.

Gabriel: (dissolves back into the background and pretends he never said anything, embarrassed)

Araiel: (waves a banner defiantly) Support Israfel's amazing voice!

Zafiel: (tagging along) Yeah!

NF: (sigh) Look...Look doesn't anyone have _something_ better to do than make a fool of me before my chapter even starts?

Dubbiel: (sympathetically) Apparently not. Honestly, what _do_ they teach in these schools?

Zafiel: (blink) What's a school?

Araiel: It's a group of fish, right?

Sammael: Did you just call me a _fish_? (glares at NF)

NF: What? NO! (weirded out) (glares at Dubbiel) Oh wipe that _smirk _off your face!

Michael: (sigh) Sorry.

NF: Not _you_. I'd be impressed if you even knew _how_ to smirk! Ach. Blasted ruffians...(mutter mutter)

Gabriel: (whispers to Michael) Can I go _home_ yet?

MIchael: (pats his arm sympathetically) I'm afraid not. Go on, it's just a twenty-page long chapter in 10pt Arial Narrow.

Araiel: What? I'm narrow? (eyes his hips apprehensively)

NF: (wearily) Are you a font?

Araiel: Er...not that I know of.

NF: Then you should stick to your diet.

Araiel: (glares) I'll have you know it's not _easy_ to keep this figure... (air of presenting himself)

NF:I don't see why not. Even I can manage to have a figure. I think it's more troublesome to pretend _not_ to have one.

Sammael: (snorts as Araiel splutters)

**Warnings: eh...not much **_**this**_** chapter, but this is a turning point, mind you, so I want to warn from now on it's going to build up. Keep in mind it's a dream bordering on flashback-vision. Possibly a bit of language...oh, and Dubbiel's love for Greek Alchoholic beverages, also beware Israfel's uber-siren-esque-voice, and Gabriel's whole "sell your individuality" sphiel.**

_Oh...for everyone who's been around me and my rambling for the past year--you can finally see what some of those characters I grumble about are LIKE! Thanks for waiting, thanks for listening, and thanks for all the fish!_

(Sammael: I KNEW she called me a fish! (enraged)

Lafayel: No, moron. It's a nerdy book reference. Tch. Humans.

Israfel: (frown) Should you even be here? You're not IN this chapter.

Araiel: He's the mascot. (grin)

Lafayel: (irritably) Oh just leave me alone! It's not like I _wanted_ to be here! (leans on the button to submit the fic by accident))

-o-O-o- 6: Dreams and Songs… -o-O-o-

_"You tossed a blanket from the bed,_

_You lay upon your back, and waited;_

_You dozed, and watched the night revealing_

_The thousand sordid images_

_Of which your soul was constituted;_

_They flickered against the ceiling._

_And when all the world came back_

_And the light crept up between the shutters,_

_And you heard the sparrows in the gutters,_

_You had such a vision of the street_

_As the street hardly understands."_

_- T.S. Eliot, Preludes_

_-o-O-o-_

Angelic dreams were not very creative in general--in that they subsisted mainly on drawing copious amounts of their own substances if not their _entireties_ from memories...

Gabriel's were no different, even under the effects of drugs, and healing tinctures, and otherwise being dulled at the edges of his being by his human form, his dreams were those of an angel, and therefore--especially with his troubled mindset--more memory than anything else...

In particular, there was the dream that haunted the edges of his memories most nights--the memory of a _melody_...

A melody so sweet it was hard to believe it was a simple _voice_…so lurid and colorful it made one's very heartbeat seem all the brighter and more powerful, and yet the melody itself was so weary and sad it channeled that power aside into one's own grief for something that could not be understood. It had filled him to the point of overflow, and even now, its ghostly echoes played forever on the fringes of his mind, where they _had_ changed him so long ago, and would continue to change him, perhaps forevermore. The melody was more than sound, more than simple music, even dulled and faded in memory it was a dirge that seemed to have its own existance. This song filled his wings with energy without release, and poured that restless energy into a mourning of his own, harmonizing within his very being. It shocked him less than it had stunned him the first time--overwhelmed by the feelings the simple sound could evoke and inspire. It had set his wings to quivering and a self-conscious hunch and stolen his breath. Forevermore when he dreamt it would haunt him, but only that first time had he flet as though he might never breathe again if only he might devote more of his being to that song.

Such unearthly song...such unearthly _depth_...

It was a terrible thing of beauty. Terrible, indeed.

Though his dreaming self could not realize the haze of its surroundings in its capture of that song--in perfect auditory memory--they followed soon after, gaining clarity, drawing from subconsciously remembered threads of familiar thoughts, and he fell back into his own role so easily it was as though the past were the present and he was agian breathless and made weak by the power of the song that now seemed part of his very soul...

How he remembered.

Gabriel opened his eyes as everything slid into place to become that moment of years past.

He arranged his face carefully, so as not to betray how tempting the song seemed to be to him, how it seemed to ask for him to give all abandon and mourn--back then he'd never understand the significance it would have. He didn't realize it was a hook in his soul, thinking it merely lovely, and breath-stealing. Gabriel remembered how he'd frowned, uneasy. _Who _was that singing? Could it really be a simple _Cherub _or one of the _Kedoshim_? Was it a performance of an honored higher angel in recognition of an event?--a _sad _event obviously. Gabriel had heard nothing about any sort of recognition, for death or wounding or otherwise, and certainly no such thing as to merit such intoxicating and..._oppressive_ song of tragedy, but then again, this _was_ the border of the territories of Azrael...perhaps he simply hadn't heard the news...

His Prince was already at the edge of the balcony.

Michael too, had paused, a Madonna-like, melancholy faint impression of a smile passing over his face. This was rare. Michael hardly smiled with such pleasure for anything, and he had not laughed once since the creation of Hell--that was certain, and well circulated amongst idle gossip. Even his smile had a solemn edge... But there was reason for it, and that in itself was remarkable--the voice. A voice to make even the somber angel Michael smile...yes, circumstance was extraordinary indeed... Gabriel briefly wondered how he could smile at such a song of grief? Kinship? He'd always wondered, but never questioned aloud, and therefore, he'd never been answered...

"Lord Michael…" Gabriel murmured, hardly daring to speak lest he break the heady magic of the song. "Who is…?" He trailed off, too appalled at the comparative harshness of his own soft voice when contrasted with that of the glorious singing. Michael's smile twitched slightly wider. "Come." He said. But even Michael's normally evocative, deep voice, usually seeming to echo and rumble from within the listener's very own chest like the bass-edge of thunder, seemed _pale_ in comparison.

Even _Michael_, a prince amongst the angels,seemed to hardly dare to _whisper _the word against such a strange and sensuous dirge...

What creature had such power?

Gabriel followed, hardly watching where he stepped so he could hear the glory of that music. It was a _dizzyingly _beautiful song--again that fact struck him... There was the faint plucking of a harp? Was it a harp? A human instrument kept on from the time of David, possibly even the famous king's own instrument--Michael HAD been angel over the nation of Israel long ago after all... No, more than _plucking_, it was a wild, frenzied flurry of fingers _beating_ the strings, making the very instrument gain a desperate, wounded edge. It wove in, patterning and melding with the grieving song, adding a nervous undercurrent. Gabriel found his breathing hard to control, his eyes difficult to focus. He was _caught _by that wild song, snatched at by a grief he was uncertain he should even feel.

Michael stood at a railing and gestured ever so slightly for Gabriel to come. Gabriel joined his lord at the balcony hesitantly, gripping the railing, unexpectedly dizzied. He looked to where his master pointed from the shadow of the pillar.

White hands fluttered against, no harp, but a lute, barraging it mercilessly, then seeming to pluck the note soothingly, caressing the poor instrument, each tone wounded and plaintive and yet lovely and ringing as it joined with that voice. ...A head of gold leaned against the neck of the poor instrument with a lover's ease and languidity. White wings erupted from his shoulders into a cascade of white-on-white down the back of his robes. He seemed to have lit upon a cloud. His form was very young, even childish in the face. But his eyes, cast down to the ground were sad and weary and ancient. He was far too young-looking to be one of the choir, and he held himself differently than the lower ranked angels...a high angel, singing? At his age? What rank was he? Surely he was too young to have the _authority _for such a bold move--and in such a _public_ place. Gabriel's own cheeks gave a twinge of shame thinking what the reaction would be if even _he_ were to do such a thing without cause...

The singing angel lifted his head to catch a perfect note, fingers gently caressing at the lutestrings, then dissolving agian in impassioned almost-_beating_ on the strings. The tone that poured from the angel's lips was one that seemed to tear and delve into Gabriel's chest like a tangible wound. He put a hand to his chest, shocked, gripping the railing, and almost reeling. As the angel's wings shifted Gabriel stared, surprised. An angel with four wings! That was the trademark making of a prince! Four wings and twice the power of any other angel, but so _young_...he _couldn't _be a prince. Sandalphon, the angel of music was in heaven, and he was rumored to have _six _wings... and...Well...Quite frankly, Michael would be behaving _differently_ were this Sandalphon...

Gabriel glanced at Michael, wondering if this was some sort of test...the last time he'd seen the angel Sandalphon had been ages ago... He had a dim recollection of seeing him at a distance, but, no, he wouldn't have that sort of hair, now would he...? No. Not a _sarim_... This creature had to be at LEAST a _seraph _though... Almost _certainly _a _high seraph _due to his wings alone...what a mutation! ...What a stroke of God's favor upon that angel! He seemed to _have_ to have some blessed, remarkable purpose to Gabriel's eyes in that moment.

His voice was a terrifying weapon, wounding Gabriel's helpless ears with it's beauty and its power, causing his voice to tighten, his eyes to sting, and his heart to ache...

"Who is he?" He asked Michael, his master, hardly daring to speak, still trying to breathe, holding his chest tightly, phantom pain striking. Michael's smile was sad now, wistful. He put up a hand to pull a stray lock of short hair behind his ear, his violet eyes drifting almost dreamily over the singing angel's form. "That, Gabriel, is the _high seraph_ Israfel, the Angel of Resurrection..." he said quietly, as though he too hardly dared break the strain of music. "Indeed, I can see how he might turn back even the tide of death. The soul might return to its body only to hear him play and hear his voice rise in it's stead..." Gabriel nodded slowly in agreement.

Or the soul might leave it's body if that subtle song seemed to persuade the soul itself it was to it's betterment to separate... That thought worried him, sitting in him, a nagging sting.

A _high seraph_, one of the highest of the angels...of course he would be a high angel with four wings, it was as he expected, but...so much power to spare and yet he spent his time in song? How curious...

"You will have noticed his apparent youth. You aren't speaking of it, but I know you're thinking of it." Michael said quietly, interrupting Gabriel's thoughts. Gabriel gave the faintest of nods. "He is not so young truthfully, it stems from the power in him. He is a favorite of Azrael nonetheless…I believe Azrael intends to make him his _Irinim_." Gabriel's eyes widened "_Him_?" He gasped, shocked. That CHILD? He caught his tongue, bowing his head in apology for speaking so quickly, stunned at the harshness of the word amidst the rivers of sound still dancing around them.

The young angel...to fill the long-vacant position of Azrael's secondary prince? ...That child would be equal in rank to..._him?_

Gabriel was the Secondary Prince of Michael, the watcher from the ranks of the _irinim_, and he knew_ personally_ that the position was often given much thought and care before it was awarded. To have such a young angel take the position...it was almost unheard of!

Gabriel bit his tongue for a moment to help him gather his words. He was not at ease with speech as it was, and this news was toe be taken with especial caution...but the song made him feel strangely breathless, and his words seemed to die as soon as they swept from his lips. "But...my lord...why him? He's…so _young_…" Michael's amethyst-gem faceted violet eyes closed and he sighed with sudden weariness, bowing his head, great sweeps of white hair falling forward on either side. Michael seemed to be thinking over his words carefully in turn...

"You're distracted, aren't you? He's not so young. I know well of the child..." Gabriel's cheeks flushed and he lowered his head in apology. Michael had just _told_ him so, hadn't he? He'd been overwhelmed by what had been in his mind, and that_ song_ had made him speak it out, too distracted to think better. A thrill of anger stirred in him before the song agian swept upwarrds and he was hapless in its thrall once more, aching with all his soul remember the song forever.

Gabriel took a deep breath trying to focus. Obedience was demanded of one of his rank. Despite his ages fo service to Michael, he could still walk a fine edge, and Gabriel was always painstakingly aware of his duties, of the eyes of others uncomfortably on him...and he knew the punishments: A blow to the wings for disobedience if a rebuke would not suffice...perhaps even a coiled whip were the crime severe enough...branding for those who murdered their kind or seduced others, and a falling to the blue planet... The punishments of the _chayyot_ were not shadowy or dependant on emotions involved, They were clear and prescise, and exacting--easy to avoid and understand. The high angels, set apart and lofty, refusing most touch except when permissive, lest thier overactive sense of touch be plagued...the distant feel of another by the vibrations of the air on the skin of one's wings...the tensing and expressive rustling of feathers...and the pain at even the slightest blow to the sensitive limbs...

No, it was easy to long to avoid trouble...

Nonetheless, Gabriel felt the telltale twinge of guilt, and his wings winced, as though expecting a blow--though he knew Michael would not raise his hand

Michael's smile had faded. "My Brother Azrael does not see the most beautiful voice of all heaven's creatures, nor would it stop him even _were_ Israfel but a new-born child. He doesn't see the glory his voice might bring--he sees the _power_ in him, nothing more." Michael sighed, whether in exasperation at Azrael's short-sightedness, or in regret that Israfel _had_ power to draw attention with, Gabriel didn't know. He knew tensions were mounting between Michael and Azrael. It was a more dangerous position by the moment... "Israfel is known to be strong in force, a passionate being, wielder of heaven's fire, but he dislikes using it. He is a gentle creature…it is such a pity to see such a fine soul sacrificed in such a way..." Michael sighed, noting Gabriel's bland look of confusions at the contradictions in his words. Gabriel quietly corrected his thoughts--Michael's thoughts were almost certainly on Azrael... "Israfel is a pacifist. Likely he sings now in mourning...Azrael will silence him almost certainly. It is..._inefficient _for him to spend time in song." Gabriel stared down at him, filled with sudden sadness at the thought.

Oh...he _understood _the song...he understood...

A creature trapped forever disguised as a child, destined for war and possibly never again for the song he so obviously loved... And his song ripped to the bone, as a flogging never could. Gabriel's focus was snared once more, and a particularly potent note penetrated him. A scalding tear came to his eye, surprising and bewildering him, though he made no sound near his prince. He gazed down at Israfel, tears trickling down his face as the music swelled around him, hiding the sound of his quiet, sobbing breaths.

If there were words, they flew past him and escaped, all he could feel was that emotion under it. He couldn't stop himself...he..._had_ to weep...Even _here_, in front of his prince! It was so dreadfully humiliating to some part of him--the part that held back and hadn't abandoned itself completley into teh song. The angel's heart hurt...and it was in his song, and Gabriel could feel it so _vividly_ it seemed his own.

He kept his own voice fearfully, dreadfully silent, but it burned in his throat. His own heart ached with the song. He was unable to hold back that unhappiness that swelled in him, though he managed to cow himself down enough to keep his own comparatively paltry voice from rising with the other's...

Nonetheless...an angel's body reflected his emotions. He could not stop his weeping--he felt _connected _in the song, and to its artist, its crafter.

The child-guised angel swept his head up once more to catch another perfect ringing clear note. His eyes were quicksilver as they splashed a gaze to Gabriel's own eyes, like luminous mirrors. Gabriel's green gaze widened, and he suddenly felt his cheeks burn, jerking back and hiding his face, mortified at the embarrassingly obvious sensation of the tears upon his cheeks. He recoiled back again into the shading of the balcony.

His heart hammered as he flattened himself desperately against a pillar.

Had Israfel seen him? Had he noticed his tears? Impossible...he _couldn't _have seen..._no_... Gabriel's heart nonetheless had sunk and was beating fast. If he had _seen_...and...they had never _met_...He would be a _laughingstock_--weeping for an angel he had never spoken to in his life! He was of the _Irinim _watchers. He was to be stoic, and constant, and an icon of protection and faithfulness...not some fledgling moved to tears through the voice of a _boy_. Michael was silent beside him, hidden somehow, as was his uncanny ability, to hide and make himself seem plain. It was amazing how he could do so in a scarlet robe, with his ivory-toned armor over it and the great sword glittering at his hip, catching and throwing the light in all directions. But with his eyes half shut, and his hair tucked back, and his four wings folded neatly against his shoulders, golden dappling feathers dim against the snowy white, Michael could somehow manage to be overlooked, _sarim_ prince though he was...

Gabriel however had no such gift. He didn't look back again, swallowing hard, praying that the shadows would hide him and his shame, wings trembling violently.

To be seen...to be _seen_ by a _stranger_ doing something so...inexplicably undignified...not to mention _embarrassing_... it filled Gabriel with an animalistic fear.

Israfel paused soundless for an instant. Gabriel's heart thundered all the more fearfully as he cringed in the shadow of the pillar, dreading that that voice would call out, compelling him to step forward and show himself. He was _dreadfully _afraid of the power of that voice. He was sure if the other angel had even a shadow of the influence in his daily voice as he did in the voice he used for song, he would step forward at even the request.

Gabriel didn't even breathe.

Israfel seemed to shake off whatever thought or epiphany he had, and he then lit upon several more ringing notes. Gabriel let out the breath he'd been holding, trying to compose himself. He couldn't look still...couldn't risk it.

His face was burning even under the imagined gaze of his prince. He chanced a look at Michael.

Michael wasn't looking at him.

The angel prince's eyes were still turned down on Israfel, face quietly wistful. He didn't seem as entranced by the song as Gabriel had been, but he listened with a quiet appreciation, a quieter kinship...his eyes were strangely soft on the _high seraph_. Gabriel watched him, knowing he couldn't dare to look at Israfel again after this, trying to ignore the song, chasing back every urge to give himself over with the memory of that sharp, shocking humiliation. Gabriel shivered again. He disliked strange angels, disliked speaking...he was a _swordsman. _ He wasn't _meant _to be bold-voiced--he was an _irin_, one of the "watchers", he was meant to be a quiet, protective thing, chaste, and iconic. He was _content_ with that duty--he preferred to hide in the background, anonymous, quietly helping from an unseen place, unpraised, and unhonored.

A few more strangely soft notes worked their way into Gabriel's mind, despite his resolve not to be snared by the song, then it was over with the note of closure, Israfel's hands likely whizzing like insects over the harp as it gave an echoing, surprisingly gentle closure of it's own after his haunting voice had yet to lose the echo through the halls. The last strains faded away in an overlap that made Gabriel's mind wonder if the strains would somehow extend beyond the ship, ringing through space for all eternity, ethereal, and ghostly in a peculiar and wild beauty that might still distant stars...

Michael shut his eyes for a moment, bowing his head as though meditating on whatever insight the song might have given him, then turned to Gabriel.

Gabriel's wings still hunched in a pathetic attempt not to be noticed, cowed by the thought of the embarrassing moment when he had locked the younger angel's gaze. There had been no animosity to the gaze, only a vague puzzlement...but nonetheless...what Israfel would think of him should they ever meet... Gabriel's wings trembled in a shudder, feathers rippling. "Yes…his music is beautiful…you can feel his sorrow…" Michael responded to Gabriel's questioning look as he hurriedly wiped his face of all trace of his humiliating tears, mortified.

"There have been few deaths lately among our kind, so it is probable that his sorrowful plea stems from the fact that he is to go forth and fight tomorrow. He will shed blood. That dirge was for those he would kill." Gabriel's eyes widened. "He...sends even demons off in this way?" Michael gave a nod. "He understands we were once kin...it is an appropriate sadness..." Michael's violet eyes turned to stare distantly. "...indeed." Gabriel murmured hastily, pulling his thoughts away from the other rumors surrounding the _Sarim_--of their predecessor, "the Adversary"...moving his thoughts from the unspeakable rift...

"He must be...unique." Gabriel said hurriedly. Michael nodded, raising his eyes. "Most never bother to think on such things...Israfel never avoids it..." Michael trailed off, smiling vaguely. "Perhaps it is his heritage..." he murmured. Gabriel blinked, but Michael only shook his head as though to clear it and looked at him once more. "He seems...unique." Michael nodded. "Yes."

Gabriel's hands clenched. What a noble heart he must have... The optimism and fierce innocence of a child to pity demons and care for them, even being unclean...

"He should be allowed to remain here." He murmured unhappily. He was shocked when he realized the words had passed his lips. Why should he care? He had still never met him, and he didn't want to now--not when there was the terrible risk that Israfel might recognize him, or worse yet, recognize the meaningless _tears_. Michael smiled again, ever so faintly, eyes flickering to Gabriel in an instant. "But he isn't. He isn't allowed at all...it's very rare to hear you make a statement so bold, Gabriel. The child impresses you so?" Gabriel became mildly flustered. "f-forgive me." He whispered, shakily. Michael nodded faintly and went on, his bare unadorned thoughtfulness fading away in an instant like mist. "I have tried to persuade Azrael, but he would sooner let me take Rayyu under my wings in protection and allegiance, than allow me to rescue that child." Gabriel felt his wings shudder again at the mention of Rayyu. He quickly pulled his thoughts from the commander. No hope then…was there no hope to save the strange songwriter? He couldn't understand why, but something in him was _worried _for him, felt pity, and empathetic care for him...and still, they had never met... An angel who sang for pity of demons, for fearful knowledge of a fate he couldn't prevent...an angel under Azrael's authority who merited the respect of Michael...

_Rayyu _had too, though...

"Nonetheless…we still have influence." Michael said, sounding a bit more pleased with himself. Gabriel blinked questioningly, trying to push all disconcerting thoughts of both Rayyu and the strange Israfel from his mind, and focus on the prince's words. "My lord?" Michael smiled again, this time with an edge of mischief--he was in a good mood, a very high mood in fact. Perhaps it had been an effect of Israfel's song? It was certainly rare to see him this way. Gabriel couldn't recall a time he'd seen him smile so much at all--and he'd been at Michael's side long enough. How fondly Michael looked at Israfel was a mite alarming, even. "_I_ am Angel of War still…not Azrael. I appoint who commands the squadrons. And so, I am appointing you to Israfel's squadron tomorrow. It is a three day reconnaissance mission, one that Azrael intended to end in blood, but you'll be given different plans, Gabriel." Gabriel bowed, his stomach suddenly beginning to churn.

Israfel...he would have to _meet _the _high seraph_.

"It...will be my honor, my Master, Lord Michael." He said quietly, trying to hide his helpless resignation--he HAD to be loyal...had to be stoic..._had _to swallow his fear of others--it was his duty! His function as an icon and an _example_...

Michael gave him a piercing gaze, frowning. If he could sense Gabriel's reluctance, he said nothing. Michael's strange amethyst glance seemed to see everything though, and Gabriel cringed under the pressure of his gemstone eyes.

"Remember Gabriel, if you are able to influence young Israfel now, then he shall perhaps prove to be part of our cause later. You mustn't fail. My ability to even _speak _with my brother grows more strained by the week. Rayyu tries to minister between us but he is...limited as you know. He also wishes not to drag himself into our affairs entirely--he is well aware that a good deal of raw power lies behind him, and he is cautious of the chaos that could spread amongst it if he were to act rashly." Gabriel shifted slightly again at the mention of Rayyu. He wanted nothing to do with him...nothing at all.

Michael's rumbling voice was soft, little more than a whisper. "Israfel might prove just the gentle tool that I need--I wish _dearly _to be reconciled to Azrael...if he cares so about Israfel, then Israfel may be the last chance I have to avoid confrontation with my brother. Please Gabriel." Gabriel's eyes widened faintly. Michael's tone had softened and grown plaintive, his expression sad. Gabriel wondered hesitantly if Michael's fear had anything to do with his past--his troubles with Lucifer...

Michael would clearly swallow any amount of pride if it would keep him from losing _another _brother...

"For the sake of this corner and extent of heaven...you must not fail."

Gabriel bowed low, touching his forehead to Michael's hand. All apprehension had lost its color. His lord _needed _him, and he was the highest among those under him, the closest, the most trusted that he had...the highest guarantee... His responsibility to Michael's hopes far outweighed his own comfort. "Amen thy will." He murmured formally in acceptance, dropping to one knee.

So be it.

"I will try with all my might, my Prince, Michael." He whispered, taking the hem of his scarlet robe and kissing it silently. Michael nodded faintly, gesturing for Gabriel to get to his feet. "Then, that will be all, dear friend...please...retire and rest. You will need your strength." Gabriel bowed again, glancing back when he was some distance away. He could see the back of the head of the four winged seraph as he talked with another angel quietly, his eyes were still trained on the spot where Gabriel had been before, glancing back periodically from the other angel. Gabriel shuddered again reminding himself--it was duty.

Duty--_His _duty... He would _have_ to reach that young angel _somehow_.

And it frightened him--oh how it frightened him.

He hurried off to his quarters to try to rest, but the churning in his stomach would not allow him sleep for a very long time.

-o-O-o-

Mizunagi glared silently at the sleeping Eraser, weighing out options.

Gabriel shifted once in his dream, whispering in some language that was harsh and strangely guttural to Mizunagi's ears. It was no tongue he recognized--not English, or French, or Dutch, and _certainly _not Japanese... That made him wary--that the angel could be spilling his utmost secrets and Mizunagi wouldn't know _any_ of them. It seemed almost as though the angel was _mocking_ him by doing such a thing.

Here I am. I'll tell you everything, but I'll do it in a language you don't know. Idiot human.

He lit another cigarette, fingers on an already-waiting syringe, tapping out any possible bubbles. "Sorry." Mizunagi whispered flatly. "You're our link. The key to our powers is in your race, and damn me to Hell if I don't follow every little bit I can to see what the Hell you're playing at." Gabriel went silent, as though hearing the words. Cold anger flashed in Mizunagi's eyes. "You _hear_ me, don't you, you bastard? Well this is the lullaby you get. Your own private nightmare..."

Inserting a little more chemical into the IV line, he sat back and watched the angel's murmuring gradually ease again into drugged stupor. Already he was alarmed by how rapidly Gabriel's body was dealing with teh drugs he was using. He'd held off on painkillers after a while, figuring the eraser could simply endure it--any more and he'd have to report what he was doing.

The reaction had been almost instantaneous--classic, painful withdrawal. Mizunagi hadn't let Kuro _near_ the eraser while that had kept on... Then jsut as quickly, the symptoms had stopped. Even Mizuangi had drawn a breath of releif there--he was working in the dark here. He could have _killed_ the eraser accidentally, and he'd have lost a _priceless_ key.

The Erasers were the key...the missing link, so to speak. He _knew_ it. Deep in his bones he knew it.

He could _smell_ the glory waiting for him at the end of this God-forsaken, never-ending rainbow...

Mizunagi adjusted himself in his seat and sat back, content that Gabriel wouldn't move or mutter any longer--at least for enough time for Mizuangi to recover his wits. The psychic returned to work with a scowl, eyes skimming over machine readouts, and fingers flying over a keyboard, as he began typing up a report of sorts he knew would hardly merit a glance with the vagueness of the words he was choosing, glancing occasionally at a microscope nearby, with a slide of the angel's thick blood, lying nearly abandoned on it...

Sighing out smoke and rubbing an eye with a knuckle, Mizunagi twisted, massaging at the back of his neck, checking the time-- 3:19 am--and blinking bleary eyes, sipping cold, bitter-brewed instant coffee, and gradually filling his ashtray, listening to the patter of keys, and the rhythmic beeping, and the twitter of machines.

The click of the clock's minute-hand a moment later, was deafening.

Mizunagi took another sip, grimaced, then sighed, passing a hand over the faint stubble on his cheeks, his chin, and glancing over what he'd written, then turning and frowning once again at Gabriel...

"...Can't be right..." He grumbled to himself. "..._can't_ be..."

He looked back at Gabriel's placid, battered, beautiful face. Narrowing his eyes Mizunagi turned right back, pressing his eye against the microscope. "No way you're going to beat me..." He hissed under his breath. "No damn way..."

When the muttering began anew nearly an hour later, Mizunagi swore quietly under his breath, eyes burnign in rage. Without another word, he left the room to get some sleep, cursing the angel bitterly inside with every instant his eyes were on him with his fairytale face, his pale hair. He hadn't moved an inch, and yet, somehow, Mizunagi was certain that on some level, the eraser was laughing at him. "Just you wait. I'll be back." Mizunagi hissed. Gabriel sighed in response in his sleep. Mizunagi rubbed at his eyes once and finally left, still in a quietly foul mood.

He was determined to tear Gabriel apart if he had to. If he had to destroy the clock to find out how it ticked, he no longer cared.

Part of him hated the fact he'd wake up the next day and his patience would almost undoubtably be renewed.

-o-O-o-

"Stand tall! Your commander approaches: Second of Prince Michael, Lord Gabriel!"

Gabriel swept past the small row of angels. He'd taken care to choose his words for that day, to groom his wings severely, to be certain every light, wisping hair was in place. He hated words at ANY time really, they seemed to catch in his throat and try to make a fool of him. Swordpoint was much easier and more direct for him. But he was hardly Rayyu, in swordsmanship--as the _nephil _had made clear long ago--or in silence--as he made clear every day he refused to part his lips in speech. No...He, Gabriel, _had _to speak. He had no other option. His sword brought him _some_ comfort, strapped to his side, but it had no tongue. He'd tried over and over to rehearse all he might say, but he had no idea of the _high seraph's_ own choices of words, his personality...his song's sadness could be everything he was, or it would reflect nothing of his daily face... He was far less prepared than he would like, and it was rare enough that he went among the cadets as it was...

He would have given _anything _to be elsewhere...

His gaze flickered along the row hesitantly and it unfortunately landed right on the youthful face of the _high seraph_ harper Israfel. The young angel's eyes were wide--there was no mistaking that mirrored gaze.

Gabriel's gut churned once more in nervousness. Israfel seemed all the more youthful--even younger than he had thought. His features were soft, gently set, dominated by the enormous set of eyes. His second pair of wings was clearly visible, hunched modestly near his ears. He was of medium height, and slender build--which made him rather plainer by eraser standards, where bulk, and might, and size, and even height, and other attributes of external strength were signs of beauty... His fair hair was long, and some strands of it seemed only there to frame the contrast of the unusual white around his face, a second pair of wings visible from his back. They seemed plain enough, not particularly muscular or large, not particularly narrow in speed. His eyes were that reflective silver he'd noticed even at a distance, with strange tones almost syruped over them, dark-circled. Those eyes would change in the light--as he could see by even the deep-set, strange, almost-iridescence offered by the slight motion of his tilting head... It was vaguely unnerving, that reflective gaze. He'd seen angels with eyes like jewels--much as Michael's were cracked amethyst, shot through with prismatic veins in the light, he'd seen Azrael's oil-slick black eyes with the strange patterns hidden in the glint of light... He'd seen eyes like wood, eyes like stone, like rough-ridged metal... He'd seen eyes of the feral yellow of genetic mutation, or with ravaged irises or opaque lenses from bodily heat left as marks from the disease _Babel's Delirium_, or eyes sunken shut forever in a crust of scales on those who were _Serpent Marked_...

He'd never seen such _reflective _eyes though...with that deep, syrupy edge near the pupil, colors picking through and tainting the mirror-like silver with some deep shade or another...

Gabriel half expected to see his own terrified face gazing back at him, trapped within those large, reflective eyes, though he knew his face was carefully composed, and half hidden behind his cloak and scarf in any event.

Israfel's uniform was plain, clean. No sword to indicate a warrior's status. And unlike much of the fleet's scarves, he had instead chosen a pale lavender tie to show his allegiance to Prince Azrael. His appearance was otherwise neat and relatively unelaborate. Nothing spectacular, but a small silver horn at his side, almost bell-like, tied upon the thin black belt slung over one hip. 'Ah...a lover of music.' He had suspected as much given Israfel's performance...but the simple horn would only blow one tone easily and a few others at most...and it seemed unused.

Odd...

Israfel seemed a somewhat humble presence now that he saw him more closely...the only things that indicated his outstanding stature were the second pair of wings, and the voice, which had not yet even raised itself. His large eyes blinked once, curiously, upon meeting Gabriel's jade gaze. Gabriel forced his eyes onward, stomach churning again in nervousness at the burden on his shoulders, lowering his head faintly to hide mouth behind the scarf-like ample folds of his cloak, hood hidden beneath streamers of ash-blond hair. He hoped to somewhat mute his expressions should Israfel attempt to read him.

Dubbiel was there, his wings still half-bandaged from his recent injury. He cocked his head at the recruits, his strange hair catching slightly on the edge of his face. His wings shifted slightly. The new-demoted angel winced. Gabriel noted what he'd done. Dubbiel's new prothesetic wings were held together with machinery and oddities, his feathers multicolored and gaudy, metal-crafted in some places. His hair curled faintly, in spirals, as it ever had, adorned with fallen feathers to keep the spring-like strands from his face. He looked unusually well-kept today. Gabriel once again hated the idea that Rayyu might have sent him to spy, but felt it stir in him mutinously. Dubbiel's eyes even now swept the recruits.

Gabriel frowned, his thin mouth unseen behind the folds of his cloak. The narrowing of his jade eyes would be barely perceptible.

Dubbiel had an uncanny look to him, as though he could _see _thoughts. Nobody really knew exactly what his powers entailed, whether he was a mutant empath gifted with seeing feelings, or whether he truly was what the humans called a 'psychic' who could see minds. Or at least he HAD been. Supposedly his powers had mostly died away with his injury. His torn, damaged, and repaired anew wings, along with the rest of his oddities made him a Nephilim, but before he had been demoted due to the recent injury--the loss of the first joint of each of his wings--he had been one of the greatest of the agriculturally involved. He was strange, and brilliant, with a general look of mad, fervent interest in whatever he shot his look towards. Currently even in his new demotion, he was a _malach--_part of the highest class of the _nephilim_, the gifted spies and scouts of the eraser fleet. For all his outlandish looks, he was dreadfully competent at his work, past _and_ present if the rumors were true. Gabriel couldn't remember his family line. He wondered dimly if he was related to Hadarniel--he had that same sharp look about him. He, like Gabriel and Hadarniel both, also held allegiance to Michael--which was becoming increasingly rare among the nephilim.

Gabriel disliked most _nephilim_, but he could tolerate Dubbiel for the most part. He was like Hadarniel in that he was vaguely nerve-wracking to be in the presence of unless you knew him well. Gabriel hardly knew Dubbiel well, compared to Michael, or Samshiel--angels he was with _daily_, but he knew enough to know the only thing marking him a _nephil _were his damaged wings. Dubbiel was..._safe_...at least in comparison to others among the _nephilim_...

Michael outright seemed to like Dubbiel, _nephil _or not. And he was quite pleased to hear the he was working with Rayyu and bettering the _nephilim _rapidly with his strange creations. For his prince's sake, Gabriel put up with him, despite how odd his hair was, or how every glance at his strange, prothesetic wings gave Gabriel's own a reflexive twitch-shudder of feathers. Dubbiel was all the _nephil _that Gabriel could stand. Azrael apparently kept a _nephil _aid with him at all times. Gabriel was only grateful the practice wasn't shared by Michael.

Gabriel..._hated_ the _nephilim_. Or at the least, they made him uneasy.

Logically, it was probably all because of Rayyu. He could blame many things on that _nephil_...

He instantly jerked his thoughts away pulling them back to simple tasks of suddenly far more intent observation.

Dubbiel frowned, growing close to a rather nervous looking young angel with vivid eyes the color of peridot.

"What is your name?" He asked quietly.

"Z-Zafiel, I am of the _Cherubuim_."

Dubbiel looked at him with his piercing eyes for a long moment, saying nothing, the poor angel growing all the more nervous, lime-colored eyes flashing uneasily, in mute panic to his companions. Several of the others looked worried.

"That will do Dubbiel…I will take the squadron from here." Gabriel finally said softly, unable to spare even a glance lest he meet the eyes of Israfel and be recognized. Dubbiel straightened, bowed to Gabriel and swept from the room without reply or delay. Dubbiel was also famously attentive to the laws restricting his new-demoted kin. He followed orders without question, and without bitterness as to what he'd become. Of course, he had only been one of the _Kedoshim_ even as a high angel, even the child he'd been questioning would have ranked above him as a _Cherub_ at his peak of rank. Gabriel, as one of the _Irinim_--the secondary candidates and the advisors of the Princes--and the second of Michael was one of the highest ranking angels on the ship, in comparison. Perhaps the third most advanced creature in the fleet--debatable because of the position of Rayyu. Rayyu always seemed to make matters more complicated though, didn't he? Gabriel nursed the treacherous thought for a moment before burying it deep.

Had Dubbiel not obeyed instantly, he could have been dreadfully punished. This was the distance between the highest nephil and the lowest high angel of the host.

Gabriel raised his eyes to the group finally, lowering the edge of his cloak faintly to allow himself the ability to speak.

Yes...he had to speak...had to do _something_...

He didn't look at Israfel. "I don't know what you have been told…what you expect of war…if you are excited for this day, the first confirmed demonic blood…" He allowed himself a glance down the row. Israfel in particular looked as though his features were etched in stone, a frown creasing his attempt at a stoic expression. "I was told however, that this is only a reconnaissance mission…and I intend to follow it." Several of the young angels looked up, brightening noticeably. "I intend you no true danger, and certainly no death." He allowed himself a faint smile. "Fear not. If you wish to speak then you may do so." He hoped they wouldn't... He _dreadfully_ hoped they wouldn't say anything...he didn't know how much longer he could keep up formal speech without flattering--he wasn't used to it at all, even with Michael...

One stepped forward instantly and Gabriel sighed internally, steeling himself for a nerve-wracking conversation. "Lord Gabriel…I've heard so much about you…" His eyes were practically glowing, a flush spread over his thin, pale cheeks. His brown eyes were crinkled with delight--unusually dark brown, like dried blood. He had a thin pointed, triangular face, and a head of hair with a strange, not-quite-straightness, but not exactly the mutated rings and loops of Dubbiel's. Some places hung flat and smooth, others had a sort of half-disruption to them. It had been cropped close to his chin, much like Michael's. And indeed, if not for his currently overlarge brown eyes, his utterly hopeful expression, or the bangs cut neatly across his forehead, or the faded blond of the hair itself, he would have looked a bit like the Angel Prince. A sword rested at his side, marking him as a warrior and drawing even more weight to the comparison.

Gabriel blinked at the childish eagerness of the young angel--so much so that his wings were quivering. While there might be a superficial resemblance to Michael, this cadet had none of the other angel's dignity. The archangel cocked his head. "What is your name?" The younger angel hesitated. "I am Araiel of the _Seraphim_, milord." Gabriel smiled, despite himself. "Fear not, Araiel. This is your first mission, it is understandable that you may be excited, and perhaps might forget yourself…I normally do not make a habit of becoming angry with my squadron members if they sometimes forget their etiquette…but most other Leaders will not be so lax. It might be best if you try to practice a bit more self-control." Araiel hung his head. "I'm sorry My Lord. I know you are not angry...but...I had hoped to make a better impression." He whispered, his wings drooping faintly. Gabriel blinked, noticing for the first time the wrought black cross insignia upon his lavender scarf, holding it in place. 'Damn it! An empath...' Gabriel swallowed, composing himself. Had this 'Araiel' felt his nervousness of earlier? He hadn't even _considered_ there might be an empath in the room... "It is no matter." Gabriel said quietly. " I would not like to put anyone here ill at ease with me. I am Gabriel. I am the _irin_ of Lord Michael, our high angel of the wars…but I am also your captain, and if it puts you more at ease, you may call me such." Gabriel bit his lip suddenly. He was babbling like an idiot! He was normally so quiet… It was that empath, and...that angel, Israfel, making him nervous. _Surely_ they would notice how much he was talking..._surely_ they would notice how much he didn't want to do this--this going up to a bunch of strange younger angels and speaking to them and _trying _to ignore their inquisitive eyes...

He kept his barriers up to prevent his power from being read in any way shape or form, lest someone notice how frightened he was...but would it be enough?

Araiel gave him an easy smile. The seraph was bold...so ready to accept companionship... "Thank you, Lord Gabriel." He murmured. Gabriel internally screamed, checking to be sure that he was hidden, that his powers were veiled. 'so this must be what Prince Michael meant by "an advanced group"' He thought to himself a bit irritably. He disliked empaths for the most part. It seemed like they cheated him of his time to form his words. It was difficult enough for him to speak what he meant with an empath jumping to conclusions all over the place...but he couldn't say he disliked the child...he seemed...well...young.

_Child _was the wrong term...all the angels there were nearly full grown, somewhere between child and their future role...

Ah, they were training as a cohort...that made more sense. That even explained why _he _was there.

The young four winged angel, Israfel bowed before him, blond hair swinging under the modestly hunched second set of wings at his ears. His voice was soft and impossibly rich, even as it was rather high. Gabriel was taken aback for an instant by the beauty of the voice before he recovered and listened to the words. Certainly he should have expected such...but it was still astounding... He forced his knees to stay rigid, and forced himself to pay attention to the young angel's words. He prayed feverishly that he would have the right words to say when he was done.

"I am Israfel of the _High Seraphim_, sir…it is an honor to serve under you." He lifted quicksilver eyes, suddenly shining faintly green as though in reflection to Gabriel's own, his expression was solemn. "And I am grateful…that I may not have to kill while serving under you." Gabriel let nothing change in his face, trying to formulate his words quickly. 'so this is the most beautiful voice of all of the Father's creatures...'

Araiel flinched. "I-Israfel…" He whispered nervously. Gabriel caught the lack of deferred honor. The two of them were friends. Even as one of the _Seraphim_, Araiel would have had to confer higher rank to Israfel unless a bond of friendship removed such etiquettes. Israfel's choice of friend spoke about him as well...the fact that he so easily made friends with those beneath him indicated he likely wasn't looking to jump to a higher rank through his social choices. He wouldn't be speaking to Gabriel to impress him...

Israfel bowed his head, his expression still serious, ignoring the _seraph_, eyebrows pinching together in a frown. His speech was formal and simple. "I do not mean to be treasonous, but I do not like to kill or harm any living creature... I will not lie. And were I put under any other's command I would say the same thing. I do not attack. I allow no harm to come to those near me, but I will not kill. That is simply my way. If I am to be punished for such things, I would prefer I allow those who wish to do it, to do so before a time of serious misunderstanding may come forth. I am grateful, sir...and...indeed relieved." Gabriel felt genuine curiosity stirring in him at the honest words. 'He speaks his mind. How...interesting.' What sort of angel was this Israfel? He seemed a humble sort, but he spoke his mind and did so _boldly_, and without fear. Gabriel, despite himself liked the simplicity of his speech, the honesty...

Araiel was looking a Gabriel worriedly. He had almost certainly realized that Gabriel was hiding himself, and, like most empaths faced with an unexpected blank in their powers, he was assuming the worst.

Gabriel hesitated. His own words felt pale against the power of such an honest voice. Israfel might have seemed to be humble at first glance, but there was a fierce almost-pride to the angel's bearing in how he stood so easily in such defiance. His mirror-eyes were stubborn-set in his currently grave features. Gabriel doubted he had ever seen another angel who showed such adherence to beliefs in the past--at least at this first impression...perhaps Israfel truly _was_ humble, or even quiet, but simply had this speech prepared...he didn't know yet. He gathered his own words hoping to find them to be quality enough, not able to shake the feeling that his voice was pale and wavering compared to Israfel's. "I am...impressed by your honesty, Israfel." Should he go on? He decided to do so. "My Lord Michael has spoken highly of your character, but until this moment I had no reason to assume a cause. Indeed...you are worth his praise of you." Israfel's head shot up, and a blush colored his cheeks, his eyes suddenly wide. Strange...such a pride, and yet such a fierce innocence... Gabriel still felt awkward--he probably shouldn't have mentioned Michael's private thoughts...ah...well...it was rather too late to think on that now, wasn't it?

Israfel _was_ interesting though...The _High Seraph_ was dangerously open in his expressions and his words both. Someday, one would likely punish him for such, if they had not already. Araiel's brown eyes were large and frightened, pulling him away, quickly. That was also interesting...Israfel's friends were loyal to him, and sought to protect him... it spoke even more for his character...

Leadership...the angel seemed to have leadership. All those around him looked to him. Zafiel, Araiel...

"_Excuse me_, Lord Gabriel...but...when will we have our offensive strike?" Gabriel's eyes shot to this new angel. He blinked. The next angel's appearance was such that he was surprised his eyes hadn't been drawn to him first. He had high cheekbones and black eyes, and red lips. His hair was a rich, deep crimson like fresh blood, and his wings also were that strange, striking bright red--feathers so bright he'd never seen thier equal. His skin was pale and flawless. His mouth had a sulky turn to it as he spoke, all too obviously stating disappointment. Zafiel, the _cherub_ of before, shifted uncomfortably beside him. Gabriel tilted his head, despite himself, distracted. "That...information was not given to me, I'm afraid. I can ask that when I come before those who have that knowledge. Who is it who wishes to know?" The angel flinched a little, then frowned, then his lips curled into an easy smile. "Oh...right. Sammael. The _cherub_ Sammael would like to know when our offensive strike will be. It was supposed to happen today. When will it be?" Gabriel sighed internally. The response had been flippant and almost sing-songed.

There was one of them in almost every class...the angel who wanted to run off and steep his hands in blood and kill before the rest as though that would prove him superior. That sort was always the greatest threat--he would always sit and _laugh _if Gabriel fumbled in his words, always testing and prodding... He disliked the idea of the black eyes mocking him, the red lips smirking at his downfall... His eyes burned with the same ambition Dubbiel's had. Something about the _cherub_ reminded Gabriel of the _Nephilim_. He had a casual, almost slouching manner to him, despite the neatness of his robes, his folded hands behind him, the crimson tie fastened at his throat, a little darker than the cardinal-red feathers and the shining henna-like hair...Something of his casual holding made Gabriel wary though...something told him that the _cherub_ was watching his every move in suspicion, just as he'd feared. He faltered and stammered under the pressure, despite himself.

"Y-yes...it was..." He paused drawing his words back into coherence. "However, as to when it will be rescheduled, I don't know." Gabriel inwardly flinched. He'd lapsed into informality. _That _was an error. That would betray how unused he was to formal speech--how _rare_ it was for him to speak with someone he didn't trust implicitly...he had to cover that! Already the eyes had turned up to him. They must have _all_ noticed...He was mortified, but desperate not to let it show. "I was called to you today, and I obeyed my orders. Forgive me for not having an answer for you, Sammael." Was that too servile an action to a lesser angel? he didn't know anymore--all their eyes felt like a physical _pressure _on him! Sammael shrugged, the feathers of his striking red wings preening in a semblance of vanity. His black eyes hadn't left Gabriel's though...

Gabriel suppressed the urge to flinch--they were _just_ cadets!

When Gabriel turned his back and directed the small squad of cadets to follow--he needed time to re-gather his wits. He could hear their whispers some distance behind him, though he desperately tried not to. He hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt, and he cursed words in general for always managing to make him look like a fool--especially in front of _cadets_..._young_ angels never seemed to shut their mouthes _ever_, and they _always_ expected instantaneous answers...and were rarely patient at all...

"It's _him, _Araiel! The one I told you about--he was crying…"

It was only Gabriel's forward momentum that kept him going without stumbling. He let his wings freeze in position, and willed his unseen face to nonetheless remain calm as Araiel argued, unheard by the irninm that is couldn't have _possibly_ been _Gabriel _who had wept to hear Israfel. 'Oh Father no...let him not know me...let him not remember my face...' Gabriel prayed feverishly. "It can't be…Why would Lord Gabriel have time to stop and listen to a few of the _seraphim's _songs of play? This is the _Irinim_ Gabriel! Secondary Prince of Michael! One of the most powerful officers in the entire fleet! Fine, maybe he's not the best _speechmaker_ in the world and all, and...well...yes, he does seem _nervous_, but I really doubt he's THAT undignified."

Gabriel almost flinched. _Undignified_? His stomach twisted.

Even behind his back Gabriel could hear Israfel's sigh "I guess I might have just been imagining it…but I was so sure…He has those eyes, you see..."

"I like his eyes." Whispered another voice softly, hesitantly. Araiel's voice was a laugh. "You would, wouldn't you, Zafiel--you both have green eyes after all. I like yours better though. His are...strange..." Israfel sighed. "What's so strange about them? He looks...sad... He probably doesn't want to be here either." Araiel snorted. "Oh I _know_ he doesn't." Gabriel inwardly flinched again, putting a hand to his tilted eyes, but making sure not to look at the small group. He fought to keep his emotional shields up. His eyes...They'd noticed his _eyes_...Not just his fumbling speech, but now his _appearance_ was under scrutiny? His strange, tilted-looking eyes? That wasn't something he could _help_! "Does he _really _feel that way, Lord Araiel?" Zafiel whispered, sounding dismayed. Gabriel internally answered the _cherub. _'Yes, yes I do. I _don't_ want to be here...Oh _God_ why _am_ I here? I should have begged Lord Michael to send someone else!' It was all he could do to keep walking, wings stiff, face stony and stern, back straight. In his heart of hearts though, Gabriel knew he would otherwise be a stumbling, wisp-haired, shy angel with trembling wings. Age didn't make a difference. Seniority and rank did him no good--he didn't _want _to see these angels, didn't _want _to hear them break him down piece by piece amongst their whispers, dissecting him with words.

Araiel groaned. "I can't tell anymore. I don't know what he feels. He's blocking me somehow." Israfel's voice was soft and disapproving. "Maybe he heard you." There was silence behind him for a long moment. Gabriel kept his head straight. 'Of _course _I hear you...I hear every word.' He wanted to turn around and say it, but he didn't--what would he say _after_ that? He had nothing else...no _reason_. And they would be sure to use the words all the more boldly, to his face rather than behind his back...

He _desperately _wanted to be somewhere else...

"_God_...I _hope_ he can't hear us." Araiel muttered. Zafiel's voice was an exasperated sigh now. "You shouldn't _swear_, Lord Araiel..." Israfel was quiet for a long moment. "I was...so _sure_ it was him..." Araiel groaned. "Face it, Israfel. It's _not_ him. If Lord Gabriel can shield his emotions from me, he's definitely not the type to cry over..._music_. He doesn't want to be here and neither do you. Neither do any of us...except maybe _Sammael_." Zafiel cut in. "Lord Araiel, don't _you_ want to be here?" Araiel hesitated, pausing a moment. Gabriel wished he could see the empath's face, but didn't dare turn his head--he _knew_ they would quiet if he did so. "No. I don't." Araiel said finally. "Not with a _leader_ who doesn't want to be here. If I were learning something, I'd be fine with it, but like this...well...you know he's the type who'll care more about his own comfort than about what he could teach us. I'd rather be practicing something else, truthfully--I don't have time to waste in some easy little reconnaissance mission when I could actually do something _useful_. Maybe _Israfel_ prefers this-" Israfel cut him off quietly. "Yes. Yes I do. I hate being sent off to do offensive work, and you _know_ that."

Araiel sighed faintly. There had been an edge to Israfel's voice there--he sounded patient, but clearly his disapproval made a difference on Araiel. "There you go--_one_ of us is happy at least." The _seraph_ sighed, resignedly. "But...I hate it when I get a selfish pacifistic leader to guide us, though. I'm not Sammael or anything, but I'd rather kill demons than watch the landscape go by...I mean, that's _malach_ work, right? The only reason I care about terrain is for ground combat." Zafiel sighed. "But it's _important_, Lord Araiel...and if Lord Gabriel doesn't want to be here, there must be something important he's showing us, right? He's Prince Michael's _irin_." There was a long moment of quiet. "Just because he's Lord Michael's _irin_ doesn't mean I trust him." Araiel said quietly. Israfel gave a soft, single laugh. "You sound like Sammael now." Araiel growled, again damaged by the light laughter of Israfel. "I don't care _what_ I sound like, Israfel, I don't trust him. And I don't like selfish people, ever."

Gabriel reeled emotionally, distressed. Was he _really_ so selfish? He pulled back. That was what he was doing, wasn't he? He _wanted_ to run away because he was uncomfortable...Michael had asked him to do this, and he'd said he would. Gabriel's mouth set itself in a firm line. He'd given his word. No matter how much he didn't want to be there, no matter how much those little angels said about him behind his back, he _would _speak to Israfel!

Gabriel resolved to find Israfel alone and tell him, that it had indeed been him who had watched and listened and wept…but then he instantly balked, afraid of what the seraph might think.

Israfel was..._open_...and...Gabriel ...well...he was certainly _not_. He had great difficulty being at ease with others as it was. What could Israfel possibly think of a lord who wept over angels he didn't know? Gabriel held his tongue, and kept up his defenses to avoid the sensing of his emotions by the little Empath at Israfel's side.

They didn't like him. He could tell that much already. Araiel also had leadership, and a dangerous edge of openness, likely encouraged by Israfel. They would be a strong class, and already, there was bad morale. Gabriel was exactly the wrong person to try to steer two powerful personalities for his own assignments.

But...he'd _promised_...

"If you don't like selfish people then why are you near me?" Israfel asked, with an edge of laughter in his voice, still. "All I ever do is ramble on about my own opinions all the time and get the rest of you together. Insofar as our cohort goes, I'm undoubtedly the weak link." Araiel was quiet for a long moment, sounding embarrassed when he spoke again. "You're..._different_, Israfel." Israfel's voice was soft again. "I'm no different than him. ...I might be just like Lord Gabriel some day...someone who willing gives up their entire life to serve the _Sarim_ is selfish to you?" Araiel stammered now. "I-I..." Zafiel's hesitant voice piped up again, hesitant and polite. "Lord Israfel, why is Lord Gabriel here if he doesn't want to be, then?" Israfel was quiet a long moment. "Like you said, Zafiel, he's been _commanded _here. He's following his orders. I'm sure he's here for some special reason..."

"Hey!" Sammael called in a lazy drawl, cutting off all chatter from the other three. "Lord Gabriel!" Gabriel was inwardly a little miffed at the informality, but turned nonetheless. "What is it, Sammael?" Sammael crossed his arms, scowling. "Isn't reconnaissance work better left for the _malach_ division? We're _chayyot_." Gabriel inwardly sighed, but kept his temper, _and_ managed to resist the urge to roll his eyes--there was one in _every_ class... He really didn't like that tone. It told him that Sammael was trying to pull his rank. "You'll excuse me if I'm blunt with you, _cherub_, but I would presume that to be my business, and not yours." Gabriel said quietly, giving him a measured look. "As you are well aware, it is the duty of the _chayyot_, the high angels, to protect and care for the _nephilim_. In most cases of reconnaissance, a single _malach_ of the _nephilim_ is sent to the area to scout." Gabriel paused. "If you think on it a while, I am quite certain the reason behind sending a cohort of _chayyot_ to the blue planet, will become quite clear." Gabriel said slowly, trying to keep the testiness from his voice. Sammael uncrossed his arms, looking more interested. Israfel however, looked upset. "Lord Gabriel!" he called as Gabriel was about to turn and continue. "Lord Gabriel...I am not one to be rude, but I am _quite _sure I informed you earlier-" Gabriel waved a hand, trying not to be overwhelmed by Israfel's voice. "Israfel." Israfel quieted, pulling back apologetically, wings still agitated. "Israfel, your place in this group is likewise specifically chosen for a reason." Israfel's wings opened, startled.

"You are training to unite as a cohort, correct?" Gabriel asked quietly. "Yes milord." Zafiel said quietly, bowing his head. Gabriel thought over his words carefully. "Then...If at any time, you feel this work _beneath _you," here he glanced at Sammael. "I am quite certain you can address that issue to one qualified to advise you." Gabriel folded his wings behind him. "You are gathered to do your duty. Reconnaissance. As I am here to instruct you." Gabriel turned again, speaking quietly--this part he'd rehearsed in his mind over and over again. "A cohort functions in unity as a team. Each of you is expected to look to your leader for guidance, and protect them as needed, following their orders." Here Gabriel glanced behind him at Israfel. Israfel's eyes widened. "But..." Gabriel paused. Israfel hunched his wings, uncomfortable. 'Forgive me, sir." He whispered. Gabriel tilted his head. "You have something to say, Israfel?" Israfel's cheeks flushed. "N-No!" He whispered in horror. Araiel looked worried and quietly slipped a nearly unseen hand to Israfel's shoulder. Gabriel nearly smiled. Israfel didn't want to lead, but already, the others there followed him...well...except maybe Sammael--_he_ stood apart, glaring sourly. "Lord Israfel...you _are_ the highest rank here..." Zafiel murmured. Israfel looked at him, flustered.

Gabriel's lips curled slightly upwards at the edges, he hid it behind his scarf. "The choice of leader itself can be determined later...or occasionally, never at all--those cohorts free of dependency upon a leader are often the most powerful, but very few in number...the weakness of a cohort is its unity itself. Too many supports broken, and the structure falls, and is only rubble." Gabriel let out the rest of his breath silently behind his scarf, then turned, beginning again. "The function of a cohort is unity, and servitude...that in and of itself is the sacred duty of any _chayyot_, unity amongst ourselves, and servitude, leading the _nephilim_ in patience at thier stumbling steps." Gabriel lowered his eyes.

"So, _this_ is why they sent you?" Sammael said finally, sourly. Gabriel lifted his head. He stared at Sammael. "I prefer not to raise questions or assumptions to the orders of my lord-" Araiel gaped, interrupting him. "Lord _Michael_ sent you here? For _us_?" Gabriel nodded once, smile fading, his mouth hiding behind his scarf again. "You are a mingled group. My prince has no full authority over you, but he is, as I said before, the high angel of the wars." Gabriel gestured for them to continue. "I prefer not to question his motives. I do his will, and do all in my power to bring his goals to fruition." He glanced behind him suddenly. Israfel looked uncomfortable again. Gabriel knew exactly why--Israfel was independent. To him, the rank of _irinim_ was noble, but a torturous slavery of one's will... Gabriel could see exactly why Michael thought him a less than appropriate choice. The poor _high seraph_ would be _miserable_... He was too outspoken, too defiant...too..._unique_...

All four angels were ominously silent behind him as they wandered the rest of the way. Gabriel found a gap in the corridor railing and descended by wing into the hanger bay. Looking behind him, he could see Sammael behind him, wings beating in alarming flashes of red, a pause, then the other three angels, fluttering easily. Araiel was clearly faster in flight than the other two, yet he stayed with them both. Sammael on the other hand, did everything he could to put distance between them.

Gabriel turned his face away and landed lightly.

He found the entrance for the dropship and motioned for the younger angels above to go inside once they too landed. Dubbiel was standing there. He'd removed all the bandages from his wings. Gabriel tried not to look at where feathers ended and became metal. His wings moved as any other angel's did nonetheless, metal feathers smoothly oiled and twitching minutely on semi-organic fibers that were to serve as circuited muscles... Dubbiel tilted his head, speaking quietly. "If you'll excuse me for saying so, you look beat." Gabriel let out the breath of air he'd been holding in a sigh. Sammael landed beside him, and Dubbiel gestured at him to get inside. Sammael ignored him. "Lord Gabriel?" Gabriel frowned and gestured him inside. Sammael obeyed only then. Dubbiel frowned faintly, but seemed to shrug off the insult. Gabriel rubbed at his forehead. "...You were sent with us for this? The _Ofanium_ are usually..." Dubbiel shrugged. "Well, I got word last minute, Lord Gabriel. Apparently Lord Michael himself asked me to pilot you down today. It's fine with me of course, since I found the area and scouted it out in the beginning with _my_ well..._former_ cohort. As you almsot certainly already know." He gave a wry smile and a wave back to his damaged wings. "Nasty little buggers--but...well..." He glanced inside the dropship. "Kind of spotty bunch there...inexperienced...this _is _rather dangerous." Gabriel looked at Dubbiel for a long moment. He'd tied red around his upper arm and was looking at Gabriel curiously, hair pulled up and around itself with another scrap of red, those strange spiral tendrils escaping out at the sides of his face. He apologized in advance with a faint bow, excusing himself and took a flask from his hip, taking a long swig. He offered the flask to Gabriel. Gabriel shook his head faintly. "Are you sure?" Dubbiel asked easily as though they'd been friends for years. "You look pale." Gabriel straightened. "I'm fine." he said quietly. He cursed internally as he realized he'd been informal again--he hadn't thought about it... He wondered if he should address Dubbiel's drinking--It was best to be alert, especially as a pilot. He was carefully avoiding looking at the furled half-metal of his wings. Dubbiel gave him a grin--totally informal for his level, but Gabriel couldn't exactly call him on it, because his own lapse had offered inadvertent permission, and he hadn't given himself time to correct the informality before Dubbiel had pounced on it. "It'll be over soon." The other three landed. Dubbiel's eyes flickered over them. Zafiel gave a hasty bow to Dubbiel after Gabriel. Dubbiel smiled. "Not to me, little lord." He said gently. Zafiel blushed, but his wings brightened. Dubbiel tilted his head. "Just reconnaissance, right?" he asked informally. The three cadets looked up, surprised, then their wings relaxed easily at the informality. Dubbiel smiled at all of them. "Well...you'd better get in there, right?" Gabriel nodded once. The angels bowed once to Gabriel and climbed into the ship. Araiel smiled at Dubbiel once, pausing. "You'll drop us safely, won't you?" He asked with easy, permissive informality. Dubbiel smiled wider. "Of course, little lord. _Precious cargo_, all of you, far better than stealing wine at any rate." Araiel's eyes widened in shock. Dubbiel raised his eyebrows grinning pointedly. "...I..._wondered _why there was mead in the hall..." Araiel murmured half to himself. "Pah!" Dubbiel exclaimed vehemently, face wrinkling expressively. "_Mead's _naught but fermented honey. A drink for human _women_ if there ever was one--certainly no drink for a mighty _seraph._ No, no, _no_--_Ouzo_ is _far_ superior." Araiel stared, openmouthed. "Ouzo." Dubbiel repeated, glancing at Araiel with a sly smile. "In with you, little lord..._and_ your bad taste in drink, if you please." Araiel's smile widened, fighting down a snort--to Gabriel's surprise taking the almost shockingly abusive words of Dubbiel. He darted into the opening withotu so much as a rebuke to the new _nephil_.

Gabriel quietly marveled. Just like that, the _malach_ had put them all at ease with him...and he'd _known_ Araiel wouldn't rebuke him...

Gabriel envied his ease with words, his ability to _know_ others at an instant, terribly.

He'd never known the former-_kedosh_ was good at speaking with others...perhaps it was just because they were cadets...he couldn't _possibly_...no...of course not...

Gabriel would never feel comfortable speaking again if _two_ of the _nephilim_ would have made better and more charismatic leaders than he would...he wouldn't be able to wpeak withotu faltering evr again--they'd see right through him...

Dubbiel turned to him, smiling, a little more subdued. "Now then, Lord Gabriel...I'll do all I can to help you...I'll keep you out of the worst areas--the middle east is not to be trifled with. Leave the ship to me, sir. I won't be far behind if there's trouble and...I can still heal, _nephil_ though I am." Gabriel hesitated, then nodded once. Dubbiel was carefully putting himself back in line beneath him, restoring the proper order after the momentary unheaval of his speech to little Araiel. Gabriel turned to leave. "I trust you will do well." He murmured. Duubiel smiled faintly. "I hope not to disappoint you, Lord Gabriel...Even as a _chayyot_, I doubt I had such an honor." Gabriel turned his face away with a faint nod. Dubbiel snapped his fingers suddenly. "Oh, that...young _cherub_...with the green eyes? If I might say so there's a..._resemblence_--if it's not too bold to say." Gabriel frowned, but nodded, sure that was somehow supposed to be reassuring. Privately he knew the little _cherub_ was already doing better than him--Zafiel _spoke _to two other angels. Gabriel would have sooner melted into the ground at that age. He'd never _been_ a cadet, never been a child...in that span of time after his creation, he'd been an incorporeal being in the _real_ Heavens. Speech itself was a cruelty to him, an inadvertently punishing wage of his corporeal form.

He took in another deep breath, before he ascended the ramp.

He emerged into quite a scene.

Israfel seemed to be having some trouble strapping himself into a crash-harness due to his four wings. Araiel tried to reach over, frowning as he tried to bypass the controls for his friend. He had apparently begun to mutter under his breath as Israfel grew to look more and more anxious. Gabriel entered the scene without a word, watching for a moment as Araiel muttered, occasionally giving what was apparently a swear judging by how Zafiel was flinching. Gabriel shifted, thinking over his words carefully. He could already see it wasn't going to work, and both Zafiel, and the other cherub of earlier, Sammael were looking at him expectantly. Zafiel was growing paler and paler with every muttered curse from Araiel. Gabriel finally spoke, causing Araiel to jump. "Israfel…Unfortunately the common crash-preventor only adapts for a single pair of wings. If you would come with me to the cabin, you will find a seat that may adapt for your unique structure. Come." The younger angel paled dreadfully, but followed meekly nonetheless, pulling himself from the harness.

Gabriel shut the division just as he heard Araiel begin to whisper to Zafiel--likely about whether or not Gabriel had caught him swearing. Sammael gave them both a look of scorn and stared at Gabriel as the door slid shut without a word.

Israfel was blushing as he crept to one of the other seats. And suddenly he blurted in stammered informality. "I-I'm sorry Lord Gabriel…my wings always seem to cause me trouble in things like this-"

"It is no trouble Israfel. Your Lord Azrael himself is said to possess four wings…though not perhaps in the same arrangement as yours." Gabriel bit his tongue in his mouth again. Had he said too much? Spoken needlessly? Israfel shivered, and seemed to regain control of himself. "Lord Gabriel…If I may ask..." Gabriel nodded. "speak." 'Better you than me.' he thought to himself darkly.

Israfel hesitated. "I...know perhaps now is not the time to bring up gossip...but...Does Lord Azrael have an _irin_? A 'second'?….like Lord Michael has you? There is a rumor he might have chosen one..." Gabriel's face smoothed. There was a desperate fearful hope to Israfel's gaze. He turned his own eyes away, busying himself with the crash webbing. "Lord Azrael has no secondary prince, no _irin. _It remains so." Gabriel said quietly. "And Lord Michael has told me that he intends to fill it with you, as I'm sure you know, since you refer to it." Israfel trembled. "I…I don't…I'm _frightened _of Lord Azrael." He suddenly laughed before Gabriel could do more than look at him curiously. "I have never understood _why_, but…I feel such _fright_ when I am near him, such...terror…I don't know why I feel I should tell you...maybe I'm just hoping someone...somehow will do something about it...But...I feel when I am near him as though all I am will be swallowed up if I remain by him...as though I might lose myself..." Gabriel tilted his head to the side, as Israfel made desperate eye contact. "I...don't know what to do about it." He twisted his head back. Gabriel put a hand to the back of his head without a thought. "Hold still." Israfel lowered his head, but his wings were trembling. "Lord Gabriel...You're right under Lord Michael--you should know much... Please... Is there _anything_ I can do to stop it all? I...I don't _want_ to be one of the _irinim_." His wings trembled harder. Gabriel looked at him a long moment, unable to put his words together for the longest time. He felt such sympathy for Israfel...the younger angel looked _terrified_. Gabriel looked down, busying himself with modifying the crash harness. "To be chosen as an _irin_ is a great honor, Israfel." He murmured. Israfel shook his head suddenly, sending Gabriel back a step out of fear he might touch a wing. "I don't _want_ a great honor." The younger angel's teeth were clenched. Gabriel looked down at the harness and smiled ever so faintly. He was quiet a long moment. "Neither did I." He said finally.

Israfel's face smoothed, startled as he looked back. Gabriel raised his eyes hesitantly, fiddlng with the harness. "Come, Israfel. See how this is. Lie back a moment." Israfel hesitated, then leaned his head into the harness. "I'm sorry...you shouldn't have had to rework this for me-" Gabriel shook his head once. "It is far less trouble to do it myself." Israfel sat down, looking a little guilty. "I was...talking about you...on the way over with the others." Gabriel lifted his eyes, quiet, frozen internally, wondering if Israfel would mention...

"...Do you really not want to be here with us?" Israfel asked quietly, raising his eyes. Gabriel hadn't expected _that_ as a question. He lowered his eyes. The crash webbing wasn't _quite_ right. He frowned and shifted it around, careful not to touch the younger angel's wings. "I don't talk to others much. It makes me uncomfortable to talk to a group. Any group." Gabriel paused, realizing he'd lapsed into informal speech again. He realized suddenly how Israfel's entire outburst had been informal--he'd relaxed inadvertently! So careless! Israfel tilted his head back, smiling. "That's all?" Gabriel paused, noting his easy informal speech. "...Mostly." Gabriel replied, uncomfortable. Israfel still smiled. "I thought you did well." Gabriel nearly blushed, rubbing a temple uneasily and looking away. "That's...kind of you, Israfel." He replied back stiffly.

Israfel straightened his head, smile fading. "You're Prince Michael's _irin_...you...well... You talk to _him_, don't you?" Gabriel tentatively gave a push to the harness on one side. "That's better or worse?" He asked quietly. "A little worse." Israfel replied truthfully. Gabriel worked at adjusting the device back. "Yes...I speak to Lord Michael. When I'm alone, it's a little different." Israfel shifted. "Really?" Gabriel nodded faintly. "It's the...pressure..." Israfel smiled. "Pressure? As an instructor you mean?" Gabriel shook his head. "No..." He hesitated. "The eyes." Israfel laughed, surprised. "_What_?" Gabriel shifted uncomfortably, embarrassed now. "Well...their...eyes are all...on me..." He gestured helplessly. Israfel's eyes widened. "_Oh_! Oh no, I understand. Please don't be upset--I-I didn't mean to laugh, Lord Gabriel. I'm...I'm sorry."

Gabriel fidgeted. He was in a room, alone with the angel whose voice alone had broken him to tears... The reality of the situation made a lump in his throat. Israfel's voice was hurried and nervous, apologetic. "I...I understand now...It must be _very_ hard for you to do this..." Gabriel didn't say anything for a long moment, lowering his head. "It's...different if there's only one person...usually." Gabriel added. Quiet again reigned for a long time after that.

Israfel finally broke the silence. "So...you're here because Lord Michael asked you to?" Israfel prompted, sounding a little nervous himself. Gabriel nodded faintly, not looking at him. Israfel was quiet for a long while. Gabriel chanced a glance at him, seeing that the younger angel had his eyes turned sadly into his lap. "I wonder if I'll have to do things I don't want to do if I'm Prince Azrael's _irin_..." Gabriel's indignation rose. "It's not like that." He said quickly, defensively. Israfel raised his eyes.

Gabriel felt his words falter again and he sighed. "I wasn't asked by Lord Michael to teach. I do that anyway." He breathed slowly. "I speak on unity. Unity and cohesion and...servitude...those are my specialties--or at least they're _supposed_ to be my specialties..." He sighed then raised his eyes. "My task from Lord Michael wasn't just to instruct your group though--I was sent to talk to _you_."

Israfel's silver eyes widened, turnign his head as much as the harness would allow. "_Me_?"

Gabriel bit his tongue. He'd said too much. "Wh-Why? Is that why you're talking to me now? Because Prince Michael _told_ you to talk to me?" Gabriel's eyes shifted to him, pressure and agitation building up in him. Israfel sounded _hurt_, even a little angry. "He didn't _send_ me to speak with you. He..._asked_...and..." Gabriel hesitated. "Well...He showed me you, first. It...made me want to talk to you." Gabriel bit his tongue. "I saw you...singing."

Israfel's eyes widened and he stared at him, silence stretching. "So…So it _was_ you that I-" Israfel hesitated, then suddenly laughed. "Ah no...I have...a terrible memory for faces... So...H-have I...met you before?" The tone was polite, inquisitive, curious, but still... Gabriel bit his lip again. How could he _answer_? Israfel already _knew_, but he wanted it from Gabriel's lips--he didn't believe it!

There was the thunder of boots. Dubbiel poked his head into the chamber. "Lord Gabriel! The craft is nearly ready to descend. You must be properly secured."

Gabriel jerked in surprise as Dubbiel made his way over to Israfel. "Ah, I know what your problem is--it'll only take a few moments-" Israfel looked up flustered. "Oh...Thank you. Lord Gabriel was just...helping me." Dubbiel turned to look at him. "Oh? Oh, I see." He smiled, nodding once. "I see...yes...that looks secure. Well then..." He turned to Gabriel and bowed once. "Lord Gabriel, you should be fastened in, too." Gabriel nodded, not looking at either of them. "I know. Thank you, Dubbiel." He said dutifully, quietly. The nephil left the room with the slam of a door, sealing the pressure lock.

Israfel was silent for a long moment as Gabriel twisted to pull crash netting over himself, his own single pair of wings easily accepted into the chair. "I'm sorry...I caused you trouble, didn't I?" Israfel almost whispered. Gabriel turned to look at him. "Dubbiel is a _nephil_. It is his duty to wait until all are ready." He said flatly. Israfel frowned. "I meant...with my..." He gestured back to his second pair of wings.

"Those? No." Gabriel replied flatly. "It is an incredible gift from what I have heard." Yes, yes, he'd accept _any_ talk as long as it led away from that moment... Israfel blinked, then smiled sadly. "Supposedly..." He blinked suddenly and his head jerked upwards "Forgive me." he corrected himself quietly. "I have been told I hold my own opinions far too highly. I know I should be grateful to be so blessed, but I have little I truly wish to use such gifts for." Gabriel smiled slightly. "I can certainly see why Lord Michael likes you..." he murmured. Israfel blushed, red seeping onto his cheeks, there was a sort of charm to the gesture--mos tof the other angels Gabriel had seen blush or go red in anger looked horrible at such times, with Israfel, the rush of color seemed somehow fitting. "You've said that twice. May I ask what Lord Michael might find so special about me that he sends _you _to speak with me?" He questioned in a embarrassed tone. Gabriel looked down, gathering his words. "For one: You think for yourself, Israfel. Your own opinions are perhaps bold, but not without planning. Lord Michael would especially find such traits appealing." Israfel gaped, then realized his expression and quickly shut his mouth. "Really?" He whispered, looking overwhelmed. Gabriel nodded. His words were coming now, almost too fast for him to control them. What was it about this open angel Israfel that made him talk so? He was speaking quickly in easy informality with young Israfel, who might one day become the _irinim_ of Azrael--he would be his _enemy_!

No...the angel was so...open...so easy to speak with... Something about him made him seem to have no ulterior motives...

"Indeed...he often tells me that I don't have enough opinions of my own. Perhaps _this _is why he told me to speak with you." Gabriel allowed a mite of wryness to escape into his voice. He blinked to himself. What was the matter with him? he barely _knew _Israfel? Why should he feel such _openness _to him after so short a time? Israfel smiled faintly. "He sends his instructors to be taught by the actions of cadets?" Gabriel's words faltered and he shrugged, unable to think of a reply. He had the uneasy sinking feeling of somehow having insulted Michael. Dread curled in his gut.

Israfel looked down at the ground. "Nm. Everyone has opinions. I can tell you have plenty just by speaking with you, now, Lord Gabriel." Gabriel turned his eyes to him, now a little curious. "Me?" His lips curled a little at that. "Hm. What would some of _my_ opinions be, Israfel?" Israfel launched into explanation in an instant. "Well, you seem to believe people should follow the duties they're given, and you believe this because it's the right thing to do in your eyes. That also means you have to believe there are right things and wrong things that can be done, and what the princes say is always what's 'right.'" Gabriel shifted. "And you..._don't _believe this?" Israfel hesitated, not answering. "Go on, what other opinions of mine have you determined?" Gabriel asked quietly, still slightly unnerved. "Maybe it's not an opinion..." Israfel challenged quietly. "Maybe you don't like to speak because you're convinced people will make judgments of what your opinions are, and they might disagree with you...more afraid to be seen as wrong, because you try to do what is just... That means you probably fear injustice more than you love doing what's right, though." Gabriel made a noncommittal noise, surprised despite himself. There was a faint barb in Israfel's comments. Had he not asked for the comments himself, he could have rebuked the angel sternly for his tone to a superior. Gabriel was caught though... He was surprised, and a little awed by Israfel's explotation there... Clearly the angel was a far more agile speaker than Gabriel was. Even if he hadn't provoked the words, what would he be able to say? His voice had withered away in something like shame. What's more, he was confused--he didn't know _what_ he was ashamed of!

Israfel's voice softened again. "It seems like you're...listening, too, though." Israfel added. Gabriel looked at him. "And...you know what my opinions are too, don't you?" Israfel asked hesitantly.

Gabriel smiled to himself, hiding the expression behind the folds of his scarf, meeting Israfel's eyes through a sideways glance over his shoulder. "I doubt anyone would be at a loss for knowing your opinions, Israfel." He commented lightly. Israfel blushed again, laughing softly, strangely endearingly. It seemed like a latent edge of strange shyness beneath. It was oddly fascinating to Gabriel. "I meant that you knew becuase you listened to me--and...you'd probably know even if I hadn't said what I thought, right? If you know how to make people work together in unity...you'd have to know how people are...wouldn't you?" Gabriel felt another stirring of fascination in him. Israfel would make a fine leader, indeed. He was perceptive, and gave openly on his insights... "It seems that way...doesn't it?" Gabriel said softly. Israfel blinked. "Then...you're...not listening?" He asked, looking unsure as to whether he should laugh or be serious. Gabriel sighed, lowering his head. "I have no concept whatsoever as to whatI'm doing now..." He murmured, almost under his breath. Israfel apparently heard it because he smiled. Gabriel cursed himself mournfully in his head.

"Well...we are creatures apart from the words of the father. Of course none of us really knows what we're doing...since we aren't God Himself... He would be the only one who truly could say He knows exactly what He's doing. Our existence should be bound to His will, naturally. Apart from Him and His words, of course we would be so blind..." Israfel trailed off into a shy whisper. "Or at least...that would be what would follow, to my eyes...like a copy of a copy...something will always be lost in the simplification. If we were Divine Will, when seperated from knowledge of the will we contain, would would only logically fall into confusion..." Israfel sigehd. "Some are just better at hiding it...I think." Gabriel was once again amazed. Who had taught this child his speech? He spoke with boldness and yet a strange sort of honesty at the same time as his silver tongue seemed to wind--or perhaps that was the magic of Israfel's voice? That explanation had been meant to soothe, and it _did_...

"You have...interesting thoughts..." Gabriel said softly. "That's what I've heard at least...Is it true, Israfel?" Gabriel murmured quietly, hesitantly. He knew his take on the answer--yes, quite true...but he wanted to see what the angel thought of himself, if he recognized his talent. If not...

A potent weapon indeed.

Israfel blinked, staring for a moment, then his face broke into a smile. "What? Oh...I-I don't know." He laughed nervously again. "I think... it depends on who's listening." There was a rumble beneath their feet as the ship rose. "I'm listening, Israfel." Gabriel said quietly. He raised his eyes. "Tell me why you don't want to become the _irin_ of Prince Azrael. ...I'll tell you what I'll say to Lord Michael on the subject when you're done...and you may correct me as needed."

Israfel's eyes shot up, and a smile lit his features. "And...if my opinions prove too bold?" He asked quietly.

Gabriel lowered his eyes. "What is 'too bold' is not determined by me, but by Lord Michael...and already he favors you." Israfel hesitated. "You will hear everything I intend to say to him. I would swear it to you if you so chose." Gabriel's hand rested on the safey fastenings, eyes level on Israfel. Israfel's eyes widened. "Swear it to me? Oh, no!" He gasped. "I-I...believed you anyway--there's no need!" he said quickly. "You don't have to swear anything about it, I believe you, truly I do...I just...don't know if what I think is good enough to tell Lord Michael..." Gabriel lifted his eyes. "There are alternatives." Gabriel said levelly. "Lord Michael is not _your_ ruling prince after all, Lord Azrael is." Israfel flinched at that. "I don't have a choice then, do I?" He asked sadly. Gabriel shut his eyes a moment. "You _always_ have a choice. Lord Michael is very careful about such things. _He_ knows much of the balance of free will and predestination." Israfel smiled faintly. "Yes...there is a balance isn't there...because there are always only a set number of choices..." He sighed. "Unless you find a new one." He looked out the porthole at the rapidly growing marbled blue sphere that was the Earth. He glanced at Gabriel. "Some rules are bent, and others are broken...and the trick is to find the flexibility." Gabril's lips thinned. "Hadarniel." He recognized. Israfel's eyebrows raised. "Oh? I heard it from Araiel. That makes sense I suppose." Gabriel nodded. "Those words are Hadarniel's credo. Doubtless the _seraph_ picked it up from him." His face was dreadfully serious now. Israfel sighed. "Mn...This isn't distrust of you, understand, but...I prefer to speak my own words to my own listener. Separated from me, meanings can be bent and destroyed." He bowed his head humbly. "I'd like to request an audience with Lord Michael myself..." He raised his head again. "But...I would like to go with you, if I may, Lord Gabriel." Gabriel blinked. "With me?" Israfel smiled. "Yes. If you go with me, then _you_ still do your duty, don't you? And I don't suffer from losing my ability to pursuade as Lord Michael speaks his mind due to his knowledge."

Gabriel stared. Israfel's lips had an edge of a smile, though his eyes sparkled with deceptive innocence.

Gabriel shook his head faintly giving a faint laugh despite himself. "_Bending_ rules, is it?" He muttered under his breath. Israfel smiled. "It's only a matter of finding the flexibility," He said again, almost shyly now, in his magnificent voice. "...and praying it takes the weight of your words...instead of collapsing."

-o-O-o-

Israfel blinked, startled when he heard a quiet creeping. "Ah? Nakaura-san?" Nakaura looked guiltily around the lintel of the door. "Please keep your voice low." He said hesitantly. "I...shouldn't be here. It's past visiting hours. I'm breaking one of the rules." Israfel nodded as though he understood, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Ah...you can at least come through the door. Someone might see you there. I would dislike to put you to trouble." Nakaura nodded and stealithily made hsi way to Israfel's bedside, sitting warily, glancing all around. "Is...?" He began. Israfel smiled. "Masamoto-sensai went home already. At least...I think he did." He eyed the curtained off portions of the room a little warily. Nakaura's face soured. "Nosy..." He muttered under his breath. Israfel didn't catch the word though, he simply blinked.

Nakaura shifted in his seat. "Did I wake you?" he asked finally. Israfel fiddled with a long strand of malt-blond hair "No. You didn't." He stared away. "Whenever I sleep...nothing happens. I wonder if anything ever did... I keep expecting to see something...but it never comes." They were quiet for a moment, Nakaura awkwardly shifting and Israfel looking at him expectantly then finally looking away as he seemed to realize he wouldn't be getting an explanation--Nakaura didn't _know _how he'd lost his memory or even what he might have been like before.

"So...you...seem to be recovering. You have less...bandages." Nakaura began, looking as though he was grasping for threads of conversation. Israfel looked back at him, nodding faintly. "Yes. Soon they might let me out for a while..." He hesitated. "Though I am not certain where I would go." Nakaura fidgeted again, pulling off his glasses to clean them--he seemed to do that quite a bit, Israfel noticed. "I've heard there's a duck pond." Israfel blinked. "A...duck pond?" Nakaura shifted again. "You...feed them." He added quietly. He looked as though he had the feeling he'd said something very stupid. "It's not really that interesting, though, I suppose, feeding ducks." Israfel frowned faintly and looked at his hands. "I don't remember if I've ever fed ducks before." he said quietly. His smile gradually grew and he looked back up at Nakaura. "I'd like to try, I think. Could you come with me?" Nakaura looked startled, his black eyes shooting up at that. "_Me_?" Israfel frowned, wondering if he'd said something wrong. "Well...I suppose if you relaly wouldn't like to-" Nakaura nearly dropped his glasses. "No! I'd...I'd _like_ to, it's just-!" Israfel stared, surprised by the vehemence of the young man. He'd even stood up out of his chair.

There was a sudden throat-clearing noise. Nakaura spun around. The nurse gave him a critical look. "It's after visiting hours." Nakaura looked down wearily. Israfel's eyes widened. "I really didn't mind." He protested quietly to the nurse. She raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, but I'm not permitted to let him remain here unsupervised." She looked Nakaura up and down. "Hm. Even if you _are_ a Wiz-Dom, I'm not allowed. You can come back at nine tomorrow." Nakaura was looking steadily at the floor in penitant guilt as the nurse took him by the elbow, leading him woodenly towards the door. "Ah! Please wait! Do you know when I'm allowed outside?" Israfel asked the nurse. She paused. "It's on the chart. " She said finally. "Will you come?" Israfel asked feverishly, sitting bolt upright in his bed, hands fisted in his blankets. Nakaura looked at him for a moment, then seemed to try to make his mouth work. "I..._sure_." He replied finally in little more than a whisper, his eyes bright. The nurse gave him a very prim look indeed. "Aren't _you_ the ladykiller..." She murmured under her breath. Nakaura's pale face suddenly flushed a shade of pink as she herded him out before Israfel had a chance to say a word.

He smiled to himself. "Ducks...I _must_ have fed ducks before..." He murmured, laying his head back and turning around to lie on his stomach, cheek against the pillow. His eyes slid shut.

He dreamt a faceless crowd, pushing him in a direction he didn't want to go.

He didn't remember it when he woke again, though.

-o-O-o- 6: finis -o-O-o-

Note: there is a LOT of junk at the end here. I don't expect ANYONE to really read everything here right _now_. I mostly put stuff here that might be needed for reference later, just in case. You can pick through and read whatever you like. I've mostly edited things for possible spoilers, so you can tread without fear. I've included Characters and thier bios, plus the entire Rank system somewhere below. Follow the bolded and underlined sections until you find what you're looking for. (consider this like the real end of the fic if you're done reading and aren't interested in taht stuff.)

**COMING SOON TO REVIEWERS: **

_the RETURN of the END OF CHAPTER PARODY_

Israfel: We _sing_! (opens his mouth and pours out a tone that shatters wineglasses nearby)

Dubbiel: We _dance_! (begins dancing on a table, revealing a...peg leg?)

Michael: We'll make you...laugh? (looks around dubiously)

Araiel: With _flippers_! (raises fins and tries to look appealing in a bra made of seashells)

Gabriel: (frowning at Araiel) and...er...softcore porn?

Lafayel: (snappish cameo) I had _nothing_ to do with my outfit, for the last time!

Zafiel: ZOMG! ANTS! (runs for cover)

Young-Tomonori: And ducks! (scatters bread)

Sammael: (Scowls at Tomonori) Get off, you. Angels only.

Young-Tomonori: (slumps and shuffles away, trailing breadcrumbs)

**VOTE IF YOU THINK THE PARODY TEAM SHOULD RETURN TO **_**GRACIOUS WINGS**_** WITH AN EXCLUSIVE ALL-ERASER CAST!**

_(or if the author should just run off and find herself an abandoned life beneath a rock somewhere...)_

**REVIEW NOW! **

_(Anonymous votes welcome! Now is your chance to flame like Israfel!)_

Israfel: What? (eyes hands confusedly) I'm not flaming.

Araiel: (taps shoudler and whispers) she means Lafayel.

Lafayel: (bellowing his irateness loudly and hurling molotv cocktails after the author)

Israfel: Oh...Oh dear...

Gabriel: (hesitantly) I'm... _quite_ certain she'll be alright...

Sammael: Twenty bucks says you're wrong.

Araiel: (eagerly) I'll take that bet!

NF: (raises head miserably when she overhears the sudden shouting match and rush to bet on her demise) Even my own _creations_ don't love me...the ungrateful hooligans

Dubbiel: Bah! Of course they don't--you use them to raise Hell after all.

NF: (sheepish smile) Actually I prefer to think of it as..."Lowering Heaven"-

Lafayel: STOP LOWERING ME THEN! (bash)

NF: (ducks and covers her head) Ow! Stoppit! (her hair bites Lafyael's hand as it comes down)

Lafayel: WTF! (tries to free his hand)

NF: (peeks from behind her fingers) Oh come on now, you're not the ONLY angst center in the universe, Lafayel.

Araiel: (as Lafayel's still trying to free himself) Ah, yes, quite true but you didn't _create_ him, so he's allowed to become a little more verbose about his...job dissatisfaction.

NF: (snorts at Araiel as her fearful hair finally releases Lafayel with a menacing snarl) Well I certainly created _you_. And besides, if you don't like me, you always could go off and defect to FoolishMortal or KasumiSora or Sapphire and Gold or something.

(sudden silence)

Sammael: ...brilliant idea _there_...(thoughtfully with only a hint of scorn)

Zafiel: Road trip! (eagerly begins packing)

Israfel: I'll go off and make us all a nice good breakfast before we get on the road! (cheerfully)

Dubbiel: Trip? Bollocks to waiting around! (eagerly) I'm driving! (runs after them)

Lafayel: Shotgun! (brandishes appropriate weapon and runs after Dubbiel)

NF: H-How dare they! (gape) This...this is MUTINY!

Gabriel: Actually I think it's more like a contract dispute...

NF: (blinks at him) _You're_ staying?

Gabriel: ...some of those fictional works...disturb me... (pats his stomach nervously)

NF: (glances downward) Oh...right. Yeah. Stick with me then. As for the rest of them though... (bellows at the erasers) YOU UNGRATEFUL BUNCH OF PANSIES! VERMIN! ROOT VEGETABLES!

Gabriel: (gazes after them and shrugs)

Young-Tomonori: Can I stay? I'm not an eraser...and... (looks after Israfel worriedly)

NF: (smiling dangerously as a vein throbs in her forehead) (ignores Tomonori) Ooh, I'm very put out. Gabriel! Prepare the plank! This is treason!

Gabriel: (blink) What? ..._plank_?

Young-Tomonori: (sigh) or...I could just stand over here and...not bother anyone...I think I'll go do that. (walks away slumping)

NF: (more focused on shouting at the erasers now piling supplies into a minivan) AVAST YE UNGRATEFUL MUTINOUS WRETCHES, YOUR _CREATOR _SPEAKS!

Erasers: (mostly ignore NF)

NF: HAVE I MADE IT CLEAR YOUR _JOB_ IS AT STAKE?

Araiel: (grins and sticks out his tongue then returns to packing with the others)

NF: (seething) _Blasted_ seraph...Just for that... (instantly pulls out laptop and starts typing like mad all sorts of various future angsts for Araiel)

Gabriel: (watching a little worriedly) Hm. At least it's a _quiet _revenge...

NF: (laughing evilly)

Gabriel: (shivers and backs away slightly)

**Continue Y? N? (Review to vote!)**

**Character "Translation" explanations (Why so-and-so is the way they are in **_**Gracious Wings**_**) and general chapter notes:**

Ah yes, I know what most people are thinking--Israfel has quite an odd personality take doesn't he? Ah, well, that's the thing though, HIS personality doesn't exaclty NEED to coincide with the saccharine sweetness that is Tsukasa Amou, now does it? Amou has no memories for crying out loud... Besides, otherwise he has very little pride to claim to defend, eh? (Okay, fine, maybe that's just me hating on men who act like girls...I'm allowed. Besides. He should be _interesting_ this way. If you really can't stand me, then flame, don't just sit there.) Actually, Israfel's a bit more like Kuro, there, than anyone else. See the connection? (Gabriel hasn't quite noticed yet, becasue ranting Kuro and his optimistic pacifism-hippie-train hasn't exactly had an opportunity to present his views yet.) The reason why Israfel has a different take on most things will be elaborated a bit later, along with his lineage, and a couple of other unusual aspects to him when compared to the rest of the erasers.

Ah well...You can probably guess what's happening here, _and_ what Israfel's fate is going to be, but the thing which should be more fun to figure out is, what are the consequences of Israfel's little issue on everyone _else_ (as in, what happens during the canon _Juvenile Orion_ storyline given in book three, eh?)

Dubbiel shows wing-loss (or partial wing loss in his case) is survivable, but he has his own costs there which you'll see later. (Though he does get cool wings he made himself, he also has...side effects...but I'll get into that later...) Also, Israfel has leadership ability...so...who's going to get screwed over by not having him there, eh? (evil laugh) And of course, Gabriel and Israfel are going to get a bit closer in the future.

Oh, and...more angels are coming. _Buckets_ full of them. Last I checed I had over thirty possible references, and I was still working on the eventuality of demons, and _thier_ whole convoluted order and...ah...well...more of that later.

**Chapter notes and stuff of worth: (mostly alchoholic--YAY!)**

_Mead: _According to the dictionary? "an alcoholic drink made by fermenting honey with water, often with added spices." According to Dubbiel? "The drink of frail, sickly women and men without the bowels to keep thier drink!" It's used as a deal-sealer in norse culture, but probably spread at least as far as Greece and the middle east. Dubbiel has a penchant for filching Greek drinks in particular while he goes about his duties. According to what I've heard it tastes like drinking spiced pickled honey. (perhaps if you don't keep your word, they make you drink more? (makes a face))

_Ouzo_: according to the dictionary? "A colorless Greek alcoholic drink flavored with anise." (personally, I Imagine it probably tastes a bit like absinthe, since absinthe is supposed to have a licorice-like flavor) According to Dubbiel? "The best damn drink on the entire blue planet!" Dubbiel drinks profusely in case you haven't noticed--though for his part, it's better that he does. The alchoholic drinks help him cleanse his system actually, since due to his condition he has a weakened tolerance to poisons in his blood. (I'm also basing his appearence at least partially on the card you can squint at in your mangas in the "rules for characters with psychic attacks" section where they detail out how to play the aquarian age game. Hence why he has that nice ringlet-spring curly hair. Not because I'm getting narcissisitic abotu the magnificence that is MY phantom mullet of sorts)

As for why the angels are drinking? Well...anyone who's raised baptist can throw stuff at me. It isn't grape juice, I'll tell you that. There are a multitude of places to get drink from, I'm afraid. I'll usually only vaguely mention it though, because I neither smoke nor drink, personally (being underage for one of the two). Drinks are more common in the nephil realms due to the fact that some of the half-human nephilim have dragged thier personal cultures (human-wise) with them. So yes, you'll run through one spot and people might be sipping sake, and another and they'll be sipping ouzo, or absinthe, or chardonay for all I know... It comes up. So far it's just a background thing for the sake of the idea that these are descendants of human-angel interbreedings, so I hope nobody's offended.

**Review Responses:**

**MOG (aka Sapphire and Gold)**-- Bah. _You_ read things too fast and misunderstand them? Most of the subject matter of my parodies is _me _doing _that_. Glad you don't mind re-reading and all, but _really_...I think I should try to make things easier for you if I can. As for characterizations, hopefully this chapter's worked out better there. Most of my fic is going to be like _this_, after all. The last several chapters are just a very long-drawn-out introduction, y'know. ...anyway...I'm honored to have been befriended by someone patient enough to read this thing when I first send chapter 5, then read it again AND review. SW33TN355. You didn't get a sneak peek at this one unfortunately, so I guess I've just made you read a whole pile withotu ANY warning whatsoever right when Harry Potter's due to come out. (Oh, I'm _such _a bitch.) Raging horror! Make it stop! (grins) Hope you liked it though. You probably did--I mean my chapter, not HP7. You don't have my sympathy if you're not done yet, by the way, no matter how lousy your brother's treating you because he reads slow (sticks out tongue) Anyhoo, now you have more fodder for stuff, and actually SEE some of the people I've been ranting semi-entertainingly and semi-confusingly about for the past six months or so... What do you think? Eh? Eh? (pokes and grins Yuuko-style) Give Watanuki and Amelda all my love, and tell them Kafka sends his little roach-kisses to their blessed hermit-crab shells!

**RumorUnderOath**: Hahahaa! Actually I found our fandom to be doing better than most. At the least you have between 3 and 5 really great writers putting out crap to be read on a semi-regular basis...and there's very little mary sue stuff, or...well...actually _I_ might be the one to come up with some of the worst OCs...(Desert.Illusion and FoolishMortal are probably way out of my league...they're both awesome...all I can hope for is that people don't throw fruit at me when I appear.) But oh well... Thank FM for motivating me to update around the time HarryPotter7 comes out. (woohoo. THAT was smart on my part, eh...(shot for sarcasm abuse)) Hope you STILL love the fic now that the style has completely changed...oh, and incidentally, I think I reviewed YOUR fic, so now I can harass YOU for updates. (grins evilly and brandishes whip) (Oh, I'm not going to use the whip on YOU, just the characters...) Now you get to look forward to GW 7 at any rate. Let me know what you think about the change so far, please! I'm planning on having the majority of the rest of the fic be like this. (with cutbacks to "present" Mizunagi, Kuro, and Gabriel.) It's been in the plan from the beginning, in fact...(and I've got a very different Heavens from Nodjmet-sama, so I guess it's okay. God, but I love her(?) fic, though...) Hope it doesn't disappoint and was worth the wait, m'dear!

**Desert.Illusion**- For you, I have to give you an extra-long review response. (whistles softly) It's only polite after you spent valuable time of yours making me such a lovely long review. My email's _somewhere_ in here...so you can avoid wait in the future if you'd like. (grin) (Ie: you can creatively rant at me, and I can ramble on and on for you, and take up inbox space otherwise better used--if you'd like to, that is. No pressure.)

Comparing Issy's voice to dark chocolate is a new one. Some people like really crappy dark chocolate anyway...(I'm thinking more that 80 percent cocoa stuff...) You got MORE of that voice now, not to mention a bit of an explanation below as to how that came about. PLUS you get to see the madness you've been feeding lately. (My "Heavens" has always been very different from yours, and probably always will be...but I still love your fic because you draw attantion to points I might nto think about...and now I can finally hope to do the same to YOU. (evil grin)) I'd say Issy outdid himself this time. Gain some weight and I'll call him "the fat lady." ("It's all over when Israfel sings")

As for me focusing on only one character trait, my _dear_, just who do you think you speak to? I'm appalled. (well...not really, but I'm pretending to be wounded by your even _suggesting_ such a horrible fate for a hapless character. Really my dear, even _I'm_ not so sadistic.) (grin) Anyway...Awkward!Tomonori is relatively standard fare for me. _Control_ dictates he's awkward early on. (And _GW_'s a prequel gone horribly plotbunnied, for _Control_. Between you and me, I like the prequel more than the melodramatic angst-crap I wrote for _Control_, but ah well...) That was supposed to be a semi-hinting scene, but I suppose at this point, you are blessedly oblivious. (shrug) According to me, they're doomed to get hopelessly entangled over the other (according to me, because I've sort of boxed myself in there, but I can be somewhat forgiven because I'd also like to see Mana and Kaname get hitched at the end of Control if I ever make it...) Long story short for a Control moment--it happens, there's angst, Amou nearly breaks Tomonori's jaw trying to kiss him, and Tomonori storms out and now both are trying to hide the fact they seem to want to jump the other's bones. (How's that for realism? He's not a great kisser, that boy. Not to mention, I'm not a sex!writer, so the whole jumping bones thing might get fairly literal. Hooray for tragedy. Now the world will be convinced I'm a horrible depressing person! (cackles at the ludicrisy of the statement)) Considering even two years ago, I knew better than to make a character perfect, I'm a little releived someone brings up the fact that the critters should have faceted personalities that may or may not change over time... But just for you (and for the _Good Omens_ readers to a lesser extent--they'll be fangirling over duck-feeding.) I wrote in a short bit of Awkward!Tomonori and Israfel interaction the tail-end of this chapter after I started writing review responses. But between you and me, (and perhaps an audience since this is fairly public) I'm not really intending to follow too closely on Tomonori and Israfel--I have _Control_ for that whole monstrous ninety percent of the fandom. Besides, as the resident crack!artist theres a good chance anything I put in could radically shift in untread territories for the fandom at any given instant. That said, if you want a date with Tomonori, you'll want to go onto the black market and try and outbid his other (cough) anonymous rabid fans. (Eyes FoolishMortal--thus far the other crack!wizard.)

Heheh...maybe _I_ should draw that scene if you're worried...though my visual ideas are a little sketchy in any given chapter. I know waht peopel look like, and I have a vague idea of what I want the surorunding to look like, but I usually pay more attention to dialogue or imagined voice inflections. I've already drawn a few GW-related fanarts. I'm still setting up a deviantart as "Neurofeces." I'll probably put up all my J.O. fanart there and give you a link if you'd like. I think I've taken too many art classes for one who's not going into the field--I really like pencil-sketching whenever I can sit down for it and don't have masses of words flashing through my head. It means I get very picky about my stuff--so most of the thigns that don't exactly follow what my mind-picture is don't end up finished. (It takes me a few hours for each drawing because I'm a shading nut.) For the record, I've been lookng at _your_ art too, and I meant to make a comment about liking the expressions of Lafa-pr0n and Issy for the chapter 3 pic, but I think I got distracted. (sheepish smile) I suppose I could _try_ to draw Gabriel...trust me, though, I'm worse at drawing things I say I will, than I am at updating on time. It might take a while for me to get around to it... I also have an early Rayyu sketch up, though, which looks terrible to me because all the proportions are off, and his eyes look like crap, but for all I know, you might like it. I also have a Lafayel and Araiel sketch. (Kind of premature because they haven't even met eachother yet.) and I sort of like how that turned out...but... I have to get things _right_ so there are aspects fo that picture that bother me too, but that might give you a better idea of what I'm going for. (sigh) Ah well...A few of my pieces are up. I'm still struggling with drawing some characters. And some characters don't look in my head exactly like they look on paper...all sorts of things Basically all I draw now is J.O. stuff. But I don't draw very often. Hence why I'm not going into art... So I have...oh...four pieces or so of various kinds. (I met KS-sama over fanart, coincidentally...so apparently people like how I draw, but I have some problems with proportions and fabric drawing, just to warn you) Also, re-sketches take priority over new sketches much of the time. I've taken to trying to sketch Rayyu an awful lot, and keep reminding myself to try to sketch one of his subordinates, Ragshiel (because Ragshiel's hard to explain without some kind of sketch.) I wanted to do a Rayyu and Gabriel sketch... (sigh) Oh well...I suppose I'll ahve to get back to you on sketching bed-ridden!Gabriel...but you can check out the other stuff, I guess. Do you need a link?

Kuro'n Mizu interactons I work hard on, so I'm a little head-swelly to hear this for a second time. (grins) Probably fewer of those in the future too, unfortunately, because I need to focus on Kuro and Gabriel... I'm a little guilty now...because you know they have to have a split--I mean...Kuro didn't mindbreak Mizunagi. I set them up like that from the beginning. You know that, right? I'm a little worried I'll make you upset...(fidget) Kind of evil, me setting them up as brothers just so I could split them up...but there you go... I like both of them, but...well...they have some issues with oen another. More on that in the next paragraph, though.

Mizunagi is the force of E.G.O. patriotism and a littel blindness for the sake of ambition. Kuro is the idealist hippie-pacifist. (He's never been out of that area though, so I suppose Mizu's kind of right when he says he doesn't know what's going on.) Kuro's mouth could get him into a lot of trouble, which is why Mizu's being a bit cautious, I guess... I mean...Mizu's ambitious, and Kuro's acting as though he has nothing to lose...(trails off) You cna see a few complications there. I DO have a plot for the whole Mizunagi-and-Kuro-and-Gabriel wheel of the story. I thought for a long time before I decided how I should treat the E.G.O. As for the discrimination against men...heh. There aren't that many of them in the E.G.O.--that much is canon (since Itsuki's going on about being the only male heir of his generation. That alone should give you a clue as to _why_) And the women don't want to be ruled by a minority, so teh men have gradually become sort of sub-faction in status. They're like smart pets to some of the people--they can elarn new tricks and provide some fun, but it's ahrd for a man to be taken seriously in the E.G.O.--Poor Mizu's the one feeling that. (he has a lot of potential and wants to put it to use as part of the researching "white-coats" so he's trying to curry favor any way he can. Gabriel's the windfall that's not going to come around again, so to speak. It's Mizu's one chance to prove himself. Hence why he's so desperate.) With the men reduced like that, they're basically treated like cattle--checked to see who has the best genetic traits, and used until they can't breed any more, then tossed aside carelessly. Unfortuantely, that also puts the E.G.O. in an odd position insofar as breeding goes, since men without defects are becoming increasingly rare--Kuro is a case in point. You've gotta get babies somewhere, and the more beneficial traits given, the better. Diversity is key for the E.G.O. because that gives them more ability to be choosy about their breeding, and lets them quietly lock away "oddities" like Kuro that might end up dangerous. Gradually they use these "dangerous" people to test new products...actually the E.G.O. has hints towards Nazi practices, and deliberately so. I _desgined_ it so it would look bad like that, but since it's moslty female some of the faults might impact more strongly to the mostly-female fanfiction base. (smiles sheepishly) Anyway, I'll get back on subject for breeding...

Where do the E.G.O. turn to get new blood? Heh. Other factions, m'dear. (smile) Actually, I had this in effect before I discovered that one of the other Aquarian Age books details out the founding of the E.G.O. by--are you sitting down?--an _eraser_. Oh yes, don't get me going on detials, because I don't know them, but the E.G.O. was apparently founded by an eraser. (smirk) I my fic, the E.G.O. pops up around world war I, making them the youngest faction. They have some deliberate inbreedings, but the other factions have become so stagnant in some areas, due to their overwhelmig _ancientness_ in comparison, that they're equally desperate for new blood, and not too shy about liking any psychic powers that might come with the package. You don't read _Control_, so I'll give you a point from there--Wiz-Dom is especially fond of changing its themes over the past century or so. They have peopel who'd declare themselves priests standing next to magic users (which might otherwise be forbidden.) and they've rather eagerly taken in the new art of "treaty-making" and swapping aorund bloodlines with the other factions to try to underhandedly get a few of their abilities while still keeping their signature ability--sensing other factions. Tomonori, in _Control_ is half Wiz-dom (through his father's side) and half psychic. I'll also let you know, his mother was from the E.G.O. but the E.G.O. found him not to be quite good enough to be accepted by their faction. Wiz-dom takes _everything_, on the other hand--hence in part why they have such good relationships with the independants. Most of the independants are the "unwanted" ends of these "treaties" between factions, or in other cases--like Tracer--are peopel who have chosen not to be affiliated with either faction, or whose treaty terms have goen sour enough not to want to be targeted by both sides. Tracer in particual has a problem-- he's half Arayashiki and half Wiz-Dom and when his parents brutally murdered one another, the treaty between the Wiz-Dom and Arayashiki was broken. Tracer, unlike some of the others, was offered a safe-haven with both sides because his powers turned out to be rather advantitious--not that that'll help him, because he's gay, and therefore won't have a line unelss he manages to fiddle around a little with women on the side. (grin) Technically his "breeding" was better because he has some clairvoyant abilities from the Arayashiki, and retained the Wiz-Dom ability to sense the powers of others from a distance. Tomonori on the other hand, had good relations between his parents, but wasn't so lucky in his "breeding." (this, for the record, has not yet been fully put into _Control_--I'm giving you raw backstory in some places, or bits that won't show up until two chapters from it's current stopping point.) Tomonroi's parents, and his two siblings (one of which--his infant brother--was possibly a mindbreaker) were killed by demons. The Wiz-Dom and E.G.O. briefly banded together to exterminate the new threat, but haven't gathered together since the funeral. Tomonori lacks his Wiz-Dom ability to sense factional members as fully as most of his kind. Since that was the trait the E.G.O. were hoping to pick up, they didn't grab him. However, he _did_ show some prowess in psychic abilities, especially telekenisis. Wiz-Dom snatched him up rather easily, and put him off "safely" in an orphanage. When he wanted to become an exorcist, though, they basically gave up on him and turned again to more "treaty-making." But at any rate, he's a Wiz-dom because of that whole thing. Actually...that might be a LITTLE bit of why he's so hard on Itsuki all the time. (grin) Because the E.G.O. didn't want him.

SO...you cna see the E.G.O. a little better from that vantage point, too, I think. They want to breed so they can have the flexibility and luxury of "choice" for thier next evolutional path...And...For the record, I didn't just flesh out the E.G.O...the E.G.O. has to be used a lot in _GW_, but I really worked alot on _everything_. (smile) The other factions (especially Wiz-Dom) are more focused on in _Control_, though, and I don't know if you want to spend the time reading through hundreds of pages of gag-worthy melodramatic romantic angst, so I summarized some of the brief history for you so you can get an idea of the surorundings, so to speak. To tell the truth, _Control_ embarasses me a little now. (Not like I haven't been working on it though. It's just...not turning out well because my writing style and plot-ideas have changed so much...Chapter 10's looking much more up to speed, but Chapter 9 makes me want to _retch _so far, and theres about nothing I can do about it...)

Anyway...a little side-tracked. The factional stuff's going to end up important, but it's more of somethign you'll want to have as a backgorund for your plot-equations. It drives alot, so I'm glad you're noticing the factional stuff now. The two factions fleshed out here will be the Erasers and the E.G.O. for the most part. (whereas _Control_ fleshes out the Wiz-Dom and ties up some Eraser loose ends, as of my eighteen-month hiatus of sorts for brainstorming.) I think that Kuro and Gabriel will get to talking a little next chapter, so more of that factional stuff'll get a little more easily fleshed out. (Along with hints at non-corporeal forms...I think you'll like that too. (smile) ...though you aren't exactly hard to please so far.) Mizu's the Patriot. Kuro's the rebel. Insofar as factions are concerned, they're a little like governments, research facilities, and many other things, all thrown into one. But I'll get more into the small-stuff next chapter. (Kuro and Gabriel will do a little comparing, and Gabriel's going to introduce Eraser ranks, and Kuro's going to tell a little about the structure of the E.G.O. and how he relates to it as a male child sitll being studied for "defects".)

Now...on paragraphs: Argh! I know! I try so hard to make things understandable, but I never seem to get it perfect! I'm sorry! It's one of my problems... Blast. You know. This is probably more evidence that you really _shouldn't_ check out _Control_. It would make you want to shoot me more than you probably already do for giving you all this junk to read. I had basically _no_ paragraphs until the later chapters. It was horrible. (nervous laugh) Again, I'm terribly sorry. I'm really trying. I am... (Every day...and in every way...I'm getting _better_ and _better_! (nervous laugh))

Now, then, responses to your responses to my review responses: (Dearie me, that's a mouthful (snicker) something tells me I should give you my email so we can carry this on a little less confusingly... sweet (underscore) jumpin (underscore) jillybeans (AT) yahoo (DOT) com? Er...(nervous smile) that should give you a way to ask me all sorts of questions with faster answers in the future...provided you don't mind me begging for information on some of _your_ fleet happenings, too, becasue I really am interested in your stuff immensely. Far be it from me to slow you down, though.)

As for living clothing...you could steal the idea if you wanted. (nervous smile) I wouldn't mind... Though I think you'd have to send me some mail so I could tell you some of the specifics before you ran off with it, just in case they might end up making a difference. (You could alter from there if you wanted.) I'm pretty relaxed about people snatching my stuff so long as they don't blatantly plagerise me insofar as they're stealing my stuff while pretending to be _me_. I don't do the same though--I like to come up with different things lest I end up snatching attention from other people's works. I'd love it if every one of my reviewers stole my ideas and ran off until our fandom had 200 stories or more...it would be lovely...and they'd in turn interpret things differently than I might, so I'd think it would be okay, becasue I'd end up coming up with more stuff that they could boucn off of in a different direction and... (shrugs and trails off) Like I said, I'm pretty relaxed about that sort of thing...so by all means, if you _really _like the live clothing idea, email me so I can give you the specifics on it--like how colors are made and such, how they function and feed--being living organisms after all, to what point the clothing can regenerate, etc. I really wouldn't mind! And...what were _you_ thinking of using to explain that, anyway? Your idea might still be better than mine, whether you like my solution or not. Could you tell me, or would that spoil my enjoyment of your fic?

Oh, don't get me wrong...romantic things will show up sooner or later. I'm just not bent on getting everyone settled down with everyone else by the end so I can write blissful romantic fluff. It's never been my thing...and...well... first off, I can't write sex because I don't know what it's like, narrow escapes notwithstanding. I have to throw myself into character roles before I feel like I've got them right--which can be exhausting--but I would never feel like I could reason out sex without experiencing it. It means different things to different people, too, so it's not like I oculd just go out and ask peopel what sex means to them--it'd be awkward. So...yeah. (sigh) No graphic sex with me, ever. That's the bright side. The dark side is that sex is _always_ a negative thing with me. Just to warn you. I think some people can live happily in the end, but I don't think sex is going to magically bring you to that end. If you mess around you run a lot of risks to begin with. I mean...(sighs) oh dear...how to explain this...(gives up finally and sighs) Well...I guess you'll see what I mean. Sex isn't the end solution to everything--that's a common mistake with most of the romance fics. Nor is kissing. (even that much is clear in _Control_, so I've had _that_ opinion for ages.) In fact, romantic love isn't the solution to everything either. (sighs) I use it. I write it (apparently convincingly too, for a wench who's mostly asexual.) But I had to think on it carefully. Nothing's so simple as "just sex" int eh eraser fleet. Love in general is treated very different ways by the two different _kinds_ of angels here. You'll see what I mean later on that. (grins) Ever heard of the three kinds of love? Greek words if I remember correctly...oh lets see..._phileos_ (I think that's how it's spelled. It's "Fill-eh-ohs", by the way)--that's _brotherly_ love--comes from the came root as "Philedelphia" so it probably sounds familiar. _Eros_...you know what _that_ is--that's _sexual_ love. And the last one's _agape_ (Ah-gawp-eh in case you've never hung around a bunch of christians long enough to have them use it in thier jargon...) that's sacrificial love. Altruistic love. Love without hope of anything in return, often to one's own detriment. The last one doesn't get thrown around as a root for things. It's rare. That's why. Usually "_agape_" is used by christians explaining the love of Christ for the world. (Or for "the elect" if you're one of those crazy predestination-beleving calvinists, like I am. (smiles sheepishly) For the record, I'm the worst christian you could probably meet in that my chosen denomination is often called close-minded even by other christians, but I'm so horribly on the other side of close-minded from teh point of view of most other christians that half of them would say I'm not one. So...(shrug) don't know what to say to you there. No fear of me stuffing a tract down yoru throat though, I promise. (smiles nervously) Fear not.) Both races of erasers have definitions and massive differences...courting procedures, expectations...that sort of thing will show up later. (smile) The key thing I think, is to look for where "_agape"_ traits show up, because those are the parts that can change things. It's not exactly romantic--Gabriel's _job_ demands the possibility of self-sacrifice, after all, and, well, Michael _obviously_ isn't involved with him. (I referenced the fact that he has a consort even as early as this chapter. It's _not_ Gabriel.) But there can be some romantic elements mixed in...it's probably going to turn out a little strange but I think it'll work. (sigh) Now if only I could clear my conscience about some of the stuff that's going ot go under "romance" here...(shudder) If you want "romance" customs, I can give an explanation of some of those to you by email, or in the next chapter-response if you'd like. (Smile) It must be an interest of yours since you seem to ave thought it out carefully for _your_ eraser fleet characters too, but I'm a little hesitant to put courtship customs up for public viewing this early on. Some of them are hard to explain, because I was intending for them to be "written" out and shown by character action. And I'm not sure I could explain withotu spoilers. At any rate, I'd want the time it would take you to respond to this to try to plot out what I'd say and how I could make it understandable. (Honest aren't I?(sheepish smile))

On branding. (smile) Heh not so original as you might think--I just research old things too much. Thieves used to get an "X" tattoed on each hand when they stole. Two X's and you get caught a third time and you were hanged. Actually the idea's a little similar to that, except the first time with either of the two major "sins" you don't get anything except a record that you'd done one primary wrong, and the second time, you get branded and banished. (branded in appropriate places due to your crimes, that is--the back is for murder, the chest is for..."lust" related crimes so to speak.) The discrepancy comes in when official sentances don't match actual crimes. (For instance, Gabriel's not been sleeping with anyone, I'll guarantee it, but he has a brand on the left side of his chest anyway because he was officially charged with a "lust" related crime and a "murder" crime when he was branded. Gabriel's case is a little sketchy because he's an _irin_ though. That order's bound to chastity in order to keep them focused, and secondarily to punish them--the _irinim_ watchers were primarily the rank that went down to earth to sleep with humans and interbreed with them. They are the forefathers of the "modern" _nephilim_ in Gabriel's time) Gabriel goes into some of the other possible punishments in this chapter--mostly realted to the wings--but the difference is that those heal eventually (though they're still extremely painful) branding is a mark of banishment on the other hand. It's designed to permanantly cripple the eraser in question's powers. It's designed to isolate him from others, lest they are corrupted by knowledge of sin, and it's the worst punishment next to actual death. (The only people actually _allowed_ to kill other angels though, are the _emim_, but you can see who those are on and what the requirements are to become one on the charts _way_ below over there. (points down the page) In short, though, they're the judges, prison guards, and "executioners" of the fleet.) The _details_ of what branding does to the eraser are mine though, yes. If you meant to compliment those, then all I can do is blush and smile at my own horrific abilities to create gruesome punishments for angels. (nervous smile)

Heh. For the _chayyot_ and _nephilim_ a little more info's below. Sorry I can't put things into effect right away--lucky though is is that you get a fleet chapter right after your demand, that was going to happen anyway. That mass of information in addition to this might be enough to let you forgive me for now. Dubbiel doesn't really count as a nephil example this chapter, though--he's cozy in both directions. The _nephilim_ culture's important, and he knows just about nothing about it because he's an ex-_chayyot_. At the very least, the consequences of that are that he wouldn't show culture blind-ness in front of other _chayyot_ because he knows what _chayyot_ expect. LIke I said, he doesn't really count. The _nephilim_ have to be introduced a little later, so people can get their teeth into the _chayyot_ thing. I'll introduce the _nephilim_ either with Lafayel or with Rayyu. (smile) Both of them are _nephilim_ after all... (That might be a very mild spoiler at this point, but it's nothing serious--you'll know that throughout most of the story, so who cares?) If you're really that curious, then email me and I'll be glad to expound mass amounts of twaddle into your unsuspecting ears. (grin) I'm not telling you Lafayel or Rayyu's ranks yet, though, no matter how much you ask. (That _is_ important in at least one case.) The Nephilim will show up in due time. I bet you'll like them more than the _chayyot_ when they get started. Most people probably will, in fact.

For little witch--It's not like I _won't _put up your pairing suggestion (when I get around to updating the page, that is (spazz)) it's just I can't get get my head around her. Sorry. (sheepish smile) Otherwise I'd try to write a fic for you. (sigh) But...I cna't really get a character-feel off her yet. (there's not much to go on when a girl whines about losing her powers. I could make her a figure always stating the obvious, but I don't think that would satisfy you...)

(grin) Oh, I beleive you that Az isn't that bad, in fact...I suspect YOUR Az is Iblis' lover, isn't he? ("silver eyes" m'dear. (grin) I'm sending you a seocnd review on that because it came to me at the last minute that I should have guessed.) Heheh. Mine's a virgin, though. He's not involved with anyone, nor will he _ever _be involved sexually with anyone throughout the fic. Sex appalls him. (Not because anyone picked on him either. He just doesn't like it. You can debate why _later_...like when I get more heavenly scenes out.) Hmm...my Az is kind of...ambiguous. He's very set on the idea of justice, and rules...the idea of impartiality...of "good"...That's both his triumph and his downfall in a lot of ways. Azrael's exceptionally powerful, don't get me wrong, but he has a lot of issues. He just doesn't let them show on the outside because he feels he's supposed to be an example, and he's able to hide both physically and verbally--he can really turn a phrase to cover his ass if he needs to. (There's a reason for that, too, though, and that gets into my interpretation of angelic myths, so we'll wait to explain that.) In fact, there's a reason he's at odds with Michael, even now. You'll see later. Everything's more convoluted there than you might expect. I don't think you'd grasp it yet even if you were as convoluted as I am. It's a bit early, and I've hid it far better than you might expect. (Plus there's a false-impression I set up that you'd probably follow even if you tried to guess. (smiles apologetically) I'm not going to make this easy if you're one for guessing plots, though you can be my guest there...) Suffice it to say, Azrael's a _key _figure in the entire thing. He shows up little personally, but he's felt _everywhere_. Anyone who wears lavender is under his command, incidentally. But...well...mine's not exactly "YOU MUST KILL" either. (shrug) Besides, I like villain characters a bit too much for my own good. (And I think you'll LOVE his voice, too when he shows up...I'm very auditory. I have a mental voice for every angel I make. And I had as much fun making the voices as I did making the eyes. They're all a little MORE than human...if that's how I could explain something like that...) Az actually comes off a bit more like Lafayel in his dual-personality (see the paragraph I left you on Lafayel if that doesn't make any sense)

Senior year? (smile) Well so long as you're not like me, I think you'll be fine. Fic-writing isn't the problem for me because I had no extra-curricular activities to speak of. I just don't do my work. I know _everything_ in the class as long as I listen, because, like I said, I'm an auditory learner in the extreme, and I read super fast anyway...but I never turn stuff in. (sheepish grin) Grades aren't important to me...most people at least care enough to turn in homework... Yeah...you're bound to be better than me if you're focusing on studying, and actually taking the SAT II. (I just took the SAT...didn't even bother with the ACT.) You'll be fine. (pats reassuringly and grins)

Heheh. I have a keyboard with like a billion features in my room, and I can figure out stuff by ear, but my left hand won't do anything I want it to, and I can't read music so I am "teh suck". Kind of defeats my ability for musical prowess...I can harmonize things, and I can figure out just about anything, but I can't play overly complicated things with my left hand because I'm an idiot like that. I envy anyone who can play piano. I'm a freak. I LIKE classical music. (Yeah...well...I also like screaming rock, so go figure...) so the instant someoen starts playing the Chopin I start humming along and they look at me like I'm some sort of freak since I don't seem the type to like classical. Now for a complete change of subject! You're studying over the summer? (thinks for a moment) ...Are you homeschooled, or just really serious about school? (I seem to be surrounded by people who are one or both of these things, so I don't mean that in a bad way if you are.) Cappella...(blink) A "hat" of music? (mystified) Am I missing something? I'm currently trying to design a soundtrack for GW. But that's not something to get excited about because I'm trying to do it with music that is sans lyrics. ((smiles sheepishly) It makes things much easier because then I don't ahve to have "character-speaking" significance.) Apparently a lot of people do that... Do you write your own stuff of do you just play what you read off the sheet? (smile) I have a friedn who's trying to make all original music for a fantasy Original Work she's doing. I'm already in terrible envy of her for that... (sigh)

And, finally, Lafayel. Ah, I love Lafayel, what can I say? He's the only person in the entire canon who's patently nasty to the end. _Naturally_, I love him for it. (because I have a penchant for villains as it is, and villains who can stand up to people without having _that_ much monologuing--leaving imagined reasons to the mind--are my absolute favorite.) Yes, he's getting angst poured on him, but it's somewhat well...kind of like pouring mustard on a sausage. (snicker) It adds to the "flavor" so to speak. He'd be comparatively bland without stuff happening to him. Lafayel's important, _exceptionally_ yes, but he's also a _nephil_, so a lot of things are treated differently with him than they are with most of the others. He's not _all_ nasty, but he's a stickler for rules, semi-sarcastic beneath a veneer of respectible speech, and from the get-go, he and Israfel don't get along. And this is Israfel--he's kind of hard not to like. But I guess it figures that a rule-conscious Lafayel would hate the impulsive, and comparatively self-liberated Israfel, even without complications...but of course, complications bring it out into the open and set grudges for later. Lafayel despises Israfel for aforementioned reasons as well as more to come, and Lafayel's one of the few things that can get Israfel generally more than ranting-angry. Oh...and Lafayel hates Gabriel too. (Gabriel doesn't like the _nephilim_, so for the most part, the _nephilim_ don't like him. Gabriel's scared of his own shadow though, so he's easily intimidated) It's kind of weird... Lafayel's shoved around alot because of what he is, but he's _capable_, and he shoves back a bit where he can, as well. I had a _lot_ of fun making Lafayel complex, because it's easy to add complexity to a character that nasty--you just make him do goo dthings occasionally, and almost magically this whole background sets up for him. (oops. Was that a trade secret? Oh well. (smirk)) Don't worry. With how much I love Lafayel, and how well I can do with him being what he is, he's bound to get some good bits every once in a while. And er... (ponders carefully what she could say without giving away plot secrets.) Well...what can I say beyond that? (sigh) You'll just have to watch. I still like Lafayel. But yes...he gets screwed over and beat-up and oppressed in a lot of ways, and his life's _never _been a bed of roses, but he has a mixture of blessings and curses... He'll show up soon, though. Possibly...hmm I'm tentatively saying around chapter eight or nine. Soon. I like him too much, and what's more, I have to set him up so he can interact later on when the story really gets going. That's one thing about this fic, _everyone's _interconnected to everyone else in some way or another. Lafayel's a major tie point, especially between other _nephilim_ and the High Angels. Not because that's his job, but because he's often conveniently there and he's bright enough to collect ideas. Just wait till you see what he has to do with the canon moment where Israfel loses a wing...(that's one thing I CAN talk about without accidentally revealing plot points--you already _know_ that's coming.) Blech. Lets just hope Lafayel doesn't turn into a Snape. (You read HP? One fandom I'll never write for, but still can enjoy getting my head around...)

Hmm...I think I've talked off your ear enough by now. (Just think, though--if I get this up fast enough, you can start reading it on your plane back and finish by the time you touch back down in the states! (snicker)) Er...hope my ranting and raving doesn't bother you...

**Cool stuff to help you guys (Angel Bios):**

Here are brief bios on angels introduced so far. Mind you, these came originally from my personal notes (when you get a project this big, you'll probably have personal notes too), and I had to modify them because my personal notes often contain spoilers since I am omniscient like that. However, _you_ my dears are _not_ supposed to be omnisicient. (Drat.) So they're prone t altering as new info comes up on the characters each chapter. (Please be kind to grammar errors and such!)

Hopefully I'll introduce character bios with every new angel in the story as they physically appear. Gradually, just about anyone _mentioned _ in the story, makes an appearence. If they _aren't _more than mentioned _I_ will know, and will introduce them as needed at what I so-sadistically see as chief points. (I am a merciless beast, yes.)

_Note: I'm not yet including family lines or what people's forms are like yet, because it's still a bit early to get into all to convolutions I have there, what with the chayyot definition of "brother" and all that other tripe...argh. (See my response to Desert.Illusion last chapter or see the rank notes below if you're delightfully nosy and feel like skipping my riveting chapter notes.) Anyway this section as it will appear on my bio, will gradually grow after every chapter if needed, and any edits will be made to the version on my bio (though I won't re-introduce the bios and their edits after every chapter). I'l try to draw your attention to it when I add new information on my bio so you can feel all the blanks filling in and merging in one giant ink spot, because everything's eventually going to interconnect... ALSO, I'm adding a short instructive description each chapter that details out a bit of process research (writing this stuff takes a LOT of research) this will not be included in my Character writeups on my bio. That part's included in italics. You can skip it for the most part unless you're interested--that includes any notes on whether or not you can look up this angel and research him on your own, and a little bit about the angel's personality (so far, that is) and whether or not (usually) whether this person will be someone you should watch throughout the story, or whether they're supposed ot symbolize something, or whatnot._

As a matter of possible insanity and narcissim on my part, anyone who wants to write angel-fiction for this fandom, who doesn't want to create beleivable OCs, and fears the creation of sues, may feel free to steal anyone I put up here and take them in any direction they want, as AU and OOC as they'd ever like, at any time. Our fandom is small enough as it is. (though it seems to have a delightful growth rate compared to some of the other small fandoms I've seen) I'd like to break down any limitations I possibly can, and offer whatever resources I can to get readers to pick up keyboards as writers. (smiles at readers and waves G.E.E.K. faction flag) I know this little announcement will probably end up making no difference whatsoever, but if at any time, any of you has a sudden urge to adopt an eraser, or an eraser's personality, or ANYTHING, go ahead and nab! (I can't beleive I'm actually trying to breed fics in this fandom...Oy...) Just give me a little ring of sorts to let me know so I can check out the fiction and review your stuff when you're done, because I love reading new stuff as much as the next crazy! (laughs) Also I want to know just in case someone gets popular to steal. (snicker)

Anyhoo...The term in quotations beneath some of the names is the literal translation (when I could find it) of certain angel's names, usually from hebrew. The "Angel of..." thing after them is their domain, as given by the research I did on them. (occasionally altered where a domain seemed vague, overlapping with another's in some area, or was impossible to find at all...but no, for the most part, I'm not making it up. Weird, eh?) Just thought you guys might find it interesting or ironic. I like to use such things for story purposes a bit when I want an ironic or symbolic edge, so keep an eye out if you'd like. Also, if you find _any _mistakes in my research, PLEASE TELL ME! I study angels and mythologies, and stuff for a hobby, but sometimes my sources get convoluted. I did a lot of searching around and comparing in both internet and books and original texts, etc. but I still could be wrong, and I'd really like to correct what I can or admit my terrible alterings. Oh, another thing, sometimes I've changed spellings around, too. (Most notably this time: "Araiel" was originally researched as "Ariel". I just have an undying hatred of Disney. I'll get into that in the blurb under his name.) Usually I'll comment if there's a spelling change before you run off and possibly try to prove me wrong through massive amounts of research. (grin)

**Without further ado, the angelic Characters:**

Michael "Angel of War"

_"Who is like God?"_

(appears in GRACIOUS WINGS)

Class and Rank: High Angel, _Sarim_ (Crimson)

Loyalties: N/A

Attributes: _Sarim_ of the fleet with his brother, Azrael.

_Michael is an interesting character to research. (He, Gabriel, and Lucifer, are the only angels mentioned by name in the bible, so there'a a LOT of information on them.) I researched both him in his christian form and his Islamic form as "Mikhail", but the Islamic touches probably won't show until later. Reaserching him further would probably bring up a few little spoilers, but nothing overly heart-wrenching. The part about him "not smiling once since the creation of Hell" along with the reference to his brother being Lucifer, both come from pure reserach. The research was modified slightly though to allow for Azrael--plus supposedly, he's Lucifer's twin. I couldn't have that though since I wanted Michael created at Lucifer's fall--with the dawn of his ruling aspect "angel of war" while the youngest of the three, Azrael truly takes on his role as "angel of death" at the fall of man, when "death" comes into existance. Really, both of the rulers have thier troubles. Azrael's are different than Michael's, of course--Michael has more emotional issues, and Azrael's on the other hand...well...they depend on how you look at him, I suppose. (I'll get more into him when he shows up. Azrael's a very important character.) Anyway... In this, he's one of the two main rulers of the heavens--he and his brother Azrael, the angel of Death. Azrael's the better ruler, really, or at least, the more ambitious and politically savvy. Michael's very internalized, and focused on his own troubles throughout, so he's rather melancholy. In this chapter he's positively cheerful (he's being unusually bright in other words). Usually he's tremendously depressing. Reasons for that will come up later--yes, aside from the Hell thing. _

_Michael's form also shows a very odd bit I want to incorporate in that will get elaborated on by Gabriel later: Angels are not primarily corporeal--that is, they're not really "supposed" to be in tangible forms. When they ARE corporeal however, it's more like a "translation" on thier non-corporeal form, and thus some can have what would humanly be almost impossible features. Gabriel's "asian" eyes are one such "oddity" for his corporeal form (at least to a human who'd expect him to be otherwise caucasian...). Michael on the other hand has the more noticeable "impossibility" in that he has a golden tongue. A little research on his Islamic form might spoil you there, if you're truly so bent on it and have the right mind to think with. (grin) Don't jump on me about his appearence yet, though--next chapter covers more into the "incorporeal" stuff, and might leave better hints than the blatant ranting I might do here. _

_Michael also is strongly attached to "sound"--his powers even have to do with sound (Though he might not really use them in the fic). The theme of "sound" sort of centers around Michael throughout, wherever he pops up, so pay attention to that when you can. As for non-symbolic sound, his voice is perhaps a little deep, but more than that, it has an unnatural sort of "rumbling" underneath it all, kind of like heavy bass or thunder. (how you "feel" it more than hear it? That sort of thing.) He has spectacular eyes as well. The reason why his eyes are violet has plot connotations, as does his cropped hair. (It's odd because he's not an aide.) Michael's more useful symbolically than he is in his words throughout the fic. That's mostly deliberate. BOTH "current" princes are heavily symbolic, but Azrael has more real plot-influence through action than Michael does._

_Michael's basically kind enough, but he's so inwardly focused most of the time that it's hard to tell. He and Gabriel get along well for a reason, y'know. They're both weirdo introverts. (Funny how you don't see many introverts in fanfiction...it's all "I will boldy declare my love and he will boldly reply in kind and we'll dance off into the merry sunlight and engage in all sorts of undignified acts!" ...much more fun to write stagefright of sorts if you ask me...) Michael might be inwardly focused, but he's not shy like Gabriel--just so you know. Michael has a "cabinet" of angels around him for the most part, made up of three, sometimes four angels. These angels include Gabriel, Gabriel's aide Samshiel (instructor in Aerial combat), Hadarniel (Michael's impromtu bodyguard and empath instructor), and sometimes Jophiel ( the ground combat instructor.) There used to be more angels in Michael's "cabinet". What happened to them is a plot point, though. All of these angels are high-ranking senior angels, and will show up at various points in the fic. Azrael on the other hand, keeps his own counsel and makes his own descisions, without discussion, without changing any of his rulings, and withotu looking back to regret anything. Michael and Azrael are already set up as "sides" even at this point in the story. Michael regrets this, hence why he's sending Gabriel to speak to Israfel--Michael is unable to speak to those under the rule of Azrael without Azrael's permission. Gabriel however is under no such restriction._

Gabriel "Angel of Mercy"

_"Mighty one of God"_

(Appears in GRACIOUS WINGS and CONTROL)

Class and Rank: High angel, _Irinim_

Loyalties: Michael (crimson)

Attributes: _Irin _to Michael, Offensive Captain of the fleet, and Cohort Instructor.

_Gabriel. Well everyone knows you can find reserach on Gabriel AKA Jibril. He's one of the most--if not the most important--angel for two major world religions: Christianity and Islam. You get more information on him that you can use without contradicting yourself! I nonetheless decided to choose a more canon-esque personality for him then build from there in my own directions falling back on his position in the two religions to give him past, but not much more. Poor Gabriel, you just feel sorry for him in this all, don't you? Heheh. Why's he shy? Well...he seems the soft-spoken type, doesn't he? And I'm sure not everyone who reads this is outspoken themselves. (smirk) A little character variety, I suppose... Anyway, if you're upset by it, all I have to say is he's shy now, but he's going to overcome it a bit--it happens gradually. (ie: this is the poor author going "screw the canon! This happens before the canon--as long as they turn up canon in the end, someone might confuse me for having rounded out characters since they change!" I think it's one of my best plans yet, obviously. (cough))_

_Gabriel obviously, is the narrator of sorts from this start-off. Eventually the sotries will blend and merge and I will fully transition over into other roles than simply Gabriel's or Israfel's but for now, Gabriel is the storyteller. He's a good storyteller too. There are traditions for how one should tell a story in the fleet, and Gabriel's quite experienced at it...but he's only fine until he ever has to bring up himself...(wince) His history will come up later in questionings--how he relates to his role as the angel of the annunciation, how he deals with his apparent past as the angel giving the Koran to Mohammed, etc. Gabriel has quite a past, and he's mostly ashamed of it, but true to his word, he now has to swallow his shame and his mortification and offer himself up (as he sees it) for all manners of rebuke to the humans currently in possession of him. (Silly Gabriel...)_

_Gabriel's ties to Israfel will be a central issue once he starts retelling his history to Kuro, because it's Gabriel who's retelling it...but actually Israfel's the more powerful of the two. Gabriel makes a very poor leader, despite his position. He's rather inflexible, and definitely stubborn, and he's more set on routine and order than on innovation, so he's not the best man to have around when you need to make a snap descision. He's an excellent servant, but a very poor leader. He has his own issues too, once again tying in to his past--usually from things he's gone off on his own on and done agianst his urges for order. This has further embedded in him a sort of fixation on the concept that change from the ordinary is not a good thing. Those things tend to haunt him throughout the story, as you'll also see. His relationship to Israfel is odd and sort of all the danger he feels up to--Israfel is outspoken and eloquent, and in many ways, Gabriel practically hero-worships the younger Israfel. The two of them grow much closer as the fic goes on (to what end? Well...that's up to me, I'm afraid. (smirk) whether or not it leads to GabrielXIsrafel is for me to decide, and you to find out.) _

_Poor, poor Gabriel...Gabriel makes a lot of mistakes, in his mind. Whether or not those things actually are mistakes though, you should probably figure out based on what you think, as a reader. (grin) You'll note if you read through the little notes at the end of Book three of Juvenile Orion that Gabriel apparently has a tendency to like to arrange and organize? Yeah...I now give you a slightly more anal angel than most. That whole bit where he's working on Israfel's harness? He's loving it, he really is. (He has no sense of mechanics to speak of, but he likes to make stuff work--he's probably reminding a few people of one parent or another, eh?)_

_One thing Gabriel was proud of was his act of saving Israfel. The idea that even that might have been for nothing is clearly damaging him throughout the "present" portion of the fic (when he's talking to Kuro and Mizu), this is further reinforcing his urge never to act out of habit or routine. The question is, will he overcome it when things get moving in the "present." His "current" postion and his "past" story will become strangely entwined eventually. _

_Gabriel has some symbolic influence in the story too--usually on the sort of thing he was speaking on this chapter: banding together to fight off troubles, obedience as opposed to "righting wrongs"...that sort of thing. The question for Gabriel is when he'll find the strength to save something when promised personal cost. That's going to be what his character-journey will boil down to in both his "present" moments and his past. The question HE wants to know, though, is, if he acts, will he have done the right thing? Poor guy...were he not an angel, he'd be the type to give himself insomnia from worrying about things._

Israfel "Angel of Judgment and the Resurrection"

(Appears in GRACIOUS WINGS and CONTROL)

Class and Rank: High angel, _High Seraph _

Loyalties: Azrael (lavender)

Attributes: _Irinim_ candidate of Azrael. Cohort includes Sammael, Zafiel, and Araiel

_Israfel is likewise an angel often-romantisized on, so there was quite a bit of information on him as well, mostly tales of mercy or kindness, or tales of his outstanding voice. Israfel is nonetheless, the angel of Judgment. Funny, eh? When he blows his trumpet, the dead will rise in the second coming of Christ--making him also the angel of resurrection. This also seemed darkly appropriate considering he is in a way "reborn" when he takes on his human form "Tsukasa Amou". As for Judgment, Israfel is a bit judgmental throughout the "past" moments of the story, but he's also terribly kind-intentioned. He's somewhat gently outspoken--always quick to take back what he deems might harm another. As for the effects of his voice, he's also suppsoed to have "the most beautiful voice of all Heaven's creatures" according to the Koran. (Israfel or "Israfil" is an Islamic angel.) Anyway...His "voice" was taken from my research directly and then added on in my particular writing style and concept of what a "beautiful voice" is able to accomplish. For his choice of instrument--I ended up changing from a silver harp to a lute after reading a poem, as most who know thier Poe will know: _"In Heaven a spirit doth dwell--"whose heart-strings are a lute"--None sing so wildly well--As the angel Israfel--And the giddy stars (so legends tell)--Ceasing thier hymns, attend the spell--Of his voice all mute."_ Being true to this sort fo enrapturing-effect for his voice also gave him a much more interesting personality, in my opinion, also maybe even a touch of danger--turn Israfel, and people will follow him, whatever direction he takes. (again with Poe _"The ecsasies above--With thy burning measures suit--Thy grief, thy joy, thy hate, thy love--With the fervour of thy lute")_ Gabriel, as someone who beleives that there is an absolute right choice in any event, probably feels a little ominous edge of threat from Israfel--he has a raw charisma to him that Gabriel especially lacks--in that way he'd probably be scared to death of Israfel, but can't help liking him now that he's met him because of how Israfel is. Israfel has a heart for people--or at least he does at this point in his life. He's a bit of a crusading--sometimes ranting--inadvertant troublemaker of sorts, because he's following his own set of ideals on what is "right" and "wrong", but he's also a natural leader oblivious to his leadership because he is indeed natural. Israfel has a lot in common with Kuro as I said before though, due to his pacifism. That in and of itself is a dangerous position--others may one day follow him in it, and the fleet is not a place for a "hippie movement" of sorts. Angels are expected to be more like Gabriel--following orders, not their own free-will or their feelings. Having someone like Israfel present can be a great asset, or can be a horrible detriment. If Israfel disagrees with you, you might have a rebellion on your hands. If Israfel agrees with you and supports you, your reign will be all the easier. This is why Azrael wants to seize on him, and Michael is reluctant to let Israfel into his clutches so easily. With Israfel following Azrael, his need to speak or cooperate with Michael will be greatly lessened. Israfel's a politician's holy grail, so to speak._

_Israfel's probably the angel in this who's most prone to getting the "Mary Sue" label, because he has a lot of power, but assuming you know his fate, you can probably forgive me. Israfel gets very screwed over. In fact, once he gets messed up, things follow like a chain reaction for the most part. He's just too powerful a personality to experience trouble and not have those around him suffer the same sort of fate. That's the danger of Israfel. _

_Israfel, like Gabriel, is one of the central characters of the tale. You already basically know his fate assuming you're past number three in the canon. His personality after he loses his memories is almost a foil to his personality in the Heavens--the unconscious leader now perfectly alone except for the attentions of Tomonori Nakaura...Israfel loses his fire as Tsukasa Amou. He loves being human--it probably takes a massive weight off his shoulders: that inadvertant leadership... However, he does run into that bit of trouble...which I won't mention closely on the off chance someone loves the erasers and hasn't gotten past book two._

_Best to think of him as a greek tragic hero, this one._

_The question for him is whether he'll ever regain his identity as who he once was...and that won't be answered in this fic for sure._

_Does Israfel regain his leadership, or does he stay a humble human? Well...if you read this, you might be able to guess. (Oh dear...it's like the "great Snape debate" all over again...)_

_Suffice it to say, though, All of Tsukasa Amou's questions in book one (Who am I? Where did I come from? What is my real name? Who are my parents?) are answered in this fic. (Wait and see.) But the fic revolves more around Gabriel and how Israfel influenced him, etc. than it revolves around Israfel himself._

Araiel "Angel of Beasts and Untamable things"

(Appears in GRACIOUS WINGS)

Class and Rank: High Angel, _Seraph_

Loyalties: Azrael (lavender)

Attributes: _Empath_. Cohort includes Sammael, Zafiel, and Israfel

_Araiel was a really early OC character because I first wanted to use him as a figure in "Control" (grin) Chapter ten to be precise. Perhaps he's even the first true OC--meaning he's not even so much as mentioned in the Juvenile Orion series, but was created from scratch. (the second is NOT Zafiel, incidentally, but another character who has yet to show up by the name of "Ragshiel") Araiel's gone through a lot of character change. Originally he was a very odd almost seductive figure (in Control, mind you) mostly centered around the fact that my research for the angel "ARIEL" cited him as possibly being female. Araiel still has a female human form even now, about a year later, but he's lost his evil-edge and becoem what he is today. _

_He's gone through three names. (more than any other character) I decided that I hated Disney too much to stick with the initial "Ariel" I used in early Control storylines, lest I have to suffer through Little Mermaid comments. My second name for him was "Airiel" but after a while, he dropped much of that seductive side-character eventuality and started to gain personality on his empath side and his past, especially in his comments and conversations with others. He became semi-winsome and after a bit longer, a strange figure with tremendous capabilities once he sets his mind to something. It was there I decided to drop my haphazard attempts at using the japanese "ai" for "love" and painstakingly switched his name to "Araiel" piece by piece in the four snippets I'd already started experimenting with--each averaging about 8 pages long, and filled with dialogue, making for a lot of name references to say the least. Mostly this change was done because it sounded better in my mind's ear, and I wished to leave behind the seductive attributes for good--those were eventually picked up in several other places by other forces. (Particularly two of the chayyot characters) _

_Araiel has likewise had a lot of research put behind him, but less so than main characters since his starting angel was more obscure. "Ariel" is an angel of courage with a name meaning "lion of God", molding Araiel into a warrior's role, and making him all the better sidekick for standing boldly beside Israfel on his "noble causes". Fanboy functions aside, his function in the storyline is nonetheless going to be a pivotal role indeed. Araiel is often a tie-in point because he's a very versatile character, and later, he has the strongest ties with the nephilim, and serves to helpfully illuminate the reader's understanding of the secondary levels later on as he tries to understand them and thier differences from him as a chayyot high angel. (Until then, Gabriel's certainly not going to go into much detail, I'm afraid, so you'll just have to wait m'dears. Sorry.) _

_Most of Araiel's character will have defined and undefined qualities both, retaining hints of his former manipulative character even under the new bold face he's been given. He's probably changed the most out of any character other than perhaps Rayyu, but I'll get into Rayyu later when he shows up. Who is Araiel in this chapter? This little guy's basically Israfel's sidekick type character--they're both still basically like "teenagers" if it helps you think of it. Araiel's an empath: he can sense and interpret the emotions of others at most given moments. However, that doesn't mean he's any real bit more perceptive than anyone else--in fact that just basically gives him more ability to mess things up by translating out what he reads in his brain wrong. (Empath abilities are still subject to misreadings, even though it may perhaps give them a pursuasive edge) Later on, it's Araiel who gives Gabriel the account of what's happened to Israfel when I get to the "book three" moment. He's most comfortable with his cohort out of the four of them, and most easily accedes to Gabriel's guidings--even though he'd say he'd prefer a more direct approach to his learning. _

_He sees Zafiel as a "sibling" of sorts. Kind of like the little brother who follows you around. He's somewhat less patient with Sammael, but it's hard to keep patience with Sammael, so that's to be expected. And he's Israfel's trusted "second in command" of sorts for hare-brained schemes. Israfel, Zafiel, and Sammael are all without "parents", and were basically raised communally by the instructors. This isn't exactly normal. (I'll get into the reast of the instructors gradually--Gabriel is the first you'll see, but he's never been partuculary good with his "instructor" role.) However, this is somewhat of a new experience to them, as all have had different trainings--in particular, Araiel's focused on his empath abilities and trianed in ground combat as a swordsman, Sammael's focused on offensive tactics and some ground combat as well, Zafiel's sort of been indescisive and mediocre everywhere, and Israfel's focused on defensive tactics, and is currently trying to avoid political attentions for Azrael. How these will fit in, if they ever do, is a question for later._

Zafiel "Angel of Storms"

(Appears in GRACIOUS WINGS)

Class and Rank: High angel, _Cherub_

Loyalties: Michael (crimson)

Attributes: Cohort includes Sammael, Israfel, and Araiel

_Zafiel is one of the cases where all the research I have on him yielded his name and his realm of "rule"--ie. he's the angel of storms. Basiclaly it was one of those cases where I had a character withotu a name and I assigned the first one I thought sounded good. Sometimes I regret it, but now I'm too involved in thinking of him as "Zafiel" to change him to something else after all this time. _

_Zafiel was one of the easiest characters to make because truthfully, he's not that complex. Basically, Zafiel's an innocent, well-intentioned, somewhat-blundering sweetheart. He's not that bright, really, and a bit of a dweeb, but he absolutely adores Araiel and Israfel. Especially Araiel since Araiel stands up for him most commonly. Also, Sammael probably has the best relationship with Zafiel out of any of the others. He picks on him a bit, of course, but all in all, he still probably is the closest thing Sammael has to a friend. He's sort of one of the background characters that takes the punishments his "crowd" gets themselves into. He really doesn't deserve most of it, to tell the truth (He's such a sweetheart, really...) but he takes it all. He's loyal and good-intentioned and generally rather compliant._

_Also, Araiel and Zafiel are the only two angels I created who I had faces in mind for. I took their physical appearences from a few of the very minor angel appearences in book three. (Zafiel is the one calling "Israfel-sama!" and Araiel's saying "Oh no!" (grin) Page fifty-two. That's where thier physical appearences came from. I've drawn Araiel though, and he probably looks a little different. I haven't yet drawn Zafiel.) LIke all of the pure-blood chayyot, Zafiel has the gift of tongues, but he's the most prone to playing with and mixing with that gift when he likes how something sounds. For a while he gets stuck on German, and later, he likes the japanese honorifics. He's the only one who keeps words from some languages when he switches from one to the other. Unfortunately, that's probably abotu the most interesting trait to his entire personality--otherwise he's just a nice guy who's a little too naive for his own good and believes anything he's told._

_Zafiel is based on the angel of "storms" but really, his character sybolically represents "innocence" thoughout. He's more a symbol than a character of depth or importance at this point. (That might change since my ideas tend to sprout up as this goes along...) Honest, trusting, and naive, Zafiel is your common teacher's pet thrust among a band of self-righteous troublemakers. Whether or not that gets him into trouble beyond an instructor's reprimand remains to be seen later._

Sammael "the Poison Angel"

(Appears in GRACIOUS WINGS)

Class and Rank: High angel, _Cherubuim_

Loyalties: Michael (crimson)

Attributes: Cohort includes Zafiel, Araiel, and Israfel

_Sammael's VERY important in the story, for the record, but not in a nice way so far, and perhaps he never will be important in a pleasant way. He's rather isolated compared to the others. He's ambitious, manipulative, a little cruel, and all around not a very nice guy. the character he's based on is also known as "Samael"--often given as a replacement, or even an alternate name for Lucifer. "Samael" is an angel shown on either side, good or evil. What information IS given on him is very contradictory, in fact one fo the few things I could find out for certain was that he's given as the "poison angel." So Sammael therefore, is at best, an antihero._

_Selfish and vain, not to mention discriminatory, a little power-mad, and even bloodthirsty, Sammael makes a good soldier, but generally isn't someone you'd want to become bosom companions with. Heheh, whether or not he gets redeemed in any way shape or form, is entirely up to the events of the story. At the moment though, his personality's rather...volatile. If you stepped in dog crap, Sammael's the type who'd sit there laughing at you, what's worse, he's good looking too, so it's like you step in dog crap and this fabulously dressed woman in mink stands and laughs at you while every man on the sidewalk grins nervously too to try to gain her favor. Sucks, doesn't it? (Ah well, I like him at least. (grin) He's fun to write because he makes everyone else stand on thier toes...) While he is ambitious, his personality is counter-productive to his ambitons for the most part--ie. he can't seem to keep his mouth shut long enough to get in the good books of anyone and rise beyond where he is. He's a little closer to blundering Zafiel than he is to the rest of the group, but that's not saying much--Sammael thinks anyone lower than him is generally unworthy to speak to him, and resents anyone above him for being better than him. Anyone with talent beneath him, he'll do his damndest to step on their fingers, you can be sure of that. He's especially poisonous to the nephilim. Out of all the angels in the fic, he's probably the one who treats the nephilim the worst without it being an anonymous act. This will later lead to some trouble when Araiel starts to discover more about the secondary class of angels._

_In a later chapter, Araiel and Sammael will have a wager relating to the nephilim and how they should be treated. Both of them are heavily competitive, but really don't have anything against the other. Israfel tends to get a little upset at Sammael's actions, but Sammael will stubbornly insist he's done nothing wrong if you were to start arguing with him. It's nearly impossible to get an apology from Sammael._

Dubbiel "Angel of Ambition"

(Appears in GRACIOUS WINGS)

Class and Rank: Nephil, _Malach_ (Ex-_kedoshim_-- INJURED)

Loyalties: Rayyu (saffron), and Azrael (lavender)

Attributes: Michael's liasion to the _nephilim_. Aide to Rayyu, and chief builder and engineer of the _nephilim_

_Dubbiel, ah, what can I say? Dubbiel's got some research behind him which I can't mention for the sake of plot-points, but the idea I had to use him, and even details on his powers, and his personal appearence--unlike most of the people I used--actully was affected by his "card" picture in the back of book three. Most of his personality however, like Araiel's was self-spun. _

_One main thing you have to know about Dubbiel is that Dubbiel's brilliant. He really is. He's an easy conversationalist, madly ambitious, and what's more, he actually has the brains to climb the ladder making use of his abilities. Dubbiel's got the market on eccentricity too, in any event, what with his drinking, his mutated curls, and his self-made prothesetic wings. Despite those odditites, he has an innate social talent that allows him to get by and still remain rather well-liked. Despite his charms though, he's got a hidden darker side to him. He's got a bit of an undercurrent of wanting to build and invent things so he can put his name on it. He's the one who does just about everything for not simply the applause or the attention, but the ability to use his notoriety and apparent "goodness" to get what he wants later. When it doesn't work, he still maintains his smile, but never forgets the sleight, and often gets back at the one who offended him in an underhanded way that's often never traced back to him. In the classroom, he'd be either the A student who would fight for every last point, or the class clown who'd sabotage the entire system of grading--if he can't be the best, then nobody will learn anything, making him worse even than Sammael there because of how well he can hide what he really is. In any event and in either case, he's in the "popular" crowd juggling fast smiles and easy laughs with a cutthroat hidden agenda. If he does anything it's usually got a hidden meaning or an ambitious edge to it. You wouldn't know it by looking or listening to him though... _

_Usually, because his ulterior motives aren't suspected, he's used as a mediator of sorts. Unfortunately, he keeps perfect track of the goods he's done to those who send him in their stead to fix thier problems. Dubbiel makes a good solution, but he expects to be "paid" for his labors some day._

_He works directly with Rayyu since his demotion, hence Gabriel's mild reluctance when near him. (Gabriel's got issues of his own with the nephilim...) Rayyu's doing alot of stuff, so for the moment, Dubbiel's ambition is mostly sated, and he'll seem very pleasant indeed. Watch out for him though--the nephilim do not trust easily. There's a reason why Dubbiel's so cozy amidst the nephilim. Even a conversation with him can have a cost or a reason behind it._

**Now for ranks (Ie: a short angelology lesson, plus the structure of Neufe's Heavens in comparison):**

I took an awful lot of liberty making up the ranks system because I completely ignored the commonly perceived ranks of angel-related myth (which any good reader of _Angel Sanctuary _could probably rattle off to you in a single breath...) which are usually cited as follows:

(level one)

Seraphim

Cherubuim

Thrones

(level two)

Dominions

Virtues

Powers

(level three)

Principalities

Archangels

Angels

Partial angels beneath those--Grigori? (wingless angels) Nephilim? (half-human angels)

I didn't like this simplistic Book-of-Enoch approach so I blatantly warped and convoluted this to allow for other ranks and to completely erase those that aren't talked about or have little information (hopefully really nobody else knows what they are either since there's like no information at all on say the principalities or whatever, and they really only come from a long list in an chapter of the book of Enoch taken all the wrong direction and spread around by rumor--at least that's my semi-educated opinion on it all). Since those crap-levels are usually only known to specialists in apocryphal knowledge (generally most people only know about angels and archangels and occasioanlly princes too, or cherubuim, or seraphim, but not the rest...), anyway due to this general lack of information I went off muttering "screw the rules, I have brains" and created my own ranking system as a perversion on the one _supposedly _already in place in heaven.

**NF-san's Angelic Ranks (stacked for easy comprehension and comparison):**

The decided ranks (with translations as to the hebrew I found to describe them) are as follows, complete with alternate names and some descriptions for your ease of understanding as given throughout the fic. I've stacked them with most powerful at the top, and least powerful at the bottom. Usually it functions according to power level (in most respects), as well as being a social rank. Also, this should explain basic Chayyot and Nephil differences.

Ranks:

First level "Chayyot"( "Heavenly Creatures" or more accurately translated as "heavenly beasts" or High angels--those who come directly from heaven in ministry to the nephilim. These are _very carefully organized by power level and ability. All chayyot have healing abilities, whereas the nephilim have no such powers unless otherwise stated. Chayyot have an external birthing system, with a brief incubation in the parent, then an extended period outside, with the embryo surrounded by a shell of the parent's energy. An angelic egg can only be birthed by an offering of energy from another angel, stimulating the child's powers and giving them strength to break free. Because of this given energy, the chayyot are often stronger than the nephilim. An angel who is not a parent of the egg, who births and egg is referred to as a "brother" of the child_):

_Sarim_ ("princes" --Michael and Azrael within the visiting angels not in heaven, 2 total in the fleet at present. Rulers of the fleet. If they die, their _irinim_ or "second" takes over for them. Princes without _irinim_ who die are "lost". Each has a ruling "color"--those bound under a prince wear his color somewhere.)

_Irinim_ ("watchers" or Secondary Princes--bound to the _Sarim _and chastity both. They take over as prince should their prince die. They serve as witnesses for ended disputes that the _emim_ have ruled for. They also oversee all actions of instructors.)

_High Seraphim_ ("Fiery ones" command-level warriors and those eligable for ascension to _Irinim_, high-to-mid-rank instructors.)

_Seraphim_ ("Fiery Ones" lesser command-level warriors including aides to higher levels. High ranking military are especially likely to be _Seraphim_.)

_High Cherubuim_ ("Mighty Ones" ie. experienced warriors and administration. Mid-rank Instructors. Mid-rank Military or Choir leaders.)

_Cherubuim_ ("Mighty Ones" ie. warriors, includes also the general level angel choir, and architectural and agricultural planners and administrators)

_Kedoshim_ ("Holy Ones" ie. Low level warriors, novice angel choir members, lesser maintenance of the ships and agricultural endeavors, lowest level instructors)

_Tzeva_ ("Host" ie. common high angels, lowest level maintenance of the ships and nutrient requirements for all the ship's denizens.)

Note: the first level if drawn by population would make a nice little pyramid--ie. there are only two princes currently, whereas there are LOADS of angels in the host. Also, you can't ascend from one level to the next, you can only fall from first to second level. No amount of 'merit" restores you when you're made a _nephil_.

Second Level "Nephilim"("Fallen Creatures" or Lower angels--those dependant on the _Chayyot _for guidance. _These are loosely organized by specialty powers. The numbers of those in the nephilim ranks follow no set pattern, but rather fluctuate with the natural occurance of those eligable in the desired areas of power. Each member of the nephilim has a birth name, or "true name" and is also rechristened with a "common name" by a member of the awwim. To access the nephil realms, a chayyot must be christened wiht a nephil name, or else they are seen as being weak--since to use one's true name is to have power over them. Nephilim also have carnal births if they have human blood_.):

_Awwim_ (" Devastators" supposedly the true rulers of the nephilim--little is known of them except that they act exclusively in the nephil realms, and are responsible for _nephil_ christenings. They are also almost exclusively "female" angels. _See "Special Defects"_)

_Malach_ ("Messenger" highest nephil rank--excellence in offensive abilities and stealth are among the requirements to become a _malach_--see war ranks.)

_Ofanium_ ("Wheels" pilots of attack craft and guards on-ship and on-level, also used as messengers in absence of a _melachim_. Reflexes are tested with initial piloting tests.)

_Melachim_ ("Lightning" speedy messengers and trained assassins used during battle--the eraser fleet has no written language, thus memory and speed are requirements of the _melachim. _NOTE: RANK IS NOT NEPHIL EXCLUSIVE--see war ranks.)

_Emim_ ("Terrors" executioners, jailers, and judges of the angels, both _chayyot_ and _nephil_. It is a strictly _nephil_ rank though...)

_Tzeva Nephilim_ ("Fallen Host" The common people of the nephilim, who make their lives as traders or such--usually all but unknown and engage in their own individual works.)

Note: _Nephil_ and _Chayyot_ ranks are sorted from the very start in radically different ways--with the _chayyot_ getting sorted into a caste at birth and ascending (or rarely _descending_) as advancements (or mistakes) are made. The _Nephilim_ on the other hand have an exclusive number in each of thier ranks--ocassional this expands, adjusting for population or the needs of the _chayyot_ commanding the nephil caste in question. When one passes away or shames himself, an opening is made, and anyone who is chosen to be trained as a sucessor, then basically claws his way into the position, stepping on toes as he goes, or, he fails entirely and remains rankless. There are often large numbers of positions open at once, in sudden spurts, so the chances are usually a little less slim than the system might sound--often a group of the brightest and best successors-to-be are chosen from a given group aspiring to the level. (It's like the SAT in a way--your grade is compared to the excellence of those around you.) The _nephil_ system and the _chayyot_ system both have their select form of faint corruption in thier overlap--_chayyot_ who are injured or defective are often demoted to high level _nephilim_ positions. Otherwise, all ranking systems are exclusive to whatever side you are born into. _Nephilim_ can rise into only _nephil _positions, and _Chayyot_ can only rise into exclusively _chayyot_ positions unless they are demoted due to injury. (ie: Dubbiel.) The only overlaps take place occasionally in the war ranks, and a few of the special orders.

War ranks: (_these cross both of the two levels of angel in most instances since the military organization of the eraser fleet runs through both levels_.)

_Commander _(The Supreme commander of all the fleet's military. The Rank is won through excellence in all areas of combat, and a show of excellence in quickness of descision-making, and a show of clear talent for strategy. Combat is open to all levels at all times, both _nephilim_ and _chayyot_--(though the _nephilim_ rarely win the position, since their style of battle varies so from the _chayyot's_, and their weapons-grade metal is often so poor, in addition to the fact that their powers are often weaker than those of the _chayyot_.) The exception to this rule being, once defeated, any or all challengers to the rank can't challenge the winning commander again. The same goes for anyone who contests the position and loses to the current commander. If the commander dies without ever having been defeated, a tournament of all takers is held, and th winner of that tournament is the next Commander. All those who go against the winner in that tournament, may not challenge again, except at the allowance of the current commander in a single-opportunity boon.)

_Captain _(Offensive and Defensive captains under the commander--delegated strategies from the commander and occasionally the princes, only. IRINIM RANK ONLY.)

_Hand _(slightly higher than an ordinary Aide position to either a captain, commander, or prince who can lead small squadrons if needed. AIDE'S POSITION ONLY, WITH WARRIOR TRAINING)

_Malach_ (Solitary but elite scout trained in battle arts and put to post by a higher ranking officer. NEPHIL RANK ONLY.)

_Cohort_ (A part of a small, highly specialized unit accustomed to fighting with particular others in a task force--ie. specialized warriors. Size of force varies. CHAYYOT RANK ONLY.)

_Ofanium_ (Pilot or guard sworn to protect the contents of a dropship including passengers. Can serve as messenger in times of crisis. NEPHIL RANK ONLY.)

_Melachim _(Fastest messengers or assassin units. Mostly made up of _nephilim, _and is based in the _nephil_ realms and entered by the _nephil_ customs, but the rank takes angels from all other ranks and races that apply within the requirements. NOTE: EMERGENCY UNITS.)

_Warrior _(Troop unit trained for combat within a group, usually refers to a member of the _Cherubuim _or _Kedoshim_, but is actually a broad term for any war-capable angel of some sort of rank with some sort of war-training.)

_Dragoon_ (Sentient, submissive, automated fighting unit, usually arranged with Warrior groups. Serves orders from any Eraser with priority to rank--trained to recognize on sight, or on voice patterning, and thus trickable by the incubi.--see "special orders")

Special Orders: (_Power-oriented factions within the ranks, and non-military positions that permeate several levels_)

_Aide_ (Angel sworn to serve a particular other angel--usually indicated by cropped hair, particularly hair cropped by another angel. The over-angel reserves the right to dismiss the aide, and the aide must take all work requested of them by their over-angel or risk their position and standing as an aide.)

_Empaths_ (Specialized branch for those with the power to sense emotions, trained by Hadarniel, _chayyot_ and _nephil_ alike. All _chayyot_ empaths descend from Jophiel or Hadarniel as "brothers". Those few _nephilim_ who show a natural mutation, often have subtle differences in the potencies of their powers, but are still trained by Hadarniel. Those of the order are awarded a distinctive brooch and serve as aides to any in need of their abilities. Note: Empath's can't read thoughts, only human psychics can do that. Empaths read emotions only.)

_the Choir_ (Usually reserved for an angel without proper strength to battle, within the proper ranks--a member of the _tzeva_ can often aspire to join the choir and gain rank in _that_ way. The choir is like a priesthood, in that the choir doesn't simply sing, but actually cares for most spiritual matters amidst the angels.)

_Incubus _(Relates to the power to take the form of others or alter one's form at will. This power usually has a degenerative effect after repeated long-term use and can lead to demonicism if not curbed. The power is usually found in _nephilim_. This ability is thought to be in part due to a special fluidity of the bond of the soul to corporeal form. Incubi are ofen gifted astral projectors, but not necessarily vice-versa)

Special defects: (_Usually exclusive to the nephilim since chayyot with defects are shunted off among the nephilim_)

_Di-plumage_ (A rare genetic defect from birth causing a duplication of feathers for twice the ordinary growth. Those afflicted are flightless due to the added weight to the wings, and suffer muted senses relating to the wings. (Ie: the sensing of others, the sense of balance, and control of powers) The condition is chronic, untreatable, and incurable.)

_Serpant Marking_ (Communicable disease marked by it's obvious external manifestation. The disease feeds on the powers and causes noticable scaling and fusing of joints in extreme cases. The scaling can take on unusual colorings or patterns depending on the infected angel's powers. The disease can be passed to offspring in non-fatal cases and thus is thought to have sexually-transmitted elements. The disease is chronic, and often spreads at points of untreated injuries.)

_"Babel's Delirium" _ (High fever marked by hallucinations--typically registered with dazed vocalizations-- also marked by numbness of the senses in the wings and mumbness of the wings themselves or the extremities.. Can only be caught once before immunity registers. Can cause permanant sense difficulties, blood vessel rupturings, or muscle tearing (especially smooth muscles like eyes or intestines) due to spasms if the case is severe enough. The disease is usually not fatal.)

_"Female"_ _angels_ (Angels who have a specific congenital defect to thier sex organs. They are both sterile, and immune to diseases like Babel's Delirium and Serpant Marking. This defect can be caused through genetics, often relating to twin births, or can result from late or "fermented" birthing of a _chayyot_ egg--since late birthing increases the risk of birth defects. The condition is permanant. Those who are "female" are often _nephil_ _awwim_. _Chayyot_ females are sometimes abandoned to be raised by the _nephilim_.)

That's that until I have to get into demon society later, or write up attack techniques. I hope this is useful to _someone_...


	8. Part 7: exposé

This took a mite longer than I thought. Mostly because the style suddenly and rapidly changes and I was all "What?" at my own writing.

I explain so well... (Bleh. I call myself an english major...)

Well...between mutualized ranting at FoolishMortal, scaring KasumiSora with my love of cockroaches (no joke, actually. PK-chan will attest to that as well. I'm waiting on a brood of the things.), and losing my soul to the blackhole-pit of insanity that is the Yu-Gi-Oh RP where I've devoted part of my time to making frightfully evil villains, I got delayed you see? (Plus excellent literature...(cough)) And...

Well...the trippy dreams...and I decided some things at the last minute which accounted for revisions etc...

Lots of stuff really. But it's done now. (And partially responsible for why I'm so disconnected as to write in sentence fragments now...)

Also, in case you didn't know, I'm working on some pieces for _Control_ but for now it's still on hiatus until I either rewrite or fix up chapter nine. (Tsukasa's turned into a friggin' GIRL. It's really pissing me off...and I want to get to chapter ten so I can bring in Tracer, who gets all KINDS of snappy dialogue...) Good news on that front, though: my seven-deadly-sins-challenge piece "_Wrath_" has become semi-multi-chapteral, and deals with pre-_Control_ Tomonori and Tracer. That should function as a sort of apology as well as a fun fill-in piece, though it stands alone perfectly well anyway. I have no intention of knocking off _Control_ altogether. (I'm not FoolishMortal... (cough) (shot by said author)) However...it's been very badly delayed at the least...more than the past two years could say. But I'm not knocking the thing off. It's just...editing a chapter that long at this point (no you _don't_ want to know how long that chapter is) in the way I want to takes a combination of time, patience, and luck, and even accumulating all those things together on the same day sometimes doesn't work out on my part. Entirely my fault. I'm sorry, but I'm attempting fixing as we speak. But it's like one of those terrible burn recoveries including amputations. It's going to be a real pain, especially since I (admittedly) haven't had the nerve to start till a little earlier than this.

But on the bright side, instead, in the mean time, you get random wangtastic crap from das author. Yeah. (In other words, if you have an interest, make suggestions for fic ideas and I might put out one or-lots-more as an apology. Mmkay? Random pairings are a bonus.)

It's coming. I don't know how appropriate "please be patient" comes out after I've made you wait like...two years...but PH34R not. It will happen. (Someday...)

In the mean time, I get to have fun juggling at least three main plots, along with ten billion subplots, and fifty-plus created angel and demon characters for _this_ lovely little piece, which is STILL the prequel of sorts for _Control_ except with a lot less melodramatic angst in places. (Oh joy!)

Oh, and this chapter first mentions some of Gabriel's life, as well as my wonderful beginnings of growing eraser "family" structures.

(And now that I've got this up, I'm free to be distracted by Nodjmet-san's sudden appearence with Ama-InuXWhite Rabbit! She's made Rabbit a teenager though, so I don't feel bad about reading it. Hee... (gleeful))

Also, on a side note, next chapter features guaranteed Lafayel kicking serious ass. (FM-sama approves, so it's got to be good. (thumbsup)) Wait for it.

--

Anyway...This chapter is dedicated to **Mentaru**, who officially made history by running into me on a livejournal YuGiOh community, and becoming the first person ever to jump back and shout (Literally) "HOLY SHIT! You're Neruofeces!" ...Also, Mentu-rin has been filling my head with all manners of lovely crap, including Deathnote and Loveless crossovers. (Mmm...crackfic pairings...)And she's inadvertantly introduced me to what seems to be the one other person in the universe who reads _Category:Freaks_. (My hair promptly tried to tentacle!rape this fine individual, but I've learned to control it now, so all is well...)

Thanks, Mentu-rin, for breaking my brain in a good way!

(KioXMello love! DEATHLESS ALL THE WAY!)

And just you wait and see--your writing won't be dead! I'll pheonix down it yet!

-o-O-o- 7: exposé -o-O-o-

_"Far or forgot to me is near;_

_Shadow and sunlight are the same;_

_The vanquished gods to me appear;_

_And one to me are shame and fame..._

_But thou, meek lover of the good!_

_Find me, and turn thy back on heaven."_

_--_Ralph Waldo Emerson, from "Brahma"

-o-O-o-

_The angel's form was the darkness of smoke, spattered with the dull pinpricks of stars, moving as they would through the sky, ever expanding and yet ever folding inward anew in impossible overlapping motion that dazzled and tricked the human eye--for no human eye was meant to see the milky gaze of those eyes, or feel the sweet laughter pulsing in a tangible scent, wings pulsing with all the awesome energy of the clouded darkness and the moving light of its undersides, like fire, like life itself...But it was hard to focus on the dark, softness of that form, the energy of him, without the blurring of lines into his partner. _

_The second of the pair was one with hair like liquid, like gas, transparent and yet solid, diaphanous and swaying with life all its own, blazing and sloshing madly like a liquid behind him, and recongealing, coalescing into a single white softness and mass, still swaying madly like the weeds of the sea. Behind him were the dancing, faint, nearly-smeared lines of his single pair of wings beating madly, feathers transparent and seemingly faint as ten thousand insects wings, each feather filled with insect-like veins, blazing with the soft knowledge of blue and red and all forms of color relative and thought to contain the essence of blood--if blood could exist, blazing with a power all it's own, each pumping the blood, and the _life_ even as the paper-thin scales danced behind him endlessly like flower petals, spiralling off and touching things with new life still flowing in each and every vein of the paper petals of wing-feathers drifting off behind him with his flowing motion. His laughter danced in time with his partner's harmonizing with it and swirling around it, through it, their very voices gaining a playful, impossible motion, the sounds twisting and caressing, as the two careened along, fluttering over and through one another, rearranging one another, so stars sparked in the milk-haired angel's laughter, or the dark one's pearl-like eyes gained the sound of sloshing liquid, and the pumping of life in blood and color. They snatched and played and shared far too quickly for the eye to catch or mind to comprehend, wings hiding feet and sending the angels into flight somehow while still remaining a single pair each...the motion doubling their function by virtue of motion and the effects motion could wreak on the concept of sight. They moved far too fast to truly even be flying..._

_And...there was knowledge. Endless and infinite and utterly complete knowledge..._

_Knowledge of himself, and infinite knowledge that he was understood down to his very most impossible being...and that was joy itself, endless joy to know and be known and named...but...he could not see his own form...could not see himself...did not know himself...and his chest ached, his shoulder ached, his wings _ached_..._

_He heard and felt the muted thunder of impossible voices emanating from the golden spires of another angel's two pairs of emerald wings, blazing like stone and softness all at once, and the loud harmonized hum of the six wings of the other angel with him, fluttering over and passing through, his form almost human--an essence of simplicity and humble limitation, and quiet joy and wonder, his head bare but for the three pairs of wings. They didn't share and switch endlessly as the other pair, but rather hummed quietly and composedly around a blazing globe between them, drifting softly with quiet, subdued beats of wings, thier faces unseen._

_And he knew that blazing, dazzling, liquid-like ball, knew what it was, and __**who **__it was..._

_He knew that subdued song without even a look from eyes that flowed intensely with such soft sweetness that no field full of flowers could ever hope to even linger in shadow of that violet shade...without a glance at the trembling golden spires like hairs sprouting form each wing, each a thousand faces, a thousand voices now hushed down to a gentle tender whisper even as the golden-spired viridian wings tapped apprehensively, sadly against his simpler partner's, seraching simple, dull blue eyes for comfort. Seperated...he knew there was a seperation, a sadness even in the tenderness of the gesture, even as he knew what and who he saw. _

_He knew suddenly in that instant when the angel within the globe between them would look like, and a mere, echoing, simplistic corporeal face echoed in his mind, sending all his focuses into confusion even in the struggle of memory, as he reached out hands that were not even hands in the conventional sense, reaching out with a voice that could snatch and tear and bind and grab as any set of fingers could--a voice that brought tangible discord and thunderous desperation to the simple joy, causing all the recollection, all the not-faces he'd known to dismay and their every being to scream and recoil in horror even as his every fiber strained, distorting him and clutching hard with his own scream of desperation..._

_**"ISRAFEL!"**_

-o-O-o-

Gabriel woke with a start, gasping, the machines beeping frenziedly around him. He struggled, tied down once more. "Calm down!" Mizunagi hissed, pressing a mask over his face. Gabriel's eyes widened and he struggled hard, his every bone intensifying in a fierce ache, brands blazing like fire from his shoulder, his chest, _further_ limiting him, further _imprisoning _him. He struggled and gave a cry at the taste of the air within that mask. _POISON_!

The Machines monitoring him screamed with him in an unearthly, metallic howl. "KURO!" Mizaungi bellowed, pressing the hateful mask harder into Gabriel's face, sweet, poisonous gas filling his eyes with pink haze. "I told you to get me the feed!" A hand slammed over one of Gabriel's wrists and he felt panic flood into his mind--frightening, _alien _panic.

That wasn't _his_ fear... Kuro nearly choked and retched at once, touching his own throat in alarm.

Gabriel recoiled, suddenly appalled. "Let go of me!" He screamed amidst his choking, bones blazing with pain as he slammed his arm against the restraint, shooting agony all up across his shoulder. The human hand left his arm with a jerk of fright, and with it, the panic left his mind, and he had only his own emotions to deal with. The taste of the gas was hateful on his tongue--sweet and bitter both. He choked again.

"No...Hold on! Just...Just try to relax!" Kuro whispered, clutching desperately at the sheets and watching the machines beep more and more urgently, some beginning to wail. Sweat was beading obviously on his young face. Mizunagi swore vilely. "If he keeps thrashing he'll undo all my work!" He snapped, glaring at Kuro as though he was somehow responsible, and pressing with all his strength and weight to hold down the eraser. "Get that damn thing in his arm, _now_."

Gabriel jerked his head from side to side, trying to get the mask off his nose and mouth. He screamed agian, unable to speak coherently, unable to _express _except in the most animalistic of ways. He could not express in a simple scream, even with all the power of his lungs, the pain, the _fire _flashing through his chest, his shoulder, the dull throb of his ribs... He couldn't _speak _the words '_This will be my death if it persists!_'

"N-Nii-san, He can't _breathe_!" Kuro hissed, grabbing at his hand. Mizunagi shoved him aside, frenzied anger flashing in his eyes. "I know what I'm _doing_!" He snapped. "I have to put him under again or God knows what he'll do! Get him to relax!" Gabriel screamed again, choking, eyes bulging. Kuro lept back as though burned. He looked at Mizunagi, looked at the thrashing eraser. He touched his arm again, and his eyes widened. Kuro gave a strained, almost helpless cry, grabbing again for the mask. Mizuangi shoved him aside harder, pressing the plastic hard enough to crush Gabriel's nose and cheekbones. The eraser choked, gagging. This was _poison_ in his body! He wrenched his head aside, harder, his hair matting beneath him with the desperate motions. The wailing of the machines rose ever louder and louder with every instant. "Nii-san!" Kuro screamed. Mizunagi's black eyes darted to Kuro.

Kuro gave a frustrated cry and instantly pressed a hand to his brother's face. Mizunagi's eyes widened and he jerked compulsively. He shoved Kuro aside, sending him crashing into one of the machines. "Just what the _Hell_ do you think you're doing?" Mizunagi hissed. Kuro mouthed noiselessly, panic in his features. "_Don't_ you _dare_ distract me like that _ever _again!" the elder brother growled deep from his throat. Kuro's eyes refixed helplessly on Gabriel, still struggling, he made to grip the eraser's arm, but Gabriel's arm jerked in the restraint.

Gabriel's eyes didn't focus on Kuro's frightened gaze. They rolled madly, and the sickness in his very insides burned too hot to be ignored, fire razing his windpipe, his lungs. A red haze had his vision, and he was doing everythign he could to gasp in other air- He retched suddenly, spitting back acidic, vile liquid into the sweet-bitter gas in the container. This time Mizuangi lept back, black eyes wide. He swore again. Kuro saw his opportunity and leapt forward, snatching the mask from Gabriel's face, pushing aside Mizunagi's startled grip. Kuro's hands were shaking as he knelt on the bedside, cupping a spare, angular cheek in each hand and gazing at the eraser with alarmed eyes. Gabriel choked and the boy flinched as black spray landed on his cheek, his fingers. He gave a squeaking noise and moved to get the stuff off of him. It stung where it touched. Kuro flailed at it ineffectively, clawing the faintly burnign stuff off his face.

Mizunagi pushed his brother aside again, knocking him off the edge of the bed, and gracelessly onto the linolium of the floor, shoving the nearest container to Gabriel's mouth authomatically, _hard_.

Too hard--Gabriel felt the impact agianst his lip and flinched, even as he coughed and choked, gagging and coughing up vicious black syrupy liquid that burned the inside of hs mouth. It was like vomiting, but it was in his lungs. He felt as though he were suffocating, _drowning_... But he finally had some fragments of fresh air. There was very little of the poison, but to Gabriel every spare particle seemed to burn. His desperate lungs snatched at oxygen, his entire pain-wracked body twisting to try to fill his lungs with air, gasping, ribs screaming pain as he did so. Gabriel felt it sting like fire in his swelling lip, where his teeth had to have cut the skin. The room spun in a suddenly blue, sparking haze as Gabriel wheezed, head aching where Mizunagi's fingers were pulling his hair in an attempt to make his bound, battered body sit up and better spit the disgusting, viscious, acidic mucus into the chipped mug.

Mizunagi recovered quickly, silently moving the handle of the ceramic mug into Kuro's fingertips as soon as his brother stood, rubbing a shoulder and looking hurt. Mizunagi's sweeping fingers turned to one of the IV lines imbedded in Gabriel's exposed arm. Kuro wordlessly watched him prepare a needle, haunted olive eyes watching, even as his hands desperately pressed Gabriel's mouth too-hard against the chipped ceramic mug, saliva and black poison slipping from his once-thin lips. Already his lower lip had swollen and grown dark. His strange green eyes fluttered faintly as he heaved softly over the mug, gasping for air, and then grimacing in tortured pain as he grieved some injury or another...

He could feel the frantic attempts at soothing that the human boy was transmitting into him. He ignored it, too weak to stop him, but too absorbed in his own breathing to draw comfort from it.

Kuro gave a sudden, soft noise, a soft cry of horror. Blood was staining through the cloth over the left side of Gabriel's chest. Mizunagi's head snapped to look. His eyes widened, then narrowed. His quick fingers, tore away the gauze from the blood-blossoming wound, shoving Kuro out of his way with an elbow. Kuro stumbled, but managed to stay mostly at Gabriel's side, the mug still to the eraser's lips. The wound on Gabriel's chest was bleeding, blood welling up slowly, more like syrup than blood itself--thick as honey.

Mizunagi was quiet a moment then finally spoke again, his tone one of forced calm. "Kuro...find me some bandages, and some water. Have him drink the water, and keep pressure on that until it stops bleeding, but watch the ribs. Let him spit into the cup if he needs to, but get some liquids in him." Mizuangi gestured, eyes leaving the wound for the first time. "There. There's water." Kuro hesitated, then snatched the water, desperately pushing it to Gabriel's lips. Gabriel coughed, water sloshing down the side of his chin. His eyelids fluttered weakly again.

"What did you _do _to him?" Kuro whispered finally, not looking at Mizunagi. Mizunagi narrowed his eyes. "I didn't _do_ anything." He hissed back. "That was a sedative. It shouldn't have _done _anything to him. It was a safe dosage to put him under so I could do a bit more work on him! He didn't have any reaction at all the first few times I tried him on it--certainly nothing like _this_."

Mizunagi pulled back the cloth and grunted to himself again, shifting and tiptoing over the wires of a machine spewing quavering readouts. Kuro's fingers trembled as he offered the water more gradually to Gabriel, fingers pressing into the matted mess of his ash-blond hair, and tilting him upwards, against his restraints. Gabriel shuddered against his fingers. Kuro moved to unbind an arm.

"Do it and I'll kill you, favorite sibling or not." Mizunagi said coldly, but somehow blandly, not even turning his head.

Kuro jumped at his voice, then looked down at Gabriel, dismayed. "But-" Mizunagi did turn his head around now. "You stay there, and you _don't _unbind him. There's not a chance in Hell I'm letting that eraser go." Kuro bit his lips and looked down at Gabriel, frustrated. The green gaze on him was disfocused. Kuro shut his own eyes for a moment, then lifted the cup of water to Gabriel's lips again.

The eraser drank without a sound, his body listless. The blood trickling down his chest running slow and viscious. Kuro didn't move a muscle for several minutes except to tilt the water into Gabriel's mouth.

Mizunagi returned and frowned over some bundle of readouts twisted around an arm. " That shouldn't be happening...I have an IV in, there's no way he could be that dehydrated that fast." Kuro lifted his eyes. "You also said he couldn't heal himself like this--so what? He needs more water then? And why's his blood like that?" Mizunagi scowled. "I've been changing this thing every hour, Kuro. He's not giving off the excrement to keep up with this for a body that size..." Kuro shook his head dimly. "He's an eraser." He said quietly. Mizunagi shook his head hard. "It doesn't add up." Kuro sighed. "Not for a human." he said simply.

Mizunagi stared at him for a long time. "...you might be right..." He admitted grudgingly. "He _looks_ human. He tested out human...but...there's something strange about him, you have _that_ much right..." Mizunagi grumbled. He suddenly blinked. "Oy, didn't I tell you to stop that bleeding of his? That'll make the dehydration worse, you know... He's already down on his blood from the surgery I did on him." Kuro frowned. "You didn't say anything about him being low on blood." Mizunagi shrugged. "Well I couldn't match his blood type on short notice, so I stuck some blood plasma in him, but...I've never seen anything like this before--he _must_ be dehydrated. _No _human heart could pump something that _thick_. Hell, he should probably be dead if his blood looks like that..."

Gabriel stirred. "It is...my injury..." He whispered, slurring the response faintly against swollen lip and ceramic rim.

Mizuangi rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I _don't_ know. What _about _you, huh? I've been sticking more food in you than I'd feed three men, and you're still not getting enough. What's going on?" Gabriel's eyes shifted beneath their lids. "I am...recovering..." He whispered.

Mizuangi rolled his eyes again. "Oh _God_..." He groaned. "Yes, I can _see_ you're recovering. What's that got to do with it? Are you unsatisfiable because you're _recovering_?" Gabriel sighed faintly. "No...but...I...require more...since I am recovering." Mizunagi slumped, hissing in annoyance. "Well...I suppose that means you won't need this much when you get a bit better at least." He muttered. "You thirsty?" Gabriel only licked his lips. Kuro shifted. "I'll get him some water...do you think he might be able to have some juice? That might make him feel a little better..." Mizunagi shrugged. "Who knows. He might vomit _that _up too." he muttered darkly. Kuro looked at Gabriel. "Juice?" Gabriel didn't answer, his gaze aimless. Kuro gently lowered Gabriel's head back down and slipped from the side of the bed.

Gabriel's eyes shut.

He did not dream. It only seemed an instant when he felt his head lifted up again, and a cup put to his lips. "I couldn't decide what juice you'd like. I brought a few for you, but Mizu said water would be better for now." Gabriel looked for the other man, but he was out of sight.

He drank the water in silence, and did not mention his earlier dreams--no human would understand it anyway, and they might call on him to explain it, and that was not a task he would relish attempting...

It wasn't like it was real, no matter how much it seemed so...

No matter how _frightfully_ it seemed one of the few _real_ things behind his eyelids...

He shut his eyes again and prayed that his ribs might heal, silently testing the bonds at his wrists and upper arms, at his ankles and hips... His right shoulder ached but his chest had already stopped bleeding... Soon... Soon he might be healed enough to escape. The humans were of no consequence. The older would try to stop him, but the younger would likely offer no worrisome resistance. If he did, he would simply push him out of the way. He hadn't raised a hand to defend himself from his brother, and his first reaction seemed to be to try to make skin contact to _understand_ why someone did what they did. That would delay any action of his against Gabriel more than long enough for him to escape.

They had not offered Israfel. If they did not help him _find _Israfel, then he would owe them nothing... But even if they _did _find the younger angel, he could still escape, provided he didn't harm the two humans, and he still told them whatever they wished to know until then. The younger wanted stories, and the older wanted to know what he was. He would fulfill both, then free himself when he grew strong enough, and search on his own.

He felt a bit dishonest and guilty for even thinking such things, but...he really _did_ have to get out...and poor Israfel could be _anywhere_...injured..._dying_... He couldn't let Israfel _die_.

The youngest human's hands were cautious, but who knew what he was picking up by his touch? Gabriel was masking his emotions as well as he could, but who knew how good that might be? Before, all he'd had to do to shield himself from empaths was shield his wings from power leakings...but now his current form had no wings...and the human had been in his _head_--no empath had ever transferred his _own_ emotions before, to Gabriel's knowledge, and certainly never by _touch_ at that...

Gabriel shut his eyes again, sighing internally. Best not to even consider it... Humans were dangerous. Unpredictable even when perfectly predicted.

All he wanted was to find Israfel...

He shut his eyes and could see how the dream would follow as the shell burst and the small angel fell, his shoulders streaming blood, his single remaining pair of wings fighting uselessly... Pain filled Gabriel's chest and the wound in his mouth gave a pang at the touch of water. Water slipped along the sides of his face again. "Sorry." Kuro whispered.

Gabriel opened his eyes a tiny bit, then turned his head away so he might speak. "...Loose my hand. I will not harm you, or your brother." The human boy hesitated. His murky olive eyes blinked once, then looked to the side. He quickly moved his hand away. "You want to get out." Kuro whispered. Gabriel didn't move. "In my condition, that is quite impossible." He said coldly, keeping his heart rate level with the beating of the machine in the background.

Kuro folded his hands together, looking down nervously. "I...know you don't like me touching you...but...Nii-san told me not to." Gabriel frowned slightly. "Nii-san..." He repeated. Kuro nodded. "My brother..." He frowned suddenly. "How strange...you don't know the honorifics?" Gabriel frowned at him curiously. "Is he your _sarim_?" Kuro blinked. "What?" Gabriel shook his head faintly. "No? No matter then..." He murmured to himself. "Nii-san...it means 'brother'?" he asked quietly.

Kuro smiled suddenly, and his eyes glittered, strange dark rings visible for a moment. "_Older_ brother. I _knew _it. You're a foreigner at the least..." Gabriel smiled only faintly. "You yourself said I'm not human." He said quietly. Kuro cocked his head, paling slightly. "I only said that to get Nii-san off my case." He muttered."Besides, you're close enough to human to me. I don't care. Psychics are supposedly not fully human either. Still...Erasers speak Japanese? I can't place your accent though... I've never been good at placing accents in the first place though, so that might just be me..." Gabriel shook his head faintly. "I speak what I need to." He said simply.

Conversation slackened between them. Kuro's hands shifted on the mug.

"Please...untie a single hand so I may drink on my own." The eraser murmured. Kuro's hands tightened on the mug. "Do you want me to just because I'm touching you?" He asked quietly. Gabriel shook his head grimly. "No...you are wetting the pallet. I will have to rest in these spills, and I'd prefer to remain dry." Kuro frowned. "The...?" He looked at the bed, then shook his head looking slightly confused.

Kuro sighed. "Don't tell Nii-san..." He obediently began unbuckling a hand. Gabriel watched him quietly. "What was your name?" He asked finally. Kuro swept hair out of his eyes and looked up. Gabriel was struck again by how oddly dark the boy's hair was...how his eyes were...just like..._his_ strange, tilted ones. The ones he'd always hated, and been ridiculed for... How pale his skin was, pale as any eraser's...

"I'm Sakurai...Kuro Sakurai. But you'd better call me Sakurai, or Sakurai-kun if you'd like." His smile was strangely timid, hopeful, but for what, Gabriel couldn't guess.

Gabriel frowned. "Two names?" He murmured. Kuro tilted his head to the side. "Yeah...shouldn't you have another, or are you just 'Gabriel'?" Gabriel looked at him. "I have only the name 'Gabriel'. What are your brother's names?" Kuro smiled. "Mizu only goes by one name these days...around me at least. His last name should be like mine though, 'Sakurai', unless he got hitched, which I don't see happening any time soon, especially not the way the faction is now for men... His real name's a secret." Gabriel kept his face polite, hiding the fact he didn't understand half of what Kuro said. Kuro suddenly bent down, scrambling around for something. "Hold up...Mizu...Mizunagi..." Gabriel watched, suddenly interested as the boy scribbled something on a piece of paper. Gabriel wondered what he was drawing. To his surprise, Kuro returned with a slightly smudged sequence of strange figures. Gabriel had no idea what he was looking at...oh.

The boy was a _terrible_ artist.

"Ah...it's...very nice..." Gabriel said quietly, a little awkwardly. Kuro smiled and pointed at one of the little sticks. "See? His name...? The kanji for 'stranger'? He's such a weirdo, Nii-san. Picking a name like that..." Gabriel blinked in astonishment. "Wait...this is...a word?" Kuro frowned faintly. "Well, yes. My kanji have never been exactly clear of course, but...wait...what's wrong?" Gabriel's face paled.

Humans had pictures for specific words...a WRITTEN language... Just like what Rayyu had been doing...?

Kuro shifted, and lowered the page. "You...can't read?" He asked softly. Gabriel stared at the page blankly. _Stranger_...why would a human pick that for a name? Kuro quietly slipped next to him. "I have problems reading too." He said quietly, his face grave and somber.

Gabriel looked at him. "Your language is new, then?" he asked in some releif. Kuro blinked. "The language? Oh no, Japanese is _thousands_ of years old...I just..." he sighed, leaning over the bed and putting his face in his hands. "I dunno... I think I'm dyslexic or something. Mizu's supposed to help me figure it out. It's not good to be dyslexic. It's passed on through a dominant gene most of the time. It's really bad if I am--they might not let me breed, and that's all that's keeping them from putting me under experiementation as it is." He gave a shiver.

Gabriel blinked. "Dyslexic." he repeated. he'd never heard that word before, anywhere. Kuro shrugged. "I get things all mixed up and backwards and stuff." He smiled. "but it's okay. A lot of people I'm around can't read at all...they're stuck here, all their lives and nobody..." He trailed off and stared at Gabriel as though expecting him to say something. Gabriel simply blinked, slightly taken aback. "None of my kind have written language..." He murmured softly. Kuro's eyes widened. "_Really_?" He sat up, seemingly grasping onto the strain of discussion."Oh _wow_. H-how do you tell where things are?"

Gabriel folded the paper on his lap, grimacing from the angle of his head. Kuro suddenly put up a hand. "Hold on, let me unlock you--promise you won't run away or anything, right?" he didn't even wait for Gabriel to answer, already unlocking the strap around his waist, then moving on to his ankles. "Your Nii-san threatened you." Gabriel said quietly. Kuro snickered. "Don't put it like that. Just say "Mizunagi"...it's what he'd like. Only I can call him "Nii-san". It sounds funny when you say it. And I don't really care. He wouldn't _really_ kill me. He might just get mad. I can deal with that. You're right anyways, it's not like you can run away, and I bet it hurts." Finally he unlocked Gabriel's other wrist. Gabriel gingerly worked himself up into a sitting position.

Kuro gasped. "Oh my God! Your _back_! You were bleeding there too? I didn't even notice...Oh _damn_...Nii-san's going to kill me..." Gabriel blinked. "He...is?" Humans were so _violent_. To kill one's brother over a small mishap... Kuro sighed. "Oh well...If I give you something to wipe off your back, will you take it?" Again, he didn't seem ot wait for an answer before digging around. Gabriel studied him. "Will he...truly _kill_ you?" He asked gravely. Kuro looked startled, then his face split into a grin. "Oh...not _really_. At least I don't think he would. It's just an expression. Anyway...you seem to be feeling better at least...Um...so..." He sat on the edge of the bed, looking guilty but excited. "You have no writing? None at all? How does that work?"

Gabriel almost smiled at his eagerness, though he still worried about the boy being in danger. He forced his face flat. "We speak to one another." Kuro's face dropped. "That's it?" Gabriel nodded, eyeing him curiously. "Yes...well...we do have...certain visual aids...color is used to indicate whose authority one is under, what rank he belongs to...Hair is cut short among the aides...and we _do _have maps." Kuro leaned forward. "Maps without words?" He asked eagerly, withotu a trace of cynicism. "How do you know what everything is?" Gabriel paused, pulling his hair out of his face. "One of the _malachs_ investigates the area. He also designs the map. One wanting use of a map either goes to the _Malach _in question, or to the archivist and discovers what area it is, what landmarks to be wary of, and the like."

Kuro blinked. "So...you really _are_ an Eraser..." He whispered, looking down.

Gabriel nodded faintly, for his part rather curious. Kuro shook his head suddenly, as though shaking himself out of something. "But...if if that guy who knows the map goes down to Earth alot...he would have to memorize a lot of maps, wouldn't he? What was he called?" Gabriel looked at him. "A _malach_. A Messenger. Yes. He memorizes every map he creates and creates a copy for personal use in his missions, and one for the archives. He explains to the archivist what it is in detail." Kuro frowned. "But then...the Archive guy has to memorize every single map ever made!" Gabriel nodded, not understanding why the human looked so incredulous. "Well...Yes." He gazed at Kuro curiously as the boy's eyes grew huge.

"That's...that's impossible..._nobody_ could do that!" Kuro hissed, sounding dry-mouthed. Gabriel frowned. "No...in fact...many do it. The _malachs_ have their personal archivist. He has copies of all the ship's blueprints in addition to the maps to be passed on to the other archivists. He deals these on to the engineers amongst the _Chayyot_ should production start to lag...this is ...strange to you?" Kuro shook his head, waving his hands. "Whoa! Wait on a second...amongst the...what?" Gabriel sighed. "Ah...You...don't know the ranks...of course not." He sighed.

Kuro looked down, in slight disappointment. "You don't have telepathy, or...anything like that, then?" Gabriel frowned. "Not my knowledge." He paused. "I've promised you whatever you wish to know, so I suppose I had best explain there to begin..."

"...If you want." Kuro murmured, looking rather mystified.

"I am under contract with you to tell whatever you wish to know." Gabriel reminded him pointedly. Kuro sighed. "Alright, then."

Gabriel bowed his head. "The fleet is divided into two groups, the _chayyot_, high angels, or heavenly creatures, and the _nephilim_. The _Chayyot_ are those angels sent directly from the heavens, or born to those sent from the heavens directly. They are appointed to care for the _nephilim_ as prophets." Kuro's eyes were wide an he put his hands to his head uncomfortably. Gabriel hesitated. "Do you understand?" Kuro's forehead furrowed, but he lowered his hands finally. "Maybe..." he sighed. "You _did_ go a little fast, but..." He shook his head. "I can get it. What do they look like?" He asked suddenly.

Gabriel tilted his head. "What, exactly?" Kuro waved a hand vaguely. "the...chayt things! What do they look like?" Gabriel blinked, amazed, then he realized, no, the boy _wouldn't_ know. "I am of the _chayyot_." He said quietly. Kuro's eyes widened. "Really? Whoa." He blinked, suddenly grinning. "So...you're a prophet? Can you say something cool..something...prophet-like then?" Gabriel frowned uneasily. "Not explicitly." he replied. "It's simply a role." Kuro looked disappointed again. "Oh."

Gabriel eyed him curiously, then assumed he should go on. "I am one of many _chayyot,_ all bound to a corporeal form, much like your own or the one I wear now." He gestured gingerly. "The _nephilim_ on the other hand are the angels who interbred with humans long ago." Kuro jerked upright. "You can do that?" Gabriel stared at him, then nodded. "Can the offspring reproduce?" Kuro asked suddenly, looking amazed and slightly aghast. "They aren't sterile?" Gabriel frowned. "The _nephilim_ are quite numerous, so...yes. They reproduce." Kuro grinned. "Then by genetic standards of evolution, we count as the same species. See? True hybrids are almost always sterile."

Gabriel stared for a moment, then caught himself, giving a wan smile. "We're quite different, I'm afraid." He murmured. "And the _nephilim_ are different yet. They are often weaker than my kind. They also have looser ranks of organization based upon the merit of those in them. The highest rank a nephil can hold in ordinary circumstances is that of a _malach_." Kuro nodded, eyes disfocused as he seemed to be playing back things in his mind. "Yeah...I can see why...they're memorizing all that stuff..." Gabriel looked at him in mild confusion, then lowered his head, frowning faintly but saying nothing. He took a gulp of water, his throat still ragged and stinging. Kuro looked at him, watching as he finished.

"So...you're a _chayyot_? What does that mean?" Gabriel stared at him, surprised slightly. "It...It means 'creature' in the literal sense, if that's what you're asking... I am a 'heavenly creature'. That's what it means." He felt vaguely as though he were dealing with an infant child. It was an odd experience, but Kuro's eyes were bright. He was drinking in every word...

Gabriel hesitated, but Kuro's eyes were still on him. "So...are you a _malach_? Is that why you're on earth?" Gabriel shook his head faintly, smiling slightly in amusement. "The _chayyot_ do not become _malachs_. It's only a _nephil _rank. The higher order is organized differently. At the bottom there is the host, the _tzeva_-" Kuro interrupted him. "What do _they_ do?" Gabriel frowned faintly, accepting another glass of water from the boy's hands. Strange, humans. They were so eager...he'd never known. Like children...

"The _tzeva_ are numerous. They deal with repairing the ships and caring for the common crops. Those among them who prove themselves competant at this rise to the next rank commonly, that of the _kedoshim_." Kuro opened his mouth, Gabriel anticipated what he was going to ask. "It means 'holy ones'." Kuro nodded, shutting his mouth and smiling, then speaking. "And...they...?" Gabriel caught on, nodding once around his glass of water. "The _kedoshim_ likewise care for the crops, but this also includes the lowest level instructors and overseers, a temporary half of the _cadets_ of the war ranks, also the novice members of the choir."

Kuro blinked. "There's a _choir_?"

Gabriel nodded.

Kuro cocked his head. "Do...do they do anything other than sing? Is your whole ship filled with singing?" Gabriel put up a hand, bewildered at the thought of more questions. "The choir care for many of the spiritual matters of other angels. They address praise to God, and this...also seems to aid the crops and keep higher spirits for those who work amongst the fields. Many of the choir members also work in the fields and the gardens." Kuro frowned a little but shrugged. "I guess that makes sense...some kinds of music are supposed to help plants." Gabriel cocked his head, confused at Kuro's rationalizing out something he thought of as fact as though it were a myth. "Music _does _aid life...There is song in life." He said firmly. Kuro shrugged. The boy lowered his head faintly, picking at the blankets. "Do _you _sing...Gabriel-san?" He asked finally, looking at Gabriel through uneven black hair.

Gabriel frowned at the attachment on his name. "Not commonly..." he said quietly, made nervous even at the thought. "Many of those around me enjoyed music... Israfel...Israfel had the most beautiful voice." He paused, losing himself in revierie...

He shut his eyes...

"Um..." Gabriel opened his eyes again at the hesitant look on Kuro's face, internally sighing at being interrupted from his thoughts. They scattered like mist. "So...you have the Tze...Tzeva?" Gabriel nodded. "And the Kedo...Kedoshim...?" Gabriel nodded again, noting that Kuro spoke the words with a strange accent. It almost sounded like "kaerdoshim" when he said it. Gabriel hadn't put thought to it, but the boy's mouth probably was used to forming the syllables of his own single language... That was strange to him. Vaguely interesting, in a morbid sort of way...

The curse of the Tower of Babel...the plague of languages...

He'd never put that much thought to it, but now he saw the proof, an how strange and alien it really was. He thought of not being able to understand what another said to him...

How frightening and lonely it must be...

"Are you a choir member?" Kuro asked. Gabriel gave him another wan smile. "No. I oversaw the choir sometimes...especially..." he trailed off. He couldn't mention that. For one thing, the boy wouldn't understand. For another...he was at a loss to express the incident still. "There are others too, right?" Kuro asked softly, pleadingly. Gabriel was surprised. The boy was interested by this. He reminded himself that the child didn't leave this room very often in all likelihood, given his previous words. His eyes were filled with yearning. Gabriel was coloring a world for him to dream in. Gabriel was worried and at once strangely moved--that his world might be something humans would dream of... Humans shouldn't accept ships around their planet, _shouldn't _accept strange messengers...this boy was obviously an exception. He thought it all a fantasy.

Ah. Well. That was alright, perhaps. It still wasn't _real_ to him. That was far less dangerous...

"Yes." Gabriel replied, nodding his head faintly. "Above the _kedoshim_ are the _cherubuim_-" Kuro cut him off, eyes wide. "I've...I've heard of _those_...aren't those from stories? Like in the Bible?" Gabriel blinked, startled. "You've..._heard_ of _Cherubuim_?" Kuro nodded, perplexed. "Well...yeah. I can remember this one time where these Wiz-Dom guys came by, and they gave us some bibles. Nii-san used to teach me to read out of some of the books." Gabriel frowned. Wiz-Dom? Ah. One of the other factions. Oh dear.

"Have you...heard of _seraphim_?" Gabriel asked hesitantly. Kuro nodded again, his olive eyes large. Gabriel gritted his teeth, wondering if he dared ask- "Of the _Irinim_?" Kuro frowned suddenly. "No...not those..." Gabriel sighed, privately relieved and still worried. "I would think those would be the most infamous of all of them, even to you..." He murmured the words then paused. "Especially to you..." He whispered finally.

Kuro blinked. "What?"

Gabriel only looked down hesitating before starting anew. It wasn't breaking his promise. He'd tell the boy someday--that much was certain with how long he was going to speak to him on his race. It wasn't _really_ breaking a promise. Not to a human.

"...You asked of the others. The _cherubuim_ are those in the choir, and the warriors for the most part--the 'mighty ones'. Above them is the rank of the _high cherubuim_. Those are the experienced warriors and the highest of the general administrators and general instructors for the young and those rising in ranks. Often those in the _high cherubuim_ or _high seraphim_ are eligable for rising to other ranks in the near future." Gabriel noted that Kuro's eyes were on him still, hesitating only a little once he realized that Kuro expected him to go on. "The...The _seraphim_ are higher still. These are the 'fiery ones', those in lower command positions in the military ranks, a good portion of the aids to the highest levels..." he hesitated, still looking to see if Kuro had stopped listening or would like to stop him. He didn't. Gabriel licked his lips. "The highest of the common ranks of my kind is the rank of the _high seraphim_. These are command-level warriors, the highest instructors, and those eligable for the position of the _irinim_."

Kuro pursed his lips. "...How do you get there? Does everyone start off as a _Tzeva_?" Gabriel shook his head faintly. "No. Only the _nephilim _work their way through the ranks, each from the rank of _tzeva_ to my knowledge...among my kind you are sorted into an initial, tentative caste during childhood, then as one's powers wane or one's capability is gauged, you rise or drop in ranks throughout the period of cadethood. Upon reaching half-maturity, one's rank is decided and affirmed." Kuro frowned. "What's 'half maturity'?" Gabriel puzzled for a moment how to put it.

"The lifespan of the newly born places them at full maturity after...close to five years, as you would see it. Half-maturity is roughly around three years of age." Kuro stared. "Um...it takes us until at least...fifteen to be...adults...here." He managed awkwardly. Gabriel smiled. "Think of it as the age of nine in that case." Kuro pulle dup his fingers suddenly, counting on them. "That's...right. Wow. You did that that quickly? You must be smart." Gabriel only looked at him. "Not at all. Simple division." Kuro frowned, and lowered his fingers. "So...everyone's sorted at nine? I mean...three?" Gabriel shook his head.

"The highest levels are appointed with exceeding caution--the highest you can get in such a way is the rank of a _high seraph_. You go no further without the acceptance of a Prince. Any further rank may be appointed later." Kuro's eyes glittered. "You have _princes_?" He whispered in delight. Gabriel nodded faintly. "You mean like...the fairy tale sorts? Rescuing princesses, slaying dragons..." Gabriel frowned. "I...think not..." He replied uneasily. He hesitated only a moment, then went on to try to explain.

"The highest rank in the fleet is that of the _sarim_, the princes." He shook his head. "But those have been in place from the beginning. Perhaps you have tales of them, but I doubt you'd find them...hm..._rescuing_ humans. At least I doubt they'd be so direct about it." Gabriel seemed to ponder this, then shrug it off.

Kuro frowned. "What do you mean, 'the beginning'? You mean like the start of your faction?" Gabriel looked at him, puzzled. "No. The Beginning. The start of all things." Kuro's eyes went huge and his mouth hung open. "You mean...like...The Big Bang? Like...Creation?" Gabriel folded his hands with some difficulty and nodded, still frowning in confusion. "Of course. What else could I mean by "the Beginning?" What other Beginning is there? I know of no other." Kuro stared silently. Gabriel sighed. "I forget your curse...how foolish of me." He sighed. "Let me attampt to explain. In the Beginning, there were seven princes total, who stood in the prescence of God. The first among them was the Adversary, but we...do not speak of him commonly." He lowered his eyes meaningfully. "Six remained when the _chayyot_ were sent to the _nephilim_."

"So...you have six princes? So it's like...six shoguns? Or...is it six emperors?" Gabriel shook his head, still rather confused by the human's babbling. "We had four princes who descended with us. Two princes remained in the Heavens--the ascended ones. Two of those four accompanying our group were lost when I was still young. Two princes remained in rule throughout the remainder of my time there. Lord Michael, the angel of war, and Lord Azrael, the angel of death are princes." Gabriel lowered his eyes.

"You kept talking about Azrael-san..." Kuro whispered. "Yes...perhaps I shouldn't have." Gabriel murmured. He shook his head again, faintly, as though to clear it, then went on heistantly. Kuro didn't stop him again to ask.

"All the _chayyot_ were split under the rule of...Lord Michael, or...Lord Azrael." Kuro raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Azrael-_sama_, then." Gabriel's brows twitched in perplexion, but he went on anyway. "Lord Rafael, and Lord Uriel served under them for my youth, though they were princes in their own right..." Kuro nodded. "Rafael-sama, Uriel-sama, and Azrael-sama." Gabriel shook his head. "And Lord Michael." Kuro snapped his fingers. "Right. Michael-sama too. Those are your princes?" Gabriel nodded. "Azrael and Michael ruled as princes, the other two who descended with us--Uriel, the most ancient, and Rafael, the mostly kindly disposed to...your kind..." He paused, noting Kuro's surprise. "They served beneath them of their own volition. But in order to explain how they served beneath the others, I would have to tell you of the rank I...avoided. The _Irinim_." Kuro frowned. "You thought I should know about them, why?" Gabriel shifted uneasily. "The _Irinim_ are most rooted in your history. _Yours_ especially." Kuro looked surprised. "Mine?" Gabriel lowered his eyes. "You are part of the factional wars." He said simply. Kuro interpreted it as a question. "Well...sort of. You mean the Aquarian Age, don't you?" He asked. Gabriel nodded once, slowly. "You call it this, especially your faction. The age of women..." He sighed. "...You'd best listen closely." Gabriel shifted, a finger tracing lightly around the rim of his mug in thought, choosing his words carefully.

"The _Irinim _are'watchers' and are appointed directly by the command of the prince. They are his hands, his highest officer." Kuro nodded. "So..._those _are the shoguns... So maybe it's Azrael-dono and Michael-dono and Uriel-sama and Rafael-sama." He grinned. "And Gabriel-san and Israfel-san." Kuro added, pointing to Gabriel. Gabriel blinked, startled. "I-" He cut himself off, swallowing and finding his words. "I am...simply 'Gabriel'." He murmured, visibly uncomfortable. Kuro grinned, blushing. " Gabriel lowered his eyes, trying to ignore that odd word. "I am uncertain what you would call it...The _irinim_ are blessed and cursed both. Long ago, when there were many _Irinim_ for a single prince. They descended upon the blue planet--this planet." He corrected himself seeing Kuro's look of confusion. "They..." He paused uneasily. "They _lusted_ after humans and had offspring with them. The _directest_ of those offspring were the _nephilim_." Gabriel sighed, lowering his head. "Many of the early _nephilim_ caused strife for humanity and the angels, both. Some are demons, some are our bretheren, others still remained behind and interbred with humanity, dispersing power further through the ages..." Gabriel raised his eyes. "Leading to those like you."

Kuro's eyes widened. "Me? I have...eraser blood in me?" Gabriel lowered his eyes. "Keep in mind this was in the oldest of days. Whatever droplets of my kind's blood you have in you have been diluted and spread about over countless generations through your warring factions without doubt." He gestured once. "And what's more, from what I've seen, they've spread out and altered with your own natural abilities. That is the only way I can think might explain powers like _yours_."

Kuro's cheeks darkened and he hunched inwards, expression tightening. "I can't help my breeding... my mutations..." He whispered near-inaudibly. Gabriel shook his head. "You misunderstand me." He didn't elaborate though, returning to history. "The _chayyot_ were sent for the salvation of the _nephilim_ who never bent their knee to the Adversary, and had not already taken wives from your kind--as that proved to tie them in too strongly with humanity..." He paused and looked down apologetically at the look on Kuro's face. "Mind that I did not mean that...harshly..." He said quietly, awkwardly. Kuro shrugged. "Does it matter?" He asked a little bitterly. "I already know you don't like us. I don't blame you, really." Gabriel didn't reply, frowning and returning to his talk.

"The _nephilim _are diverse, but are generally weaker than my kind, due to their blood-" He paused, changing direction at the look on Kuro's face. "No...it is not because they mingled with your kind, though that causes them to age, and gives them some sicknesses, and subjects them in part to your kind's curses..." Kuro's face only twisted all the more. Gabriel's words clearly weren't soothing him. "I believe personally that it has much to do with the differences in birthing, not bloodlines. Hadarniel had the same thoughts, and over time I came to beleive he was right." Kuro blinked. Gabriel leaned forward gingerly, wincing and putting a hand to his ribs.

"Ah...You see..." He grunted, leaning back again, carefully. "Among my kind, the energy of the parent is required to birth their child, externally." Kuro cocked his head. "Like an egg?" Gabriel smiled. "An egg? ...Yes. If you will. Or perhaps...a chrysallis?" Kuro cocked his head. "A what?" Gabriel shook his head faintly. "No matter, an egg then. This energy is passed on to the child in the process of birth, and stimulates its own. The energy does not necessarily need to be that of a parent, either. Many of my kind have 'brothers' who birthed them in this way." Kuro smiled, leaning forward. "Do you have a brother?" He asked suddenly.

Gabriel's face lost all expression. Even Kuro could tell he'd hit upon the wrong subject.

Gabriel chose his words carefully, aware the human was now staring at him, alarmed by the sudden flatness in his visage. "I...was directly created...by the hand of God." Kuro paled. "_Oh_...I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." Gabriel couldn't know it, but Kuro was running through possibilitites in his mind, and the nearest he could think was that Gabriel was somehow cloned, or perhaps that erasers didn't know thier parents, or weren't raised by them. "I-I...really didn't-"

Gabriel lowered his head. "It provides a valid question..." He paused, his brow tightening. "...I do have a brother." He said finally. "One _I_ was responsible for birthing by my energies...I prefer not to mention him though..." Kuro bit his lip. "I'm sorry...I'm really sorry. Please...don't stop telling me everything..." Gabriel looked at him. Kuro looked at him pleadingly. There was something about the apology in his olive eyes, how his hands kept reaching out, then drawing back that made Gabriel's chest tighten.

He was strangely reminded of Israfel...precious Israfel's heartfelt apologies that could come off as scornful if one didn't know his casual sincerity--so used to being understood or believed that he'd never learned to worry about how he might sound--or did only when it was too late...

Gabriel closed his eyes tightly. He was silent for a long time. "What would you like to know?" He whispered finally. Kuro started. "Huh? Oh! You'll go on?" Gabriel nodded faintly. Kuro sighed in relief. "So...um...what's above a prince?" Gabriel blinked incredulously raising his head. "Above a prince? ...God Himself, perhaps? Any rank in between I have no knowledge of." He paused. "And none should ever wish for higher...that was Sata'an, the Adversary's sin--discontentment, pride..." He trailed off. Kuro nodded faintly. "So, it's Princes, Irinim, Seraphim, Cherubuim, um...kedo...Kedoium?" Gabriel shook his head. "_Kedoshim_." He corrected. "Right. And the host?" Gabriel nodded once. "the _tzeva_." Kuro smiled. "Those are all your ranks?" Gabriel nodded faintly again, wondering too late if Kuro was memorizing them for some sinister reason. "So...um...which are you? What rank are you?"

Gabriel hesitated. "I am..." He paused. "I am none of these." He said finally, not meeting his eyes. "I am a fallen angel, branded for a crime and outcast." Kuro's eyes widened and his smile dropped. "Oh! I didn't-" Gabriel raised his head, his insides twinging a little. It wasn't a _lie.._. "It isn't something to worry about my feelings on. I am a criminal, that is all you need to understand. I no longer have any position, rank, or title, as is just and appropriate considering the gravity of my crimes."

Kuro looked down at his hands suddnely as they sprawled out in front of him. "You don't seem like a criminal..." He murmured. Gabriel almost laughed--or at least he would have if he'd been around someone he was comfortable with. Before he'd cut himself off at least.

The human sounded _sad_.

"I _am _a criminal." Gabriel said firmly. "This is the truth. It is against my kind's laws to kill another angel. My shoulder brand is for murder." Kuro flinched and stared at the bloodstain over Gabriel's chest. "I...can't see you murdering anyone..." He whispered, eyes fixed on the blotch. Gabriel looked at him a long moment. "I tell you the truth, Sakurai. I am a murderer. It is perfectly righteous that I am stripped of my rank. I understood implicitly the consequences of my actions." Kuro shook his head. "Don't say that..." he whispered, looking upset. "What about the family of the person you killed?" Gabriel's lips curved bitterly. "I knew them well--the brother of the angel I slew... He never forgave me for it, I'm sure...but there were other troubles in that line afterwards which were not my doing. In some ways it was probably a grace." Kuro's eyes narrowed. "I don't think anyone's _ever _better off dead-" Gabriel's eyes were distant and disfocused when he interrupted. "Perhaps you'd be mistaken..." He whispered. Kuro shook his head, hard.

"You...You keep saying that your kind are different than the nephilim..." Kuro said in a shaking voice.

Gabriel nodded faintly, his eyes still distracted. Kuro looked like he was going to ask something quite different, his mouth pressed in a narrow line suddenly, silencing himself. He shut his eyes.

"What are...What are _their _ranks like?"

Gabriel blinked, focusing again. He recognized the human was changing the subject. Gabriel didn't mind at all. He understood his own actions, and he trusted even now that it was blameless, even his duty. Kuro had no idea what had happened there, nor would he ever if Gabriel were able to keep his mind from it, and his tongue from asking. With how uncomfortable the child seemed, it might be quite possible. Already the human seemed to be growing upset--his new guest wasn't living up to his expectations... Gabriel was a little sorry in a strange way. The young man had a strange open manner to him, a little like Israfel once had... but this child wasn't Israfel--he was too naive for that. He had none of Israfel's gentle confidence. Gabriel had promised _Israfel _he would protect him, and that took precedence over anything else... Especially the hopes and dreams of human children looking for stories about another world to make them forget their own was being fragmented by their actions.

He had to remember that, had to cling to the hope that despite the fact he couldn't sense him still--_Israfel_ was alive...and at the very least, Gabriel could feel almost less guilty about his own actions when he saw what humans did to one another.

He had a heavy footprint on the blue planet.

If he lost that drive to get Israfel, to _protect_ him, he had nothing else to motivate him to get out of this place...nothing else to give him a reason to want to live and not just lie back and let the elder human experiment on his form. He would stay there for the rest of his life answering sharp questions with the barest truth--held in to that by his word--if he didn't find a way out, or wasn't provided with Israfel, safe and sound. As it was, he could view his promise as a contract. The contract would be fulfilled when the humans left and implied no more questioning--even for a short period of time. They had not yet given him Israfel, and so he would not be bound. It was simple. More decietful than his custom, but this was a desperate time.

His mind hardly even dwelled on the thought that the younger human might miss him...He didn't want to acknowledge the feverishhope in that boy's eyes. It was all too alarming. There was a trust there that frightened him, pushed him back. Kuro touched easily, but also _was touched_ easily it seemed. The human was far too open to his eyes. He felt as though he could see and understand his every emotion, his every desire too plainly. It felt strange. Normally Gabriel would have had a duty to follow, something with which he could draw himself into focus and ignore the human's olive gaze as background noise, but Gabriel had no orders, he had no commands... He was alone...

His predicament was apparently sinking in in a new, strange way.

That human might _want_ something of him. Something beyond his word. He had too much light, too much _desperation_ in his eyes when he looked at him. He accepted all this _too_ readily..._too_ eagerly. Gabriel shuddered. He'd had enough experience being the figurehead of human imagination, the spearhead, the mouthpiece. Humans were frail, but he didn't like what he knew of them, with their greedy, snatching mouthes, and their babble of words stealing and twisting his own...

In some ways, that feverish, desperate light in the young Sakurai's eyes _reminded _him...

"...I'm sorry...you're tired, aren't you?" Kuro said suddenly, quietly. Gabriel blinked, startled out of his own thoughts. He _was _a bit fatigued...but he felt strangely vulnerable in that moment. "_No_." He realized he'd said it too sharply, too vehemently, too _defensively_. The human's eyes were on him, startled by the tone of Gabriel's voice. Gabriel shut his eyes, cursing his tongue. "I am...unwearied...I'm sorry...My mind was wandering." He realized his speech had grown informal suddenly, mixed, garbled and he hesitated, surprised. He'd been very informal all through this, hadn't he? "What was it you sought of me?"

Kuro hesitated, then shifted his body back turn his face away from him. His tone was strange, strained. "Um...I wanted to know...how the nephilim are different from you. You kept saying they had different ranks..."

Gabriel paused, then nodded once, curtly.

This was better. He could focus on this and ignore the dull throbbing in the bone of his hip, sending its ache all down his leg. He could ignore how his shoulder itched. He could ignore how his face felt strangely numb and his eyes were refusing to focus precisely (What had that human _done _to him? What _other _poison was in his body now?) and he could ignore the eerie desperation in that boy's eyes when he looked at him.

"The nephil structure itself is entirely different--not simply the ranks. All the _nephilim_ are born into their host, it is only after the powers start to arise that they go forward in challenges to prove their worth to the instructors over the _nephil _ranks. At any time, at any level they may gain rank. One who acheives a rank amongst their kind bears skill and highly honed discipline both. It is a constant struggle and competition. If ever one falls away, instantly another hopeful takes his place..."

Kuro frowned, looking uneasy. His dark hair hung lank against a cheek, and his eyes looked hollow, curled up with his arms hugging his knees... The boy didn't speak however, so Gabriel continued, barely sparing him a glance to be certain he should go on. "The _nephilim_ are also more close-knit than my kind. Rank is simply a token to them, more of a self-pleasure than a means for dictating orders. Amongst themselves, they deal with one another more...openly than my kind do towards one another, regardless of rank, or stature, or infamy..."

The boy's face suddenly lightened and his lips curled in a smile. "Ah. The idea pleases you?" Gabriel questioned, observing him quietly. He didn't hav e aname for that expression. Suddenly the man looked so _tortured_. He _was_ a man, Gabriel realized suddenly. A man clinging to childish body language, childish posture, childish ways of speaking... Kuro shrugged. His voice sounded hoarse, cosntricted. "It sounds nicer to me. My faction's more like your people." He turned suddenly, arms unculring, and he leaned towards Gabriel. "We kind of have ranks too...even if I don't know how much people stick to them and I don't know if it's really out in the open what rank you are when you're in it. I do know _that_."

Gabriel's green eyes fixed on him. Kuro 's fingers curled in the blankets and he murmured, "The Matriarchs run everything for us. They're the family heads. You have the white coats working under them and genetically altering and poineering stuff and directing who can breed and who can't for the good of the faction. After that, basically everyone here has a label of how good their genetics are, which gene is responsible for what power...who they can...breed with. That sort of thing." Kuro sighed. "Men are kind of at the bottom to tell the truth--though I don't really know if that matters to you... But we're...I dunno...kind of important too. Without us, the faction would die...I don't know if that matters though--are there girl erasers?"

Gabriel blinked, surprised by the question. "Hm?" Kuro shifted. "Well...you've gotta get...baby erasers somehow, right? I mean...if you can...breed with humans..." Kuro suddenly looked rather flushed and embarassed. "I mean...otherwise...you'd die out...and..." Gabriel sighed and decided to answer simply to save the human further trouble elaborating something he was obviously uneasy about. Gabriel had just realized something else. The human was an adult as he'd noticed. And he had an embarassment of breeding that had to be unusual for where he was... Even children here would know... Gabriel almsot frowned to himself.

Isolation. All the earmarks of isolation... Was that what reminded him so of Israfel? He looked away from him. Gabriel spoke over the rim of his mug, gravely and flatly. "Human forms take genders. Either gender. My kind does not have genders in the conventional sense. We prefer to refer to one another as male for simplicity's sake and familiarity to the _nephilim_. As for the _nephilim_, I simply do not know." Kuro sighed, sounding both releived and confused. "Must be weird, having everyone be men...there are only a few men here. I'm one of them. I'm not eligable for anything yet because my powers are weird. I might be too genetically unstable ever to be near anyone. Everyone on this wing has the same problem." he gestured flippantly with a hand. Gabriel, uncomfortable as he was with body language could see a sudden tenseness around the young man's mouth.

"This wing is for men?" Gabriel prompted. "Hmm? Oh! No! There aren't enough men for a whole _wing_!" Kuro laughed nervously, threding his pale fingers through his hair. "There are a lot of girls here too. I mean everyone here has some weird genetic problem, or their powers keep them here. Well...except for Nii-san, and the other white coats--oh wait, he's not a white coat yet, he wants to be, though...it's kinda hard because he's a man. The women like him though...he...he makes them happy I guess." Kuro shrugged.

"He uses his gender." Gabriel said flatly. It wasn't a question. He knew what the boy was trying to allude to with his body language. It had all the characteristics of his previous hesitance, and Gabriel didn't like the idea much better than the human did.

Kuro face twisted uneasily then he nodded. "You mean...he...sleeps with them?" He sighed. "Yeah...kinda...it's...hard to tell, because that's...kind of what he's supposed to do. It's...what's expected of us." Kuro looked unusually uncomfortable now. Gabriel's eyes slitted. "Promiscuity is out of the question among my kind. It created the _nephilim_. In the present times it is strictly forbidden. Those who practice it-" Kuro flinched. "D-Don't blame him." the boy whispered. "It's not his fault. If he _didn't _do it...I don't know _what_ the faction would do to him. They _need_ men..."

Kuro shifted, the desperation back in his eyes. "I'm lucky compared to some of the others here. I'm at least allowed to walk around on this wing without anyone worrying as long as I don't touch anybody--except Nii-san that is. ...Someday, I might even be able to leave because they need men so badly. They might look over what I am." He turned hsi head away. His hands were fists against his knees. Gabriel could no longer see his eyes, and the boy's voice had faded out. "...some people never leave their rooms...you know...there's this one girl who's hooked up to a machine that controls everything she does--breathing, sleeping, eating, everything. There's another girl also hooked up to something to keep her from moving. Sometimes she moves a tiny amount despite it all, and everything in the room is wrecked..." The boy's shoulders shivered. His eyes suddenly darted to Gabriel self consciously. He rubbed a shoulder awkwardly, trying to draw attention away from his body language.

He was frightened. He was isolated. And he... Gabriel looked at him more closely. He wanted to be _useful_? Something stirred in him.

"Yeah..." Kuro suddenly sighed again, stretching back, and lacing his fingers behidn his head, staring at the ceiling. "A world where anyone could talk to anyone else without worrying about what they are...I'd like that...it sounds wonderful to me." He suddenly looked at Gabriel intently. "You don't like that though, do you?" Gabriel suddenly couldn't meet his eyes for some reason. "I dislike the _nephilim_ for my own reasons." He said finally, quietly. Kuro nodded faintly, and apologized, but something in his eyes had grown decidedly cool. Gabriel had to remind himself that he was simply a human, a human _boy_, lest it bother him.

Gabriel went quiet for a long moment, staring at Kuro's hands.

"Well...is that it? They talk to eachother? Kind of destroys the meaning for your precious _ranks_?" The human's voice was cold, and his words were sudden, barbed. He was angry. Gabriel shut his eyes. Angry with all an adolescent's impetuous judgments...nothing like the measured, careful searchings of Israfel...harder, colder, less compassionate. _Angry_...

Gabriel shook his head once, disapprovingly. "I am not the creator of the ranks." Kuro's eyes narrowed. "Well who then, _God_?" Gabriel shook his head once, sighing. "No. Azrael is the molder of the system of ranks-" Kuro cut him off. "Well good for him, then. He runs off and makes some way for people to _suffer_--well if you're so _happy _about it-" Gabriel's eyes sharpened in a glare and Kuro's words died out, surprised by the anger in his eyes. "_I_ am _no _ally of Azrael's, but even _I_ guard my tongue when I speak of him, _Sakurai_." The boy flinched at his own name.

Kuro looked away quickly, and Gabriel turned his eyes away as well, raising his unbound arm, with the mug still in it, to rub at his temple with a knuckle...

Gabriel regained control over his his voice, lowering it, speaking quietly. "Azrael is responsible for many things, but his designing of ranks helped to forge order from chaos, and provided a structure to unite our kind in a common goal. Lack of unity is what led to the creation of the _nephilim_. We needed a base of unity with which to try to sway them. No member of the _chayyot_ resented his role to my knowledge except..." He paused. The anger died from his voice. "Israfel...and Israfel was shockingly outspoken...I...I _certainly_ can't guarantee no resentment ever occured otherwise, but...I was there in the chaos before it, and I considered it better." Kuro's expression was annoyed when Gabriel looked back up to him in a sort of resigned imploring gesture.

"Chaos? Is that your eraser word for letting people be free?" Kuro suddenly asked in a quiet, angry voice. Gabriel looked at him and suddenly sighed. "I have no need to argue with you, Sakurai." He said wearily. "People should have their freedom." Kuro insisted quietly, defiantly. "Even if their freedom allies them with Hell? If their freedom leaves them without guidance? Without care?" Gabriel asked back, lowering his hand from his aching head. Kuro hesitated. "The ranks were an organization. A needed one. Gauging one's powers, ones abilities was the only way to start _changing_ matters." Gabriel shook his head suddenly. "I am...not a _good_ creature, perhaps." He murmured. "I know it." Gabriel's fingers tightened around the mug as he set it down finally in his lap. "To you humans...we are...deadly, no doubt. You call us "erasers" and "destroyers"-" Kuro interrupted. "You _kill_ people." He spat. "As do you." Gabriel replied quietly, raising his eyes for a moment to regard him. "

Among my kind, there are penalties for killing one's own kind however..." Gabriel's mouth tightened. "And even demons are selective in their war." Gabriel's voice dropped a hint of contempt at him, and Kuro suddenly shut his eyes. "...If it means anything to _you_..." He whispered, emotion in his voice. "I _hate_ war." Gabriel's lips tightened. "Humanity..._is_ war." He whispered. "Your race is a...sentient battlefield." Gabriel suddenly looked away. "Israfel said that to me...long ago." He murmured.

Kuro grimaced, fiddling with the blanket. He finally shook his head. "Alright..." He murmured, "This is getting nowhere. I shouldn't have said anything about your faction. And...I don't really know much at all I guess. Besides, you're probably older than me." Gabriel's eybrow twitched. "No doubt." He said flatly. Kuro nodded, sighing and stretching suddenly."You keep saying they're different...they have different ranks too, right?" Gabriel looked up, confusion suddnely flickering through his face. "What?" Kuro waved a hand. "The nephylum or..._crap_. It's hard for me to pronounce. Nii-san will kill me if I don't ask you, and even if your factions sucks, it not like mine's any better. I have to ask. The other people...they have different ranks, right? You said so before."

Gabriel peered at him, then nodded faintly. "At the top of the original _nephil _order are the _awwim_, the devestators. They came to power soon after plague began to ravage their ranks. They are the immune. As of now, they are thought to be more of legend than anything...those who are genetically crippled are among their ranks often--those who have damaged genitals-" Kuro's cheeks flushed, opening his mouth to question, then shutting it. Gabriel waited. "You _can_...breed among yourselves? With...all men?" Kuro whispered faintly. "Were the _chayyot_ not able to breed, the _nephilim_ would not exist." Gabriel said quietly. "B-But...you have no..._ew_...Y-You're all _gay_?" Gabriel frowned. "Excuse me?"

Kuro shifted embarassedly. "Y-you said you're all..._men_..." Gabriel blinked, then smiled faintly, humorlessly. "I explained that we refer to one another as male: "He" and such. We are not truly male. Just as we are not truly female--though we call the _awwim_ female. They do not breed." Kuro massaged his forehead holding up a hand. "Oh crap, there's a word for that...oh what was it?" Gabriel smiled faintly. "'Androgenous', perhaps? For our race?" Kuro nodded vigorously. "Androgenous!" He gasped. "That's it! But...if you all have...Oh crap. I can't explain this. Um..You...er..." Gabriel blinked, then smiled faintly, uneasily. "I will attempt an anatomical drawing later, if you wish-" Kuro gaped. "Nonono!" he laughed suddenly, nervously. "It's...no. Um...it's just...Those...chayt things can...?" Gabriel frowned. "_Chayyot_ breed amongst themselves, yes. Ideally we cross-fertilize." Gabriel said flatly. Kuro went flaming red. "Hermaphrodites?" He asked weakly. "I will sketch for you later." Gabriel said flatly. "But for now I believe you were asking on the _nephilim_?" Kuro had blushed darker when Gabriel offered to sketch. He nodded uneasily.

"As I was saying, the _awwim_ were traditional rulers of the _nephilim_. The leader of the _nephilim_ at the moment though, happens to be the commander of the fleet's military. The fact he is a _nephil_ is a unique instance though. The position is won through excellence in combat against all opponants who might challenge the position. Our last commander before Rayyu was Uriel, the most ancient of the princes." Kuro's lip curled. "You really don't like him, do you?" Gabriel gave him a serious look. "Uriel?" Kuro shook his head and Gabriel's face smooethed. "Rayyu then?" He paused. "...I _despise _Rayyu." He whispered quietly. There was no sense in hiding it.

Kuro laughed coldly. "Well what did _he_ do? Kill someone?" Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "No... Rayyu has no blood on his hands, unlike me. Rayyu is brilliant. He's designed an unspoken language, has begun designing a written language; he's revolutionized the attack methods of our fleet, and he's extremely capable despite his ample cripplings...If anything he's the reason the plagues have cut down as much as they have." Kuro's eyes widened. "So...he's a genius?" Gabriel nodded once, curtly.

"So...you don't like him because he's good at that?" Kuro asked with a growing edge to his words and a defiance to his eyes. "Because he's _good _at what he does? Why? Because he can't breed?" Gabriel frowned. "He isn't _awwim_. I know that. And if her were, I would have called him female." Kuro raised his eyebrows. "You _bred _with him?" Gabriel's face tightened. "_No._" He said darkly. "Our..._men_ are not like yours." Kuro frowned. "Well what's your problem then? He sounds awesome." Gabriel's eyes narrowed immediately.

"If you _must_ know, I _despise _my brother, because he _humiliated _me." The eraser murmured curtly, coldly. Kuro's eyes widened and he paled. "Oh..._He's_ your brother?" Gabriel's eyes narrowed further. He said nothing. Kuro slipped back. "Wow...I'm...I'm _sorry_..." He stammered it. "I mean...I-I can't think of why _anyone _would hate their brother..." Gabriel eyed him coldly. "Such things...happen." He said blandly. "What...did he _do_?" Kuro murmured timidly. "I wish not to _speak _on it!" Gabriel snapped, eyes blazing. Kuro shrank back. "I-I'm sorry!" he squeaked. Gabriel lowered his eyes sighing. "No..." He muttered. "No matter what I wish...I promised-"

"Nononono!" Kuro babbled hastily. "It's...fine..." He whispered. "It's...not important...I mean...whatever it was...must have been bad..." Gabriel stared into space. "Eventually." He murmured. Kuro looked at him, trying to piece together where the word might come in. "Huh?" Gabriel shut his eyes. "Eventually it became important...it was...foolish of me. Foolish of him. Foolish for both of us..." He trailed off, looking very upset suddenly, and sighing. "He and I...were very similar in some ways. I never realized then...not as I do now." Kuro blinked. "Realized what?" He asked quietly. Gabriel opened his eyes, silent, simply looking at the human boy.

The silence stretched awkwardly between them again...

"...Um...you want some food or something?" Kuro asked finally, awkwardly. Gabriel half-smiled. "No...I thank you for the concern, but even _thinking_ of Rayyu has quite taken away my appetite if it's all the same to you." Kuro flinched. The boy hesitated, fiddling with his hands, and finally speaking, "...What would make a person hate another person like that? I'd be _happy_ if my brother did something good like that... He's not evil, is he?" Gabriel made a dismissive noise. "_Rayyu_? Hmph...I'm _quite _unsure how to describe what he is..." Kuro waved his hands suddenly. "Forget I asked if it's that bad-" Gabriel's eyebrows knotted. "No." He said sharply. "If I do not begin now, I will only have to explain later. He and I are not small players in the shape of our world, unfortunately." Gabriel shifted. "I will start from the beginning--his beginning."

Kuro lowered his hands and sighed. "Well...if you're sure..." Gabriel frowned at him. "I promised." He said flatly. "I keep my word. All our kind do, no mater the fact you did not seal the gesture properly." Kuro frowned. "What?" Gabriel tilted his head. "You are similar to the _nephilim_. The gesture would have...connotations to you. Regardless of the seal, I _will_ keep my word." Kuro frowned, but Gabriel ignored it, continuing.

"After I birthed Rayyu, he was nigh inseperable from me... Maturation occurs quickly in my kind, you see--several years, at most, after birthing. Rayyu was no different. Can you bring me something to sketch with?" Kuro blinked. "Huh?" Gabriel looked at him. "Utensils for drawing. Other than ink. I have no talent for ink." Kuro jumped and scrambled for pencil and paper. The instant he gave them, Gabriel's fingers flew into motion. Within moment, he'd sketched something oblong, and faintly transparent. Within, a child could be seen curled up, with wings against its shoulders, trapped beneath a quartz-like crystalline shell. Kuro nearly scrambled back. It looked _real_.

Gabriel's hands still flew in motion, sketching the child outside of the shell, his head nearly bare, his body very thin, large wings sticky at his back. He looked with disfocused eyes that had a hint of a tilt to them, a dark shadow on his scalp where hair would grow in, his body thin as an adolescent boy's. Kuro gaped.

"I-Is...this...?"

Gabriel tilted his head and studied the page. "Yes. That's exactly what he looked like when he emerged. Note how large his wings are." Kuro gaped. "Wings...you have-?" He remembered the scoop-marks in Gabriel's shoulders and swallowed hard. He'd jsut had a thought of why those might be there. "I see. I see." he said hurriedly, trying not to shiver. He was staring at Gabriel nonetheless. :Um...this is...what he looked like?" Gabriel's hands flew into motion again, drawing a young Rayyu, clothed in black, his wings noticeable now, medium shaded hair growing in wisps from his head, his hand outstretched... Kuro stared at the creature. The eyes seemed to look directly at him, colored pale like a foreigner's...

"Before his birth he was left too long in his egg, and suffered for it. From birth on he had a severe defect to his plumage. Where one feather should have come, two were in its place. His wings were large, and flightless-" Kuro cut him off. "So he can't fly? Not at all?" Gabriel hesitated, his sketching pausing. "No. From birth, Rayyu's lot was to walk the dust as a human-" He cut himself off, and put a hand to his mouth. Kuro's eyes snapped to him. Gabriel looked down, apparently embarassed. "The..._defect_ was more dire than this alone, however..."

Gabriel raised a hand. "Let me see your skin." Kuro blinked. "Eh?" Gabriel bit his swollen lower lip, looking worried. His pale hand faltered, drawing back in traitorous hesitance. "An arm, if you will? I will not touch you, if it worries you." Kuro hesitated, then raised a worn sleeve to expose his arm. "You have hairs in your skin." Kuro looked a mite insulted, drawing back. "Well...yeah. Doesn't everyone?" He retorted. Gabriel raised his own cast-less arm. "My kind have very little hair, if any. Though I am human at present--I personally have noticed the hair on my limbs has become reduced. It is a sign of my healing." Kuro's expression shifted, squinting at Gabriel's arms and trying not to think of the words "human at present." If he looked closely he could see the finest dusting of near-invisible blond hairs, but almost nothing. He glanced at Gabriel's hair. Well...it _was_ almost silver after all...

"...Like a girl? Hairless?" Kuro ventured. Gabriel's smile grew, bemused. He held back his laugh, though. "Even your women have a measure of bodily hair. Perhaps it is shaved in some cases, for some apparent tactile attractionary reason, but it is customary for your kind to have hairs on the skin."

Kuro frowned faintly. "Yeah. We're...you know, mammals. Like apes and stuff." Gabriel put a hand to his mouth again, eyes suddenly glittering in amusement. "You...see it as animalistic _fur_? Hmn...I doubt it would be adequate for _warmth_." Kuro's face fell. "Well...hey...I'm down here all the time--I don't know anything about it, you'd have to ask Mizu, I mean...I bet there's SOME reason--maybe we _evolved _out of it-" Gabriel shook his head, still amused. "Mn. Childish." He murmured derisively. Kuro looked embarassed but couldn't come up with a response.

"It is _not_ a mere animalistic fur. It is a measure for heightening of touch." Gabriel muttered, still sounding as though he was trying to keep from laughing. Kuro spluttered, looking for an opening to insert into and defend himself. "When you are agitated, the hairs raise. Each is far more sensitive than the skin itself." Kuro experimentally brought a finger to his own arm. "...Hey...HEY! I never thought of that!" Gabriel smiled at him. Kuro noticed a flickering dimple for a moment, The eraser seemed almost delighted by his naive wonder, bemusement in his voice. "Well of course...how else do you explain hairs being used by creatures aside from mammals? Insects?" Gabriel sighed, his smile fading.

"I've been diverted from my original meaning...hm...My kind has little or no hair, because we do not need it for the most part. The wings provide us with...touch at a distance--that is all I can explain it as. Our feathers provide sensation in the air, by the skin on the wings themselves. The wings are very sensitive, indeed." He drew a pair of outstretched wings in another burst of impossibly quick sketching, every feather minutely tuned and shaded in seconds. Kuro was amazed to see him work, visibly shocked, his jaw slack.

"It is thought that the wings of the empaths are the most sensitive, and that this is how they are attuned to the emotions of others, but...it is merely a theory. There is much that is mystery even to my kind about our forms." Gabriel hesitated, lowering his arm finally. "Rayyu is crippled, unable to fly, but also, unable to sense. Without that sensation, he is half blind, half mute, he should even suffer in the senses of balance without his wings-" Kuro had paled as Rayyu's penciled eyes seemed to look right at him once more, all too realistically. He stammered, cutting Gabriel off again. "H-How'd he become the commander of the oh...whatever they were called Nephylum-"

"_Nephilim_." Gabriel corrected quietly. Kuro smiled in a bit of apology for the mispronunciation. "Er...yeah. How'd he do it if he can't do all that stuff?" Gabriel lowered his head. "He...compensated. Even I am unsure how he did it. Rayyu specialized in ground combat. The swordsmanship style carried by the _nephilim_ to this day broadly takes and molds from his tactics...but you've upended the time frame I was working on. That came later. First...he was a child--under my care since I had birthed him--and I will have you understand he was...filled with defects...grave defects, for any other."

Gabriel lowered his head. "He slept in my quarters, he ate with me. I told him all manner of tales, of legends, of facts, and he absorbed it all, eagerly." Gabriel raised his head. "His memory was quite good, even for my kind. I intended to have him trained as an archivist. Though he was _nephilim_, archivists can come from any background and need only a memory. He was brilliant, even back then, but I did not see enough to see he thirsted to learn more...more than I could offer..." The Rayyu on the page seemed to grow older still, his hair lengthening, his proportions filling until they were less awkward. He was still a slender man, but he was beginning to grow taller on the page. His luminous eyes seemed fixed on a point past Kuro's shoulder, and his medium-shaded hair had grown longer. It bore the loosest semblance of a beginning wave. Gabriel flicked to a fresh page and again began to sketch almost without thought, features and proportions laid down in under a minute. How well he knew Rayyu's features...

Kuro stared at the discarded page aimlessly. He couldn't help but wonder how many erasers Gabriel knew, what his life had been like...

"I had other duties after all. I assumed he would find others among his age, and carry out in the simple games of play common to fledgelings, though I should have thought better and put him with the cadets. I gave no other thought to it, however. One of our princes was returning to the Heavens, after all, and preperations and all manner of allegience switches had to be carried out. With Rafael's leaving, the position of _Irinim_ was open." Gabriel shifted, stretching out a hand. "May I have that glass?" Kuro blinked. 'What? Oh? Oh! Sure!" He hastily scrambled to slip the glass none too steadily into the eraser's slender fingertips, with a look as though wondering what he might do next. Gabriel nodded gravely, even as water sloshed over his palm. He lifted the glass to his lips, gulping. Kuro shivered. Gabriel didn't see to realize, but his hand was still moving, even as he drank, unseeing. Kuro stared at him, then peered at the sketch. There didn't seem any difference in the quality of his work. Clearly he thought if the eraser had the ability to do something like _that_ without effort...what else could he do?

Gabriel finally set aside the empty container, back in the waiting Kuro's hand, causing the human to jump. Wait...When had Gabriel's other hand been untied? Had he done that? Kuro shivered. Was Mizunagi right?

"Of course...I didn't expect to have the position all but _handed_ to me. Hadarniel was far more capable, and of course, I had Rayyu still around me. He was a mark of shame against me, and stirred up much gossip-" Kuro cut him off again. "Gossip?" Gabriel smiled blandly but didn't elaborate, and Kuro didn't ask him to, either. He inferred it instead, eyes widening. "You...didn't breed with anyone for him, did you? That's why you call him your brother. Not your son. Your brother." Gabriel's lips curled upwards faintly, wistfully. He lowered his head again. Kuro's eyes followed his.

Rayyu's face had grown less childish on the page. Intelligence burned in his pale eyes, and his hair was growing longer still... "Wait...you..." Kuro's face flattened out in surprise. "You didn't...have a friend did you? I mean...like...a lover?" Gabriel shook his head, replying before he could thing about it. "My position didn't allow-" He cut himself off, jerking his head upwards. Sure enough, Kuro had pieced it together. "The _irinim_ position is...really _high_, isn't it? One of those big positions you were telling me about! You mean _you_-?" Gabriel smiled sadly, his pencil pausing. He glanced at the word lead on the end a bit ruefully. "I am nothing. I am banished. ...I almost wish I hadn't been called upon...not out of desire for a companion of course--I simply made a very poor _irin_." He looked down as Kuro rummaged and placed another pencil gingerly beside him. Gabriel didn't notice, didn't resume drawing. His slender fingers touched the sketched Rayyu's cheek sadly, regretfully.

Kuro looked at the drawing. Rayyu was an angel with a narrow face, and tilted pale eyes, with a full head of hair in some rich medium shade. Brown? Red? Gray? It could have been anything since he was an eraser... He looked as pale as Gabriel. His body was hidden by a dark robe, sketched over his shoulders. He was slender, but...there was something of how he held himself...something of the tilt of his head, the sheer _focus_ of his eyes... Massive wings erupted from his shoulderblades and towered over him. Kuro wondered vaguely how tall the angel was. If he were like Gabriel those wings would be terrifyingly large...

Gabriel suddenly spoke as though compelled to, reluctance written beneath the tone of every word. "I neglected to pay attention to Rayyu--I was too consumed in my own petty troubles, and fancied at that time that I could command the fleet as well, with the commander position left open by Uriel's...absence..." Gabriel's fingers traced the rim of the mug again. "I trained so often I was hardly there to even _see_ Rayyu. I didn't find out until later that his thirst for knowledge had taken him to training under the wings of my collegues..." He shifted. "In particular, there was...an instructor of swordsmanship who took a liking to Rayyu."

Kuro flinched. "Liking? As in...?" Gabriel paused. "I hope not..." he whispered faintly. "To my knowledge it was nothing of that sort. The instructor already had a consort, and no children. The two of them had always been kind to younger angels. I knew them both well..." Kuro sighed. "Sorry. Your faction must be...very different from mine. No children...must have...been hard." Gabriel made no reply to the apology, staring down. His fingers picked up the pencil and more cautiously sketched two very different angels. One with a thin face, young and yet prematurely lined around the mouth and the forehead, his hair pale and straight, wings shaded dark at his shoulderblades. He had a look of such worry on his face that Kuro felt sorry for him instinctively. The other angel was one, with full lips and a flat nose, and sleepy, heavy-lidded eyes, his hair indistinct and pale around him. Gabriel's fingers carefully sketched in white wings with strange curling feathers. Kuro noted he seemed to have a pleasant smile despite the strangeness of his features. Both of them had the strange, round eyes of foreigners. And the second's features were strange, and flattened, the lips too full, the nose too flat...

Kuro looked at Gabriel suddenly, trying to imagine him with wings. He remembered the scoop behind the shoulderblades and shivered.

Had his wings...really been removed?

"These." Gabriel said finally. Kuro realized these must have been the ones he was talking about before. Kuro studied them. The smiling one looked nice enough...and even the nervous one looked rather harmless... He glanced at the drawing of Rayyu. He could only imagine what he must have been like. He could imagine a fiery angel giving those two trouble... "Neither would do such things..." Gabriel murmured, looking down at the two of them rather sadly. "What I know of your background would lead you to assume a bias in that direction. I hold no grudge for the simple question." Kuro looked a little worried at the thought that Gabriel might hold a grudge just for asking a question.

"Which one was the one that liked your brother?" Gabriel tapped the worried-looking angel. "This is Jophiel, the instructor of swordsmanship." Kuro studied him further. "He looks...unhappy." Gabriel nodded. "He had tendancies to become trapped in his own emotions..." he whispered. He shook his head again and brushed away the paper with a sigh, starting anew on another sketch of Rayyu. His eyes were proud, his features fine, his hair long against his oversized wings, tousled and nearly tangled, floating about him as though slightly too light for the air. Something looked subtly wrong with his wings at that, as Gabriel had said. He had a large sword in his hand, dark, pitted iron. His lips were baring his teeth, pain in his proud eyes. His other hand was at his side, which dark blood was streaming from. He might have _been_ crippled, but he certainly didn't look it there.

There was a strange loss to his expression, a strange betrayal, and a simmering anger...

Kuro shivered. He couldn't imagine turning someone like that into your enemy. Where had the wound come from?

Gabriel's hands suddnely trembled and he dropped the pencil, looking away and pushing the picture of Rayyu away. "When the day came to contend for the title, I was pitted against Rayyu. I lost." Kuro looked at him a little curiously at the flatness of his voice and description. He looked at Rayyu. Rayyu was _definitely_ wounded...

"...There's got to be more to it than that..." He whispered.

Gabriel paused. "I struck him. He cried out and I recognized his voice-" Kuro held up a hand. "Couldn't you just _see _him?" Gabriel frowned. "The test was held sightless." He said softly. Kuro frowned. "You hit him?" Gabriel shifted. "Stabbed him." He corrected, tapping a finger against the wound in the picture-Rayyu's side.. "I was to aim for a specific point and I missed and the sword pierced him in the side. His cry made me hesitate..." Gabriel trailed off. "In that instant, he did not miss... I lost." Kuro looked confused. "Then why do you think-?"

"He should have known me as well!" Gabriel hissed suddenly, his eyes blazing again. Kuro shook his head. "How? You were blindfolded. He can't sense you, right? You...don't seem ot have any psychic powers-" Gabriel's face contorted with anger and he shook his head. "He _should_ have known! He _must_ have known!" Kuro sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Did he hurt you?" Gabriel hesitated. "His aim was true. I was unharmed." The words sounded forced to Kuro, hissed through his teeth, reluctantly. The anger in Gabriel's face was unlike any other expression he'd seen him show. "Couldn't you just...forget about it then if you weren't hurt and he was?" Kuro ventured. Gabriel's eyes flashed. "He _knew_. He _knew_ I would hesitate!" The eraser snapped.

Kuro moved backwards in a flinch at the angry snarl he hadn't expected from the ethereal-voiced eraser who had shown such melancholy before. For the first time he had a sudden fear that he might have been wrong: Gabriel might have truly been _this_ person, this angry creature, not the gentle, good person he'd assumed he was...

Gabriel sighed suddenly and shut his eyes. When he opened them again, most of the fire was gone from them and his shoulders drooped, and again, he looked injured and sickly--though now Kuro wasn't sure if, like Mizunagi had said, it might all be an act...

And he could see something like betrayal in the drawn-angel's eyes if he looked...

_No...there has to be more to it than that..._

Kuro leaned back and laced his fingers behind his head. He resisted the urge to touch the eraser and try to fathom how he could hate someone that close to him--_closer_, Kuro reminded himself. Gabriel made it sound like he was more parent to Rayyu than brother, a parent the way he'd heard some parents were supposed to be...

Kuro shut his eyes.

That of course was different...parents could hate thier children, Kuro knew...he just didn't see exactly how it could be done so casually...even by erasers. Especially not with the sadness Gabriel had shown when he'd touched the sketch of Rayyu so tenderly before.

He looked at Gabriel again. The eraser was sipping his water gingerly, leaning over his cup. He couldn't see the other's eerie eyes.

"It was probably an accident..." Kuro whispered, touching the picture of the eraser he'd never met. Of course he couldn't sense the emotions off the drawing. He half expected to with its realism... He wondered what tale Rayyu might have told had they captured _him_. What would he have said about this pale, alien man with the cold skin?

Gabriel's nostrils flared. "I have no liking for that brand of accident." The eraser replied coldly. "But it still isn't deliberate if it's an accident." Kuro insisted, looking upset. "You...shouldn't be angry with your brother..." He whispered, not meeting Gabriel's eyes. The eraser's thin lips curled back from his teeth. He said nothing for a long time. His quiet voice was tight with anger when he finally did speak. "It is still too late for forgiveness...true...Rayyu may have done me a...kindness of sorts in the end-" Kuro straightened and shook his head quickly. "Well you've got to let it go then! He wanted to make things better, didn't he?" Gabriel's eyebrows inched into furrows. "Do you...want me to continue or will you simply sit here and argue me into the wrong in my own affairs?" Gabriel asked finally. His voice if anything had grown colder still.

Kuro hesitated and drew back, still torn between telling off Gabriel a little more, or finding out more. The eraser's voice had geen frosty. "Rayyu was, and remains even now, to my knowledge, the commander of the fleet. He is lord over the military aspects of the fleet...and...stands in place as a prince-figure to the _nephilim_." Kuro's brows wrinkled in confusion. "That's...a lot of titles...he must be powerful." Gabriel gave a hesitant nod. "Rayyu _is _powerful in his own right. I've never yet said a word to the contrary. He...also is a capable leader where I am...I am unable to do what Rayyu does." Kuro sighed. "Then you shouldn't be mad at him--I mean, it turned out for the best-!" He broke off at the look Gabriel gave him.

Kuro remembered that Gabriel was a banished angel now captured by a duo of humans and injured greviously. He swallowed and blushed. "Well...okay...maybe...not..." He allowed. Gabriel's lips turned upwards grimly. "I would agree." He replied with an especially dry note to his soft voice. "I lack the ability to proper;y explain how, but Rayyu did not _help _matters." Kuro sighed. "If he can do all that stuff-" He began. Gabriel's face went stony and his lips turned downwards again even with only that much of a start to what Kuro said. Kuro hesitated, then finally moved backwards, looking away at the machines clustered around Gabriel's bedside. Gabriel looked at him a moment, waiting for him, then spoke. "My faction, as you would call it, is a complicated arena for politics. It's best you don't presume to understand it."

Kuro flinched and blushed again. "I...didn't mean to make you upset..." He muttered, his ears very pink. Gabriel's eyelid flickered a minute amount, his manners still very cool. He said nothing, only looked at Kuro with thinly veiled distaste. Kuro bit his lip. "My faction has politics too, you know..." He whispered. Gabriel said nothing. Kuro lowered his eyes. "It doesn't mean I wouldn't _try_ to understand it." Gabriel again remained silent.

"Um...I've...probably asked you enough for today..." Kuro muttered finally, stammering and pulling himself away from the bedside. Gabriel's green eyes followed him, his face still very flat. He still managed to look aloof with his lip swollen, and his body battered. Kuro tripped, stumbling into the desk. He groaned, rubbing his hip, still rather pink. "I...do you need anything?" Gabriel only looked at him. "Uh...okay...uh...Try to get some sleep...?" His voice cracked, and he winced. Gabriel still said nothing, only looking at him, his eyes still not-quite-slitted.

Kuro bit his lip and stumbled to the door. "I can...bring you some food later if you'd like?" He ventured in a last attempt. Gabriel shut his eyes. "That won't be necessary, Sakaurai. I'd rather keep my own company." Kuro's eyes widened and he bit his lip harder. His fingers twisted this way and that. he didn't seem to know what to do with his hands at all. "...okay..." He finally whispered. "Um you know I'm...I'm...sorry. About all this..." He sighed and gave up. "You sure...you won't let me touch you? Just for a moment?" Gabriel's lips tightened into a line. "I am your _prisoner_. You can do as you please whether or not you have my permission, so why bother with pretense? Your words have not ceased in their judgment of me previously, why hold back the rest?"

Kuro's fingers tightened. "It's just...if I touched you...then you'd know...I'm not..." He sighed. "I suppose I'd better just forget it." He murmured, fiddling with his bangs and not looking at the eraser. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry I bothered you...it was...nice talking with you, though...it...really was. I'm not trying to do anything. I just...wish you'd understand that." He waited, hoping Gabriel would say something, but the eraser just looked at him. The worst thing about it was how _pretty _he was--Gabriel looked good even with his hair matted and tangled, his lip swollen, and casts covering his body. The fact that his woman-lovely face was contorted into an expression of hard coldness and disgust made Kuro feel all the worse. If he'd at least _said _something...

Psychic men were rarely unattractive. Gabriel on the other hand, could give you chills. His ambiguity was most likely responsible, but still...

Gabriel said nothing, only looked at him with eyes that said he was like dung beneath the eraser's prow of a nose.

Kuro shut the door silently, his hands trembling as he forced himself to walk away, forced himself not to say anything, not to make it all _worse_...

Gabriel frowned after he'd left. The mug was in his lap still. He traced its rim absently and sighed, staring aimlessly at the progress of a little line accross a mechanized screen, his eyes sad.

He regarded the sketch of Rayyu and grimaced as he leaned forward, brushing it off the table and letting the pages drift to the floor where he wouldn't have to see his brother's accusing eyes on him.

-o-O-o-

"Oh. The prodigal returns. So, what did he say?" Mizunagi asked, turning in his chair and muttering around a cigarette when he heard his brother trudge into the room. Kuro didn't answer, shuffling past him. "Hey... Hey, I asked you a question, Kuro." He lifted himself from the chair and grabbed his brother by the wrist. "Hey..." He blinked, cutting off whatever eh might have said. Kuro lifted his eyes and shifted so Mizunagi didn't have his wrist at all. He lowered his head again.

Mizunagi frowned. "...I see...That bad, huh?" he asked a little more quietly. Kuro didn't answer still. Mizuangi sighed. "...So he hates you. There isn't much you can do about it really. He's another faction you know. In the end you'll just have to send him off anyway. It's probably for the best, you know..." Kuro raised his head and gave Mizuangi a look. "_Thanks_, Nii-san." He muttered darkly.

Mizuangi twisted his eyebrows. "Really, Kuro. What'd _I_ do?"

Kuro gritted his teeth. "Well just _once_ when I manage to screw things up, you don't have to say it's for the _best_."

Mizuangi blinked, then made a surprisingly expressive sigh, pinching at the bridge of his nose suddenly. "Is this about that _test_? Because I _thought _we promised not to bring that up-" Kuro's nostrils flared. "I _didn't_ bring that up! And you didn't have to tell them, anyway! It could have been anything--a smudge on the paper, a speck on the xerox-" Mizunagi's expression suddenly became dreadfully serious. "I have to report _everything_." He said levelly. "I'm going to be in a big enough pile of shit with your habit of bringing home strays, and all my delays and vagueties, but you don't think about that for an instant, do you?" He shrugged. "Why should you?You come to _me _when the shit hits the fan and you don't want to be told you've managed to screw up your attmpts at idiot _friendship_ with that eraser all on your own? I shouldn't be too surprised, but really. There's no need at all to take it out on me. Why do you think I'm here?"

Kuro's expression flinched and he lowered his head again, huddling agianst his knees.

Mizuangi hissed a breath out, hurling his cigarette into the ashtray. He scowled for a few moments then sighed.

"Look...the world's _not _a nice place, Kuro...and...believe me...sometimes I wish everything turned out okay too." He stepped closer, fingers out. He curled patterns on his brother's covered shoulder, voice melodiac, almsot hypnotic--perfectly calm. "But it doesn't. Sometimes you need to do what you need to do--kiss the ass, take the bribe, bang the bitch, write up the report, buy the t-shirt that says you had a good time after you spent an afternoon smelling of other people's puke... Sometimes...things really are better off when you just get through them." Kuro folded himself up more tightly in the chair. Mizunagi gave another bleak smile. "Besides...you're not supposed to be in here with me..." Kuro didn't move. Mizunagi sighed and walked over, hopping up to sit on his desk, shoving aside both ashtray and coffee mug, resting on a stack of papers and reports. He put his foot on the armrest of Kuro's chair. "Listen, then, to your esteemed older brother's wisdom. Let Mizu-sama dispense to you his knowledge..."

"Sometimes...no matter how much you want something to work...it doesn't." Mizunagi murmured, pulling out a cigarette, black eyes on his brother's curled-up posture. "Better you find out the guy's a bastard now...it makes him easier to shove off on the others later on." he muttered as he pulled out his lighter and lit, taking a deep drag of smoke and sighing.Kuro's arms tightened around his legs. Mizunagi sighed. "Look...what did you expect? Do you expect him to go back and take you with him? He's a criminal banished from his faction, right? So-"

"Stop it!" Kuro shouted suddenly, angrily from where his face was buried in his knees. Mizungi went quiet watching his brother's body tremble in the chair. Kuro buried his face in his knees, curled tightly. Cords jumped in his skinny forearms. He trembled faintly.

"I _know_, Nii-san...I...I _know._" His face twisted against his knees. His voice was faint. and choked, "...Did they say anything about how long it would take them to...?" Mizunagi frowned. "Oh...your genome?" Kuro bit his lip, raising red-rimmed eyes to peer over his knees. Mizunagi shrugged. "I don't know. it could take a while." Kuro's lip quivered, and he turned the swiveling chair away so Mizunagi couldn't see his face. "...If I'd been a woman...do you think they would have let me live if...it turns out bad?" Mizunagi snorted. "They probably won't _kill_ you. You don't have to be so morbid."

Kuro stared aimlessly. "Did...mother say anything?" Mizunagi's lips pursed. "Not...anything repeatable. She's not happy about giving birth to two sons just to hear one of them might not be "good enough" you know." Kuro's shoulders trembled. "...It's rather big for a smudge on the xerox, you know..." Mizunagi added quietly. Kuro covered his face with his hands. "I've been inspected. Physically...I'm in...good health." Mizunagi grinned. "_How_ physically is the question." Kuro lowered his hands and simply looked at him. Some part of him tried to replicate Gabriel's expression. It didn't seem ot work for him because Mizunagi simply shrugged. "If you had some decent offensive powers, this would be less serious, anyway." Kuro shifted. "I...don't like war." He muttered. "Besides, I'm not particualrly useful. All my attacks would be touch-based, even if I trained them." Mizunagi frowned. "_Not_ training them doesn't help matters."

The younger brother moved again. "Do they...let you see your daughters? Do they let you talk to them?" Mizunagi waved a hand idly, smoke wafting through the air after him. "Mn. Some of them do. Depends on the girl."

Kuro went quiet for a long time. "...Nii-san...you won't...leave me alone, will you?" he whispered.

Mizunagi looked at him. "Of course not. We're brothers, aren't we?"

Kuro's face twisted at that. "Right," He whispered, not comforted for once at the thought of the penciled eyes of an eraser he'd never met. "Brothers."

-o-O-o-O-o-

Notes:

The word "exposé" is used for either a book or article that's a publication of notes on a wrongdoing or scandal, or a formal, systematic system of giving facts. Gabriel's stories tend to have a bit of both in them, but from here...it begins. (grin) As of last chapter, the official beginning of the past storyline, told through flashbacks and "current" POV both, has begun. From here on in, I'll be jumping back and forth between the "present" storyline with Kuro and Gabriel and Mizunagi, and the whole process and pomp of the E.G.O. faction, and the lives of the Erasers in the fleet, and otherwise, how Gabriel ended up where (and how) he is now.

This chapter's a bit foreshadowing-heavy. I considered not revealing Gabriel and Rayyu were related until later, but...well, in the end I decided it gave Kuro something to relate to him on. You won't actually _meet_ Rayyu for a while yet. (He's definitely one of my odder characters, though... I'm rather pleased with him. Is it really that obvious how pleased with him I am? Er...probably...) I considered how best to introduce the idea of _nephilim_, and I think I've decided Lafayel's going to be the first. (He shows up next chapter. I've already had FoolishMortal kind of idea-beta some of the stuff from there, and so far it has her approval, which to me, implies it's probably good enough work to be put up pretty soon.) But Rayyu, while you might have a bit of a physical apapearence of him, he's actually quite enigmatic for a good part of this thing. Gabriel's very descriptions of him are at once perfect, and yet they fail to capture a lot of what Rayyu is. Gabriel's actually _frightened_ of Rayyu. (Though Gabriel's frightened of most things. He's actually rather cowardly, even. He's pity-worthy, and I like him, but he's...a coward.)

Ah well. You'll see.

Rayyu's complicated. He's changed like three times on me, and I think I've finally managed to pin him down by now, but...it took a while.

Dubbiel: That's because my boss is simply fabulous.

NF: Shhh! They don't have to know he's your boss, yet! As...far as anyone's really your boss, that is.

Dubbiel: (he grins, sticks out his tongue and takes a swig of some heavy liquor)

NF: And should you really be operating heavy machinery while drinking that?

Dubbiel: D'aw. Discrimination! I'm not the only character who drinks.

NF: Well yeah, but...oh never mind. I KNEW it was a bad idea to give a character hair like mine...(sigh)

Dubbiel: (grins and ruffles NF's hair) Yeah, but mine's not as badly cut.

NF: Are you actually insulting my self-made hairstyle? (her Hair snarls and snaps at Dubbiel's fingers)

Dubbiel: (pulls his fingers back and studies hair) Want me to make you prothesetic hair?

NF: What? A wig? Will it look like your wings? (the Phantom Mullet whimpers)

Actually, part 8's nearly done. I have to write a scene or two more for it...but I already have the lead-in for part 9 from there, and everything. (Er. Yeah. I jump around a bit.) Actually most of the time I should have spent working on this, I spent working on chapters 8 and 9, and a portion called "Ophelia" which probably won't show up for AGES, plus descents into the _nephil_ realms and stuff with a character called Kakabel, who's simply marvelous in his own right and working on _Wrath_ which has Tracer being simply fabulous and...stuff. But I don't want to jinx it by saying it'll come out soon... (But it might? Along with _Wrath_! Wai! A mini-epic! Noes!)

...oh, and I've also been discussing plot stuff with FoolishMortal an awful lot. (Which is so much fun, I feel a little abashed at calling it "work.") It tends to include a lot of weird references, bondage jokes, character-ramblings, hamlet!omlettes, and snippets sent back and forth on both our parts. It's _tremendous_ fun. Basically, it makes my day much of the time, and probably lowers her grade-point average a few tiny hundredths or perhaps a tenth of a decimal point just out of close proximity to a slacker like me. She runs off and crossdresses as a smashing pirate. I run off and terrify my peers with dramatic flailing and a grin that would give Envy...well...envy? Then we run off and make entries at one another, and/or send off letters to one another. We receive mutual letters and laugh, then return to regular business for us...

Good stuff. Magnificent distractions...

Right. Back on topic.

One _good_ thing about GW is that I've been jumping around so much that most of the fic's probably already pre-written. (Weird for a fic as large as this.) I also spent a lot of time on the end of the "current" story of GW, which so far, seems to be rather anti-feminist. Which...is sort of allowed for me since I _am_ a girl...but might still get KS-sama a little peeved at me unless it ends up softened, so...yeah...you're not just waiting on my "laziness" or anything, I'm actually working an awful lot...(cringe) Really I am. (_Wrath_! Your Tracer-filled, totally-out-of-hand magnificence sidetracks me!)

Random fact: I actually end up with a lot of chapters named beforehand now, but I still have no idea what number chapter they'll end up being, or what exact placement I'll use in the end to allow for revelation of certain characters one by one, so I can gradually blend them all together and create, oh I don't know, a _symphony _or something out of them. Oh, and when you run through...hmm..._ten_ drawn and altered geaneologies for yourself to work through, plot tends to change a bit--Usually for the better. (Actually it was ten last time I sat down. It needs revisions again and an eleventh version. Frightening, really.)

And finding poems is a pain sometimes. ("Do I use this now? Or would it be better off later? How about this?-ACK! No, that's _too_ perfect..." I literally will sit there and argue with myself about what poem to use. I almost think writing my _own_ opening poems for each chapter in my stilted and melodramatic way would be less trouble upon my equally melodramatic brain...)

Um...but anyway...on this chapter's content a bit more:

Anyone care to guess what's going on in the italics? (Nyeh. (sticks out tongue and grins)) I thought I should work on giving less away as though the rest of the world around me has no skillz at analysis whatsoever. (I don't think I really have FoolishMortal-san's flair for revelation, but I'm trying it out, meh?)

Anyhoo...**Review Responses:**

--

**Sapphire and Gold**--

Master of long fics my soggy white arse. I'll tell you a secret--I really just sit back on the sidelines and force Lafayel to write all my fiction.

Lafayel: What?  
NF: Shh! You're spoiling my lie!

Hope you get on more often, anyway, MOG-kun. I miss thee like Jonathan Strange's madness. Chapter six has a lot of referential crap, so you're supposed to look back when I get too confusing, but I still feel bad about doing that to you. More longness here at any rate...hope it's tolerable.

How the heck to do I do it, though? Slave labor. As you know. (wink)

I miss thee like a mad magician, both here and in the RP, my dear. And happy nineteenth birthday, love. I HAD a fic for you, but now I think it might be a bit bawdy, so you get both THAT fic, and whatever else you might want in exchange should it not satisfy you.

**RumorUnderOath**--

My sheer amount of near-useless extras are meant to compensate for my obviously bloated ego and lack of brain power and social life. (snicker) But thank you for savoring them so.

If you DO still need betas, or might like an extra, I seem to be the only person I know who never gets writer's block, and so, am usually available for a semi-babbled rant about what you could or could not do. Often I torment such celebrated authors as FoolishMortal and KasumiSora with my senseless babbling for five pages. It's very epic. Perhaps even useful every once in a very great while...

Glad you like the character personas anyway. It's called too much spare time, I'm afraid. I go a little mad over the summers withotu human contact, and so, before I know it, I have a cast of fifty different angels and demons with lines of connections more complicated than a soap opera's. Israfel and Gabriel are by those regards, the easiest to get eccentirc and memorable personalities for. More Gabriel for you this chapter at any rate. I worked especially hard on getting his dialogue with Kuro to have the right feel, so I hope you especially enjoy it!

For a new-fandom and a new-writer, I can say without any shred of dishonesty, your "average" plot is far better than my old account. Take a look at "rlenavampyre14" if you want to see the deep dark secret in my life. (Ack!) It's patently _terrible_. And sadly, it contains what I thought was _tolerable_ of what I _did_ write back then. Now that's just sad. But...well...five years later of hard work, intensive reading, and particularly observant chracter RP among other things and now look at me! I'm getting compliments from people and a swelled head at the same time!

But since you seem to share my passion for making non-sues...would I be permitted to appoint you the official thumb of recognition up or down if any of my characters seem sue-like to you? Fifty characters and all...kind of difficult to keep a consistant character voice sometimes. I could use the help if it's not too much trouble to you. (Just a little review with a name, and either "thumbs up" or "thumbs down" if you cared to...)

Ahh...Lord of the Rings fandom...you know...I read those back before AragonXLegolas took over the whole thing and scared my Gimli-adoring heart to death? S'truth. (Why does nobody seem to write GimliXLegolas, I wonder? Must be the beard, the arrogance, and the stature. Rather a pity if you ask me. (wink)) Some of the sue!fics there weren't so bad (I liked a couple of goth chick ones)...and the humor stuff...some of it was patently hysterical, but really now, what do you expect in a fandom full of Orlando Bloom? I mean...Tsukasa versus Orlando Bloom? Some people might have trouble there--if they don't like the adorable little greasy ranger and his half-elf siring ways, that is... Mn but you've brought back memories. I didn't consider the LOTR fandom quite as bad as the Harry Potter fandom if you ask me. HP fandom scares me so badly that even now I don't go in it, between you and me. (And however many people chance to read this decidedly public little confidence...(cough))

Anyways...YOU update, or review, and I shall be happy to share the fever of doing the same when next able. Let me know on the beta thing if you'd like. (And any suggestions for good reading in aforementions sue-laden fandoms might ease the nostalgia in my heart if it should please you... (cough))

**Desert.Illusion**--

My dear! My love! My reviewer-who-gives-me-reviews-possibly-as-long-as-my-replies! College apps! The horror! And physics and calculus homework! Double horror upon my english major and life-science-fondling heart! Math! Equations! Calculus indeed! Apostasy indeed!

My dramatic (and gently, entertainingly meant) flailing aside, _any_ review, no matter the length is a joy, and especially from you, and the fact that you would so _nobly_ put off your saintly homework-doing both warms my heart and gives me fresh faith that I am indeed, a terrible influence.

Saying you liked Israfel and Gabriel's interaction at the end of chapter six makes me want to shout "YES!" at the top of my lungs and dance around with indian war cries of victory. (This is what I slave over a hot laptop on dialogue for!) Awkward!Gabriel I congratulated myself on quite heartily, so, yes, maybe you shouldn't be encouraging me. (but OH I'm so glad you did!) And Israfel's straightforwardness? Hm...he's supposed to be a little more complicatd than that, but straightforward's good. Great! Some feedback so I can alter my excessive adverbs!

And Dubbiel! ACK! I must confess that before you said this, Dubbiel was one of the characters I put the _least_ thought into. He has no where _near_ the bitterness of say...Lafayel, or even _Gabriel_ by my reckoning. Either I managed to portray him a little too bang-on initially, or you saw something I really didn't catch the first time through. At any rate, I went through and took the trouble to develop a real voice for him later just for you, if that helps. (sheepish smile) And I can only hope the next time he shows up--next chapter actually--you _still_ like him. (MY favorite character of all the ones I've made is actually...um...Hadarniel, I'd say. And you won't meet him for a while...) His voice and manner warm up quite a bit later on, and...you see another side of his personality...I wish I could say I have nice plans for him, but I really don't. He's important, but...well...anyway. I'm...sort of both pleased and worried that you liked Dubbiel, and now, while working very hard to make him lovely for you, knowing your eye is upon him, I still, on the other hand, half-hope to seduce you into the love of another character. But...Thank You. Really.

(And to your PS: Yes. Ed major of sorts. English eduction...possibly just English, but certainly looking to going into teaching darling middle-school brats as the token "mad english teacher" that every school must have at least one of... Typically we ed major in the U.S. also have the 10 percentile lowest grades and IQs both in any given university. I feel the love, how about you? (grin) But then again, it's not like I have the option to study physics...in fact...I'm more or less just hoping I keep my grades together long enough to stay _in_ school as the mad english major who looks like an art major. Cross your fingers and pray since I don't have the option of moving to esteeming countries like China or Russia? (grin) Cross your fingers. I'm a slacker.)

--

As ever, those of you working on massive epics (or not-so-epics) and in need of eraser or demon characters (Though I have less demons, and they aren't going to show up for a _long_ while if they _ever_ show up directly here...) feel free to snag as you like! I have a rather open policy on taking my characters, and would certainly love to donate a brain of research and background or such to you. (Though it'd be nice if you point me to your fic so I can read stuff. I _love_ J.O. fanfiction, remember? (squee)) Long live the fandom! Any story, great or small may take my characters and put them to good use! Go! Be free! Muahahahaaaa!

Araiel: Holy crap. We're probably doomed...

NF: Oh cheer up. It depends on how much people like cheerful, left-handed swordsman-angels with bad tempers and a rather aggressive no-discrimination policy.

Zafiel: (cowers and hides behind Araiel's skirts despite the fact he totally doesn't fit the description)

Araiel: Aargh. I _knew_ Lord Gabriel was a lousy teacher...instead of teaching us how to stay alive in fan-territory, he flies off and tells us to work on _cohort_ motions...(grumbles under his breath)

Cadmus: Hey. _Psst_. I'd take this over treaty papers. Trade?

Araiel: Erm. I would...but...I can't read.

Cadmus: Oh. Sucks for you then. See you. (walks off through a fandom plothole)

Araiel: (glares at the author) This is all _your_ fault!

NF: What? _Me_? Whaddid _I_ do?

Araiel: You made me illiterate for one.

NF: Almost _everyone_'s illiterate, though!

Araiel: _Right_. Can't give me a big part like Rayyu's...

NF: Oh shut up. _You _get more screen time than him, I bet.

Araiel: (crosses his arms and scowls) But I'm not as _cool _as Rayyu.

NF: Um... That's very relative, and since when do you _care_?

Araiel: Since now.

NF: (frowns) Oy. Caddy-kun?

Cadmus: (appears with a slightly annoyed look on his face) It's "Cai-kun" if you're looking for a name for me-

NF: Caddy-wampus, can you give Araiel the forms for negotiating extra screen time?

Cadmus: (gives Araiel a pitying look and reaches behind him and pushes in a filing cabinet on wheels) Have fun, and keep them shelved in alphabetical order, or I _will_ come back for you. (pops back into his plothole)

Araiel: ... But...I can't _read_ these.

NF: Well...you can find someone who can. Rayyu can, but-oh _yes_, you want to usurp his time. Hm. Oh well. I'm sure you'll find someone else...(nasty smile)

Lafayel: (Smoking outside the door in human form and dressed in a suit) Cruel as ever to the characters you like...

NF: (grin) Hey, He's _my_ character. He's in my clutches from day one, not some enslaved loan like you. I can do what I like.

Lafayel: (smirks and leans back againast the door)

NF: ...incidentally, why are you smoking? That stuff's terrible for you. Put it out.

Lafayel: (glowers) Hm. _You're_ a slavedriver. (reluctantly drops his cigarette and scowls)

NF: Thank you. (walks past him and adds over her shoulder) Try to stay out of trouble, will you?

Lafayel: ... (glowers after her then kicks the desk lightly) You can come out now.

..._Lafayel_?: (crawls up from under the desk and pops out his wings, cleaning them off irritably) You could have found a better hiding place...

Lafayel #1: (shrugs lazily) Not my problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my paranormal investigators branch-

Lafayel #2: (still combing at his wings) Oh shut up. _I'm_ almost certainly the original for your design, Asagi-

Lafayel #1 or _Asagi_: (snorts) Whatever. (An eyeball appears in his stomach and looks back up at him) What do you think Izumi?

Izumi (the eyeball): I don't sense anything.

Asagi: No freaks, and no need for me. (gives Lafayel a measured smile) The hotline is for _real_ emergencies in the future, Lafayel.

Lafayel: (glares at him) Dealing with her _is_ a damn emergency.

Asagi: (ignores) Izumi, the plothole.

Izumi: (the eyball swivels and freaky black tentacle-blade things erupt from Asagi's back, slice open a plothole, and reveal a tiny girl with bunny ears)

Asagi: Tokiko.

Tokiko: Freaksh! (pulls out a knife and fork from nowhere and looks around eagerly) (she looks at Lafayel and drools slightly) Freaky FREAKSH!

Lafayel: Eugh...(looks revolted by the adorable little girl, and twists out of the way) Get that _thing_ away from me.

Asagi: (snickering) Come on Tokiko, leave Lafayel alone. We should be going, shouldn't we, Izumi?

Izumi: (somehow manages to speak despite his eyeball nature) Yes.

Asagi: Who knows what perverted sexual Rendezvous Amano and Yahiko are plotting as we speak... (Looks strangely ennoyed) Tokiko!

Tokiko: (looks at Lafayel unhappily) (her stomach growls audibly, then she turns aorund and runs after Asagi) Freaky Freaksh!

(Asagi, Izumi, and Tokiko disappear back into the _Category: Freaks_ plothole)

Lafayel: (grumbles to himself) Trippy three-eyed tentacle rapist...

NF: (from behind him) Actually he's not. He's shockingly like you. Especially considering the artist in common.

Lafayel: (nearly jumps out of his skin and splutters a bit before he can actually speak) What the _Hell_ are you doing sneaking up on people like that?

NF: The smoking. It kind of clicked. (shrug)

Lafayel: (grumble) nicotiene addicted, bob-haired-

NF: Oh stop it, I would have figured it out anyway. (Snicker) Come on. I need you to take plothole duty.

Lafayel: (grumbles bitterly as he follows)

(Distantly you can hear Araiel practicing some stress-relieving swordsmanship on the filing cabinet, while Zafiel tries to calm him down...)

Kuro: (leans back and sighs as a woman who looks suspiciously like Mana with long hair, glasses, and a maid's uniform pops in and begins sweeping dutifullly) (with an air of confiding to Kuro, she whispers) I _love_ this job...

Gabriel: (doesn't look nearly so pleased, but he doesn't say anything)

Tokiko: (gazes curiously at White Rabbit)

White Rabbit: ?

Tokiko: (brandishes fork) Freaky Freaksh!

White Rabbit: (raises his chopsticks dubiously) Freaks? (looks at Kuro) Master, what's a freak?

Tokiko: (glomps White Rabbit) Freaksh!

(A banner runs accross the screen, reading "newfound friendship forged through food")

Lafayel: (Scowls at White Rabbit) Out with you. You're not appearing in this work of fiction. Begone, demon.

Tomonori: That's my line. (scowls down at the tiny eraser)

Gabriel: (quietly scoops up White Rabbit in the background and carries him off to safety)

Tokiko: (banner waves above her head as she gets tearful "Best Frenz")

Mizunagi: (a little too vigorously checking out the maid-woman) Oh yeah. I _love_ this job.

Lafayel: You. Go through that hole and join the three-eyed tentacle rapist. Now. (a vein throbs in his forehead)

Mizunagi: Not my fault you look like a girl.

Lafayel: NOW! See? The word? PLOT. HOLE. It's got half the word "asshole" in it already!

Araiel: (Suddenly comes through the door and latches onto Lafayel's arm) You can _read_! Come and help me! My character status is at stake!

Lafayel: Who the Hell are _you_? Get off my arm!

(The maid-woman looks up suddenly and blushes)

Woman: Oh dear...I think I'm in the wrong story...

Mizunagi: I beg to differ. (winks at her)

Woman: (lowers her glasses) Touch me and die. (grin)

Kuro: Since when do we get People turnign into Yamis in this fandom?

NF: (pops back in, scaring the crap out of everyone) You don't, but _Catagory:Freaks_ does!

Asagi: (suddenly pokes his head back through the plothole) There you are, come along Yahiko.

Yahiko: Hmph. (smiles and pulls her hair out of its tie and removes the glasses and suddenly looks frighteningly like Gabriel with massive boobs, in a frightfully short maid's outfit)

Mizunagi: (gapes, and his cigarette falls out of his mouth)

Kuro: Oh my _God_.

Yahiko: (blows a kiss and steps through the portal)

Gabriel: (walks back in in that very instant) I took care of White Rabbit as you asked, master.

Mizunagi and Kuro: (suddenly look at Gabriel with mingled looks of horror and fascination on their faces)

Mizunagi: (glances at Kuro suspiciously) This doesn't leave the room.

Kuro: (cringing in the background) My _dreams_...

Lafayel: (scowls) Oh _shut up_. At least _your_ doppelganger isn't a crossdresser.

Asagi: (matter-of-factly) Ah, I can't do it anymore. Amano might like it too much.

(A shriek emanates from the plothole: "Would _not_! Agh!")

Mizunagi: I have to say the apple can't have fallen far from the tree in that regard.

Lafayel: Make on more crack about my outfit and I'll stuff that poisonous stick of vapor straight up your ass!

NF: (turns to the audience) In case you haven't guessed, this end of chapter parody has been brought to you by the wonderful series _Catagory:Freaks,_ also by our wonderful manga-ka Sakurako Gokurakuin. I heartily recommend it despite the rating. Oh, and Asagi--also known as the guy-who-looks-suspiciously-like-Lafayel-inna-suit isn't _really _a tentace rapist. That's just a joke in very poor taste on my part.

Asagi: Damn straight. (smoking again)

Izumi: And those are part of me, anyway.

Tracer: And Izumi-kun looks suspiciously like me. Same dashing good looks and slightly perverse manner...

Asagi: Hmm... (studies Tracer) Actually, yes. A rather good likeness, in fact. Cigarette?

Tracer: Ooh._Thanks_.

Izumi: Those will just kill you both, you know... (the eye in Asagi's stomach glares pointedly at Tracer)

Tracer: (looks at Asagi pointedly) So...how's he get in you?

Izumi: Don't tell him, he'd probably like it too much.

Asagi: (scowls at Izumi while Tracer looks delighted)

Tracer: I'm buying this series immediately!

Asagi: (sigh) Keep me _out_ of your perverted fantasies.

Izumi: Don't say a word that he's probably in for a disappointment...

NF: (Back to the audience like a cheerful info-mercial) Still, for those of you suffering from a lack of your favorite characters, if fun plot isn't enough to recommend such an addictive series, then suffice it to say, you'll find all sorts of suspiciously familiar-looking people in the pages of _Catagory-_

Lafayel: Are you _done_ being a commercial? My introduction to the story is coming up next chapter, and I want it done ON TIME. (lashes with whip)

NF: Aie! How the tables have turned...

Mizunagi: Aha. I knew it. (points) Eraser dominatrix. Those boots are a dead giveaway.

Lafayel: (grabbed by Araiel before he can lash at Mizunagi)

Araiel: FILING CABINETS OF PAPERS!

Lafayel: Sweet wings of mercy, you're absolutely _frightening_, whoever you are. Get off!

NF: Hooray! I'm saved!

JO characters: We're doomed...

**Kindly review for whatever pops into the top of your head. I have Lafayel next chapter. And he kicks ass. And it'll be awesome. But...I'd like the ego boost/ Please? I have...african violets? Which I talk to? They're splendid company? Please?**


End file.
